


No More Secrets: Segunda Temporada [REUPLOAD]

by CoelhoBoyShiper (UsagiShipper)



Series: No More Secrets (Portuguese) [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, Bill x Dipper, BillDip, CoelhoBoyShiper, CoelhoBoyShipper, DipFord - Freeform, Dipper x Ford - Freeform, Dipper x Wirt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Segunda Temporada, SpiritFanfics, Triangulo amoroso, incesto, no more secrets, pinescone
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 72,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiShipper/pseuds/CoelhoBoyShiper
Summary: [IN PORTUGUESE - ENG TRANSLATION MAY COME SOMEDAY] - REUPLOADApós ter alterado as regras de tempo e espaço para salvar a si próprio e as pessoas que amava, Dipper se vê dono do seu próprio destino mais uma vez. Começando a se acostumar com a sua nova vida e com o começo do "final feliz" da sua história, Dipper se vê preparado para adquirir uma nova perspectiva, um novo ele, um novo amor... preparado para viver a sua tão desejada vida normal.Mas o "normal" está longe da vida de Dipper!Um acontecimento inesperado faz ressurgir fantasmas e mistérios de um passado que ele achava ter tido enterrado a sete chaves. O sentimento que ele manteve reprimido por tanto tempo ameaça transpassar as barreiras do seu coração e o passado que ele havia matado nunca pareceu tão vivo no seu presente. Tudo isso leva ao principal questionamento que arrebata as suas percepções: Como se esquecer do seu passado, se o seu passado não quer se esquecer de você?
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Dipper Pines/Ford Pines, Dipper Pines/Wirt (Over the Garden Wall), Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Series: No More Secrets (Portuguese) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772317
Kudos: 2





	1. Final Feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> Segunda Temporada.
> 
> Esta história é um REUPLOAD da que foi originalmente postada em 2016. O SpiritFanfics deletou a minha antiga conta e este é um dos muitos lugares onde vocês podem encontrar a história ainda completa.
> 
> Toda atualização que a história tiver também será postada aqui.

  
_Como esquecer do seu passado, se o seu passado não quer esquecer de você?_

  
  


É estranho ver uma história começando pelo o final. Era o que Dipper achava. Uma torrente de pensamentos adventícios insistia em atravancar na sua mente na medida em que ele mais tentava prestar atenção às aulas, o desenraizando da realidade na qual se via inserido. Da realidade na qual ele havia escolhido viver. Acomodado na cadeira de madeira puída, o garotinho de 16 anos estava encarando a janela embaçada da sua classe com os seus olhos e cabelos castanhos como as fissuras dos troncos das árvores que ele observava. Dentro do cubo de cimento, ele invejava o mundo inalcançável lá de fora que se desenrolava diante dele. A grama a farfalhar, os carvalhos nus do outono oscilando com suas folhas secas e alaranjadas cavalgando nas costas do vento.

Suas pernas pendiam esticadas para fora da sua mesa que era coberta de rabiscos e traços feitos pelos alunos. Sentando-se no meio da última fileira à esquerda, Pines se recostava contra a parede de vidro ao seu lado, tentando fazer algum sentido do que o seu professor de terno pronunciava. Aula de literatura. O slideshow faiscava na tela branca diante do quatro, enquanto o docente dissertava sobre o conteúdo dos livros nos quais a máquina projetava as imagens das capas.

– Lolita, certamente, foi um dos livros clássicos mais polêmicos da nossa fase contemporânea... Vladimir Nobokov retratava, sem precedentes, uma relação romântica de uma menina de 12 anos com o seu padrasto de meia-idade... os tabus como pedofilia e incesto são anuídos com uma absurda naturalidade...

Dipper revirava os olhos e suspirava incessantemente. Queria que a aula terminasse logo para que ele pudesse se retirar e começar, no seu dia, o que realmente importava. Recomeçar a vida era algo... curioso. Já faziam três anos desde quando Dipper havia alterado das regras de espaço e tempo e voltado de 2022 para 2012 para evitar a calamidade que aconteceria se ele permanecesse naquela linha temporal. Ele viveu de novo os seus 13, 14, 15, e agora os 16, anos em Piedmont. Ao lado de sua irmã de das pessoas nas quais outrora ele havia deixado para trás. Tendo que frequentar a escola que não havia tido antes, Dipper era o melhor aluno – devido a ter estudado aquilo antes diversas vezes – o que o fazia tomar uma postura completamente negligente durante os horários e as disciplinas do colégio municipal. Tudo era tão monótono e corriqueiro... Com os lábios selados com cimento, jurou a si próprio jamais contar a ninguém sobre o que havia feito. Nunca contaria sobre tudo que tinha passado por e com Ford. Nunca contaria sobre Bill. Nunca contaria sobre a vida que ele tinha escolhido e na qual ele foi covarde o suficiente para não aceita-la daquele jeito, tendo que voltar o próprio tempo para conserta-la. Para ele, aquilo nunca havia acontecido. E, de acordo com as leis do universo, não havia acontecido mesmo. Ele parecia ser o único a ter alguma memória daquela vida, mas, mesmo assim, Dipper repudiava qualquer pensamento daquele antigo ele. Com o tempo, ficou mais fácil controlar as memórias e os sentimentos que insistiam em voltar de vez em quando, até que, por fim, aquele antigo Dipper sumiu.

Aquele antigo Dipper estava morto.

Ou, pelo menos, era isso que ele achava.

  
  


*

  
  


O sinal havia tocado há poucos minutos, despertando Dipper dos seus devaneios e o som reverberando nos seus ossos. Pondo-se de pé e levando a mochila às costas, um fluxo incomum de exaltação atinge o garoto. Ele sorri ao se lembrar que tinha uma pessoa especial para encontrar. A euforia tomando conta das suas ações assim que ele caminhava para fora dos corredores do colégio. A multidão de pessoas parecia absurdamente interminável, Dipper cruzou todas elas até ser surpreendido por um chamado pelo seu nome.

– Dipper! – era Mabel, sua irmã. Os cabelos dela estavam soltos, as mechas tremulavam em cores vibrantes, tons de roxo, vermelho e rosa. O suéter fluorescente fazia o encontro dela na multidão a tarefa mais fácil do mundo, como se ela fosse um pisca-alerta ambulante. Seu sorriso tão grande que ameaçava partir o semblante dela em dois. Pines avançou a caminho dela. Abraçando-a assim que a alcançou, Mabel cheirava à massinha de modelar e bala de goma. Era tão bom abraça-la e ser correspondido com o mesmo carinho, era tão bom ter a velha Mabel de volta. Era em momentos como aquele que Dipper sabia que suas decisões haviam valido à pena. As fisgadas no coração e o sentimento acolhedor que ele nutria e via Mabel exalar toda vez que ela se aproximava, era a prova de que ele havia feito a coisa certa, o lembrete de algo de um passado enterrado. O renascer de uma vida e de um futuro. – Aonde vai com tanta pressa, Dippy ippy?

Dipper apenas precisou encara-la nos olhos sem dizer nada e ela já havia entendido.

– Vai se encontrar com ele, não é? – ela perguntou, já sabendo a resposta e em um quê malicioso chispando do arquear das sobrancelhas dela. – Aquele garoto tá mexendo muito com você, quando pretende apresentar ele pra mim, para o papai e pra mamãe?

– M-Mabel...! – Dipper estagnou, sem graça. – Ele ainda não é assumido pra família.

– E eu, sua irmãzinha, não pode ter nem um nome para poder se referir a ele? Você sabe que eu guardo segredo de tudo que você me contar, não sabe?

– Eu estou evitando segredos, por ora, Mabel. Sem mais segredos... pra mim. – foi franco, enquanto descia os degraus, a única coisa que o ligava ao prédio, a escadaria para a liberdade.

– Dippy e seus mistérios... Você deveria me contar mais coisas às vezes. Por que eu sempre tenho a sensação de que você está escondendo algo de mim, mesmo sendo o meu irmão?

O garoto estremeceu.

– Você saberá a identidade do meu namorado secreto quando chegar a hora, Mabel, para de drama. – tergiversou de maneira brincalhona.

– Vai, pelo menos, ficar para o jantar hoje? Ou eu vou poder pedir pra mamãe pra poder comer a sua parte? – riu.

– Não tenho certeza ainda. Por via das dúvidas, deixe sobrar alguma coisa pra mim. – respondeu, já dando as costas, afastando-se de Mabel e da multidão. Com o coração trepidando de ansiedade.

  
  


*

  
  


Na medida em que ia se afastando do centro, as casas iam ficando mais escassas e o movimento desaparecendo como neblina. O sol começava a se esconder por de trás do horizonte e uma aura fria de outono começava a planar em torno dele. O relento era cortado pelos galhos desnudos das árvores como se passassem por uma peneira. O clima estava perfeito. Fiapos de gotas d’água caíam do céu, uma chuva tão fina e branda que era praticamente imperceptível. Dipper retirou o capuz da sua jaqueta vermelha e ergueu o rosto na direção do céu, clamando para que aquelas gotas frias e revigorantes tomassem posse da sua pele oleosa. Abriu os olhos, vendo o mundo em que ele estava inserido ser preenchido por uma iluminação púrpura do crepúsculo. As janelas das casas vazias refletindo o céu naquela mistura avermelhada com roxo azulado. Um ponto de calmaria se estabeleceu no fundo do peito de Dipper. O mundo parecia conspirar para criar um momento só para ele.

Retomou a postura e persistiu sua caminhada solitária pela aquela área residencial inserida numa florestal. Não poderia deixar o namorado esperando. Cercas baixas de madeira começaram a despontar na esquina, a tinta branca velha estava descascando das bordas do portão feito charmosamente à mão. Era com isso que ele sabia que havia chegado ao seu destino. Havia um garoto de poucos anos de idade a brincar no jardim da frente da casa americana tradicional de dois andares. O menininho usava um macacão verde escuro, uma chaleira de cabeça pra baixo amarrada na cabeça como um chapéu, ao seu lado tinha uma pequena pedra com feições pintadas infantilmente com tinta guache e um enorme sapo do campo escapava do bolso principal da sua vestimenta. O mesmo garotinho o encarou com seus olhos enormes, reconhecendo a presença de Dipper.

– O seu irmão já chegou? – Dipper perguntou a ele.

– Já. Ele tá lá dentro, no quarto. – respondeu rapidamente para continuar com a encenação da sua brincadeira individual, ele bradava toda vez que erguia a pedra: – “E isso é um fato concreto!”.

Dipper observou o sapo de estimação do menino coaxar alto.

– Já arrumou um nome fixo para o seu sapo, Gregory?

– Ainda não. – ele respondeu. – Hoje ele se chama George Washington, mas tô pensando em chamar ele de Abraham Lincon amanhã.

– Ok, eu vou entrar então. Boa sorte com o nome. – advertiu Dipper, avançando para a varanda principal. Ao ver Gregory assentir, deixou sua mochila sobre um dos bancos próximos da porta e entrou.

Chamou pelo nome do garoto que procurava assim que entrou. Como no obteve resposta, procurou pelos pais dele, eles também não estavam ali – pelo visto, ainda não haviam chegado. Então Pines colocou-se a subir as escadas, a caminho do quarto que ela já conhecia tão bem a localização.

Abriu a porta, que rangeu suavemente, evitando chamar o garoto pelo nome novamente, sabia que ele não tinha escutado e seria pego de surpreso pela presença dele. E Dipper simplesmente adorava a reações dele de quando era pego de surpresa. Ao entrar no aposento, Dipper analisou as composições do lugar que construíam a índole do seu dono, uma cama com um cobertor verde escuro perfeitamente arrumado sobre o colchão, um abajur de luz amarela na cabeceira revelava uma parede – de cor bege – completamente coberta por post-its e notas com lembretes de letras de músicas e trechos de poesias amadoras, um toca-fitas tocando alguma música de alguma gravadora indie sobre uma escrivaninha repleta de papeis e lápis espalhados, por debaixo dela, livros jogados e empilhados sem uma ordem exata. A cadeira da mesa estava afastada consideravelmente e, no seu encosto, havia uma toalha molhada suspensa. Dipper ouviu um ruído leve soar do closet e virou-se para se deparar com o namorado saindo de dentro dele, ele havia terminado de tomar banho e estava terminando de se vestir. Ele estava apenas usando as suas calças sociais, bizarramente, elegantes para alguém da idade dele, enquanto ajeitava, em suas mãos, a camisa por debaixo do suéter laranja.

– M-Mason! – ele exclamou em susto assim que ergueu o olhar apenas para se deparar com Dipper encostado contra a quina da porta encarando ele com um sorriso mordaz no rosto. As pupilas enormes do garoto semidesnudo se dilataram mais ainda e ele se escondeu por trás do suéter, com o cabelo ainda úmido do banho. Um constrangimento empecilhado começou a brotar dentro dele e seus sentimentos não aguentaram a repressão, marcando a sua perdição sobre o rosto na forma de uma vermelhidão. – P-por que você não bateu?

– Eu chamei antes de entrar. – Dipper deu sua desculpa esfarrapada, encenando um dar de ombros – E por que continua em insistir em me chamar de Mason? Pelo amor de deus... – sorriu no final da frase, para deixar claro que aquilo não era uma bronca séria.

– D-Desculpa... – ele se odiava por deixar a voz falhar assim, a insegurança crescia dentro dele sem cessar, então, ele terminou de vestir a camisa seguida pelo suéter. Dipper aproveitou o tempo que ele levou ao terminar de se vestir para observar as partes do corpo dele que estavam à mostra. Fora os “acidentes” como aquele, Pines nunca tinha visto nenhuma outra parte do corpo do namorado desnuda. O garoto era muito inseguro, mantinha o relacionamento de forma lenta, o que fazia os momentos em que Dipper podia ver o seu peito exposto uma loucura. Pines sentia que ia perder a cabeça a qualquer momento. Uma droga proibida na qual ele teria que controlar a dependência da tentação a todo o momento.

O menino, agora completamente vestido, se aproximou de Pines. De cabeça baixa, ainda incapaz de olha-lo nos olhos. Pegou a manga do casaco dele, deixando o braço suspenso, enquanto o outro ainda não conseguia desfazer a expressão maliciosa.

– Oi, Dipper...

– Olá, Wirt. – imitou o jeito educado dele num desdém carinhoso. Passou os braços por cima dos ombros dele e o abraçou, Wirt estava cheiroso. O cabelo molhado dele exalava um cheiro irresistivelmente inocente de shampoo de maça verde. Dipper afundou o rosto na divisão entre o pescoço e o ombro de Wirt, fungando sem parar aquela essência inigualável.

– Eu... senti saudades... – Wirt confessou baixinho.

Dipper nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, correu os lábios sobre o queixo do menino, entregando-lhe beijos rápidos por toda a extensão do canto do rosto. Quando percebeu que nem ele nem Wirt aguentavam mais, o beijou nos lábios, os dois compartilhando daquele gesto indescritível. Foi quando Wirt se controlou, separando eles ao colocar dois dedos entre os lábios dele e de Dipper.

– A-assim não... O Greg pode ver, e meus pais podem chegar a qualquer instante. – e ali estava, o medo de Wirt em que descobrissem sobre sua sexualidade antes que ele estivesse confiante o suficiente para assumir. Fez um gesto para que Dipper entrasse no quarto e fechou a porta com a chave logo em seguida. – Pronto. – suspirou num misto de alívio e sede pela posse de Dipper novamente.

Dipper o puxou mais uma vez, provocando a inocência do namorado ao se aproximar o mais perto o possível dele, mas evitando que os lábios se tocassem a qualquer custo. As respirações entrecortadas se avolumaram, evidenciando a impaciência de Wirt para o deleite de Dipper – que roçava o nariz sobre o dele, sussurrando de leve que também havia sentido a falta dele, fazendo seu hálito quente ir de encontro à face alva do namorado. Dipper queria que o garoto criasse coragem para beijá-lo, durante todos os dois meses de namoro, Dipper era o único que havia iniciado os beijos, queria – a todo custo – que Wirt criasse coragem o suficiente para no mínimo implorar para que fosse beijado.

Os punhos de Wirt se contraíram sobre os tecidos das vestimentas de Dipper, a frustração dele era palpável.

Ali estavam os dois, juntos, testando até aonde iriam os próprios limites e as sensações que desabrochavam. Enquanto isso, o toca-fitas de Wirt tocava, calmamente, um folk indie. A música era “Hey Good Looking’” da banda Blonde Tongues:

  
  


Tudo o que vejo é branco e vermelho  
Que se desvanece ao rosa e fica azul  
Eu acho que é isso o que você quer fazer  
Hey, cara bonito  
Estou começando a seguir em frente  
Hey, cara bonito  
Talvez seja aqui que você pertence...

  
  


– Faça. – Dipper suplicou, cansado de esperar. Sentiu Wirt se retesar contra o corpo dele. – Logo. – finalizou quase rindo da situação, Dipper havia começado a provocar Wirt daquele jeito em prol de que o mesmo acabasse implorando pelo beijo, e agora, no final das contas, que estava implorando era Dipper. Aquele menino estava mexendo com ele de formas inimagináveis.

– D-Dipper...

– Por favor.

– ... – Wirt abaixou a cabeça. Estava frustrado. Ele queria a todo custo realizar aquilo, queria ter um pouco mais de coragem. Um pouco mais da coragem que ele sentia emanar de Dipper avassaladoramente. Queria poder contar aos seus pais sobre quem ele era. Queria poder ser capaz de beijar o namorado em público. Queria, também, ser capaz de se soltar para ir além de simples beijos. Queria apenas levantar a cabeça e dar o maldito beijo. Dipper o segurou pelo queixo, lhe dando uma mãozinha, levantou o olhar de Wirt ao encontro do leve. O olhar de Pines dizia, claramente, “você consegue”. Então Wirt se aproximou, e, antes que ele concluísse o ato, a impaciência de Dipper tomou conta e ele selou os lábios dos dois rapidamente.

– Gracinha. – murmurou, jogando o garoto de suéter na cama. Wirt se encolheu em uma das bordas, apoiando a cabeça no encosto de madeira entalhada. Dipper subiu no colchão, ficando por cima do garoto, passando os braços em torno dele e em seguida as penas. Quanto mais perto Wirt ficava dele, mais Dipper o queria próximo... aquele tipo de próximo. Wirt passou as mãos sobre as costas do namorado. Dipper suspirou, se sentia tão confortável que nem queria mais se mexer. O menino notou o cansado do namorado e perguntou:

– Tá cansado?

– Sim, foi um dia cheio. A coisa mais cansativa do que se exercitar, é ficar parado na mesma posição por horas. – e, com isso, Dipper apoiou a cabeça no ombro do menino. Cheirando suas roupas, sua pele, seu cabelo... – Porra, como você tá cheiroso... – sorriu afetadamente.

Wirt corou, mas, em seguida, se recompôs com uma acidez moderada.

– E você está fedendo... a suor.

– Eu sei. Você poderia ter me esperado por mais um tempo, assim que eu tivesse chegado nós tomaríamos banho juntos. – Wirt engoliu as palavras e Dipper o riso. – O que acha disso, Wirt?

– Legal... – a voz dele era tão baixa que Dipper pensou tê-la imaginado.

– Pois é, você tinha que ser apressado... – bocejou – Estou com sono, se eu continuar deitado assim vou dormir.

– Pode dormir. – o tom de Wirt evidenciava uma carência.

– Posso mesmo? Dormir aqui na sua casa? – Dipper levantou uma sobrancelha.

– S-sim.

– Então quer dizer que você me quer na sua casa, dormindo com você...? – Dipper não se cansava de provocar. Wirt escondeu o rosto, virando-o para o outro lado.

– Sim, mas não acho que seria uma boa ideia.

Era a corda que Dipper precisava para puxar o assunto.

– Como assim, Wirt? – ergueu-se, ficando apoiado nas duas pernas e mãos sobre o namorado que se encolhia cada vez mais no travesseiro. – Você tá com medo de que algo aconteça? – sorriu, maliciando.

Wirt ficou paralisado por um breve instante pelos olhos castanhos claro de Dipper que o fitavam, só aquele olhar parecia ser capaz de talhar o resto distância entre os dois.

– Não é exatamente medo... – começou a confessar.

– Okay, então. Já vou ficar de “pijama”. – Dipper disse dissimulado, desabotoando o cinto.

– A-ah...! D-Dipper..!

– Qual o problema? Eu durmo só de cueca, e você? – levantou o olhar, esperando uma resposta.

– Com uma camiseta, cueca e meias. – respondeu, impaciente.

– Okay. – Antes que Wirt pudesse raciocinar qualquer coisa, Dipper avançou na direção dele, colocando as mãos por debaixo do suéter dele. Wirt soltou um guincho, como se tentasse protestar e desistisse em seguida ao sentir o toque firme de Dipper tão próximo do corpo dele. – Pode deixar que eu já arrumo pra você. – Dipper tirou o suéter depressa antes que Wirt pudesse evitar, agora, apenas uma fina camada de tecido de linho separava a mão de Dipper do peito do namorado. Ele deslizou as mãos propositalmente de cima a baixo no peitoral de Wirt, o menino abriu a boca e, inesperadamente, no lugar de um suspiro, um gemido ocorreu.

Dipper lançou um olhar verdadeiramente surpreso. As pupilas do outro estavam tão chocadas quanto à dele, e ele já estava vermelho até a ponta das orelhas.

– Que foi...? Gostou disso, Wirt? – indagou dissimulado novamente, ainda sem acreditar ter sido capaz de arrancar um gemido dele. E tornou a correr as mãos pelo o corpo do garoto, sempre fazendo mais pressão na cintura, próximo ao cós da calça dele. Dipper não conseguia tirar os olhos do seu garoto por um segundo sequer. – Não são muitas pessoas que te tocam assim, não é?

– Nenhuma como você. – arfou. Aquilo só fez Dipper ficar mais animado.

Tinha algo absurdo sobre a inocência de Wirt e como ela era excitante para Dipper. A ideia de ver uma imagem sendo rompida. Ver um garoto, que mesmo tendo a mesma idade de Pines, tendo suas concepções corrompidas por sensações novas e únicas nas quais só ele poderia proporcionar. Quase como se Dipper fosse um conjurador, um dono, um deus e Wirt fosse todo dele. E a ideia de que Wirt era virgem, tímido, recluso e difícil de se soltar apenas fazia essa utopia mais deliciosa. Era como se o que estivesse ali, na total disposição de Dipper, ao mesmo tempo não estivesse. Como se Wirt o provocasse indiretamente sem ao menos perceber. A ideia do intocado. Inexperiente. Inalcançável. Indescritível!

O celular tocou.

Quebrando a sensação.

Quebrando a excitação.

Quebrando o contato.

Quebrando o progresso que os dois estavam fazendo.

Dipper gritou alto. Raiva escorrendo pelos seus lábios.

– O q-que foi?! – Wirt assustou-se com o grito, saindo do transe que o namorado havia colocado nele.

– Droga! – amaldiçoou tudo. “Tão perto...” pensou quase em lástima. – Eu prometo que se for a Mabel eu vou discutir muito com ela essa semana. – e avançou para pegar o maldito telefone no bolso da calça.

Quando olhou no visor, não era Mabel.

Não eram os seus pais.

Não era ninguém que ele esperava.

Ao ler o nome na tela, o coração de Dipper disparou num compasso desritmado. As oscilações do seu peito eram tão intensas que ele sentiu dificuldade de respirar. Apreensão. Algo o dizia, mais forte do que tudo, que o que ele viria a ouvir assim que atendesse aquele aparelho, iria mudar tudo que ele construiu até então. Algo que faria o seu novo mundo despencar. Algo que o viraria para baixo.

O que estava na tela, era o nome: Pacifica.

Ele atendeu.

– Olá, Pacifica. Quanto tempo e...

– Corta a besteira. – o tom dela era firme.

– O q-quê?!

– Eu sei o que você fez, Dipper. Você estragou tudo. Algo sério aconteceu e eu preciso te contar.


	2. A Musa

Aproximadamente 30 anos atrás...

  
  


A mesa de trabalho estava sobrecarregada de anotações interminadas. Livros estavam abertos por todas as partes e, por debaixo da luz amarela do lampião, residia um homem. Ele mal havia atingindo a faixa dos trinta anos, mas seus primeiros cabelos brancos pareciam vacilar na corrente do tempo. O homem estava imerso num pequeno caderno, na capa vermelha tinha um contorno de uma mão dourada e, no centro dela, um número 2 pintado. Escrevia às presas, revisava o progresso. Stanford estava no processo mais frustrante do seu trabalho como cientista.

O de entender as anomalias de Gravity Falls.

A ideia de construir um portal para outra dimensão havia surgido bem recentemente. Ford chegou num ponto onde as suas teses científicas já não eram mais suficientes, a frustração já era palpável e pairava sobre o ar. Tinha dias que Stanford achava que nunca seria capaz de entender completamente aquela cidade e as estranhezas que ela guardava. O homem deixou-se descansar sobre o encosto da cadeira, repousando uma das mãos sobre a sua testa, a silhueta dos seus seis dedos incomuns se projetaram diante dos seus olhos cansados. Então ele começou a se lembrar das estranhas visitas que ele costumava ter nos seus sonhos de um bizarro ser amarelo de um olho só. A criaturinha triangular que insistia em dizer ser um ser interdimensional tinha feito contato com Stanford há pouco mais de um mês, tinha dito que Ford era uma das mentes mais genuínas já encontradas por ele. Stanford se sentia honrado de poder ter sido escolhido para trabalhar ao lado de uma existência tão grandiosa quanto a de Bill Cipher.

Ford então fechou os olhos, concentrado numa espécie de sono com meditação. A sua frustração já havia enchido a própria paciência. Ele precisava se contatar com Bill mais uma vez, precisava dos seus ensinamentos e companheirismo. Entrando num transe que já começava a se tornar comum, Ford elevou o grau da sua mente a outro patamar de existência. Quando os abriu, já não estava mais no seu escritório que ficava dentro da cabana na floresta. As paredes havia desaparecido num piscar de olhos e os arredores dele foram substituídos por extensões imensuráveis de uma luz abalaustrada com pontículos mais fracos como se ele estivesse flutuando numa constelação perdida. O solo sob os seus pés já não era mais o mesmo.

Stanford havia entrado no _mindscape_.

Uma extensão dentro da mente que ele pôde alcançar com muita meditação e esforço.

Aquele era um dos únicos meios que ele havia encontrado de manter contato com aquele ser que insistia em surgiu nos seus sonhos sem previsão prévia.

– Procure bater na porta da próxima vez. – a voz de escárnio ecoou naquele estranho espaço que mais parecia outra dimensão.

– Bill Cipher...! – Ford saudou-o, reconhecendo imediatamente aquele tom sarcástico tão icônico que aquela entidade carregava. A criatura se aproximou dele, o olho único se avolumando na medida em que ele se aproximava dele.

– O que te trás aqui, Seis dedos?

– Os nossos planos. – respondeu ele. – Encontrei algumas... complicações.

– Eu passei tudo exatamente do jeito que está nas suas anotações, Stanford. Não tem erro.

– Reconheço. Mas eu sinceramente não faço a menor ideia de como eu acharia metade das máquinas que você listou para conseguir montar o portal. Eu nem sequer sei se existe tecnologia o suficiente na minha dimensão para realizar tal feito.

– Você pode encontrar isso tudo certamente em Gravity Falls. – disse o triângulo, desenhando formar ovais numa plataforma interdimensional. – Existe um lugar onde você pode pegar as peças necessárias.

Ford levantou uma sobrancelha, ele pensou em todas possibilidades possíveis de adquirir aquilo que era requerido para a máquina funcionar e ele tinha quase a certeza de que não havia nenhum lugar em Gravity Falls capaz de fornecer aquilo. E Stanford acreditava ser capaz de conhecer aquela cidade na palma da mão, talvez mais ainda do que seus próprios habitantes desavisados sobre as peculiaridades de outros planetas que aquele lugar escondia.

– Onde?

Uma risada travessa eclodiu do triângulo flutuante naquela voz rascante e histérica.

– Tem algo especial que você ainda parece não ter descoberto, pequeno Ford.

O peito do cientista ricocheteou na sua caixa torácica, abalando seus sentimentos e despertando o seu lado que o fazia se sentir como uma criança novamente. A ideia de ainda ter mistérios aguardando para serem descobertos era animadora para Ford, ele teve que se conter para não dar pulinhos. Então apenas deu um sorriso bobo como se tivesse acabado de ver o brinquedo mais desejado numa vitrine.

– O que é? V-você vai me dizer, não é?

– Claro. Afinal, como seremos capazes de colocar o portal para funcionar a tempo se não trabalharmos depressa? – a coisa fingiu limpar a garganta teatralmente, enquanto finalizava seus rabiscos sobre o ar. Ford observou uma série de linhas ovais se conectarem e se perguntava o que seria aquilo que Bill estava tentando exibir. Foi quando os rabiscos começaram a fazer sentido e se tornarem familiares.

– N-não pode ser. Isso é uma... é verdade mesmo? – Ford estava admirado com o que Bill estava a mostrar a ele.

– Sim, Stanford. Uma espaçonave.

– Tem um OVINI em Gravity Falls?!

– Precisamente. E ele está a sua espera.

– Pelos céus, eu não acredito que vou realmente ver uma coisa dessas de perto! – Ford fraquejou, mostrando toda a sua exaltação e batendo as palmas rapidamente como um garotinho. Quando percebeu o que estava fazendo, se conteve, as bochechas ficando vermelhas. “Eu não acredito que fiz isso na frente dele” pensou embaraçado, “Você precisa ser profissional, Stanford. Mostre que você é um homem sério.” Ele não queria assumir para si, mas estava extremamente honrado de poder trabalhar com a mente mais incrível que ele já havia encontrado: Bill. – E... onde ela está?

– No bosque. Próximo às colinas. Tenho certeza que você será capaz de encontrar. – Cipher respondeu, sem ver necessidade de dizer o quanto achava o cientista uma graça quando ficava daquele modo. – Ela está abandonada há anos... a nanotecnologia avançada dos extraterrestres será capaz de complementar o nosso projeto.

– Incrível...! – Ford estava boquiaberto, o seu cansaço havia se dissipado só com aquela informação. Ele já se via motivado o suficiente para embarcar numa expedição atrás não só do sentido de todos os mistérios da cidade, mas como o sentido dele mesmo. Ford passou boa parte da sua vida reprimido pela sua própria... _diferença_. Ele relançou na direção da sua mão com dois dígitos a mais, se afundando em monólogos interiores. A razão de sua existência era um mistério até mesmo para ele mesmo, num mundo no qual todos condenavam o anormal, ali estava Stanford, sendo a definição própria. Ele havia passado anos esperando pelo momento em que ele poderia finalmente achar um sentido para ele mesmo. Uma razão na qual lutar a favor da sua imensurável capacidade de QI, seus sonhos e ambições. A forma de Ford descobrir os mistérios do mundo a sua volta era também um modo dele descobrir sobre ele mesmo. Por toda a sua vida, ele esteve atrás de um sentido no qual ele não sabia que estava atrás até aquele estranho ser amarelo surgir no cenário do seu enredo existencial. Bill Cipher, como aquela coisa se denominava, foi como uma inesperada reviravolta no final de um livro. Uma presença que pareceu virar seu destino do avesso, deixar suas emoções interiores são bagunçadas, mas, estranhamente, de um jeito que Ford sentia nunca estar tão arrumadamente perfeito.

O motivo da sua existência estava ali diante dele. Uma peculiar forma simétrica ambulante, Ford tinha que admitir, a aparência do seu parceiro de trabalho era cômica. Mas não era exatamente sobre isso que ele se sentia atraído. Talvez fosse o intelecto... bem, Ford não sabia ao certo o que era. Mas, desde o dia do seu primeiro contato, Ford sentiu algo a mais. Era como achar um ponto final de um parágrafo na vida dele. Ele ainda se lembrava daquela tarde, cercado pelos tremoceiros roxos, descansando sob um carvalho numa tarde dourada quando, de repente, Bill apareceu dizendo que precisava de Stanford e de sua mente incrível para realizar um grande feito.

Havia sido a primeira vez que Stanford tinha escutado algo como aquele.

Alguém dizendo que precisava dele.

Alguém que não condenava a sua inteligência, e sim, alguém que simplesmente implorou para que pudessem dividir conhecimento.

Alguém que o valorizava e o admirava e que Ford podia considerar valorizar e admirar de volta.

Bill Cipher.

O maior enigma que havia surgido na sua busca até então.

Pensar naquelas coisas fazia o coração de Ford encolher, ficando tão pequeno quanto um grão de mostarda. Bill foi o mais perto que ele havia tido até então para chamar de amigo. Certo, havia Fiddleford, mas o rapaz era ocupado demais com a família que estava começando a nutrir e não desejava nada além com Ford do que ser um ajudante nas suas pesquisas. Além do mais, Stanford não havia contado sobre os monstros que moravam em Gravity Falls para ele, o fato já era perigoso suficiente para uma pessoa só saber.

Bill era o amigo que Ford não podia tocar.

Ele era apenas uma existência falha numa dimensão inacessível até então.

O fragmento de uma fonte infinita de conhecimento.

Bill não podia ir para o mundo de Ford por algum motivo.

Stanford sempre tinha que ir sozinho nas expedições em busca dos estudos de monstros e maneiras de abrir a barreira entre os dois mundos para que fosse possível entender a verdade por trás do universo. Era solitário. Era extremamente solitário. Claro, ele compartilhava todos os estudos com a criatura, mas não era a mesma coisa do que sair pelos arredores atrás da verdade e tocá-la com suas próprias mãos. Não era como se ele trocasse algum tipo de memória ou experiência com Cipher. “Que tipo de amigos não compartilham memórias juntos?”

– Eu queria que você pudesse ir comigo. – admitiu sem perceber, o triângulo virou-se na direção dele num rompante com uma expressão atônita estampada no seu único globo ocular.

– Stanford... – Bill suspirou. – Nós... nós já conversamos sobre isso... Você sabe que eu não posso sair daqui. Que isso é o máximo que podemos estar juntos. Eu não posso ir para o mundo real sem tomar o corpo de alguém com o devido consentimento.

– Eu sei... – levou a mão até a nuca, envergonhado. – Desculpe. Foi um momento de fraqueza.

– Oh, _Sixer_... – a forma geométrica se aproximou dele, Ford podia jurar que havia sentido compaixão na voz robótica dele e, ao olhar no olho dele, se assustou. Ford nunca pensou que algo tão distante da sua espécie parecesse tão humano. – Pense pelo lado positivo: assim que o portal estiver completo, e o alinhamento entre as duas realidades desaparecer, eu serei capaz de cruzar para o seu mundo e tomar uma forma física, então...

– Você será capaz de assumir uma forma humana própria. Sim, eu sei disso. – sim, Ford sabia, e muito, pois não parava de pensar sobre isso todos os dias. Às vezes ele se pegava pensando sobre como seria Bill em forma de uma pessoa. Como seriam seus olhos, sua cor de cabelo, seu corpo... e, até mesmo, como seria tocá-lo, sentir sua pele, ouvir sua voz... Ele tinha de admitir: ele podia muito bem estar atrás do portal para seus estudos, mas tinha uma parte dele que queria mais fazer isso pela ânsia de ter Bill ao lado dele oficialmente. E essa parte crescia e crescia cada vez mais a cada dia sem controle prévio de Ford, enchendo-o de esperanças e expectativas para o que seria deles em diante.

Um silêncio tomou conta do ambiente, pesando como a culpa que estava nas costas de Stanford. Objetos diversos (livros, anotações dos experimentos, xícaras, bules e peças do xadrez interdimensional) orbitavam avulsamente em volta dos dois como estrelas perdidas, procurando seu eixo numa constelação de perdições. Stanford pegou uma das peças que pairavam sobre o ar, relembrando das vezes em que havia passado horas jogando xadrez com Bill à base de um bom papo e uma xícara do chá mais refinado que ele já havia provado. Ele estava prestes a chama-lo para outra partida, no intuito de diminuir o muro que havia se instalado entre os dois repentinamente, quando notou uma etiqueta colada na base do peão: _Dipper_. “O que é ‘Dipper’, afinal?” se perguntou, mas logo ignorou, soltando a peça que, teimosa às leis da gravidade, saiu a flutuar para longe do seu plano de vista.

– Ford... – Cipher começou. – Pense na dimensão do feito que estaremos fazendo juntos. Tem como imaginar que você será o primeiro homem a conseguir isso que está para conseguir? Eu não te escolhi à toa. Tudo há um motivo. Você é bastante... _especial_. – olhou discretamente para a mão com seis dedos dele, a marca que o diferenciava dos demais. A marca de um Índigo. A marca de um ser humano no qual Bill havia manipulado seu nascimento e destino em prol de libertá-lo daquela realidade. – Vamos conseguir isso tudo juntos. Estamos mais próximos do que você imagina que estamos.

– A-acho que sim, Cipher...

Se Bill não fosse uma forma voadora, Ford poderia ter jurado vê-lo sorrir.

– Em breve isso tudo irá acabar, Sixer. Confie em mim.

Mas não era o fim que aguardava por eles.

Era apenas o começo.

Um terrível e massacrante começo.


	3. Destruir

_O que estava na tela, era o nome: Pacifica._

_Ele atendeu._

_– Olá, Pacifica. Quanto tempo e..._

_– Corta a besteira. – o tom dela era firme._

_– O q-quê?!_

_– Eu sei o que você fez, Dipper. Você estragou tudo. Algo sério aconteceu e eu preciso te contar._

  
  


– D-Dipper... tudo bem? – Wirt perguntou preocupado, mas a pergunta não chegava nas percepções do garoto. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Pines estava parado na beirada da cama, a mão escorrendo suor e o rosto tomando uma expressão pálida. Por um instante, as paredes pareceram se fecharem sobre ele, o seu mundo desmoronando feito uma trilha de dominós e suas percepções alçando voo para longe da sua capacidade de pensar. Com a garganta retesada e o pânico atravancando as palavras, Dipper tenta responder à ligação.

– Sobre o que...? Como...? – as palavras que ele desejava dizer ficavam engarrafadas sobre o obstáculo que era o nó da sua garganta.

– Precisamos conversar em particular, o mais rápido possível. Se possível, agora mesmo!

Dipper foi capaz de olhar mais uma vez para o menino ao lado dele. Wirt permanecia vermelho, com uma expressão confusa e preocupada. Tampando embaraçadamente o peito que fora desnudo pelo namorado mais cedo. Por mais que Dipper quisesse permanecer ali, tocando aquela belíssima oportunidade única, um arroubo de decisão tinha que lhe atingir. O seu rosto tomou uma expressão triste.

– Wirt... eu preciso ir. – as palavras doeram nele como se ele tivesse se automutilado com milhares de agulhas.

– ... – os olhos conturbados do garoto diziam claramente o que seus lábios eram incapazes: “ _quê?”._

– Me desculpe. Eu preciso falar algo sério com alguém.

Wirt permaneceu atônito, tentou dizer mais alguma coisa, algo que impedisse ele de ir. As palpitações inconstantes do seu coração soavam como sussurros de súplica pela presença Dipper próximo a ele. Uma presença de um sentimento incomum despertava dentro dele: ele queria saber com quem Dipper falava, e o que seria de tão importante para que ele tivesse de deixar o encontro dos dois. O que era de tão mais importante do que ele? Wirt se assustou subitamente quando realizou que tinha uma pontada de uma espécie de raiva taxada no seu peito com aquele acontecimento. “É isso que as pessoas chamam de ciúmes?” pensou. Segurou-se de imediato e, pegando o caminho da razão, aquiesceu com o olhar, permitindo a partida de Dipper da sua casa.

O menino entendeu e, ainda no telefone, se aproximou de Wirt, lhe dando um beijo terno de despedida na testa.

– Eu prometo que vamos nos encontrar de novo amanhã. – sussurrou, afagando os cabelos ainda úmidos dele, sentindo pela última vez aquele irresistível cheiro de maça verde que o fazia repensar deixar aquele lugar.

Dipper saiu da cama, evacuando pelo corredor. Desceu as escadas e saiu pela porta de trás, evitando ter que topar com Greg ou com pais de Wirt que poderiam chegar a qualquer momento. As árvores desnudas permaneciam a dançar com o vento e o céu da tarde já estava praticamente dominado pela noite, um pequeno ponto dourado o encarava de volta feito um pequeno olho o espiando por de trás de uma das montanhas, o último resquício do sol, a escuridão tomava conta de tudo como se uma gota de aquarela preta houvesse caído numa folha em branco, borrando toda a pintura. A chuva havia diminuído, se preservando a pequenos filetes d’água quase imperceptíveis. A música romântica do toca fitas de Wirt ainda ecoava pelos arredores como uma trilha sonora de um filme, desajustada com os sentimentos preocupados de Dipper.

– O que é? – ele perguntou finalmente quando se viu sozinho.

– O que te fez alterar o tempo? – a pergunta de Pacifica, direta e seca, desabou sobre o garoto, mas ele não caiu.

– Como sabe disso?

– Então assume que foi você?

– ... – Dipper sentiu uma veia latejar, estava em pânico como se estivesse encarando a pessoa no telefone cara a cara.

– Por que isso é importante pra você?

– Pelo mesmo motivo que é importante para as criaturas de Gravity Falls.

– O quê?

Pacifica suspirou do outro lado, como se tivesse dito algo óbvio inúmeras vezes e, ainda assim, Dipper não havia sido capaz de compreender. Pelo jeito, o jeito incomodado de Pacifica não havia se modificado, ela ainda permanecia como era na infância.

– Os monstros de Gravity Falls estão descontrolados, Dipper. Eu nunca vi algo assim antes. Começou aos poucos, bem discretamente, há três anos, e agora a situação está mais evidente do que nunca e fora do controle. Desde quando você e sua irmã impediram o _Weirdmaggedon_ e voltaram para _Piedmont,_ as criaturas começaram a agirem... _diferente_. ­– ela fez uma pausa como se tentasse procurar a palavra certa para a situação que estava inserida.

– Diferentes como?

– Elas começaram a ficarem mais agressivas. Perceptíveis. Revoltados com algo que eu não compreendia. E, de certa forma, mais fortes. Dipper... – ela tomou o ar como se estivesse a ponto de dizer algo sério. – elas até feriram algumas pessoas. Muitas pessoas por aqui estão se sentindo em perigo e com razão. Nós não temos mais a arma que apaga memórias, então, não podemos fingir que nada está acontecendo.

– E o que eu tenho a ver com tudo isso?

– Pelo visto, tudo. Eu descobri que você tinha uma enorme parte por trás disso quando eu e Soos conseguimos capturar uma das criaturas que estavam a atacar um dos cidadãos. Era o _shape-shifter_. Ele disse que, assim como todas as criaturas da cidade, fora avisada sobre a volta de uma entidade que esteve adormecida aqui. Essa mesma criatura ameaçou, assim que voltasse, destruir toda a Gravity Falls e escravizar seus monstros. Elas disseram que essa criatura queria controlar um exército de monstros para algum plano maligno.

“Uma criatura que esteve adormecida...? Que vai retornar...? Ah, não!”

– Você não está me dizendo que...?

– Sim, Dipper. Todos nós achamos que eles se referem a Bill Cipher.

Um arrepio rasgou a coluna vertebral de Pines, que abafou um grito.

– Enfim ­– Pacifica prosseguiu –, o shape-shifter também nos disse que a criatura maligna adormecida havia contado aos monstros que tinha _vindo de uma linha temporal diferente_...

“Ah, não! Ah, não! Não! Não! Não...!”

– ... e que ele havia ficado preso numa dimensão temporal devido a alguém que havia enganado ele, atrapalhando seus planos de dominação mundial ao alterar as regras do tempo e espaço...

Dipper já sabia o que viria a ser, o chão abaixo dele trincou, o medo o engolindo aos poucos.

– ... e esse alguém era _você_ , Dipper Pines.

– E por que elas estão ferindo as pessoas da cidade?

– Não sabemos ao certo, mas o shape-shifter disse que elas estão fazendo isso para chamar a atenção de Stanford, para que ele voltasse com o Stanley, e desativasse a barreira que mantém as bestas aqui dentro da cidade.

– Eles querem desarmar a barreira para fugir da criatura então. – Dipper arriscou uma dedução. – Eles não estão revoltados... estão desesperados! Eles têm medo de Bill Cipher e quererem sair daí imediatamente.

– Exato, e isso tem um problema: seja lá o que você tenha feito com o tempo, enfraqueceu a barreira.

– O quê?!

– Sim. A entidade que está voltando, o Bill, está drenando muito da magia em que a cidade está afundada, e isso está piorando as coisas por aqui. As criaturas estão tentando de tudo para perfurar o campo de força, e, de acordo com a mensagem que Stanford me mandou, não vai demorar muito até elas conseguirem.

– Ah, meu deus...

– Você sabe o que isso vai causar, não é?

– Caos. – ele respondeu com a voz trêmula. – Se as bestas saírem aqui da cidade, eu nem sei o que irá acontecer...

– Pois é.

“Como o Bill está conseguindo fazer isso? Eu fiz tudo corretamente! Por que a volta no tempo causou isso tudo? Sempre das outras vezes na qual eu viajei no tempo com Mabel, nenhum problema como esse aconteceu. Então, o que teve de diferente agora?”

– E o que o meu tio-avô vai fazer diante disso? – ao mencionar Ford, o nó na sua garganta se apertou mais, quase o asfixiando.

– Eu não sei ainda. – ela respondeu. – Mas, ele disse algo interessante... ele falou que, geralmente, um problema como esse, devido à viagens no tempo, se dão quando o viajante traz algo do seu tempo para outra linha temporal.

– Como assim?

– Por exemplo: vamos supor que você está no futuro e viaja para o passado, e nesse passado, você traz algo, como um objeto, que tem ligação direta com o tempo que você veio. Isso causa um desequilíbrio enorme, de acordo com o que o seu tio falou. Então, quando você viajou no tempo, você trouxe alguma coisa relevante com você? Pode ser qualquer tipo de coisa que represente o tempo que você alterou.

No momento em que aquelas palavras correram através da linha de telefone, o peito de Dipper deu uma quicada tão violenta que toda sua anatomia estremeceu e organismo dele ameaçou apagar, deixando-o cair de boca no chão a qualquer instante. Seu corpo inteiro pulsava uma energia quente, os pulmões se contraíam, prontos para explodir.

– Sim, Pacifica. Eu trouxe algo comigo.

– Era o que faltava. – debochou. – Então só pode ser isso. A culpa de tudo. Seu tio avô ainda não tem certeza o suficiente, mas, pelo o que ele disse, a destruição das coisas que você trouxe seria a chave para o fim disso tudo. Eu não faço ideia de há quanto tempo você usou a viagem no tempo, nem porque fez, mas é seu dever corrigir tudo isso antes que as coisas fiquem piores. Destrua isso que você trouxe com você imediatamente! Qualquer coisa, me ligue, eu também irei te ligar caso tenha alguma notícia. Você me escutou, não é?

– Sim, Pacífica.

– Certo. Até mais, Dipper.

A linha sumiu e o silêncio se debruçou sobre ele.

Dipper agora sabia muito bem.

Sabia muito bem o que ele tinha que fazer.

Só não sabia se ele seria capaz.

  
  


“Como eu vou destruir _aquilo_?”


	4. Outono

Um peso vertiginoso despenca sobre as suas costas. Dipper caminha, fazendo o caminho de volta. Seus passos se tornando automáticos. O mundo parecia se reduzir a quatro paredes nas quais estavam se fechando em torno do garoto, prendendo-o numa caixa na qual ele não via luz nem espaço suficiente para respirar. A chuva havia pesado, porém nada que atrapalhasse comparado ao pandemônio que era a sua sina, e o tempo havia escurecido e as árvores de folhas que já eram incolores pareciam terem ficado ainda mais desbotadas. Assim como o coração dele. Dipper voltava para casa com uma dose de ansiedade se prolongando entre as suas veias que estavam quase inválidas de cumprirem a função de bombear sangue para seu organismo, todo o seu corpo deixando de funcionar, como se a sua própria capacidade de racionalizar houvesse simplesmente desistido de tentar processar tantos dados de uma só vez e desligasse como um computador. Dipper divagava diversas vezes, todas elas sempre levavam a uma frustração final: “Por que toda vez que eu tento fazer alguma coisa certa, ela dá errado?” Ele havia acabado de recomeçar a sua nova vida, o novo ele, estava começando a se acomodar com aquilo tudo. Com a chance de um desfecho tranquilo, nem precisaria ser feliz, _apenas tranquilo_.

Nem nisto a sorte pareceu colaborar para ele.

“Por que essas coisas decidiram acontecer comigo?”

“Por que eu? Por que logo comigo?!”

Parava por alguns momentos para recuperar o ar que parecia ter se perdido em meio das infindáveis voltas que era o labirinto dos seus tormentos. Era muita coisa para fazer ao mesmo tempo. Lembrar-se de respirar, de andar, de achar o caminho pra casa, de ter que fingir um semblante de “está tudo bem” para os seus familiares, de aceitar o que ele teria que fazer, de relembrar todas as dores que o fizeram fazer o caminho que ele havia tomado, de criar coragem para destruir a única prova que restava para alertá-lo de que ele não tinha tido um sonho estranho e simplesmente acordado naquela nova realidade, a única prova que mostrava que ele havia atravessado uma batalha e vencido a guerra.

Pelo menos era isso que ele pensava.

“Será que eu venci a guerra, ou apenas a batalha...?”

  
  


*

  
  


— Dipper! Que surpresa, chegou cedo. — a mãe abafa uma exclamação de surpresa assim que o vê arrancar para dentro da casa, já pulando para as escadas. — Tá tudo bem? Que pressa é essa?

Dipper estanca no lugar.

— Nada... _demais_. — “Não é exatamente uma mentira.” Pensou numa tentativa de evitar que o pânico dentro dele se agigantasse.

— Dipper tá namoraaandoo... — Mabel surgiu cantando na parte de cima da escada como um personagem secundário de desenho animado surgindo do nada apenas para provocar o principal.

— O que aconteceu? Vocês por acaso brigaram? — o semblante da mãe foi de surpreso para preocupado numa assustadora fração de segundo.

“Ela percebeu.” Dipper só faltava revirar os olhos.

— Não, não foi isso. — Dipper adiantou, voltou a subir mais alguns degraus, sendo impedido pela irmã logo no final da escada.

— O que foi então? — indagou exultada. — Ele disse que te amava muito cedo? Vocês vão se casar? Ele te pediu em casamento? É por isso que você tá com essa cara? Tava chorando? Tava emocionado?

— **Mabel! Saí da minha frente!**

Por mais que não parecesse, Dipper havia sido a pessoa dali na qual havia ficado mais espantada com o berro que reverberou nas paredes daquela casa, estabelecendo um silêncio absurdo e constrangedor. Parou por um instante vendo a face da irmã ir de atônita para confusa, para perceber a razão: Dipper nunca havia brigado de novo com Mabel desde quando ele havia voltado de Gravity Falls, desde quando ele havia voltado daquela realidade alternativa na qual ele tinha aprendido tanto a valorizar a irmã alegre e única que tinha. Nunca tinha ao menos levantado a voz para ela nos últimos 4 anos.

Um _dévà ju_ assustador passeia pelas percepções de Dipper, fazendo-o estremecer.

Ele passa direto por ela e se atocha para dentro do seu quarto, fechando, em seguida, a porta por trás de si. Se apoiando sobre ela assim que se lembra, pela última vez, de encher os pulmões de ar e soltá-lo calmamente logo após. Se alguém estivesse vendo aquela cena, poderia ver a ansiedade do garoto de modo tangível. Apoiado na madeira, tendo ninguém no mundo que entendesse o tamanho do seu mártir — literalmente ninguém —, apenas tendo aquela porta como o seu único meio de permanecer em pé naquele instante, a mão pousada ali era o seu único eixo. Seu único trêmulo e instável eixo.

Vira-se, olhando ao redor. O seu quarto era também um dos contrastes entre a sua antiga e nova vida. Uma cama grande e aconchegante, o lençol azul marinho estendido sobre o colchão, livros organizados nas gôndolas, uma luminária grande o suficiente para abranger toda a intimidade daquele espaço... era bem diferente de um porão empoeirado, vazio e opaco. Aquele cômodo era “organizado” como a sua vida.

Na verdade, Dipper sabia muito bem que aquela aparente ordem e limpeza escondia sujeiras por debaixo do tapete... literalmente!

Empurrando a cama de casal para o lado, Dipper se apoiou no chão com os seus joelhos dobrados, tateando o piso encoberto pelo carpete marrom. Quando encontrou o espaço que procurava, puxou o tapete felpudo para cima e seus dedos avançaram até irem de encontro com a madeira bruta da construção. Ali, entre as tábuas, havia um fundo falso.

Levantou a tampa improvisada pela tábua solta e viu a poeira subir, pipocando no ar e reluzindo contra a luz vinda de fora. Estendeu os dedos para dentro do pequeno compartimento secreto e tirou o seu pequeno tesouro.

Era como desenterrar um cadáver e ressuscitá-lo.

Soprando para longe o manto de terra e sujeira que cobria os pertences, Pines viu o resultado físico dos seus fantasmas tomar cor e forma diante dos seus olhos.

Um caderno de capa roxa, com um pinheiro e uma mão de seis dedos de contorno dourado, exibia um número “1”. Já no canto dele, um pequeno dispositivo quadrilátero de metal, pequeno e pesado que Dipper havia usado uma vez e apenas uma única vez há muito, muito tempo. A fita métrica do tempo.

O vislumbre daqueles pertences começa a fazer uma lembrança desabrochar na mente de Dipper.

E a memória vai crescendo e crescendo, tomando espaço e mergulhando todo aquele mundo em um mar inavegável de ressentimentos.

  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


_Anos atrás, em outra linha temporal._

  
  


Um vento mistral frio, porém brando, repercutia através das frestas da Cabana do Mistério.

As folhas amareladas corriam pelo ar, planando livremente enquanto evidenciavam o clima mesclado entre frio e calor. O outono havia sugado tudo.

Dipper estava sentado sobre as tábuas puídas do palanque que havia por cima do telhado da casa (próximo ao grande letreiro que exibia o icônico ‘Mystery Shack’), observando o andar da tarde enquanto balançava — sem parar — as pernas que pendiam no ar, essas mesmas estavam cobertas por um longo par de meias 7/8 listrada em preto e roxo que subiam até as suas coxas. O sol descera, mergulhando tudo numa bruma de laranja e relento, projetando as sombras dos pinheiros pelo campo.

— Achei que você me ajudaria. — a voz de Ford ressoou por detrás do garoto, repercutindo no seu interior que era completamente vulnerável àquela voz rascante e grossa. O tio avô estava passando a vassoura por cima do telhado, as folhas mortas sendo repelidas para longe do letreiro.

— Eu já tirei o pó embaixo, estou só dando uma pausa. — Dipper deu sua desculpa esfarpada enquanto bebia, de bocado em bocado, o seu suco de maça de caixinha. Fazendo barulhos irritantes de propósito ao mordiscar o canudo.

Stanford se aproximou, brandindo o cabo da vassoura que cutucou na nuca de Dipper.

— Preguiçoso. — provocou de forma brincalhona e estendeu a mão até o menino, desarrumando o cabelo castanho dele que já estava penteado pelas mãos do vento. O corpo de Dipper ponderou sobre o parapeito do telhado e ele sentiu o seu interior chacoalhar, despertando as borboletas no seu estômago.

Pines se virou, ficando sobre os joelhos, ignorando as farpas e mostrou a língua para o tio. Ford retribuiu o gesto, para, em seguida, soltar um suspiro cansado e despencar na beirada do telhado ao lado do garoto.

— Eu não te culpo, sabia? — disse Ford, o rosto dele coberto por gotículas de suor reluzia como se sua pele estivesse sob mica. — Todo esse trabalho com esse clima só me deixa menos motivado.

— Eu prometo que vou limpar o resto pra você assim que eu terminar isso aqui. — Dipper levantou a mão, mostrando a caixa de suco (que já tinha acabado).

— Jura? — com um quê duvidoso, Ford jogou uma sobrancelha arqueada para o sobrinho.

— Juro. Palavra de escoteiro. — o menino teve que suprimir uma risada.

Ford se empertigou, vindo para cima do menino, fingindo intimidação.

— Mas você nunca foi escoteiro, seu espertinho. — de uma só vez, agarrou Dipper pela cintura, dedilhando as costelas saltadas do garoto de forma ávida e sem piedade. Fazendo cócegas.

Dipper explodiu numa gargalhada.

— Ha, ha, ha...! T-tio Ford! N-não! Para-ha, ha, ha! — ele quase se dobrava de tanto rir, tentando se livrar do ataque surpresa do tio de forma cautelosa, estava a poucos metros da borda e não tinha para aonde correr.

— É isso que garotinhos mentirosos como você merecem. Não vou te deixar fugir. — e as cócegas continuavam, pela barriga, pelos braços, abaixo das pernas... e Dipper não para de se debater, o corpo dele extasiado naquela sensação de querer/não querer. Por mais que estivesse se divertindo e rindo horrores, o seu corpo pedia misericordiosamente por redenção.

Pines conseguiu virar bruscamente e começou a se arrastar para fora da armadilha de Stanford, mas o tio avô foi mais rápido e puxou o menino de volta, o segurando por trás. As pequenas e delicadas costas de Dipper prensadas contra o peitoral exposto de Stanford que estava coberto de suor do trabalho que havia durado a tarde inteira.

— Me solta! — Dipper tentou parecer durão, mas foi impossível sua voz se firmar no meio daquela risada compulsiva. — Você tá todo sujo, _tivô_.

— Nós dois estamos, Dipper... — Deu uma pequena trégua para que o menino pudesse voltar a conseguir respirar, mas sem se soltar do corpo dele. Pousou o queixo sobre a cabeça dele.

— Eu não, não fiz tanto esforço assim, não gosto de ficar sujo. — Mesmo não vendo o rosto do tio, Dipper sabia que a face dele tinha de aberto num sorriso malicioso; o garoto tinha entregado mais um dos seus pontos fracos. — Ah, não... nem vem! — adiantou, já entendendo as intenções do tio.

— Então quer dizer que você não gosto de ficar sujo? — e, com isso, Ford puxou-o para mais perto de si, e seus braços cobertos por suor e poeira começaram a deslizar por todas as partes do corpo de Dipper que ele podia alcançar.

— Maldito! — ele se debateu mais uma vez, ansiando a sua liberdade, com repulsa. — Não é justo- _argh!_ Que nojo!

O homem soltou uma risada prolongada, alta e doce ao mesmo tempo. O menino corou.

— Acho que tem um banho esperando por nós dois agora, Dip. — Ford disse, passando as pernas por cima das de Pines.

— Ah, não! — Dipper balbuciou. — A água e o tempo estão muito frios para isso. Tenha piedade.

— Você já fugiu demais, garotinho. Daqui a pouco faz uma semana que você não vê uma banheira. Agora, você não tem escolha. — esfregou o queixo no espaço entre o pescoço e o ombro de Dipper, fazendo-o se contrair mais ainda. — Está tão fedido quanto eu. — Levantou-se, levando o menino ainda preso junto aos seus braços, caminhando de volta para dentro da cabana.

— Não, não, não! Por favor! Água gelada, não! — ele implorava num misto de veracidade e encenação.

— Anda logo, Dipper. Não me faça ter que te dar um banho à força igual uma criança! Ah, não, espera... você ainda é uma. — importunou com um sorriso bobo.

— Não sou uma criança! Tenho treze anos, tecnicamente um adolescente. — retorquiu.

Ford revirou os olhos, começando a descer as escadas. As tábuas antigas gemendo sob os seus passos pesados. Virou na direção do banheiro, Dipper usou a sua última arma:

— Por favor, só mais um dia. Eu _juro_ que faço o que você quiser.

— _O que eu quiser_ , é? — Ford deu um sorriso afetado.

Dipper assentiu.

— Qualquer coisa.

— Então tome logo um banho, Dipper! — fechou a cara.

O menino suspirou em redenção enquanto o homem que o carregava fechava a porta do banheiro por de trás dele. Ford tampou o ralo assim que ligou a torneira, deixando a água correr, enchendo aquela banheira livremente. Largou o menino sobre a privada. Dipper cruzou os braços, se segurando para não fazer um bico.

— Anda, tira a roupa. — frisou o mais velho, já terminando de desabotoar o cinto.

— Me obriga. — balbuciou baixinho, sem fazer menção de que o outro escutasse.

— O que foi que eu ouvi? — colocou a mão sobre o ouvido, ainda de modo brincalhão.

— N-nada.

Antes mesmo que Dipper pudesse pensar, Ford já estava diante dele, tentando puxar a camiseta dele para cima.

— Levante os braços, Dipper. Tira a camisa logo.

— Não.

Ford passou os dedos próximos da barriga do sobrinho mais uma vez e Dipper deu um sobressalto ao ataque de cócegas, erguendo as mãos até à cabeça involuntariamente. Aproveitando a oportunidade, o tio tirou a camisa de uma só vez.

— Golpe baixo. — reclamou, ainda recuperando o fôlego.

O outro deu de ombros, chutando a calça recém-tirada para perto do cesto de roupas sujas. As mãos de Dipper começaram a suar, rezando para que ele não enrubescesse diante da roupa íntima do tio avô. “Controle-se, Dipper, isso é normal. Até parece que você não usa cuecas.”

— Não acredito que estou fazendo isso para um menino da sua idade. — Ford continuava fazendo o papel do inconformado enquanto puxava o short curto de Dipper apenas pelo cós. Ele já tinha admitido para si mesmo, Ford gostava de tudo aquilo, gostava de ter que cuidar de Dipper. Era como se pudesse dar carinho para algo que nunca teve, dar o afeto que nunca teve de alguém.

O garoto engoliu em seco, fitando a sua cueca _brief_ estampada em muitas cores e com personagens de desenhos animados. Aquilo era tão constrangedor.

— As meias. — lembrou Ford enquanto fechava o registro, espalhando espuma pela água gelada. Chapinou pelo piso encerado do banheiro, de joelhos, se equiparando à altura de Dipper. Fez um gesto para que o garoto descesse do assento. Com a hesitação estampada no rosto, Dipper desceu, as meias ainda contornavam as suas pernas. Ford as observou; aquele padrão listrado horizontalmente criava uma impressão de que as coxas do menino estavam mais acentuadas e, de certa forma, Ford odiava admitir aquilo para si... _sedutoras_. O homem estagnou por um breve instante ao perceber o quão aquele toque seria íntimo, Dipper só tinha treze anos, mas ele sabia que, na cabeça de um garoto como ele, esse _tipo de pensamento_ já devia ser corriqueiro. “Será que ela vai achar esse toque muito... _constrangedor_?” Ford pensou resistente, incapaz de encontrar uma palavra melhor. As mãos ásperas dele avançando cada vez mais rápido para as pernas do garoto, sua mente fazendo tudo reduzir à câmera lenta. “Será que ele já não está achando isso muito estranho?”

“Talvez eu devesse..."

Tarde demais.

Quando Stanford deu por si, suas mãos já jaziam sobre o algodão macio da vestimenta do sobrinho.

“Droga” praguejou.

Eram meias 7/8, ou seja, subiam quase ao final das pequenas coxas do garoto.

Logo abaixo da sua roupa íntima.

Tudo que separava os dedos de Ford de um contato com a virilha de Dipper eram muitos poucos centímetros.

Dipper prendeu a respiração.

Ford desceu a primeira meia de uma vez, só conseguindo voltar a soltar o ar assim que a mesma estivesse fora do pé dele.

Foi direto para a outra. O silêncio nunca foi tão absoluto. Até as piscadas de suas pálpebras pareciam serem explosivas. A mão do tio avô repousava na coxa esquerda, os dedos longos roçaram leve e brevemente na virilha do sobrinho. A água da banheira gorgolejando sendo a trilha sonora. Dessa vez, ele desceu a meia devagar. Os pelos de Dipper se içaram: era aquele toque do Ford, delicado e cauteloso, mas que era possível sentir o eco do movimento nas suas entranhas.

— Vamos logo. Cachorro molhado. — brincou Ford, bagunçando o cabelo do moreno mais uma vez. Pines nem sequer tinha visto quando a última peça de roupa que o separava do tio foi retirada. — Já pro banho. — então, de súbito, o menino se viu sendo erguido no ar e atirado na banheira.

Dipper deu um berro de susto. A água congelante havia o trago de volta à realidade. O líquido correu em volta dele na medida em que todos os seus ossos tremiam, fazendo bolhas.

— Por que fez isso?! — vociferou, agora realmente irritado. — Eu ia entrar no banho de qualquer jeito.

Ford riu. A gargalhada tão icônica e familiar foi como ter ascendido um fósforo dentro daquela água gelada para Dipper, seu coração se aqueceu e derreteu, misturando-se naquele apinhado de espuma.

— Eu te conheço, Dipper. Você iria custar a entrar nessa água fria. Seria uma meia hora inteira só para você conseguir se enfiar até o joelho. — explicou camaradamente.

Em seguida Ford entrou, o volume da água aumentou, subindo até a altura do nariz de Pines, molhando a barra dos seus cabelos emaranhados. O tio se acomodou numa extremidade da banheira enquanto o garoto chapinou para a outra, sentindo o tecido da sua cueca ficando encharcado e cada vez mais grudado contra a sua pele; suas curvas mal desenvolvidas ficaram à mostra. Stanford sacudiu a mão propositalmente, jogando água contra os olhos de Dipper.

— Ei!

Dipper rebateu o ataque.

Logo começara uma guerra de água. Os dois ficaram se provocando, fazendo insultos bobos propositais ao espirrarem espuma um no rosto do outro. Riram. Riram até cansarem e decidirem tomar um banho de verdade.

— Você não sabe mesmo como lavar o cabelo. — Ford pontuou assim que observou as tentativas falhas do sobrinho de tentar fazer espuma nas mechas. — É por isso que eu sempre acho restos de sabão seco na sua cabeça. Faz isso direito.

— Você se acha muito esperto, né, _nerdão_?

— O maior nerdão que você respeita. — rebateu abafando um riso.

Dipper mostrou a língua. Friccionou o couro cabeludo mais algumas vezes com truculência, amaldiçoando o fato de nem uma espuma sequer brotar dali não importasse o quanto ele tentasse.

— Céus, vem cá! Me deixa fazer isso. — puxou o menino com agilidade antes que ele pudesse protestar com sua teimosia. O segurou pelo ombro. A água que não parecia mais tão gélida correu, se acomodando em volta dos dois como um manto volúvel às necessidades deles. Stanford pegou mais um pouco de shampoo e esfregou nas mãos, afofando o cabelo do garoto logo a seguir. — Viu? — indagou taxativo assim que a espuma começou a se avolumar entre os seus dedos. Dipper estava de frente para ele, encarando-o com aqueles olhos obliquamente atrevidos cintilando uma juventude que fazia Ford se sentir tão... vivo. Massageou a franja do rapaz, os seus seis-dedos passando vaporosamente por cima da marca de nascença dele. — Preciso lavar atrás. — avisou.

Dipper se virou, o coração alucinado como um compasso desritmado. “Por que eu estou me sentindo assim?” Dipper se perguntou, o rosto ficando cada vez mais quente a ponto de explodir de sentimentos que corriam dentro dele como se estivessem numa corrida sobre as suas veias.

Stanford se empertigou sobre ele, começando a espalhar a espuma próxima a sua nunca, acarretando numa sinfonia de arrepios na espinha do garoto. Deixando um rastro de sensações na sua pele. Dipper sentiu o corpo leve, a água o empurrando para trás. Até que... suas costas se acomodaram no peitoral molhado de Ford. Os dois corpos se aninhando num encaixe perfeito.

— Sabe, Dipper, nós deveríamos sair alguma vez.

As palavras sumiram da garganta do garoto.

— Como assim? — sua voz estava baixa.

— Eu acho que você fica muito tempo dentro dessa casa velha, você... _você é muito jovem_. — aquela colocação lhe provocou um estranho arroubo no qual Ford não conseguiu entender o porquê. — Precisa sair daqui, ver pessoas da sua idade, conhecer gente nova, aproveitar enquanto é tempo.

“Eu não preciso de mais nada além de você.” As palavras eram firmes e fortes, mas não se atreveram a saírem da garganta de Dipper. Então ele permaneceu calado.

— Entende o que eu digo? — insistiu. Pressentindo que ainda não haveria resposta, Ford se focou na espuma. — Sabe, Dipper... às vezes... às vezes eu penso que ter pedido para ficar aqui foi... um erro — ele finalmente havia dito, algo que o perturbava por tanto tempo, remoendo-o.

— Não. — Dipper cortou brusco antes mesmo de Ford terminar, “Ter escolhido ficar com você foi a melhor escolha que eu poderia ter tido.”, pensou, porém, mais uma vez as palavras acabaram se perdendo no caminho sinuoso que era aquele labirinto de sentimentos dentro dele, ficando no âmago da sua alma, fadadas a nunca encontrarem uma saída.

Os movimentos de Ford no cabelo ensaboado pararam.

O tio encarou o pequeno menino que estava acomodado entre as suas pernas, feito um pequeno passarinho que se aconchegava num ninho no qual havia desejado tanto estar. Um ninho no qual se sentia seguro. E foi ali que o peso da sinceridade da negação de Dipper o atingiu, e Ford percebeu que era real, ele tinha alguém a dar carinho. Pela primeira vez há muito, muito tempo...

Sorriu, abaixando a cabeça próxima à de Dipper, fechando os braços e pernas em torno dele. As bochechas se tocaram, com os rostos lado a lado e a boca de Stanford tocando a orelha de Dipper.

— Obrigado, Dip. — murmurou no lóbulo do garoto, aquela palavra soltada juntamente com aquele suspiro cálido servia como um pavio para a circulação sanguínea de Dipper que havia subitamente se tornado álcool, seus hormônios pegam fogo.

O peito de Pines começa a esquentar, ele pensou que a qualquer momento a água ferveria.

Um comichão incomum despertou dentro do menino, descendo até a suas pernas... entre elas.

“Ah, não!” Dipper começou a se desesperar.

Levou a mão discretamente até a área onde estava a sua cueca, apenas para se certificar daquilo, e teve de se segurar para não deixar a exclamação de susto eclodir.

— E-eu preciso ir. — respondeu precipitadamente, arrancando-se para fora da banheira.

— D-Dipper, o que foi?! O que aconteceu?! — não entendendo nada, tentou esticar a mão na direção dele. Em vão. Em questão de minutos, o garoto saiu encharcado para fora do banheiro, batendo a porta por trás de si.

Pines correu, pulando alguns degraus da escada para que pudesse chegar mais depressa ao sótão. Fechou a porta, encostando-se no batente, deixando que a água escorresse para fora dele livremente. Contou até três, criando coragem para olhar para baixo. Quando finalmente fez, encarou a realidade: tinha tido uma ereção.

Um volume — pequeno, porém visceral — despontada na sua cueca molhada. O tecido estava colado à virilha de Dipper, o que deixava tudo mais evidente.

“Preciso terminar com isso.”

Deixou que seus dedos enrugados pela água deslizassem pela sua pele lubrificada e reluzente. Descendo lentamente até a base, ele tocou aquilo. O membro se contraiu de imediato. Tudo naquela idade era tão sensível e intocado. Dipper grunhiu baixinho. A respiração começou a ficar mais pesada e incontrolável. Passou a mão para debaixo da cueca e o seu pequeno pênis se ergueu.

“Vamos lá... vamos lá...” tentou se controlar. Concentrou-se em todas as garotas que já tinha visto. Todas as garotas que já havia considerado ter sentido coisas. Pensou em tudo isso quando iniciou os movimentos. Acariciando por cima da glande. Ficou assim por um bom tempo, após investida com investida. Nada. Tentou se esforçar mais uma vez. Pensou nas mesmas garotas só que, desta vez, nuas. Fechava os olhos, tentava produzir aquilo com mais vigor, com mais ímpeto, mas, para o seu pânico, as imagens que sua mente evocava viravam névoa. As garotas desapareciam. E suas percepções eram preenchidas por imagens de outras memórias. O toque nas coxas. O calor dos corpos unidos. As atitudes que denominavam o grau de intimidade. A água correndo, deixando os corpos colados. A barba por fazer roçando incessantemente no seu pescoço. Uma mão de seis dígitos percorrendo os lugares mais delicados do seu desejo.

Ford.

Dipper parou, percebendo aonde aquilo estava indo.

“De novo, não.” Lamentou, mas era inevitável.

Todas as vezes em que Dipper tinha que se masturbar ele acabava voltando para ele.

 _Ele sempre voltava para ele_.

“Ok, essa será a última vez. A última vez.”

Voltou a investir contra o seu membro, seu corpo inteiro se enrijeceu, as sensações novas o surpreendendo, dominando-o... Dipper deixou-se levar por aquela onda de prazer. Permitiu-se perder. Os arquejos se avolumando, tornando-se sussurros e gemidos a cada novo movimento, a cada nova fantasia.

Até que chegou num ponto no qual ele já não conseguia mais parar. Não era mais um ato de alívio, e sim uma necessidade. Um prazer real. Voluptuoso, irresistível. Pecaminoso, mas, todavia, inacreditavelmente gostoso.

O ápice chegou, irrompendo nos sentidos do garoto. Seus pés fincaram-se no piso, numa tentativa de controlar os espasmos. Ele se obrigou a abafar o enorme gemido que fez a sua garganta tremer, mandando-o de volta para as inúmeras voltas que suas emoções reprimidas tinham. Jorros e jatos dispararam, aquecendo a sua barriga ainda com a sensação térmica da água da banheira.

Dipper soltou um suspiro final, escorregando lentamente até ficar sentado no chão; a cabeça repousada contra a parede, virada para cima. Arquejou até a capacidade de formular frases e falas voltasse para ele.

“Ah, não...”

Foi quando ele percebeu. O momento que ele teve a maior certeza da sua vida.

A sua benção e maldição:

“Eu tenho uma queda pelo meu tio-avô.”

  
  


~~~

  
  


O ruído das folhas secas arranhando o vidro da janela disparou Dipper de volta para o presente como um estilingue.

Ainda aturdido, ele permanecia encarando o diário roxo e o par de alianças diante dele.

“Preciso terminar com isso.” Pensou. “Precisa ter um fim.”

Antes de sair do quarto — carregando os únicos pertences que poderiam causar a destruição dele e de todos mais uma vez, os pertences que ele tanto guardava com zelo. Sua _benção e maldição_ — ele não deixou de notar o movimento lá fora.

Folhas e asfalto.

Dipper era uma minúscula ilha solitária no meio de um oceano infindável de laranja e cinza.

Seus olhos estavam focados numa folha seca que era jogada de um lado pro outro pelas mãos do vento. A similaridade entre ele e aquela estação chegava a assustar: caído de um galho que costumava o sustentar, para a partir daí ser destinado a ser levado pelo o acaso, deixando-se levar pelo ar, incerto de que teria um pouso tranquilo.

Dipper era aquela folha.

“Outono realmente é a minha estação.”


	5. Take me to the rivers bend…

_Meses atrás, antes de Dipper conhecer Wirt._

  
  


— Vamos, Dipper! — a sua irmã insistia enquanto o puxava contra a porta do seu quarto. — Saí logo desse quarto, você passou o verão inteiro aí! Tente ter pelo menos um pouco de diversão, liberte esse adolescente rebelde dentro de você e vamos pra festa!

— Mabel, pela enésima vez, eu já te falei que eu não gosto de festas! Ainda mais uma na qual o convite veio de você, imagina o nível do pessoal de lá.

— Ah, me poupe, garoto. — retrucou ela, persistindo para garoto saísse da cama. — Já disse que as pessoas de lá tem a nossa idade e são os alunos que vão estar na nossa sala nova no próximo ano letivo. Imagina só a oportunidade de já poder conhecer as pessoas que vão estudar com a gente ano que vem, e, ainda por cima, já indo fazendo amizades...

Pines revirou os olhos. Ele não tinha vontade alguma de estar num lugar como aquele. Ele já tinha se acostumado demais com a antiga vida que tinha tido em Gravity Falls última linha temporal. Estava acostumado com a permanência da solidão, os dias frios dentro de quatro paredes, tendo como a única voz — além da dele — os uivos dos ventos. Por isso, qualquer lugar que descrevesse abranger um grande número de pessoas e sons soava assustador para ele.

— Dipper, estou falando com você!

— Hã... o quê? Ah! Desculpe, o que você havia dito?

Mabel suspirou.

— Eu prometo lavar a sua parte da louça essa semana se você sair dessa cama agora. — ela chantegeou.

Dipper soltou um riso em escárnio que foi abafado pelo travesseiro em que ele afundava a face.

— Eu não me vendo tão fácil assim, Mabs. Tá pensando que eu sou quem?

— Ah, é? Então... que tal o mês inteiro?

Dipper parou por um instante, analisando os benefícios da oferta. Ele tinha passado o verão inteiro apenas levantando-se da cama para lavar a louça e fazer outros afazeres domésticos. Apenas um hábito como o de lavar uma louça já era insuportável para alguém nas condições de hibernação vegetativa dele (que piorava durante qualquer folga da escola). Se ele deixasse Mabel lavar a louça pra ele pelo resto do mês, significaria mais tempo para que ele pudesse dar espaço para a sua preguiça, e ele teria menos trabalho no resquício que lhe sobrava das férias — e até um pouco depois da volta às aulas.

— Dippy...? Então, o que me diz? — Mabel insistiu, imitando a voz de um leiloador. — Dou-lhe uma, dou-lhe duas...

— Vendido! — ele declamou, saindo dos lençóis com um pulo. Encontrando a irmã com uma expressão de choque.

— Eu não pensei que você sairia por isso... eu estava brincando... — admitiu ela, ficando vermelha.

— Tarde demais, irmãzinha. A louça é sua agora. Vamos para festa ou não?

  
  


*

  
  


A camiseta vermelha xadrez sentia-se familiar no corpo de Dipper depois de tanto tempo sem um devido uso. Ele andava pelas áreas mais distantes das partes residenciais de Piedmont com Mabel ao seu lado cantarolando a irritante música _hit_ do verão daquele ano. Dipper se distraía chutando o caco de um tijolo solto avulso das ruas pelo caminho, enquanto a noite caía sobre eles. A lua estava cheia, com pequenas linhas de nuvens cobrindo-a de cima a baixo, como se fossem curativos tentando cobrir um hematoma de luz no meio do céu de escuridão. Tudo estava coberto pela sua aura violácea, fazia Dipper se sentir dentro daquelas fotografias _aesthetics_ do _Tumblr_ de algum artista _underground_ alternativo.

A casa onde aconteceria a suposta festa emergiu por detrás dos carvalhos do final da estrada, como se saísse de um oceano de cimento na medida em que os dois se aproximavam. Luzes freneticamente sortidas nas mais diversas cores brilhantes despontavam através de todas as janelas do casarão, destoando a rua da sua decoração tranquilizante de roxo. A música rompia tão alto que era impossível distinguir o que era a letra e o que era a melodia, fazendo o som ser apenas vibrações inaudíveis que reverberavam no solo, fazendo as estruturas da construção estremecerem como se a casa estivesse viva sendo um grande coração pulsante.

O rosto de Mabel se iluminou na presença daquela _vibe_ festeira, ela adorava aquilo. Puxou o irmão pela mão imediatamente, cansada de esperar mais um minuto de fora daquela comemoração sem motivo aparente. Dipper admirou a tapeçaria de copos vermelhos plásticos amassados que margeava o pórtico da casa, enquanto pulava os degraus para a entrada. Tropeçou em alguns adolescentes desmaiados na sala assim que entrou, Mabel não pareceu perceber eles (ou talvez ela estaria acostumada demais com aquele cenário a ponto de pessoas em coma alcoólico serem como um requisito essencial para um cômodo bem mobilhado). Chegaram na sala principal, era como entrar num caleidoscópio. Tinha milhares de globos, luminárias e pessoas dançando com roupas fluorescentes por todos os lados, girando em torno dos dois, pintando uma constelação psicodélica. O lugar cheirava a madeira, plástico, fumaça e álcool. Balões amarelos redondos em formatos de _emojis_ de rostinhos felizes revoluteavam por cima dos adolescentes, alguns presos por fita adesiva no teto, outros sendo suspensos por gás hélio. Ficaram um tempo naquele formigueiro de formigas de purpurina reluzentes, Mabel buscando por pessoas que ela conhecia, enquanto Dipper permanecia imerso em seus devaneios sobre aquela imagem que se erguia diante de si.

O lugar transpirava juventude. Uma mistura palpável de despreocupação e preocupação. Incertezas e júbilos.

“Eu estou velho demais para isso. Eu estou _experiente_ demais para isso.” Refletiu Pines. “Esse não é o meu lugar. Eu sofri demais para estar comemorando. Eu sofri demais para estar comemorando num lugar como _este_! Eu viajei através do tempo. Eu salvei o mundo mais de uma vez. Eu me apaixonei por um membro da família. Eu lutei contra uma criatura de outro mundo. Eu lutei contra monstros. Eu sou um Índigo. Eu sou Mason _fucking_ Pines! Eu não _mereço_ estar aqui. Eu não mereço essas pessoas. Nessa linha temporal. Eu não mereço estar nessa miséria. Eu não...”

— ...ipper...! — a voz estava distante, fisgando a audição dele naquele mar de sons altamente indistinguíveis.

— Dipper! — a voz insistiu. Era Mabel.

— Que foi? — ele perguntou, quase gritando, com os sentimentos ainda combalidos.

— Eu acabei de encontrar o pessoal da minha turma. A gente vai...

— Pode ir.

— Mas você nem esperou eu terminar de dizer...

— Pode ir, Mabel. Divirta-se. Acho que eu ouvi uma pessoa da minha sala do ano passado me chamando agora mesmo. — apressou-se, “eu preciso sair daqui!”

Mabel estreitou os olhos, estanhando o irmão, sabia que algo estava errado, mas, o que quer que fosse, era abstrato e distante demais para que ela pudesse sequer oferecer uma gota de ajuda a ele, então ela respondeu a coisa mais inteligente que ela poderia responder numa situação como aquela:

— Tá.

Deixou para lá.

E sumiu na multidão, deixando o garoto na pista.

Dipper suspirou, deixando se levar pelo seu instinto mais aguçado de todos: o de achar uma saída num lugar cheio. Virou à esquerda, deparou-se com a porta para a varanda aberta. “Bingo!” Ele nunca falhava, suas escapadas discretas e rápidas eram melhores do que a do próprio Houdini.

Assim que saiu, respirou o ar bem fundo. Engraçado como nós só damos valor às pequenas coisas que estão sempre conosco, como respirar, quando nossa vida já é colocada em risco mais de uma vez. Aproximou-se do balcão, admirando a variedade de bebidas alcoólicas que aqueles adolescentes conseguiam arranjar sendo menores de idade. Era de fato impressionante. “Eu vou precisar bastante disso para conseguir sobreviver essa noite.” Pensou ele, enquanto aproveitava que estava sozinho para se apossar de uma garrafa de vinho. Descendo o deck, indo para o jardim dos fundos, Dipper notou como o conteúdo da garrafa ainda estava cheio. Enquanto outras bebidas, como vodca, whisky e cerveja estavam praticamente vazias de seus recipientes, o vinho estava quase completamente cheio. Alguém tinha tirado a rolha e servido uma quantidade suficiente para encher um copo e deixado lá, mas ninguém mais tinha tocado na garrafa pelo resto da festa. Dipper soltou um som em deboche ao sentir o peso da realização cair sobre suas costas: a geração dele era careta, eles não bebiam outras coisas, como vinho, pois era ‘coisa de velho’. Estremeceu. “O que é que eu estava pensando? O que eu achei que iria conseguir de bom vindo até aqui a não ser pelo um mês sem lavar louça?”

O movimento agitado começou a dispersar quando ele foi se afundando na vegetação dos fundos da casa. O quintal estava repleto de casais se pegando, os que estavam nas bordas, mais próximos à casa, experimentavam-se com timidez, trocando beijos sem tocar o resto do corpo um do outro, enquanto mais no fundo, no meio das plantas e nas reentrâncias das árvores escuras, aconteciam quase orgias ao ar livre. Teve uma menina que levantou tanto a saia — que já era curta antes — que Dipper jurou ser capaz de ver as tubas uterinas dela.

Segurou-se para não rir, tirou os fones do bolso, que estavam plugados ao celular já com sua _playlist_ de bate pronto, e os encaixou nos ouvidos. O tipo de música que ele escutava era repleta de _indies_ e _dreampops_ , sons muito baixos para serem escutados perto de uma casa com uma eletrônica tão alta. Dipper se afunda mais nas árvores, rezando para não pisar numa camisinha usada e ser respingado. Até que chega em uma clareira. Tinha um celeiro de arquitetura moderna que podia ser visto pelos inúmeros pisca-piscas que estavam pregados ao seu telhado. No terreiro, haviam alguns bancos de jardinagem de madeira pintados de branco, todos eles estavam ocupados por casais mais reservados e quietos, que estavam apenas conversando baixo, em silêncio a observar a estrelas ou compartilhando um cigarro. Eles pareciam não ligar para a influência exterior, já que ninguém sequer se moveu quando Dipper entrou no local.

“É aqui mesmo que eu vou ficar.” Pensou aliviado.

Correu o olhar em volta do território, procurando miseravelmente algum lugar para se fixar. Todos estavam ocupados. “Droga” praguejou, já estava a ponto de se sentar no piso de cimento na entrada do celeiro quando percebeu uma outra coisa ao longe. Havia um garoto sentado sobre um tronco velho num lugar um pouco mais distante da pequena praça improvisada, embaixo de uma treliça tomada por plantas de jardinagem. Ele estava sozinho. Tinha um lugar sobrando. “Tomara que não seja do tipo brigão.” Pensou Dipper, se conduzindo até o assento improvisado do menino.

— Com licença, o lugar está ocupado...? — perguntou, indicando o lugar com o movimento dos olhos.

O menino levantou o olhar e Dipper pode analisar seus olhos. Quase perfeitamente redondos, grandes e amendoados. Escuros e profundos. Demonstravam uma posição acanhada e indiferente ao mesmo tempo. Fragilidade e impassividade ao mesmo tempo. O cabelo liso escorrido dele era repicado em rebeldia, com as pontas desalinhadas se dispersando por sua franja e pelos lados do rosto. Ele usava um suéter delicado cinza, com a gola de uma camisa social saindo pelo colarinho, e calças pretas de linho fino com dois sapa-tênis marrom escuro, enquanto segurava um copo descartável vermelho com bebida. Uma combinação estranha, de um jeito bom, algo que intermeasse a juventude e a maturidade, Dipper achou ótimo encontrar algo diferente naquela multidão de pessoas iguais.

— Não... — o garoto deu de ombros, respondendo simplesmente ao escorregar para o lado, dando mais espaço para que Dipper se acomodasse. A voz dele era para dentro, mas firme e direta. Será que isso faz algum sentido? Enfim, Pines sentou-se imediatamente, forçando-se a relaxar e não se convencer de que era tão estranho e desconfortável estar sentado sozinho ao lado de um estranho. Mas, _ei!_ , ele não devia achar tão estranho assim, não é? Afinal, os dois estavam sozinhos. E os dois pareciam procurar um pouco de sossego. Foi isso que Dipper achou assim que percebeu que o menino também usava um fone por debaixo do cabelo que cobria a orelha.

Suspirou.

Dipper tirou o cantil porta-bebidas vazio que levava consigo no bolso do _jeans_ e encheu-o até a borda com o vinho logo em seguida. Deu um gole longo e demorado. Ele estava de braços, pernas e coração abertos para a bebida, ele não estava nem aí em ficar bêbado sozinho, contanto que, com isso, ele fosse capaz de ver um pouco da graça que as outras pessoas estavam vendo em estarem ali naquela noite. Mas ele não podia ficar horas e horas parado na mesma posição até o sol raiar, ou até Mabel cansar de ficar socializando, e nem, muito menos, mantendo aquele silêncio perturbador entre ele e aquele menino por toda uma noite.

— Então... — ele começou, era _preciso_ começar. — O que você está ouvindo?

O menino pareceu reagir com surpresa inicialmente, depois respondeu de modo furtivo.

— Você não entenderia.

Era o tipo de resposta que Dipper dava quando perguntavam o gosto musical deles.

— Acho que entendo, sim. _Vaporwave_ , talvez?

— Boa jogada, mas Vaporwave já tá meio que ficando popular.

“Então você é do tipo _underground_ , hein?” Dipper analisou internamente, teimando contra a sua vontade de dizer em voz alta.

— _Never shout never?_ — zombou amigavelmente.

— Muito _hipster_ de _myspace_ pra mim.

— Okay, então... música de anime, então? J-pop. A _opening_ 16 de Naruto, talvez?

O menino riu genuinamente.

— Acreditaria se eu te dissesse que foi uma das últimas coisas que ouvi recentemente? Mas, não, não agora.

Dipper arriscou, finalmente.

— Indie?

O menino sorriu. E Dipper segurou o ar.

— _Dreampop_ , mais exatamente. Você é bom. Belo chute. — admitiu.

— Não brinca...

— O quê?

— É o que eu estou ouvindo agora.

— Sério? — o menino levantou uma sobrancelha, dividido entre a timidez e a acidez.

— Sério. — Dipper tirou o fone, passando para a orelha vaga do garoto sem perceber o quanto íntimo era aquele toque, o menino se afastou por um momento da mão de Pines, mas depois refestelou-se. Os olhos dele se ampliaram.

— É _Rivers Bend_ do _The Doorbells_? — surpreendeu-se ele, reconhecendo a música.

— Você conhece?!

— É o que eu estou escutando agora! — antes mesmo de dar tempo o suficiente para Dipper questionar a veracidade da afirmação do garoto, ele já tinha tirado o fone por debaixo de cabelo e passado para o ouvido de Pines, que abafou um grito. Era mesmo a mesma música.

— Impossível...! — não conteve o riso.

— Exato, quais eram as possibilidades, não é mesmo? Já é difícil pegar duas pessoas ouvindo ao mesmo tempo esse hit irritante do verão de agora, quem diria a mesma música underground de garagem.

— Né? — Dipper fez um gesto avulso em concordância com a mão vazia. O menino tirou o fone do ouvido dele e Dipper fez o mesmo com o dele. — Qual o seu nome?

— Wirt. E você?

— Pode me chamar de Dipper.

— Okay. — desviou o olhar, e o assunto se perdeu mais uma vez.

— O que mais você escuta nessa veia da música? — insistiu Dipper.

— Nada específico, as vezes as músicas surgem no meu _feed_ , eu as escuto, se eu gostar, é isso aí. As últimas bandas, que eu me lembre de nome, que eu gostei muito foi _Cyberbully Mom Club_ e _Blonde Tongues_.

— Já ouviu _Best Friends_?

— Sim, eu gosto muito daquela: _Cold shapes_.

Silêncio. Dipper tomou mais um gole farto do seu cantil, ele não tinha certeza se era o álcool ou não que estava fazendo as coisas naquela noite repercutirem melhor nele, mas ele sabia que estava gostando, então deu mais um gole rápido para acabar com a dose e levantou a garrafa para reencher o refil.

— Ah, que bom que você trouxe, põe pra mim também. — disse Wirt, esticando o braço com o recipiente descartável assim que bateu os olhos na garrafa. Dipper parou por um instante e observou o fundo do copo do menino. Tinha um resto da bebida roxeada que ele tanto gostava e que tanto era desprezada pelas pessoas que tecnicamente “tinham a idade dele”. O seu coração deu um salto. Wirt era o misterioso adolescente da festa que tinha tirado a rolha do vinho e o único a digerir um pouco do seu conteúdo. Se segurou para não exclamar. — Tava com uma preguiça enorme de ter que voltar lá só pra pegar mais um pouco disso.

— É um vinho muito bom para uma festa de quem não bebe vinho. — comentou Dipper, virando o conteúdo no copo de Wirt.

Wirt deu de ombros.

— Não tenho a experiência o suficiente para dizer quando um vinho é bom ou não. Só sei que eu amo e por isso saio bebendo qualquer um que me oferecem. — riu. — Gente da nossa idade é escrota demais.

— E quem disse que eu tenho a sua idade? Você que parece mais maduro. — Dipper só foi perceber o que tinha dito depois das palavras saírem. “Ah, é.” Lembrou. “É pra eu ter 16, não 23”.

— Você é mais velho? Sério?! Mas parece tão novo.

— Não... er... — corou. — Eu só estava brincando com você. Tenho dezesseis, mesmo.

— Ah, tá. — riu rápido por educação, sem entender direito a tal piada do garoto Dipper. — Você também é o _misfit_ da turma?

— Como?

— Misfit. O diferentão chato da turma que não se encaixa. Eu fui arrastado aqui hoje pela minha amiga _normie_ , Sara. E você? Quem te arrastou para cá? Tenho certeza de que não está aqui porque quer.

— Minha irmã, Mabel.

— Ela espera algo de você?

— Não sei. Acho que só quer que eu saia mais nas férias, mas eu não ligo.

Os dois beberam juntos, compartilhando de um silêncio, agora, agradável.

Ouviram os grilos e cigarras cricrilando na mata densa, as luzes laranjas dos pisca-piscas serem ofuscadas pouco a pouco pelo brilho austero do céu estrelado, e o frio que tomavam as pontas dos dedos expostas dos dois sendo absorvido pelo calor do álcool que se aglutinava no sangue.

De repente, quase que sem querer, Dipper se pegou admirando Wirt. A face dele, pálida e cheia de marcas, como a lua. Os olhos destacados, o cabelo desarrumado, a maturidade incomum que exalava dele... profundamente atraente. Dipper não podia mentir falando que não o achava bonito. Achava, sim. Ele era uma gracinha. Pines rechaçou aquela ideia da mente, afinal das contas, nem sabia direito a sexualidade do garoto e já estava fantasiando sobre beijar ele.

Deixou o cantil de lá por um momento.

— Wirt...

— Quê? — virou o rosto na direção dele.

Mason sentiu o peito se encher de coragem. Ele tinha que admitir, boa parte daquela coragem era proveniente do fundo de uma garrafa na qual ele estava prestes a alcançar. Não era como se ele estivesse exatamente bêbado. Ou estava? Não saberia dizer ao certo com a sua mente embaralhada de pensamentos e sensações adormecidas que estavam começando a se levantarem da cama, mas havia algo especial em aquilo tudo — a solidão, a música suave sendo sussurrada nos seus ouvidos, o cheiro do vinho e da terra molha... — que lhe abrandava e fazia-o sentir a necessidade de fazer tudo que desejava fazer antes que fosse “tarde demais” e a sua vida efêmera terminasse. Então, com toda emoção do seu ser, ele perguntou:

— Tu curte pau?

— OI?! — Wirt pareceu atônito, mas, assim que viu a expressão de pânico aparecendo no rosto de Dipper, evidenciando o lampejo dele de lucidez, começou a gargalhar.

— Desculpa, tô nervoso... — Coçou a nuca, envergonhado. — e bêbado. — completou.

— Percebe-se. Relaxa, também tô assim: mais pra lá do que pra cá. — tentava parar de rir, sem sucesso.

— Mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta. Quero dizer, era para ser uma pergunta séria. — Mason esforçou-se.

Quando Wirt finalmente conseguiu se conter, prosseguiu:

— Por quê? Tá a fim de me pegar, é? — a voz dele tinha uma tonalidade que Dipper e nem o próprio Wirt conseguiram identificar se era sério ou de brincadeira. Talvez fosse apenas uma insegurança.

— Tô. Você é mó fofo.

Wirt fez um “tsc” companheiro com o canto dos lábios, se encolhendo em vergonha no canto do tronco.

Dipper se aproximou, era possível sentir as vibrações de ansiedade de Wirt sem nem mesmo tocar nele.

— Então você é o ukezinho do tipo tímido...

— Eu juro que vou te bater se você continuar a me cantar brega desse jeito. — disse o garoto no suéter.

— Você só conseguiu ficar mais fofo bancando o bravinho. — e puxou o queixou dele antes que o garoto pudesse raciocinar.

Os lábios se tocaram.

A boca de Wirt era rígida e relutante, mas a suavidez dos toques de Dipper amoleceu a barreira entre os dois, e ele o invadiu com sua língua quente. O interior de Wirt era gelado e o de Dipper quente. O beijo tinha gosto de uva e nicotina (Mason não tinha certeza se era ainda dos cigarros que ele tinha fumado antes de sair de casa ou se Wirt era fumante, o que ele duvidava muito).

E, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, havia sido perfeito.

Não era como se tudo na vida de Dipper tivesse, subitamente, se organizado de uma hora para outra, mas foi como se seus problemas tivessem dado uma pausa naquele beijo. Foi uma experiência agridoce. E Dipper estava contente, afinal, naquele dia ele tinha ganhado um vale livre de lavar louça por um mês e um namorado.

Quem não estaria?


	6. We’ll meet again

_Dipper era uma minúscula ilha solitária no meio de um oceano infindável de laranja e cinza._

_Seus olhos estavam focados numa folha seca que era jogada de um lado pro outro pelas mãos do vento. A similaridade entre ele e aquela estação chegava a assustar: caído de um galho que costumava o sustentar, para a partir daí ser destinado a ser levado pelo o acaso, deixando-se levar pelo ar, incerto de que teria um pouso tranquilo._

_Dipper era aquela folha._

_“Outono realmente é a minha estação.”_

  
  


Dipper lembra-se de ter adormecido sobre a cama.

Enquanto ainda estava agarrado aos pertences nos quais ele tinha que destruir para salvar a todos — o diário, as alianças... — ele deixou-se levar pelas memórias de Ford e da vida passada que tinha tido naquela linha temporal e acabou dormindo sem que percebesse.

Sonhou com coisas que ele já esperava sonhar. Com a volta de tantos fantasmas do passado, era evidente que ele voltaria a ter sonhos com Ford, com o Dipper de antes, com Gravity Falls... sonhou com os campos verdejantes daquela peculiar cidade do Oregon, sonhou em ver o caminho de pinheiros se abrindo para ele e, em seguida, as colinas surgirem no seu campo de visão, se levantando na paisagem como tendas sendo armadas por estacas. Stanford estava no meio do gramado, de pé, virado para Dipper, parecia estar aguardando por ele há um bom tempo. O sol estava a ofuscar contra o seu corpo. O cabelo desajustado, os óculos trincados, o sedutor suéter vermelho e seu sorriso torto. A cena abalou as estruturas do garoto, o que o faz estremecer.

Dipper dá um passo à frente, aproximando-se do seu tio avô.

O sorriso do homem engrandeceu ao ver o ímpeto do seu sobrinho em querer estar perto dele cada vez mais.

— Ford! — Dipper berrava, emocionado.

Stanford abriu os braços, Pines fez o mesmo. Ele atravessava o campo com passos ensandecidos, seus sentimentos ganhando vida dentro dele, tomando conta das suas ações. Ford estava ali, vivo, o antigo Ford, o Ford pelo qual Dipper tinha desenvolvidos sentimentos, o Ford pelo qual ele tinha se apaixonado, o Ford que tinha confessado o seu amor por Dipper, e Dipper por ele... o Ford que ele viu morrer. Era bom demais para ser verdade. Mason queria chegar logo, abraça-lo e ficar no aconchego da sua presença por toda a eternidade o mais rápido possível, no entanto, o quanto mais ele corria, mais Stanford parecia distante.

— Ford? — Dipper chamou mais uma vez, repleto de desentendimento. Apertou o passo, os seus pés se afundaram na grama, ficando pesados e cansados. A imagem de Ford se distanciou ainda mais, quase sumindo na claridade do sol. — Ford! Não!

As lágrimas começaram a brotar antes mesmo do entendimento sobre o acontecido atingir Dipper. O garoto se sacudiu, esforçando-se para sair daquela armadilha mental.

— Ford, por favor, não vá! Não vai, Ford! Não me deixa aqui! — ele estendeu a mão para a silhueta do homem adiante dele, mas, como uma miragem, o formato do seu tio começou a se desfalecer feito uma miragem num deserto quente. — **NÃO! —** era como tentar correr em areia movediça.

“Não posso te perder de novo,” pensou Dipper “de novo, não!”

E deu um salto.

Um salto repleto de determinação. Um salto mortal.

Seus pés saíram da terra, desprendendo-se no local em que ele estava fixado.

Dipper deu um vislumbre rápido no chão e teve se se segurar para não gritar com o que viu: no lugar dos seus pés, estava um molho de raízes. Feito uma cortina de tentáculos, elas se movimentavam avidamente, tentando se fixar no solo.

O menino ignorou as insanidades que o seu pesadelo estava a provocar nele e se arrastou na direção de Ford — Não vou te perder!

Seus dedos desesperados agarraram o tecido da vestimenta de Stanford. Dipper puxou o homem contra si e afundou o rosto naquele suéter icônico. Um agouro de alívio se estabeleceu em Dipper rapidamente, muito rapidamente, pois, assim que ele acreditou ter conseguido evitar que o amor da sua vida partisse, mais uma reviravolta: Dipper notou que a pele de Ford estava macia... não qualquer tipo de “macio”, era um macio... _estranho_. Estava mole como uma massa, porque a mão de Pines foi absorvida assim que ele o tocou. Afastou o braço, assustado. Viu a imagem de Ford ondular e se desfazer da forma mais surrealista possível, era como estar dentro de uma pintura de Salvador Dali. O corpo do seu tio avó virou um bolo homogêneo de cores e, antes mesmo de Dipper conseguir reagir, ele encolheu de tamanho — como uma vela na qual queimara rapidamente, fazendo a cera derreter em questão de segundos e ser absorvida pela terra.

Agora, não havia mais nada diante de Mason a não ser por um espaço vazio de terra seca.

Caiu de joelhos.

Ficou encarando o nada à sua frente por alguns segundos, como se aquilo fosse capaz de refrear os sentimentos devastadores de dentro dele. Respirou fundo.

“Eu te perdi... de novo.”

“Relaxe, Dipper,” tentou convencer a si mesmo. “você sabe que isto é apenas um sonho. Você vai acordar a qualquer momento. Você _precisa_ acordar. Precisa destruir os objetos que você trouxe consigo da realidade passada e terminar com esse sofrimento de uma vez por todas. Esse teatro já aconteceu por muito tempo. Está na hora de fechar as cortinas.”

Acorde!

Mas ele não acordou.

Pelo contrário, o sonho continuou a se definhar dentro dele.

No lugar onde Ford tinha desaparecido, residia o broto de uma flor. O coração de Dipper deu um salto. “Mais essa agora...” ele observou o caule nascer da terra aos poucos, o broto começou a se abrir e foi ficando tão grande quanto uma fechada abrindo os dedos no ar. O miolo estava muito amarelo. Absurdamente vivo. Dipper aproximou o rosto, receoso, da flor e suas suspeitas foram confirmadas: era um olho que estava no lugar do miolo.

Um olho amarelo com uma pupila dilatada verticalmente como de um animal ou de um... _demônio_.

As pétalas da margarida gesticularam bizarramente e se tornaram dedos esguios, saindo de dentro da terra.

Ele se erguia feito um zumbi.

O garoto vacilou, recuando.

— Ora, ora, ora... se não é o meu fantoche favorito? Carneirinho! Que saudade deu de você!

Bill Cipher.

— Eu estou sonhando! — Dipper disse em voz alta. — Eu preciso acordar. Isso não é real. É apenas um pesadelo!

Ele se debateu, se beliscou, implorou para forças inexistentes... Nada. Ele continuava ali naquele cenário horrível. Bill se ergueu, limpando o corpo com as costas da mão, ele estava nu, no entanto, o seu corpo estava tão cheio de terra e dejetos que era como se ele trajasse uma roupa de cinzas opaca. Não era possível ver nada além do seu rosto e do seu cabelo dourado que cintilava mais que o próprio sol. Dipper se virou, não aguentaria o que viria a seguir. Ele já estava prestes a correr de volta para a mata (seus pés haviam voltado ao normal) quando sentiu algo lhe puxando pelas costas.

— Aonde pensa que vai com tanta pressa, _huh_? — o loiro deixou que uma risada maléfica corresse livremente pelo ambiente, segurava o menino, literalmente, na ponta dos dedos, como se ele fosse um inseto que pudesse ser descartado a qualquer instante de qualquer jeito. Pines açoitou os pés no vazio, tentando escapar miseravelmente. — É isso que você chama de boas-vindas?

— Você não é real!

— Não ainda, mas _muito_ em breve.

— O quê...? — a voz de Pines não chegava a um sussurro. — Não é possível...

— É possível, sim, Pinheirinho. Você não está num sonho. Isto é real! — e virou o rosto dele na direção dos seus olhos atraentes. Dipper encarou as fendas do seu desespero, as írises da besta começavam a se tornar púrpuras.

O mundo abaixo de Pines desabou, condizendo com o seu choque de realidade — não só de forma poética, como também literalmente, o solo rachou e fendas enormes começavam a se abrir; labaredas emergindo do seio da terra; o calor antes aconchegante havia se tornado insuportável; o céu de veraneio ficado de um tom vermelho feito uma tela pintada com sangue escuro e gotejante.

Ele estava num epítome do próprio inferno.

— Onde eu estou?! — ele gritou. — Que lugar é esse que você me trouxe, Bill Cipher?! O que você fez?!

— Seja bem-vindo ao meu mundo, Dipper. — e, com isso, ele deixou um sorriso perverso tomar vida no seu rosto triangularmente psicótico. — Seja bem-vindo ao _mindscape_! Ou melhor dizendo... o que eu consegui recuperar dele até agora.

— Sobre o que está dizendo? Como você trouxe para cá?

— O tempo está passando, e os meus poderes retornando... juntamente com umas _memórias_ muuuito interessantes sobre uma realidade alternativa passada, sabe?

“O QUÊ?!” Dipper quase gritou. “Bill Cipher está se lembrando do que aconteceu na linha temporal que eu mudei?! Isso quer dizer que... Ah, meu deus! Mais alguma das pessoas que eu modifiquei no passado podem acabar se lembrando de tudo que aconteceu no passado dentro do presente?! Pacifica? Mabel?! FORD?!”

— Deve estar se perguntando como isso pode ser possível, não é? — Cipher alfinetou mais ainda, puxando o garoto contra o seu encontro, abraçando-o forçadamente. — Os erros que você cometeu, os resquícios que você trouxe daquela dimensão para a que você vive agora, estão atrapalhando o fluxo temporal e as realidades estão prestes a se chocar! Passado e presente, real e irreal, tudo agora está tentando achar um ponto fixo nessa confusão que você fez, Dipper!

— Eu não tenho tempo para ouvir as suas baboseiras!

— Oh, nem eu tenho tempo para te falar elas, mas é necessário... tenho algo importante para te dizer, antes que o contato que eu estou fazendo com a sua realidade se esgote, eu preciso concentrar a minha magia para fazer outras coisas... Isso que eu estou te mostrando agora é apenas um gostinho do show que está por vir. Infelizmente, quando você alterou o tempo, a minha forma física acabou ficando para trás naquela dimensão de bolso ridícula que seu amorzinho proibido tinha feito para você...

— O que você está dizendo?! — gaguejou, os olhos do demônio o atraindo cada vez mais, evitando que ele desviasse o olhar das suas ameaças. Aquele sentimento contraditório o acerta em cheio de novo, aquela _sensação que ele odiava amar, ou amava odiar..._ “Não!” Dipper gritou dentro da sua mente. “Não se deixe cair nas tentações dele de novo, Dipper, seja forte e lembre-se de quem ele realmente é! Ele te usou, ele tentou te matar, ele matou Ford, ele tentou matar a todos, machucou todos ao seu alcance, ele...”

— É exatamente o que você está pensando, Pinheirinho. Eu irei ter que _possuir alguém_... como nos velhos tempos. Isso não é demais?! — o entusiasmo dele chegava a ser doentio.

— O que você quer com tudo isso, Cipher? Diga logo! — não deu mais espaço para aquelas impulsividades.

— Oh, isso é muito simples — encarou o menino nos olhos, os dedos sujos dele correram pelo corpo límpido de Dipper, despertando uma série de acordes na alma do garoto em forma de arrepios, como se Dipper fosse um instrumento e Cipher o seu melhor tocador. Bill levantou Pines pelo queixo, obrigando que os dois olhares se encontrassem. —, eu quero _você_.

— Eu estou falando sério! Quais são os seus planos agora?

— Acredite ou não, mas eu falei a verdade, e estou bem próximo de alcançar o que eu procuro.

— Eu vou te matar de novo se você conseguir voltar para esse mundo. E eu te mato de novo, e de novo, e de novo... quantas vezes for preciso. Eu não vou permitir que isso aconteça novamente, eu vou destruir os pertences do Ford assim que eu botar os pés para fora daqui e isso tudo estará acabado! — quando finalmente conseguiu se desprender, disparou em retirada na direção contrária.

— Receio que as coisas não sejam tão simples assim desta vez, Dipper. Talvez eu esteja mais próximo do que você imagina.

— Me tira daqui! Me tira daqui agora!

Bateu o pé no chão, provocando uma das rachaduras a se romper mais ainda. Dipper continuou a espernear mais ainda, até que sentiu algo curioso despertar do mais profundo do seu âmago: uma formigação que começou da sua marca de nascença e correu até o início das suas costas, concentrando-se logo abaixo de um dos seus ombros.

— Cuidado, meu amor, não vai querer ser a causa da destruição do mundo ao seu redor, não é? — a provocação de Bill tinha saído mais como uma advertência de preocupação, evidenciado pelo o queixo dele que se retesou de súbito e os lábios pálidos que haviam se tornado uma linha fina compensada assim que ele viu o que as ações de Mason estavam a causar no seu mindscape.

— Eu estou cansado de jogos, Cipher! Eu estou saindo daqui! De um jeito ou de outro! — frisou e, ao fazer isso, um jorro de energia pareceu nascer de dentro dele, reerguendo suas forças, como se tivesse um maestro por trás daquela orquestra catastrófica sabendo perfeitamente qual melodia tocar, e Dipper se sentiu poderoso.

O seu corpo estava brilhando.

Bill se encolhia.

— _**Agora!**_

O berro pareceu funcionar em sincronia com a dimensão, pois, assim que Dipper deixou-o sair, tudo ao redor dele — os pinheiros, o solo, o céu... — trincaram e se retorceram, tornando-se nada mais do que cores sortidas e formas abstratas dispersadas por todos os lados feito numa foto panorâmica que tinha sido mal elaborada, como se estivessem dentro de um aquário prestes a se desfazer ou a um tubo de cores de uma televisão antiga que estava a implodir numa chuvas de íons coloridos, chuviscos e estática.

E, então, antes mesmo de ser capaz de processar o que acontecia, Bill estava se afastando. Ou melhor, Dipper estava se afastando dele.

Pois ele estava caindo.

  
  


  
  


Tudo se apagou repentinamente e Dipper caiu, acertando algo.

Levantou-se num pulo, a respiração ofegante e o corpo a suar frio. Olhou para todos os lados, certificando-se de que a dimensão em que ele estava agora era a boa e velha em apenas três dimensões. Soltou um suspiro de alívio ao ver que estava sobre a maciez da sua cama, nunca desejando tanto que a mesma também pudesse ser capaz de amortecer as outras demais quedas da sua vida.

Seus dedos estavam trêmulos e enroscados entre o diário e as alianças.

— Eu estou cheio disso. — falou isso em voz alta porque ele tinha uma ideia de que, se não ouvisse isso saindo da própria boca, nunca levaria a sério. — Eu vou destruir isso agora.

Desceu as escadas, a casa estava silenciosa. A noite tomava conta. Dipper, num vislumbre de lucidez, chegou a se perguntar quanto tempo ele tinha perdido dormindo e que horas seriam naquele momento. Tratou de rechaçar aquelas preocupações tolas da cabeça e dobrou a esquina, entrando na sala de estar. O ambiente estava levemente aquecido, ainda tinha o resquício do que alguma hora tinha sido uma lareira acesa: toras queimadas de madeira cobertas de cinzas e carvões ainda vermelhos e incandescentes. “Isso será perfeito”, refletiu o garoto ao olhar para o caminho fino que a fumaça ainda fazia para cima da chaminé.

Revirou os restos com o atiçador e sentiu o calor subir. Apanhou o lança-chamas por cima do parapeito da lareira, na qual tinha uma foto de família clássica em que ele e Mabel sorriam forçadamente para o agrado dos pais, e o ligou próximo à madeira.

E o fogo reapareceu. Dipper esperou até que o mesmo estivesse consistente o suficiente (naquele estágio em que as chamas engrandecem e ficam teimosas, difíceis de apagar) para fazer o que estava prestes a fazer.

Defronte para a sua janela de saída, joelhos sobre o tapete vermelho da sala, ele segurou o caderno acima do colo.

E, então,

ele o jogou no fogo.

Assim, sem nenhum sentimentalismo. Sem nenhuma “despedida”. Sem nenhuma “última olhadinha” ou “lembrança” do que algo simbolizava para ele. Mas, afinal, que diferença aquilo ia fazer? Nunca nada na vida de Dipper teve uma “despedida”, uma “preparação” ou um aviso prévio de buracos que estavam marcados para acontecerem na estrada da sua história. As coisas apenas aconteciam subitamente, e ele tinha que estar ali e usar da habilidade, que ele não tinha, de sair dos problemas o mais rápido possível. Apenas jogou no fogo. Tinha a impressão ansiosa (ou medo, sei lá, para ele era difícil discernir um sentimento do outro quando teve boa parte da vida ligado vinte quatro horas à tomada do estresse) que se desse mais espaço para alguma outra sensação, a não ada impulsividade, essa mesma iria corromper as suas ações e impedir que ele terminasse com aquilo logo. Pensou em Gravity Falls em chamas, no mundo desabando pedacinho por pedacinho feito um quebra-cabeça que fora derrubado da mesa em que fora montado, e não pôde evitar sorrir.

“Eu venci.”

Sorriu de novo.

Demorou mais do que esperado para que o diário queimasse totalmente, a capa foi o mais difícil, porque era a parte mais grossa. Ele teve que revirar o objeto algumas vezes com o atiçador da lareira para que o fogo conseguisse pegar as outras partes, até que as chamas começaram a funcionar de um jeito _estranho_ : como se estivessem famintas por destruir aquilo que lhes foram dadas, elas se amontoavam por cima do diário e as páginas estalaram em questão de segundos. Dipper pendurou as duas alianças na ponta de ferro do cabo da grade, e as estendeu para perto da saída de gás da lareira (onde o calor era mais forte) e se impressionou: elas derreteram num piscar de olhos, era como se ele tivesse jogado ácido sulfúrico sobre elas. Então Dipper entendeu o que acontecia: magia, _sobrenaturalismo_ , qualquer coisa de outro mundo... era a resposta, e também a confirmação de que as duas dimensões temporais estavam se unindo em uma só. O único vínculo que deixava vivo a prévia existência do mundo que Dipper havia vindo tinha sido alterado e aniquilado.

O alívio era tão grande que pareceu encher não só ele como toda a casa.

Agora só existia o presente.

Só existia o que estava ao alcance dele.

Só existiria a Mabel feliz, o Ford feliz, o Stan feliz, a Pacifica (biscate, mas) feliz, o Wirt feliz... o Dipper feliz! A linha temporal perfeita que ele tinha elaborado. “Adeus Bill Cipher!”, o ciclo havia se fechado!

Deixou-se cair sobre o piso, sem notar o quanto estava exausto.

Aguardou até que o som das folhas amareladas pipocando no fogo diminuísse, levantou-se e foi até a porta que o dividia da varanda, abrindo-a, tirou o celular do bolso da calça. Vasculhou os últimos contatos arquivados na sua lista e ligou para a pessoa que ele mais queria conversar naquele momento, independente do horário:

— Wirt? Você tá aí? — perguntou assim que ouviu o som de alguém pegando o fone do outro lado.

— D-Dipper? O que aconteceu? — a voz era cansada.

— Nada, eu... só... tava sentindo saudades.

— Tá zoando?! Tem noção de quantas horas são?! — o tom indignado dele se sobressaiu sobre o cansado.

Dipper achava aquilo fofo, então sorriu de novo.

— Não. Desculpa. Desculpa por ligar a essa hora e desculpa por ter saído da sua casa daquele jeito mais cedo. Eu prometo que não faço mais nada disso de novo... se você não quiser. Eu resolvi o que eu tinha que resolver. Não quero que fique preocupado com isso, ok? Está tudo bem agora.

Silêncio breve.

— Okay... — a voz de Wirt era confusa e insegura. Ele não estava entendendo nada. “Se você me puder contar sobre que loucura é essa que você está me dizendo... okay”, tentou dizer isso em voz alta, mas não conseguiu.

— Eu... — “... te amo?”, Dipper quase se deixou levar pelo momento, mas se segurou, tinha que manter em mente que era apenas um aluno normal, numa rotina normal e num relacionamento normal (agora mais do que nunca). Ele não precisaria correr mais com as coisas como fazia antigamente. Ele agora tinha todo tempo do mundo. Teria tempo para estabelecer laços, conversar melhor... Era de madrugada, Wirt estava cansado. Então, por que não deixar aquilo florescer naturalmente? Então, ele disse o que queria do jeito mais distante que conseguia: — Eu te considero muito, Wirt. Obrigado por ficar comigo. Eu estou muito feliz.

Mesmo sem ter respondido nada, Dipper podia ver claramente o menino corando do outro lado da linha apenas ao ouvir sua respiração pesando.

— Só isso? — perguntou Wirt com uma frustração intermediada na sincera e brincalhona.

— Só.

— Eu te _odeio_ , Mason.

Dipper quase chorou de exultação.

— Eu também te _odeio_ , Wirt.

  
  


***

  
  


A manhã estava agitada. Alunos corriam sem parar através dos corredores da Piedmont High. Aquilo contagiava Pines de uma maneira indescritível. Ele se lembrava de ter descido as escadas da sua casa pulando degraus, e de ter dispensado o ônibus para poder ir andando até a escola enquanto admirava as paisagens no caminho, devia admitir: o dia não estava exatamente bonito... não, para ser sincero, estava horrível. A chuva tinha feito uma bagunça, as folhas molharam e acumulavam sujeira e outros dejetos em montes nojentos pelas esquinas, o sol parecia até ter vergonha daquele lugar, pois tinha se escondido por trás da nuvem mais grossa e escura que tinha conseguido encontrar, mas, para Dipper... ah, para ele... o dia estava horrivelmente maravilhoso. Maravilhosamente feio. Tinha colocado os fones do ouvido e deu play em uma das músicas mais animadas que ele tinha no seu celular, a versão acústica de _Sour Patch Kids_ do Bryce Vine, e saiu cantando ela em voz alta por todo lugar que tinha passado. Seu coração transbordava animação. Ele nunca achou que isso seria possível, mas ele mal via a hora de se sentar em uma daquelas cadeiras desconfortáveis, ouvir aqueles professores infernais, e ter que que suportar as detestáveis horas numa só posição. Tudo parecia reluzir, e Dipper levava como um sinal de ouro.

Ele entra na sala logo após de se despedir de Mabel, ela estava indo para a aula de Biologia, enquanto ele de Literatura, a primeira de quase todos os dias. Estava na hora de ouvir as intermináveis palestras do professor A. Evum, que era idolatrado pelas alunas mais novas, o que fazia Dipper revirar os olhos. Tirou os fones do ouvido, espalhou as coisas sobre a mesa, acomodando-se sem pressa. Espreguiçou-se mais uma vez e admirou as nuvens cinzas caminharem laboriosamente do lado de fora da janela, enquanto aguardava gradualmente o burburinho dos alunos desaparecer para dar espaço ao som rítmico dos sapatos do professor se aproximando da classe.

E foi assim, ao simples ecoar da onomatopeia, que a realização de que _algo muito errado_ estava acontecendo atingiu Dipper.

Feito os ponteiros de um relógio velho contando o resto de tempo que ele tinha para aproveitar a sua aparente liberdade, Dipper começou a se sentir mal a cada passo que ele ouvia vir do corredor. Era como se aquela velha intuição de que algo ruim iria acontecer a qualquer momento para estragar a sua felicidade tivesse se tornado algo físico no seu organismo, como um órgão, que doía toda vez que alguma desgraça estava para acontecer, alertando o seu corpo para que produzisse anticorpos depressa. E — _céus!_ — como aquele sentido estava aguçado naquela hora. Era bom demais para ser verdade. _Toc! Toc!_ , os passos se aproximavam, _Tique! Taque!_ Sua marca de nascença disparou a coçar e o garoto quase se petrificou com a chegada repentina do pânico. “O que está acontecendo?! Por que... eu tenho esse pressentimento...?!”

_Toc! Toc!_

“Essa pessoa que se aproxima...”

_Tique! Taque!_

A porta se abre e o professor entra na sala.

_Fim do tempo!_

“Isso não está acontecendo...!”

A primeira coisa que ele notou no professor A. Evum foram as diferenças que ele adquiriu desde a última aula. Seus cabelos, curtos, porém bem cuidados, estavam mais claros do que o normal. Suas mechas de ébano estavam praticamente castanhas de tão claras, e, em algumas partes do penteado, Dipper podia jurar que era... _loiro_.

A pessoa que ele encarava era o senhor Evum, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não era.

Era uma presença tão maligna, e tão familiar...

Ele estava ali, mas não estava.

Ou, melhor dizendo, aquele que ele via na sala agora era apenas o _**corpo**_ do seu respectivo professor.

Porque, assim que entrou na sala, Evum correu o olhar pelos alunos e encontrou Dipper imediatamente, permitindo que o garoto analisasse suas pupilas:

Elas estavam verticais, como de um gato/demônio, e eram de um amarelo intenso!

A mesma coceira se estabeleceu no ombro de Dipper, e sua marca de Índigo parecia querer sair para fora da sua pele de tão assustada.

Bill.

Fucking.

Cipher.

Ele deu um sorriso arrepiante e, embora se dirigindo à turma, saudou olhando venenosamente para a expressão catatônica de Dipper:

— Muito bom dia, classe. É tão bom te ver de novo _pessoalmente_.

“Fudeu.”


	7. Sentiu minha falta? ... De novo?

Dipper ainda está sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

“Isso é impossível... Eu, eu... eu destruí os objetos que ligavam as linhas temporais. Era pra Bill Cipher ter partido! Isso não faz nenhuma merda de sentido!”

A aula transcorreu de maneira estranhamente normal. Bill Cipher aparentemente tinha o conteúdo intelectual sobre _Lolita_ necessário para conduzir uma aula sobre o livro. E Dipper assistiu a aula inteira atônito. Os seus olhos não saíam do professor e os do professor não saíam dele. Seus punhos se retesavam sobre a mesa toda vez que ele via o demônio deixar as suas pupilais azuis trepidarem, permitindo que elas ficassem estreitas e astutamente focadas nos movimentos dele.

Feito um gato.

Quando o sinal bateu, Dipper não pode conter o pulo que teve com o susto que tomou. Seus sentidos estavam sensíveis, uma vez aguçados a tudo ao seu redor. Seus batimentos começaram a acelerar assim que a classe começou a se levantar, uma gota de suor frio desceu sobre a sua têmpora.

“Talvez eu possa sair me colocando no meio da multidão e não tenha que fazer nenhum contato com ele”, raciocinou, abrindo as possibilidades para escapar de uma vez daquela cena dantesca.

Ergue-se, tendo que se apoiar em seguida no espaldar da cadeira para não desabar no chão, ele nem tinha notado o quanto a suas pernas haviam ficado frágeis. Deu um passo à frente, respirando fundo, ele avançou no meio dos alunos.

— Não tão rápido, Senhor Pines!

A intervenção cortante reverberou nos seus ossos, o medo paralisa Dipper.

— Preciso que você fique um pouco na minha sala comigo, precisamos conversar sobre alguns problemas relacionados às suas notas.

A sala inteira saiu num piscar de olhos e Pines permaneceu de costas para o seu confrontador. Ele estava sozinho com Cipher na sala ao som agourento do badalar do sino da manhã ritmado com suas palpitações de desespero. Silêncio. Os sons dos ponteiros do relógio da sala pareciam aumentar de volume. Seus tímpanos sendo rasgados por aquele som esmagador. Tique. Taque. Tique. Taque. Toc. Toc. “Espera”. O som ficando mais próximos. “Isso não é mais o relógio”. Tique. Toc. Taque. Toc. Toc. Foi aí que ele percebeu que eram os passos do professor A. Evum se aproximando.

Ele estava bem por trás dele.

Dipper engoliu em seco.

A tensão era tão grande que ele jurou ter ouvido o som do seu sangue correndo nas suas veias, acelerado e com dificuldade para chegar ao cérebro.

— Você não imagina o trabalho que me deu para chegar até aqui. — a voz lhe pegou de surpresa juntamente com a mão que havia sido posta sobre o seu ombro. Dipper retesou. — Vamos ao que interessa.

Evum virou o aluno de uma só vez e Dipper foi obrigado a encarar suas gemas azuis que faiscavam maldade.

— O que você veio fazer aqui?

— Eu quero de volta.

Dipper parou por um tempo, uma interrogação irônica pairando sobre a sua cabeça.

— Quê? — foi tudo que ele conseguiu pronunciar.

— Você é surdo? Eu. Quero. De. Volta.

— Sobre que merda você está falando?!

— Chega de bancar o desavisado, Mason. Você sabe _exatamente_ sobre o que eu estou falando.

— Eu não sei. — forçou a voz, desfazendo-se do seu agarramento.

O demônio continuou a encará-lo. Analisando-o.

— Como você fez para tirá-lo de mim? Você escondeu em algum lugar?

— Cipher! — berrou. — Você não tá dizendo coisa com coisa! Se tem algo para dizer, diga agora!

— O MEU _PODER_! Eu _preciso_ do meu poder.

Uma gavinha gélida de reconhecimento se alastra pela espinhal de Dipper, ele inspira. Por um momento, enquanto ele tentava se fixar naqueles olhares azuis descontínuos, ele não acreditou no que estava sentindo. Foi como se o mundo renascesse em torno dele. Um _dejà vú_ sensorial; algo que ele achou nunca ser capaz de sentir novamente após ter sido imerso naquela vida: alívio.

— O... quê? — Mason não pôde evitar o sorriso enorme que abriu, ameaçando partir seu semblante em dois. — Você é... inofensivo?!

O homem que Cipher usava como hospedeiro fechou o rosto, a expressão dele evidenciando algo mais humano possível: constrangimento. Os olhos se tornaram macambúzios e, agora, encaravam o chão numa mistura de timidez e irritação. Dipper quase gargalhou em voz alta. Como era possível? Cipher querer dar uma de espertinho pra cima dele depois de tudo aquilo que aconteceu e, ainda por cima, sem nenhum dos poderes mortíferos que ele antes possuía. Era hilário. E o melhor de tudo era que Dipper não fazia ideia de como recuperar os poderes dele daquela vez, e muito menos Bill! O que era melhor ainda!

— Você tá olhando pro chão, senhor Cipher?! Eu não acredito nisso! Cadê a sua sede de vingança contra o mundo? Destrói o planeta agora, vai... — Dipper não conseguia se segurar, era impossível resistir à tentação. Ver seu maior inimigo daquele jeito, pequeno, vulnerável e perdido, era a melhor coisa do mundo. Uma exaltação toma conta do corpo dele enquanto ele persiste nas alfinetadas. — Hahaha! Você esperava _mesmo_ que eu iria cair em alguma das suas ameaças depois _desta_?! Eu estou me achando tão estúpido por ter ficado preocupado com o seu retorno... por que não me avisou que iria voltar imprestável desse jeito? Iria me poupar de tanta coisa... — suspirou, recuperando a mochila nas costas de modo despreocupado. — Bom, acho que tá na hora da próxima aula, né? Antes que tente fazer mais alguma coisa: eu não sei aonde foi parar a merda dos seus poderes, viu? E, sim, estou sendo sincero. Me avise quando desistir dessa besteira de dominar o mundo para que eu possa voltar a ter aulas normais com o professor A. Evum, tenho certeza que ele sente falta do seu corpo. — deu um tapinha ousadamente amigável no ombro do demônio, rindo na cara do perigo, e começou a dar as coisas para saltitar para fora da sala, cantarolando: — Beeeijo, linda, tchaaau...

Quando estava pronto para sair da sala, um baque, acompanhado por uma lufada de ar violenta, irrompeu por trás dele e o braço de Bill entrou no seu caminho, fazendo a porta se fechar com um impacto descomunal.

— NÃO TÃO RÁPIDO! — vociferou com a sua voz bestial materializando.

— Ui, que fera... — Dipper debochou mesmo com o susto genuíno que havia tomado, não conseguindo se desfazer do sorriso de escárnio.

— Eu não acabei de dizer o que eu tinha que falar, garotinho. — virou o menino subitamente, forçando ele a encará-lo, pressionando-o contra a porta. — Você acha que eu estou aqui para jogos dessa vez? Eu estou muito além disso. É muito além de querer te ver destruído. Eu te pedi ajuda uma vez, Dipper, eu te pedi ajuda várias vezes e você nem se deu o trabalho de contribuir. — o gancho que era as mãos do professor apertaram-se em torno dos braços de Mason, tomando uma rota agressiva. — Eu posso não ter poderes, mas eu carrego algo bem mais valioso que isso. Eu não estava planejando trazer as coisas para esse lado, mas se você quer continuar com os joguinhos, então vamos jogar.

Evum soltou um dos braços de Dipper e enfiou a mão no bolso, uma curiosidade despertou dentro de Pines. Assim que Cipher tirou do casaco o que ele queria mostrar, Dipper só pôde ser capaz de se questionar ainda mais. O que Bill carregava, na sua ponta do dedo, era uma espécie de esfera de energia cósmica, como uma bolinha de gude que flutuava sobre a palma da mão dele pincelada com tinta neon.

— E o que seria isso? — manteve a calma.

Bill Cipher abriu um sorriso mais assustador do que nunca. Por um instante, Dipper acreditou só existir ele e aqueles dentes arrepiantes em todo o mundo.

— Sabe, Pines, enquanto eu estava ponderando entre a barreira que dividia as dimensões temporais, eu me deparei com algo... _interessante_. — pronunciou a última palavra com uma ênfase tão perversa que foi fisicamente capaz do seu sorriso se abrir mais ainda. Um suor frio escorreu sobre a coluna de Dipper, mesmo ele não conseguindo decifrar aonde o seu agressor queria chegar, aquele presságio que seu corpo havia liberado só ajudou a piorar a sua ansiedade. — Eu tive um vislumbre de algumas coisas que aconteceram na linha temporal passada, coisas que eram pra ser supostamente destruídas assim que você alterou o tempo...

— O que é isso, Bill?! — ele não foi forte o suficiente, e uma trepidação na sua voz se fez presente assim que ele abriu a boca. “Droga.”

— Isso, meu amiguinho, são as memórias que as pessoas ao seu redor tiveram do que aconteceu não linha temporal passada. É claro que eu só selecionei as melhores partes: uma relação com um homem mais velho, incesto, pedofilia... você sabe, só os melhores momentos.

Instintivamente, Dipper avançou na direção de Bill, porém, foi contido pelo seu braço. Ele tentou gritar para que Bill devolvesse aquilo para ele, mas da sua garganta só saiu um guincho desesperado intermediado a um soluço. O desespero havia tomado conta dele mais uma vez, e agora para valer. Ele já não conseguia formular frases concretas nem pensar de modo contínuo. Tudo que o ambientava agora era apenas uma inconstante bruma de estática, como estar dentro dos chuviscos de uma televisão velha com má transmissão. O seu coração se perdendo numa coreografia intrincada dentro do seu peito.

— Imagine o quão interessante seria se, de repente, todos descobrissem sobre o seu segredinho sujo. Como sua irmã reagiria agora? Como ela ficaria se soubesse que você abandonou ela? Como ela ficaria sabendo o que aconteceu entre você e o nojento do tio-avô de vocês? Ah, e o melhor, como o seu _namoradinho_ ficaria ao saber disso? — as palavras de Bill estavam difíceis de captar, era como se ele estivesse distante. Ou era Dipper quem estava distante demais? Quando as provocações finalmente o atingem, ele é capaz de responder:

— Eu te imploro! Me devolva isso! — “O quê?!” o seu consciente não foi capaz de evitar que seu pânico fosse exibido na sua voz de maneira irreflexiva, Dipper ainda não acreditava que ele estava a dizer aquilo. Sua postura orgulhosa de esvaindo como areia correndo entre os seus dedos.

— Agora você vê sobre o que isso tudo realmente é. Se você quer evitar essa calamidade de ocorrer, você vai me ajudar a conseguir o que eu quero, ouviu bem? E eu não estou pedindo, Pines, eu estou cansado de ser bonzinho com você. Você voltou a ser o peãozinho no meu jogo. Se você achava que me conhecia na linha temporal passada, eu te asseguro que você ainda não viu nada. — restituiu a postura, demarcando cada palavra do seu discurso nefasto, afastando-se sutilmente do garoto, dando um ultimato. — Da próxima vez, pense bem antes de achar que tem o controle de tudo na palma da sua mão. Você nunca sabe como o inimigo está planejando o xeque-mate. — rodopiou a esfera cintilante diante dos olhos dele antes de guardar de volta no bolso, sumindo no abismo possessivo de Cipher.

O menino continuou parado ali, tentando descobrir se ainda era capaz de absorver tudo que tinha acabado de presenciar. Quando Bill percebeu o estado dele, disse com um sorriso maquiado de inocência.

— Está dispensado, aluno.

  
  


*

  
  


— Você parece estranho, Dipper, está passando bem?

Repentinamente, o mundo normal, saindo do _stand by_ , voltar a funcionar em torno do garoto que estava sentado de frente para a sua irmã no refeitório. O som dos passos constantes dos alunos atravessando cantina reverberam, o zunido de milhares de bocas conversando ao mesmo tempo retorna a ser processado pelos seus ouvidos desatentos. Dipper saindo do seu estado aéreo que havia mantido desde o seu encontro inesperado na sala de aula.

— O que... O que foi? — endireitou a voz.

— Você, Dipper! Você está ao menos ouvindo o que eu tô tentando conversar com você? — Mabel parecia verdadeiramente irritada.

— Desculpa. — foi sincero e abaixou o rosto na direção da bandeja que estava logo sob ele, o seu almoço estava ali, praticamente intocado. Cheirava tão bem, mas o apetite de Dipper havia sido arrancado dele juntamente com o seu resto de estabilidade que era sua encenação naquela peça interminável do seu dia a dia. Suspirou. Mabel fez o mesmo, inconformada com a falta de atenção que estava desacostumada a receber. A gêmea jogou o cabelo para trás, as cores sortidas de suas mechas rodopiando feito um caleidoscópio aos ventos, aumentado a sua aura de ousadia.

— Entããão... — puxou a palavra propositalmente enquanto revirava os olhos. — Fiquei sabendo pela Sara que o professor Evum te segurou na sala dele na primeira aula. O que ele queria?

Dipper engoliu em seco, pensando nas possibilidades.

— _Ah, nada demais, Mabel. Lembra do Bill Cipher? Aquele demônio monocromático que tivemos que enfrentar nas nossas primeiras férias em Gravity Falls? Aquele que quase acabou com o planeta terra e quase matou você, eu e toda nossa família? Pois é, esse mesmo. Então, ele tá de volta. Eu só descobri que o professor não é ele, sabe o que eu quero dizer, não é? Pois é, menina! O Bill Cipher está de volta e tomou o corpo dele, cê acredita? Não se preocupa, ele tá sem os poderes no mundo dos humanos, igual era antes, então ele é praticamente inofensivo. Eu só tô aqui, tendo um ataque de pânico silencioso, porque ele tá com as memórias das pessoas que eu alterei da linha do tempo passada. Ah! Não te contei? Pois é, minha filha, eu já vivi essa vida duas vezes. Toda essa época que estamos vivendo já aconteceu antes numa realidade paralela, onde, invés de eu ter voltado pra Piedmont com você, eu decidi ficar com Ford em Gravity Falls, eu só não esperava me apaixonar por ele. Cê acredita que eu transei com o nosso tio-avô? Haha, foi mais de uma vez. Ele faz muito bem. Transei com o Bill Cipher também, foi uma loucura, ele só tava mentindo pra consegui recuperar os poderes dele através de mim. Eu sou um Índigo, aliás. O Ford também. Isso significa que o Bill criou a mim e ele para sermos hospedeiros do seu poder no mundo dos humanos. Enfim, eu tive que voltar no tempo para que ele nem você morressem, né? Agora, eu tô aqui. Vivendo tudo de novo e fingindo que nada aconteceu para te proteger, proteger o Ford, a mim e o resto do mundo. Só que eu fui burro o suficiente para ter trago coisas de outra época para o tempo atual, agora as duas linhas temporais “bugaram” e tão ameaçando virar uma coisa só. Eu destruí essas coisas para preservar a linha do tempo atual, mas por alguma razão que eu ainda não entendi, não funcionou. Os cinco anos que se passaram foram suficientes para que Bill conseguisse se regenerar no limbo/mindscape entre dimensões, sem falar que a fraqueza que está sendo criada pelas divergências temporais está fazendo a barreira mágica de Gravity Falls ficar mais fraca, ou seja, os monstros podem sair de lá e causar o caos no resto do mundo a qualquer momento. Não é divertido? Ufa, que trabalhão deu pra te contar isso tudo, né? Resumi o máximo que pude, espero que entenda. Mas, até que não é grandes coisas. Só o básico do básico, mesmo. Vamos comer? A comida vai ficar fria._

Felizmente, Dipper só tinha dito todo esse discurso dentro da sua própria mente. Então, ninguém escutou.

— Nada. — respondeu ele em voz alta.

— Achei que suas notas estivessem boas.

— Só caiu na última prova, então ele quis saber o que aconteceu.

— Ah...

Dipper deu uma garfada no seu _mac n’ cheese_. Ele não estava apto o suficiente para saborear o prato. Tudo a sua volta tinha ficado subitamente insosso e sem graça, incluindo aquela comida.

— Você ficou sabendo do que tá acontecendo em Gravity Falls? — ela perguntou.

Dipper quase engasgou. — Que foi?

— Tivô Stan ligou ontem lá pra casa, não te falei?

— Não.

— Ah, é? Você tava ocupado se trancando dentro do próprio quarto.

Dipper estremeceu. “Ah, é... noite passada”, ele se lembrou do grito que tinha dado com Mabel e o modo que havia entrado no quarto e batido a porta... “Ugh!”

— Enfim — continuou ela. —, ele estava falando algo sobre a barreira protetora dos limites da cidade estar piorando, que os monstros vão começar a sair, ou algo assim... pelo visto, era sério, conseguiu me deixar preocupada.

— Ah, eu já sabia disso.

— Quem te contou?

— Pacifica. Ontem.

Mabel se retesou estranhamente ao ouvir o nome, disfarçou rapidamente dando uma garfada. — Pacifica, é? Então você conversa com ela agora?

— Não exatamente. Por quê?

A gêmea de Dipper ficou vermelha inesperadamente até às orelhas.

— Nada. — encerrou o assunto. — Stan disse que eles não estão achando Gravity Falls mais segura, dizem que as coisas estão saindo fora do controle por lá. As criaturas se revoltando, ficando agressivas contra os moradores... te contaram isso? De qualquer maneira, Ford precisa achar um modo de conter as anomalias, e lá não é o melhor lugar para isso.

— E daí?

Ela sorriu.

— E daí que vem a melhor parte, eu sei que a situação é triste, mas eu fiquei contente em saber que vou poder rever o pessoal que a gente não via a tanto tempo.

O estômago de Dipper se revirou, ele acreditou perder a audição temporariamente. O seu sistema dando falhas novamente diante da sua intensa desregulação emocional.

— O quê?! — ele olhou espantado para a irmã, impressionado com a sua capacidade de ainda conseguir falar no meio daquele torpor que se via inserido. — O que você está dizendo...?

— Isso mesmo. Papai e mamãe ofereceram a casa para eles. Eles vão vir para cá! Eles vão ficar em Piedmont por alguns dias! — deu pulos de exaltação. Dipper teve que controlar a vontade irreprimível de dar um tapa nela. Como ela poderia ficar animada com isso?

— Não! — Dipper berrou, contraindo o punho sobre a mesa numa tentativa de relaxar-se e se certificar que o sangue corresse até o seu cérebro.

— “Não”?! — Mabel estranhou o irmão, aproximando-se mais perto da face dele, estreitando os olhos ao tentar ver as suas intenções. Ela se afastou, assustada. — D-Dipper você está pálido.

— ELES NÃO PODEM VOLTAR AQUI! OUVIU BEM?!

Ele já não tinha controle sobre a suas ações, ele tentou erguer o garfo para oscilá-lo diante da irmã para enfatizar as suas palavras, mas o talher fugiu do seu alcance, caindo no piso de mármore do local, fazendo o som metálico retinir intermitentemente pelo refeitório.

— De novo.... de novo, não! O Ford... não pode vir pra cá...

As palavras também fugiam do alcance dele, se perdendo no fundo da sua garganta enquanto tentava achar uma saída, virando três pontinhos invés de um ponto final. Dipper se levantou, descontrolado. “Eu não consigo falar!”, tentou ouvir o que a irmã estava dizendo contra ele, ele também não ouvia nada. Nada além daquele maldito ruído do garfo se espatifando no chão junto com toda a sua bandeja que também havia ido sem ele ter visto quando nem como. Mas ele lia os lábios dela claramente: “Dipper, respire! Você tem que se acalmar.”

“Vou desmaiar”, a sua mente conturbada só foi capaz de realizar o que estava acontecendo com ele.

Se virou embotado.

“Eu preciso ir embora daqui...!”

“Eu não posso deixar as pessoas verem isso...”

“Está tudo bem comigo.”

Cada passo que dava era uma tarefa árdua, como se suas pernas houvessem se tornado, subitamente, de cimento. O mundo se fechando ao redor dele. Apagando.

A silhueta desfocada de milhares de pessoas começava a se acumular em volta dele, ele tentava ver os rostos de quem era, mas não via nada além de borrões negros, profundos e abstratos – tal como os seus medos.

O ar que estava preso em seus pulmões, incapaz de sair, pesou, puxando-o para baixo.

— ...

Ele tentava falar. Falar que estava tudo bem. Que precisava sair.

Mas assim como todo o resto do mundo ao redor dele,

Tudo não passou de reticências.

“Eu estou beFordm eu só precBilliso de tomar um Socorroar...”

“Eu...”

“Não...”

...

  
  


. . .


	8. Reticências...

A consciência se materializa de volta na cabeça de Mason, como bolhas emergindo até a superfície do fundo de um lago de lembranças.

Branco.

Era a cor de tudo em volta dele. As paredes, o chão, os aparelhos, os lençóis e o colchão em que estava deitado. Seu corpo estava completamente dolorido, em chamas pela sensação de formigamento, parecia que ele tinha caído sobre um agulheiro ou que tinha acabado de sair de um mural após ter sido pregado por tachinhas que fustigaram a sua pele.

— Mabel... — ele chamou, contraindo-se ao perceber o quanto a sua voz estava horrível e lânguida, assim que notou o molho arco-íris do cabelo dela criar ondas naquele revolto mar de branco.

— Dipper, finalmente. — a voz dela estava branda, sem a característica exaltação que ela sempre carregava, assim que ela se aproximou do irmão. — Eu fiquei tão preocupada, o que aconteceu lá fora?

— Onde estamos?

— Ah, desculpa. Deve ser confuso pra você, não é? Estamos na enfermaria. Eu não devia estar fazendo muitas perguntas, a enfermeira me avisou. Inclusive... — afastou-se, procurando a enfermeira do lado de fora da repartição. — Senhora Maiden, ele acordou!

Dipper ouviu o som das rodinhas de uma cadeira giratória arrastar-se sobre o chão mal encerado, seguido de passos que ficavam mais altos, até a médica escolar aparecer sobre ele, pairando sobre ele com sua feição juvenil e um sorriso conciliador que puxava as covinhas dela para dentro.

— Queda de pressão, Senhor Pines? Nada bom. — estendeu um copo de água na direção dele. — Consegue pegar e se sentar?

— Sim. Obrigado. — empertigou-se desajeitadamente, com Mabel ajudando do jeito que podia. Bebeu a água, sua boca estava esdruxulamente seca de um jeito que ele nunca tinha sentido antes. — Estou melhor.

— Por que você desmaiou daquele jeito, Dipper? Está comendo direito? O que foi? Eu to estranho o jeito que você vem agindo desde ontem, mó desligado. — indagou a irmã, ignorando o aviso anterior da enfermeira sobre muitas perguntas, mas a enfermeira não pôde evitar deixar a cena desenrolar. Maiden olhou para o garoto com um olhar de consentimento, afinal também precisava saber o motivo por trás do que tinha ocorrido com o aluno.

— Sua irmã me disse que você não toma nenhum remédio controlado, mas já teve ataques de ansiedade há alguns anos, talvez algo que aconteceu nos últimos dias serviu de gatilho para disparar isso em você de novo, talvez. Então, se você puder esclarecer para nós o que te deixou assim, talvez podemos te ajudar.

— Não foi por nenhum motivo imunológico, — assegurou Dipper. — não se preocupem.

— Sua irmã disse que você teve problemas na aula de literatura recentemente, não teria a ver com isso, me pergunto...?

— Não. — ele se precipitou. — Quero dizer, sim. São as minhas notas, sabe?

— Ahh... — a enfermeira assentiu calmamente com os olhos fechados como de quem dissesse já ter visto aquela situação antes. — Estresse. Pressão dos professores. Pressão dos pais. Pressão do futuro. Auto pressão. É muito comum na sua idade.

“Ah, claro, tenho certeza de o que acontece na minha vida é muito comum nos adolescentes de dezesseis anos. Colocar o mundo em risco quando se tem uma paixão proibida por um membro da sua própria família, quem nunca, não é mesmo?”, conteve a vontade de revirar os olhos.

— Você foi dispensado dos próximos períodos. Se ainda achar que não está apto para ver as aulas, sinta-se livre para ligar para os seus pais e ir para casa.

— Okay, vou fazer isso, então. — o corpo dele ainda estava restaurando a pressão arterial, ponderando entre as sensações de leveza e peso, fazendo-o se sentir em uma inconstante balança... assim como vinha se sentindo durante toda a sua vida. Que irônico.

— Tá bom, vamos Dipper, eu ligo pro papai e nós já vamos. — Mabel começou a puxá-lo pela manga da blusa.

— Não, não, Senhorita! — advertiu Maiden, retirando Mabel de cima do garoto pela gola da suéter dela. — Apenas o seu irmão tem a licença para isso, faça-me o favor e volte para a aula que, aliás, você já perdeu bastante, mocinha.

Mabel fez biquinho, bufando numa mistura de irritação, mas não de inconformidade. Ela parecia já supor que seu plano para escapar das aulas não daria certo, então continuou as ordens sem muita resistência.

— Tá aqui suas coisas, Dippy. — disse ela, tirando a mochila dele por debaixo da maca e colocando do lado dele, sobre o colchão. — Tô indo, viu? Fica bem, _bro-bro_. — retirou-se da enfermaria, evitando ao máximo a tentação de bater os pés e a porta.

— Tchau. — ele disse, mas ela já tinha ido. — Como ela sabia onde estava as minhas coisas? Enfim... — ele já estava a ponto de ignorar aquilo quando a enfermeira o respondeu.

— Não foi a Senhorita Pines que pegou as suas coisas, foi o professor Evum.

“Ah, tá”, Dipper nem se impressionou.

— Foi ele também quem te carregou da cantina até a minha sala. — continuou Maiden, contando toda a história de modo mirabolante. O coração de Dipper chegou a doer dentro do peito. — Cheguei a ficar impressionada, não sei se foi o modo com que os alunos contaram aquilo, exagerando tudo, mas, aparentemente, o professor apareceu do nada no refeitório, todo afobado. Foi na hora certa. Parecia um pai preocupado com um filho, haha! Quando ele chegou aqui na enfermaria, Evum estava em pânico, gritando como se o incidente houvesse sido algo gravíssimo, de extrema urgência. Eu nunca vi aquele professor se preocupar tanto com um aluno igual com você. Você deve ser um excelente estudante, mesmo, Pines. Ele te sacudia sem parar. Ele até te chamava pelo primeiro nome, o apelido. Parecia até nunca ter visto um ser humano desmaiado antes. Ele me implorava sem parar, “salva ele, doutora, por favor!” — fez uma imitação forçada, numa esperança de arrancar alguma risada do rosto opaco de Dipper, mas, quando olhou para ele, tudo que pode ver foi um menino com a expressão totalmente atônita. — Os alunos acharam muita graça, ficavam imitando ele toda hora até a ordem ser estabelecida. Eu disse que ele não tinha com o que se preocupar, mas A. Evum só saiu dessa sala quando eu tive que pedir licença pra ele quando a sua irmã chegou. Ele andava de um lado pro outro em volta da sua cama, sem parar, roendo as unhas nervoso, sem tirar os olhos de você. Alguns alunos juram ter visto ele saindo chorando durante o fim do seu turno, mas acho que é só boato da histeria coletiva.

— Puxa, que engraçado, né? — depois de sair do seu estado de choque, Dipper disse numa tentativa de ser invasivo ironicamente, porém, o que ele havia dito era um fato. Era realmente engraçado o jeito que Cipher havia agido depois de tanto ameaçar ele na sala de aula. “Que merda foi essa? Qual o problema dele?”

— Isso me faz lembrar de te perguntar, ele é algum membro da sua família ou algo do tipo? Porque, não tinha lógica o jeito que ele...

— Não, não é não. Mas ele é muito chegado a mim. Eu sou aluno do Evum desde o Fundamental I, todos os anos eu acabo tendo aula com ele desde então. Ele até conhece os meus pais proximamente. — contornou ele, mas, no entanto, não era exatamente uma mentira. Foi o suficiente para que Maiden se conter.

— Ahhh, sim... não sabia. Faz sentido.

— Bom, acho melhor eu ir agora. — falou Dipper, descendo da maca, seus pés atingiram o chão com força, desencadeando mais formigamentos sobre o seu corpo combalido.

— Sim. Eu só tenho que terminar de organizar a ficha dos alunos da semana e eu já te acompanho.

— Não precisa, eu estou bem.

— Sim, eu preciso.

— Estou falando sério, estou bem.

— Tem certeza? — ela olhou para ele.

— Sim, tenho.

— Okay, então já vai adiantando as coisas. Pode ir lá pra fora e ligar para o seus pais. Eu terminarei isso aqui em um minuto e já vou ir lá pra esperar com você, ok?

— Certo. — Dipper assentiu.

  
  


*

  
  


Dipper não estava acostumado a ver a entrada da Piedmont High vazia como estava naquela hora. Chegava a dar até um certo medo. O começo da tarde estava nublado, continuava feio, as folhas acumuladas por todas as partes, poças d’água e cheiro de umidade.

— Sim, pai... Ah, a Mabel te falou, né? — ele falava no celular. — Então você já sabe... não... não, está tudo bem, sim... Tá... Tá bom, tchau. — desligou o aparelho, arrastando a mochila para o chão para que ele pudesse guarda-lo novamente. Ele odiava estar achando a sua mochila mais pesada do que antes, quando ele estava indo para aula. Ele não tinha certeza do porquê. Se antes ele estava animado demais para atender às aulas, ou se a mochila não estava verdadeiramente pesada e era só o fato do seu corpo ainda estar fraco demais parar carregá-la.

De qualquer maneira, ele estava cansado demais para ficar matutando sobre aquilo. Era tão irônico, o jeito que ele tinha acordado mais disposto do que nunca para começar o dia, e, em menos de uma hora, literalmente tudo ao seu redor havia tomado um rumo inesperado, voltando às cinzas. Como de costume, tudo de bom havia sido arrancado dele mais uma vez, no momento que em que acreditava ser capaz de prosseguir em esperança, pelas constantes reviravoltas arrebatadoras que insistiam em aparecer no enredo da sua vida. Ele já não pensava em mais nada. Tentou não se ocupar em ficar refletindo sobre tudo que tinha acontecido naquele dia até o momento, não ficou tentando achar maneiras de sair daquela nova bifurcação na trama, nem tentando entender o motivo do destino ter escolhido aquele caminho. Apenas manteve a mente vazia. Havia sido provavelmente o dia mais cheio de toda a semana, ele só queria chegar em casa e se acomodar por debaixo do edredom ao calor de um chocolate quente e sua melhor amiga... Netflix.

Ele estava tateando os bolsos da sua mochila, de saco cheio de tentar encontrar o bolso certo para guardar o celular quando seus dedos tocaram algo estranho. Era duro, mas, subitamente, assim que os dedos de Dipper pressionaram um pouco mais, amaciou, como uma esponja. Dipper afastou os dedos depressa, estranhando o acontecido, e lançou os olhos na mochila. Nada parecia fora do comum. Tocou o mesmo lugar de novo e só sentiu o seu livro de álgebra.

Imaginação...

Assim que retornou à tarefa de encaixar o celular, aconteceu de novo.

Dipper ergueu uma sobrancelha, virando o olhar imediatamente para a mochila. Ele _jurou_ ver algo se movimentar dentro dela. Como se algo tivesse se remexendo. Balançou a cabeça, tinha parado. Ele começou a questionar o seu estado de saúde novamente. Talvez fosse um problema com os olhos, ou a tontura estava dando aquela impressão de que a mochila estava se contorcendo.

Só pra se certificar, Pines colocou a mão muito levemente sobre a superfície do tecido, sem tirar os olhos da bolsa e nem fazer alarde... então algo embaixo dos seus dedos se retorceu, Dipper _sentiu_ sob a palma da sua mão!

Com um grito penetrante, Dipper pulou para trás num rasante, deixando a mochila deslizar livremente para longe dele.

— Que porra é essa?!

O conteúdo da bolso continuava a sacudir freneticamente dentro dela, fazendo a epinefrina produzir cada vez mais hormônios de apreensão e pânico no encéfalo de Dipper, o zíper começou a soar. Seja lá o que estivesse dentro daquela mochila, estava vivo e pronto para sair. Dipper aprumou o corpo, por alguma razão desconhecida, estava preparado para lutar contra o que quer que estivesse por vir. A adrenalina pingava, transbordando das suas orelhas, assim que o fecho da mochila se abriu feito uma grande boca abissal insondável.

Com um impulso, o ser vivo saiu da mochila a toda velocidade na direção dele. Só deu tempo de Dipper ver uma bruma de cores — vermelho, azul, preto... — antes de se esquivar, deixando a coisa passar diretamente por trás dele. Ele jurou ouviu um grunhido animalesco, que aumentou assim que a criatura acertou a parede de concreto do colégio com o mesmo som de uma bola de basquete murcha nas aula de educação física.

Girou sob os calcanhares, cambaleando, torcendo o pescoço para trás.

— Você?! — era uma pergunta mais para ele do que para quem estava encarando.

De estatura extremamente baixa, a coisinha tinha um chapéu vermelho pontudo amarrotado, um macacão azul escuro sobre uma camisa clara. Todo sujo e coberto por terra, lama e folhagens. Era um homenzinho. Ou melhor...

Era um gnomo.

— Jeff, o líder dos gnomos?! O que você está fazendo aqui?! Como conseguiu sair de Gravity Falls? — Dipper persistia nas questões, enquanto o anãozinho se recuperava da sua queda. Quando Pines finalmente foi capaz de ver o rosto dele, deu mais um passo para trás. O anão exalava agressividade, os olhos dele estavam em chamas, sua boca espumava, ele mais parecia um cão de rua raivoso do que um daqueles gnomos inofensivos que Dipper tinha se acostumado a ver.

A adrenalina começou a tomar conta de Dipper novamente, dando indícios de o que viria a seguir não seria bom.

O homenzinho escancarou a sua boca e seus dentes pontudos e ameaçadores se fizeram presentes e, antes que o garoto pudesse recuar mais uma vez, ele saltou na direção dele.

Dipper deu um grito.

— SAI! — e lançou as mãos na direção da criatura no intuito de repeli-la.

Tudo ficou em câmera lenta, Dipper sentiu o formigamento aumentar e uma energia desconhecida fluir por suas artérias. A sua marca de nascença queimou sob a sua testa e ele sentiu o seu peito encher com aquela sensação, aquela aura poderosa...

Dipper nunca se lembrará inteiramente com precisão o que aconteceu em seguida. Pois, em um momento o elfo estava partindo na direção dele e, no outro, ele estava atirado contra o chão, contorcendo-se de dor.

“O... quê...?”

Mason rebobinou tudo o que tinha acabado de acontecer: ele desejou que o gnomo fosse para longe, jogando os seus braços na direção dele, e o gnomo foi atirado contra o chão imediatamente, mas, Dipper nem chegou a tocar a pele de Jeff, tinha certeza disso, e, mesmo assim, foi como se alguma coisa tivesse _mesmo_ batido no gnomo. Algo invisível. E pesado. Todo o corpo do minúsculo ser arqueou para trás, ficando preso no chão por uma estranha energia azul que dissipou assim que Dipper tentou olhar por uma segunda vez para se certificar do que via.

A marca de nascença dele só faltava soltar faíscas, encarou a ponta dos seus próprios dedos e teve que se controlar para não gritar com o que viu: marcas de queimado, cinzas, como se Dipper tivesse tomado um choque elétrico sem nem ao menos ter noção daquilo.

O anão se levantou, ainda cambaleando e voltou a rugir na direção do jovem, mesmo que dessa vez ainda grogue pelo golpe misterioso.

— Ei! Parado aí! — Dipper alertou e, convenientemente, o gnomo parou. Mas, ainda sim, era muito estranho. Jeff ficava olhando para ele com o rosto congelado na mesma expressão de ira, os bracinhos parados no ar. Fosse o que fosse a estranheza que tinha acontecido, o gnomo não tinha parado por conta própria. Havia uma _força misteriosa_ agindo para mantê-lo naquela posição. Uma interrogação pairou sobre a cabeça de Dipper.

“O que é isso?”, perguntou-se, então sentiu uma pontada na boca do seu estômago, a mesma energia esquisita de antes repercutiu dentro dele e ele foi levado por um instinto revelador assim que sua marca voltou a arder. “Eu me pergunto se...”

— Erga-se! — Dipper disse em voz alta, hesitante, e, para a sua surpresa, o anão se ergueu. E não era de qualquer jeito. Jeff começou a flutuar no ar, guiado por aquela onda azulada mística que parecia obedecer aos comandos de Dipper. O garoto teria soltado um palavrão, se ainda fosse capaz de falar.

Olhou para as mãos, a energia fluía através dos dedos dele.

Magia.

Dipper fazia magia.

“Não pode ser...”

Ele conhecia aquele poder antes. Porque ele já tinha o presenciado.

“Não. Pode. Ser.”

O poder de Bill Cipher.

“O poder do Bill... está _dentro de mim_...?!”

Distraído, ele perdeu o controle daquele conjuro assim que suas mãos começaram a tremer, Jeff caiu no chão de uma altura suficiente para que ele terminasse tonto, dando voltas em torno do seu próprio eixo, enquanto praguejava absurdos entredentes direcionados a Dipper.

O garoto viu o halo azulado desaparecer da palma da sua mão e os queimados descascarem como cinzas. Sentiu cheio de queimado e o zunido de energia, como o de um fio desencapado estalando numa poça d’água, começou a diminuir no fundo dos seus ouvidos na medida em que o comichão da sua marca de nascença se acalmou.

Foi quando o farfalhar dos arbustos não muito distantes do pórtico do colégio, esgueirados nas beiradas dos canteiros e do pátio, soaram. Ainda entorpecido, Dipper virou-se automaticamente, seu sistema de defesa o controlava, uma vez que ele se sentia oco diante da revelação, incapaz de concretizar nada racionalmente. Lá, no fundo das folhagens amareladas luxuriosas do outono, começou-se a despontar uma série de chapeis pontudos saindo dos seus esconderijos.

— Tem mais de vocês?! — ele disse em voz alta, sem perceber, na direção do chefe dos gnomos. — Quantos você trouxe?! Quantos monstros saíram de Gravity Falls?!

Foi quando o seu raciocínio fora resgatado pelo ronco bravo de um motor que rugiu logo por trás dele, da rua. O chão tremeu. Dipper achou que se pai havia chegado, e já estava se preparando para pular pra dentro do carro, fingir que nada aconteceu e pedir para o pai dirigir o mais depressa possível, quando viu que não era um automóvel que o aguardava. Era um motoqueiro, a sua motocicleta, tão negra quanto o resto da sua vestimenta de couro, reluzia no campo de visão de Dipper.

— Suba! — o motociclista ordenou.

Dipper tentou aguçar a sua audição e reconhecer a voz do estranho, mas, devido ao enorme capacete opaco que ele usava, em junção ao estado de choque que ainda estava a desnuviar dos sentidos do garoto, era impossível definir de quem era voz e nem muito menos se era feminina ou masculina.

Ele deve ter ficado muito tempo paralisado na mesma posição, encarando o nada, embasbacado enquanto pensava no que deveria fazer, pois o motoqueiro gritou para ele:

— SUBA!

Os gnomos já estavam à vista, eles tinham armas rudimentares e estavam se aproximando sem hesitar.

Dipper se perguntou como ainda não tinha desmaiado de novo.

— RÁPIDO! — o estranho pisou no pedal e o motor rugiu novamente, apressando o garoto a tomar sua decisão. Ao olhar tentar olhar através do vidro do visor do capacete, no intuito de decifrar o enigma que era o seu _deus ex-machina_ , Dipper só foi capaz de ver o seu rosto conturbado refletido naquele espelho opaco. — Tem muitos deles para nós! Não temos chance! Precisamos fugir! AGORA, DIPPER!

Para sempre será impossível definir com clareza o que motivou acontecer o que aconteceu. Se foi por causa que aquele estranho o resgatou do seu estado de dúvida ao evidenciar que sabia o nome dele – o que lhe fez ter uma segurança maior – ou se foi pelo torvelinho descomunal de desespero o fazendo tomar mais atitudes sem pensar antes. Mas uma coisa era certa: num frisson descomunal de coragem, Dipper pulou naquela garupa.

Fundando os dedos na couraça do casaco do piloto, no mesmo tempo em que o mesmo fundava os dedos no acelerador, os dois rumaram para fora do pátio a toda velocidade.

Pode parecer loucura, ou simplesmente uma das reações da magia que aparentemente ambientava dentro dele, mas, quando Dipper tocou no seu resgatador, sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer o seu corpo da cabeça aos pés, e jurou sentir seu coração se acalmar mesmo estando naquele furacão de pousos arriscados.

Estranho.

A fuga durou pouco, pois o baque da moto ao frear foi quando intenso que Dipper quase voou para trás. Logo à frente, na rota de saída deles, um apinhado de gnomos havia bloqueado a passagem numa fila lateral. Dipper acreditou ouvir o motorista soltar um suspiro frustrado. A luva de couro tateou os lados do seu corpo assim que o piloto jogou um dos braços pra trás. Dipper achou que o estranho estava tentando chamá-lo para dizer alguma coisa, até ele ver que ele estava, na verdade, procurando algo próximo à cintura da sua calça. Quando ele finalmente achou, Dipper teve que sufocar um grito e o impulso de pular para fora daquela moto: era uma arma.

“AI, MEU DEUS, ELE TEM UMA ARMA! QUEM EU CONHEÇO TEM UMA ARMA?!”, o desespero era tanto que seus pensamentos quase ecoavam em alto e bom tom.

O motoqueiro apontou a pistola para a linha de homenzinhos ferozes e disparou sem hesitar, mais de uma vez. Alguns dos gnomos foram atingidos e saíram pelos ares com o impacto, enquanto outros saltaram para fora do caminho com o susto. Os estampidos das balas explodindo aranharam os tímpanos de Dipper, que se contraiu na garupa em medo.

A moto arrancou de novo e paisagem ao redor deles se tornou apenas um vulto desfigurado assim que a velocidade entrou em 80km/h. Na rodovia, o motorista descontrolado fazia curvas fechadas sem se preocupar com a sinalização e outros carros. Buzinas e gritos. Dipper nunca na vida desejou tanto ter um capacete igual naquele momento. Quando olhou para o lado, nas árvores e vegetação que circundavam as rodovias, Dipper viu sombras não-humanas se erguerem. Eles estavam sendo perseguidos!

— ALI! — ele gritou o mais alto que podia. — ESTÃO ATRÁS DA GENTE!

A motocicleta diminuiu de velocidade. O seu resgatador não hesitou duas vezes em tirar a arma do coldre de novo e disparar mais algumas vezes contra às ameaças antes de acelerar de novo. O som das cápsulas das balas atingindo o asfalto. A poeira, que subia juntamente com a violenta ventania, navalhava o rosto de Dipper.

— As balas não fazem nada com eles, mas é o bastante para afugentá-los! Precisamos despistá-los e fugir para um lugar seguro! — foi o que Pines acreditou ter conseguido escutar através do escudo que era aquele capacete.

Correram mais um pouco sobre as rodas. Após acessarem ruas que Dipper nem sequer conhecia e entrarem em cenários desertos, o piloto pareceu se ver seguro para diminuir a velocidade. Olharam para os lados, certificando-se sobre a sua situação. Os dois suspiraram de alívio ao verem que estavam sozinhos na estrada.

— Essa foi por pouco. — disse o motoqueiro, parando a moto numa encruzilhada.

Dipper desceu da moto, ainda atordoado, todavia, contente por ter se saído ileso daquele tornado de infortúnios. Também contente em ver que, até o momento e mesmo com todas as circunstâncias, o seu salvador misterioso não tinha o intuito de machucá-lo. E até agora não parecia ser alguém que pudesse julgar ser perigoso, mesmo portando uma arma de fogo na cintura.

— Obrigado. — recuperando o fôlego do tranco, Dipper agradeceu. — Minha pressão tava baixa mais cedo, essa adrenalina foi uma ótima maneira de fazer o sangue retornar para o fluxo normal dele. — tentou fazer uma piada para descontrair do clima.

— Vamos ter que esperar aqui por algum tempo, até que os gnomos desistam, depois será seguro para eu te deixar em casa.

— Como me conhece? Como sabia que eu estava lá e que eu precisava de ajuda? Como sabe de tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo? E... — parou, realizando que eram muitas perguntas para poucas respostas, então contextualizou tudo numa questão só: — Quem é você, afinal?

— Seu pai me pediu que eu te buscasse assim que você ligou. Eu queria te fazer uma surpresa te pegando na escola, te salvar de gnomos revoltados não estava no plano.

— Quê? Como assim?

— Haha... eu também não achava que chegaria em Piedmont tão cedo, mas, como você já viu lá atrás, a situação está crítica, então tive que chegar na casa dos seus pais o mais rápido que consegui. Viagem interespacial, sempre funciona.

Mesmo com o corpo aquecido da correria, o coração de Dipper congelou ao ouvir aquilo.

— Espera... você... tá dizendo que... — o olhar dele pousou nas luvas de couro que o motorista usava...

As luvas tinham seis dedos.

Ele tirou o capacete.

— Faz muito tempo que eu não te vejo, não é? Mas, qual é, não envelheci tanto assim, envelheci? — a voz ficou familiar de repente. — Você cresceu tanto, _**Dip**_.


	9. Perfeita Imperfeição (A Musa – Parte 2)

_(30 anos antes)_

Stanford vivia com um peculiar problema.

Ele não se lembra exatamente de quando isso havia começado ou o motivo — talvez tenha sido os inúmeros anos nos quais ele havia passado sem alguém para chamar de amigo, ele realmente não fazia ideia se isso tinha alguma relação —, mas ele sabia quando aparecia: aparecia sempre quando ele começava a ficar próximo demais de alguém.

Ele não sabia diferenciar um colega de um amigo.

Ele não sabia também quando era o momento exato para categorizar um amigo como o _melhor_ amigo.

“Essa pessoa é meu amigo ou um simples colega de trabalho?”

“Essa pessoa é meu amigo ou meu melhor amigo?”

“Ele é o meu melhor amigo ou... _algo a mais_?”

Toda vez em que Ford começava a se aprofundar na socialização com alguém, fosse quem fosse, pensamentos como esses se tornavam recorrentes, até mesmo perturbadores.

De todos os campos científicos nos quais ele havia se dedicado a estudar, de todos os tópicos que a sua mente brilhante havia lhe permitido dominar, havia um no qual ele se via completamente inapto de compreender totalmente: o das relações humanas.

Ou melhor, das suas relações humanas.

O de decifrar o enigma que era os seus sentimentos. E os sentimentos que ele, possivelmente, viria a adquirir pelos demais.

Mas, mesmo com todas aquelas reentrâncias no seu psicológico, Stanford tinha certeza de uma coisa; uma coisa na qual ele não podia mais negar, que não era possível mais de esconder, pois já estava ali, palpável de tão óbvio: ele admirava muito Bill Cipher.

A criatura, antes uma forma geométrica bizarra a planar num plano de existência chamado _mindscape_ , agora se refestelava sobre a cama diante dele na presença de um garoto excêntrico de cabelo loiro e um único olho (enquanto o lugar que deveria ter seu lho esquerdo, estava coberto por um tapa-olho preto no qual o próprio Ford havia feito de presente para ele com esmero) de cor roxa. Os dois se encaravam incertos, a chuva estava a cair lá fora, as gotas densas de água embaçando as janelas e obliterando a energia elétrica, deixando os dois à mercê das luzes das velas que estavam espalhadas por quase toda a cabana.

— Sabe, Sixer — Bill começou a quebrar o gelo na sua voz ronronada, já fazia um bom tempo que os dois estavam sem trocar nenhuma palavra, afinal, fazia poucos dias desde quando Stanford tinha conseguido abrir uma brecha entre dimensões e trazer Cipher para a Terra. Ainda estavam se acostumando com a forma humana do ser de um só olho, tanto Ford quanto o próprio Bill aprendendo a se acostumar no seu mais novo organismo. —, eu poderia muito bem usar os meus poderes para poder reacender as luzes, ou até mesmo criar uma fonte nova de energia para nós.

— E por que não faz isso? — indagou o jovem cientista de seis dedos que estava ao lado dele, do outro lado do colchão, limpando constantemente os óculos que teimavam em continuar a condensar as lentes por causa do ar frio que repercutia nos arredores.

Bill girou em cima da cama, ficando de barriga para baixo, as pernas para o alto a açoitar o ar, enquanto ele brincava despretensiosamente com a cera recém derretida de uma das velas que estava a escorrer para fora do criado mudo de Ford. Ao ouvir a pergunta, esbambeou um pouco antes de responder, como se caçasse a melhor resposta para ele, até que, finalmente, disse com um ar maroto:

— Porque eu gosto muito do jeito que o seu rosto fica à luz de velas, Stanford.

Stanford imediatamente corou, antes mesmo de o garoto terminar a frase, ficando mais vermelho do que a própria chama da vela na qual seu rosto estava perto. O homem não tinha certeza se Bill dizia aquilo consciente da malícia presente, pois havia acabado de chegar ao mundo dos humanos, mas, o conhecimento infinito do ser dimensional fazia-o ficar com um ponto de interrogação a pairar acima da sua cabeça. Não era apenas o conteúdo da frase, como também o fato de Bill chamá-lo pelo nome, uma coisa que Ford percebera que ele raramente, talvez até nunca antes houvesse feito antes.

— V-você está falando sério? — Stanford estremeceu.

Bill teve de suprimir uma risada de tanto achar a cena graciosa.

— Talvez. É uma meia-verdade.

— Como assim? — perguntou, já logo desconversando em prol do seu constrangimento.

— Os meus poderes.

— O que têm eles? — estava tão nervoso que nem percebeu ao fazer aquela pergunta boba.

— Eu os perdi, esqueceu? — Bill virou o rosto lentamente na direção do outro, a sua franja longa, que carecidamente pedia por um corte, escorreu pelo lado direito do seu rosto, ocultando-o a janela para as intenções das palavras que provinham de sua alma. — Inclusive, eu estava falando sobre isso com você nestes últimos dias. Eu falei que se eu tivesse meus poderes, eu poderia facilmente terminar de abrir o portal que você está tentando construir no porão. Eu poderia facilmente te ajudar a concluir o seu projeto. Eu seria a chave mestra para tal.

— Ah... tá. — Ford pressentiu que um silêncio sepulcral estava a se aproximar, então continuou logo com a conversa. — E como você vai adquiri-los de volta? Você disse que tinha um modo, não é?

O olhar de Cipher percorreu pelo corpo de Ford, o homem usava apenas uma regata branca com a samba canção vermelha xadrez – enquanto o outro estava aconchegado dentro do suéter vermelho de Ford, grande demais para o seu corpo esguio, o que escondia totalmente os seus braços e depois da cintura. Ford estranhou a ação do outro, ainda mais quando o olhar dele repousou sobre a sua mão de um dígito a mais.

— Sim, há um jeito de usar meus poderes estando na minha forma humana.

— E isso seria...?

Bill parou por um instante, o seu olho violáceo rasgando a escuridão até o encontro dos olhos castanhos de seu guardião.

— Sixer... você já ouviu falar do termo Índigo?

— A cor?

Cipher teve que conter a vontade de revirar o olho. “Pelo visto tem uma coisa na qual ele parece não ter conhecimento sobre”, refletiu. “Vou ter que explicar a longa história para ele.”

— A dimensão na qual eu venho, o _mindscape_ , o nosso povo vem tentando sair dela para fazer parte integral da sua há milênios.

— Espera! Seu “povo”? — espantou-se Ford, subitamente ficando superinteressado no assunto. — Quer dizer que tem mais de vocês por lá?

O loiro assentiu.

— Exatamente. Muitos. Há muito tempo, durante o início das civilizações, a nossa raça superdesenvolvida ficou encarregada de reger o mundo humano e toda a entropia da Terra. Como você já deve ter suspeitado, éramos nós quem estava por trás da construção das pirâmides e da sabedoria inigualável de muitas sociedades iniciais, como os Gregos. Infelizmente, mas não inesperado, o inevitável aconteceu.

— O que foi?

— Muitos de nós sabíamos que seria um risco enorme compartilhar tão abertamente com os humanos os requintes de nosso conhecimento inestimável provido do mundo em que vivíamos, houve muitas segregações no nosso povo e no mindscape. Alguns achavam que a sabedoria deveria ser apenas entregue aos indivíduos humanos específicos, estes seriam os reis, governantes e líderes de nações e eras. Enquanto a outra parte acreditava que todos deveriam ter igualmente o direito da concupiscência universal. A nossa dimensão entrou em muitas guerras e conflitos desde então, até que...

— Já estou vendo onde isso está indo... — lamentou Stanford. — O famoso caso do “a criação se rebela contra o seu criador”.

— Precisamente. — suspirou como se apenas a tarefa de reviver aquela história fosse cansativa. — Quando demos por nós, a inteligência já havia se alastrado no mundo dos humanos como uma praga. Logo não tínhamos mais alternativas do que nos escondermos. As pessoas começaram a aprender modos que nos repelir, vários seres do mindscape foram “domados”, trancafiados em sarcófagos, transformados em lendas, religiões, mitos, fábulas... até que o grande comandante do mindscape deu “o decreto”.

— Espera! Desculpe te interromper novamente, é que eu não posso evitar achar tudo isso fascinante. — explicou Ford naquela postura infantilmente empolgada que fazia Bill ter uma sensação estranha no fundo do peito: seu coração se aquecia, e suas pulsações pareciam palpitar mais rapidamente. — Mas vocês, criaturas do outro lado, não são apenas uma sociedade como também são regidos por um sistema governamental?

— Sim. É bem parecido com o sistema de castas que algumas culturas de vocês, humanos, são adeptos. — disse ele, lembrando-se da vez que relembrara daquilo ao ler em um dos livros de sociologia que encontrara no escritório de Ford. Bill não deixava de achar estranho quando havia aberto a obra e viu que estava marcada pelo cientista numa página escrita: “relacionamentos interpessoais”. — Nós temos um comandante geral, uma autoridade máxima, de maior poder e controle de todo o universo no qual vivemos... mas eu não quero falar sobre ele agora. — saiu pela tangente, retornando ao assunto principal. — Enfim, o decreto foi uma lei que está em regência até hoje. Ela proíbe qualquer criatura dimensional da minha raça de cruzar os portais para o mundo dos humanos por vontade própria. E, caso isso aconteça, essa criatura passará para o planeta Terra assumindo uma forma física de sua preferência; na maioria sendo parecida com o resto dos humanos, para que nós possamos nos misturar com a maioria sem sermos notados. Mas isso tem um porém...

O menino respirou fundo, preparando-se para dizer aquilo.

— Acabamos indo para o mundo normal sem nenhuma gota dos nossos poderes, para que o caos ocorrido no início das civilizações não pudesse se repetir novamente.

— E o que isso tem a ver com o termo “Índigo”?

— Bem, mesmo com o decreto, nós do mindscape continuávamos a ser uma raça bem poderosa dentro do nosso mundo, tendo muitos poderes ao nosso favor. Isso permitiu que muitas das criaturas encontrassem brechas na lei imposta por nosso comandante. Eles vieram com um plano de criar as crianças Índigo.

— Crianças?

— Isso. Nós descobrimos que éramos capazes de influenciar no mundo humano indiretamente, manipulando o nascimento de pessoas com o viés da nossa magia. Nomeamos esses humanos criados por nós de Índigo.

— E qual a função deles?

— Quebrar a lei que não nos permitia ter poderes nessa realidade. Os Índigos, por provir do nosso Poder, guardam dentro de si uma pequena parcela do que a minha raça é feita. Então, se nós, por acaso, nos depararmos fisicamente com uma dessas pessoas que criamos enquanto estávamos presos na outra dimensão, ganharíamos o nosso poder de volta, e poder usufruí-lo livremente no mundo humano.

— Está me dizendo que você conseguiu fazer nascer pessoas no meu mundo? E essas pessoas especiais podem lhe devolver os poderes assim que encontrarem com vocês?

— Quando encontrarem _fisicamente_ a nós. — corrigiu. — Não é qualquer tipo de contato.

— Exemplo...?

Bill deu um sorriso enigmático que Ford quase jurou ter um quê de perversão,

— Digamos que quanto mais “perto” e “intenso” for, melhor. Entende?

— Quer dizer “beijos”, “abraços”, essas coisas assim?

— Sim, infelizmente beijos e abraços são formas de contato muito fracas, que podem garantir que os nossos poderes aflorem por um período temporário, não sendo o suficiente. Tem que ser um contato humano no qual se é pouco utilizado, por ser, justamente, muito valorizado e seletivo a quem se dá... algo que alguns de vocês ousam julgar ser movido pelo sentimento mais arrebatador que vocês possuem... _amor_.

Stanford abafou um grito, incrédulo.

— Você quer dizer... s-sexo?!

O sorriso do mono-olho se alargou mais ainda e ele não conseguiu segurar uma risadinha. “Tão jovem e inteligente, todavia tão retraído...”, elogiou em seus pensamentos. “Eu fiz a criação perfeita”, orgulhou-se.

— Então... — o cientista prosseguiu, ajeitando o tom da voz, “que besteira é essa, Stanford?!”, ralhou consigo mesmo. “Quantos anos você tem para reagir desse jeito diante a uma simples palavra como essa? Pior ainda, você é um cientista, porra!” — Tem uma pessoa que você criou aqui, no mundo humano, e você precisa achá-la para garantir sua magia de volta?

— Sim, eu fiz uma pessoa. — admitiu.

— E quem é ela? Você sabe quem é?

— Não — mentiu. —, não sei.

— Então, como vocês, criaturas, esperam ganhar seus poderes de volta nesse mundo se não sabem quem essas pessoas são?! — Ford não pôde deixar de, genuinamente, se ofender com uma gafe daquela provida de seres inteligentíssimos.

— Nós somos os seres mais astutos do planeta, Sixer. É claro que nós pensamos em algumas coisas. Fizemos os Índigos nascerem com características... singulares. Marcas no corpo e na mente que os diferenciam dos humanos normais, para, assim que batermos o olho neles, sabermos identificá-los com mais facilidade e num curto espaço de tempo.

— E quais são essas “singularidades”?

Bill Cipher abominou a urgência de relancear a mão de seis dedos de Ford novamente. Ele não poderia entregar o jogo tão fácil assim, teria que fazer uma das suas artimanhas com ele. Não podia correr o risco de Stanford se sentir usado, ao pensar ser apenas um objeto nos planos de Bill de recapturar a sua magia, e não acabar transando com ele. O homem precisava ser manipulado; por sorte, essa era uma arte que o demônio mais dominava — ­além do mais, ele conhecia cada milímetro cúbico da mente de Stanford, já que o próprio Bill foi quem havia a criado, afinal das contas. E Stanford já havia o deixado entrar no seu corpo diversas vezes.

— Ah, nem vale à pena tentar te explicar. — tergiversou o de olho roxo, torcendo para que o gênio aceitasse aquilo como resposta.

— Mas... por que vocês desejam tanto vir para cá, no mundo humano? O que há de tão especial por aqui para se ver nos dias de hoje?

A fala de Bill, acompanhada de seu olhar repentinamente cabisbaixo, acentuava a sua postura irrefutavelmente melancólica. — Você não faz a menor ideia de como é viver naquela sociedade, Ford. — a voz dele carregava uma sonoridade diferente, gutural, como se falasse para dentro de si próprio, como se fizesse um mantra ou um solilóquio de catarse. — Eu observo o seu mundo discretamente há muito tempo, cada detalhe dele, em torno de todo o globo, e posso dizer, com toda convicção, que, de todos os problemas que vocês enfrentam, nada se compara às injustiças que ocorrem no _mindscape_. São aberrações de outro mundo... literalmente. E, da minha camada hierárquica, somos, por trilhões de anos, mais inferiores a cada dia, mais restringidos, controlados, caçados... o mundo de vocês tem algo de que todos nós inveja. Liberdade. — “E é por isso que eu e muitos outros queremos estar aqui, queremos destruir essa dimensão nojenta e mal agradecida que reclama todos os dias. Essas pessoas repugnantes que só existem porque nós a deixamos existir alguma hora, e, mesmo assim, elas continuam com a sorte grande. Vamos aniquilar esse planeta que nem sequer deveria ter existido!”, a vontade que Cipher tinha de proclamar essa última parte em voz alta era insofismável, mas, tendo vivido desde o início de tudo, ele sabia como ninguém segurar suas emoções.

O homem estagnou por um instante. Ele nunca imaginaria aquilo vindo de um dos seres que aparentemente era o mais poderoso já conhecido até então. Existiam outros seres capazes de serem mais poderosos e dotados do que o próprio Bill Cipher? O olho da providência, que tudo vê, onipresente? Isso era ao menos possível?!

— Então nós temos que colocar as mãos à obra! — regozijou Ford, fazendo a maré deprimente do seu mais novo colega/amigo/colega de trabalho/...algo a mais (talvez...?) esmorecer apenas com o seu sorriso torto. A criatura-humana já tinha se erguido, ficando sentado de pernas cruzadas na cama. — Vamos fazer de tudo para achar a pessoa sortuda na qual você escolheu para ser a portadora de algo tão importante quanto a sua liberdade. Farei de tudo para te ajudar, prometo.

A íris violeta de demônio cintilou, e Ford, pela primeira vez, foi capaz de notar algo tão evidente transcorrer por detrás de um artifício anatômico de alguém.

Esperança.

— E eu prometo fazer de tudo para, depois de ter meus poderes de novo, abrir o portal pra você e te fazer o cientista mais rico e renomado que essa dimensão já viu — fez uma cortesia brincalhona na penumbra da alcova. —, meu _amigo_.

  
  


***

  
  


O outono, perpassando na janela empoeirada da lanchonete da Susan, sugava toda a vida da natureza, faminto pelo seu verde. O tilintar da porcelana de xícaras, copos e pratos sendo ensaboados um sobre os outros distantemente na pia do estabelecimento era a trilha sonora daquela sorumbática manhã de domingo. O cheiro de café fresco ambientava em cada aresta da construção rústica. Bill estava se ajustando às novas sensações humanas. É claro, sendo um ser imponente de riqueza intelectual como ele, o loiro sabia e reconhecia sobre todos os sentidos humanos, no entanto, o seu conhecimento era o mesmo que se aprende num livro: erudito, didático; ele nunca havia antes, de fato, experimentado na pele aquilo tudo. Ele era apenas como uma grande enciclopédia na qual tinha a função de abrigar — e apenas abrigar — todos os mínimos detalhes do mundo, sem ter o direito de intervir ou se aplicar no próprio ensinamento transmitido.

O assento no qual ele se acomoda é macio e achegado, a mesa diante dele, na qual suas mãos estão confortadas paralelamente a um caneco de café _latte_ espumante, é áspera por razão da madeira bruta da qual foi fornecida. As suas pálpebras estão cansadas e pesadas, e persistem em cair contra a vontade de seu portador — o efeito da sonolência era, de longe, o que Bill havia mais detestado sentir até então; ela o fazia se sentir vulnerável, inválido, finito, o que lhe incomodava profanamente.

Levou os dedos indicador e anelar às têmporas, pressionando-as, tentando se desvencilhar daquele estorvo mundano.

— Como está sendo a _aventura tridimensional_? — ousou Ford, sentado à frente do outro, a aporrinhá-lo. Levou a sua xícara as lábios, enquanto fingia não estar interessado no livro que segurava aberto próximo ao vitrô

— Vocês aguentam isso todos os dias? Que projeto evolucional fraco esse o de vocês... — retorquiu azedo.

— A maioria dos humanos tem a vida inteira para se acostumarem com suas fraquezas, nem todo mundo virou humano de uma hora pra outra como você, sabe? Mas, devo admitir mesmo, acordar cedo é um mal universal que poucos de nós têm a proeza de se curar.

Cipher grunhiu. Ford sentiu-se preocupado por uma fração de segundo.

— Beba do seu café. — aconselhou ele. —, juro que vai se sentir melhor com isso.

O ser urgiu por seu recipiente. Assim que o agarrou, soltou-o de uma só vez, por pouco o caneco não caía, espatifando-se em milhares de lascas pelo linóleo da cafeteria. — Quente, quente, quente! — quase praguejou.

— Com cuidado, já passou por isso antes. — deixando sua faceta intelectual de lado por um minuto, Stanford fechou a capa do seu fascículo, rumando em direção do copo de Bill, o erguendo pela alça com cautela enquanto o outro ainda gesticulava as mãos, impaciente para que a sensação de queimação se dissipasse logo. Esteou o recipiente com o líquido borbulhoso e soprou a fumaça para longe, abrandando trivialmente o calor da bebida, uma nuvem térmica invisível voejou até o rosto de Cipher, aquecendo-o brevemente da atmosfera fria da manhã. Em seguida, o maior esticou a beirada do caneco na direção dos lábios dele. — Aqui. — ofereceu, encorajando-o com os olhos.

Bill titubeou por pouco tempo antes do moço à sua frente insistir: — Beba. — e se aproximou da ajuda que ele oferecia. Bebendo o café suavemente das mãos de Ford. — Melhor agora, acredito.

— Sim, obrigado, Sixer.— tomou o copo de volta à sua posse, bebendo o resto.

Passaram alguns minutos em um silêncio agradável. Bill já sentia a cafeína afetar o seu sistema imunológico, liberando enzimas de epinefrina que o deixavam mais disposto. O assunto só retornou quando o pedido de Ford chegou — um prato de ovos mexidos.

— Tem certeza de que não vai pedir nada? — questionou ele, já dando as primeiras garfadas, ao perceber o amigo distante.

— Eu já me alimentei ontem.

— Humanos precisam se alimentar, no mínimo, de três refeições completas diariamente. — advertiu. — E o café da manhã costuma ser a mais importante delas.

— Bem, eu não _preciso_. — e era verdade, Bill comia muito pouco. Quando questionado sobre isso por Ford, ele explicou que, de alguma maneira, por ser originado de um organismo multidimensional, Cipher não necessitava se alimentar tanto quanto os outros. Era necessário por ser humano, mas não tanto quanto. “Uma refeição e um pouco de líquido são o suficientes para manter meu corpo em funcionamento por um mês inteiro”, era o que ele já havia dito. Aliás, ele não tinha agradado tanto da experiência de comer, achava um hábito estranho e não tão prazeroso quanto os humanos achavam, então só o fazia pela obrigação. Embora o funcionamento metabólico misterioso do triângulo humano fosse um fato, não excluía a constatação do estado do seu corpo: ele era assustadoramente magro, as costelas ressaltadas sob a pele, a cintura tão fina que parecia ser capaz de entrelaçar um par de mãos em torno dela... mas, por mais incrível que parecesse, a saúde dele se mostrava em perfeito estado, conquanto a anatomia não deixasse de ser preocupante.

— Você está tão magricela quanto a essas árvores durante o outono. — comentou Ford ao divagar, olhando para fora da janela.

— Eu gosto, acho... interessante...

— As árvores mortas? A magreza absurda delas?

— Falo da estação em si. Outono. — suspirou.

Ford não pôde deixar de sorrir.

— Concordo. Sabe... essa é a minha época favorita do ano. As pessoas por aqui sempre parecem glorificar demais as estações como a primavera e o verão por simbolizarem a alegria e o nascimento, mas mal percebem o quanto de charme singular está presente no Outono. — bebericou um pouco mais do seu café. — Eu amo o jeito que a estação mostra que tudo na vida é efêmero, e que tudo e todos nós fazemos parte de um ciclo infinito no qual sempre acabará num mesmo destino inegável: a morte; mas não de uma forma fúnebre ou macabra, ela mostra isso de um modo tão apaziguador e excepcional que chega a ser mais reconfortante e bem vista a aceitação do nosso fado. Eu sinto que isso chega a até refletir no próprio clima do evento: não é frio nem calor, mas um equilíbrio perfeito entre os dois. Desconforto e o confortável em um só. Agridoce. É como a vida; o outono nos mostra que ela não é perfeita, que tem suas belezas em alguns momentos, mas, noutros, ela é mortífera, que a vida não é só feita de prazeres e do que a maioria julga ser bom, as infelicidades também fazem parte dela e não há nada de errado nisso. O que era para ser considerado “feio” apenas se torna uma maior parte do “belo”.

— Humanos... eles sempre se dividem nessas duas categorias, _huh_?

— Que categorias?

— No mundo de vocês, ou você reflete sobre a sua finitude, ou você a ignora.

— Fato.

Mais silêncio, o sol tímido a escorrer entre as fissuras dos tapumes para dentro do restaurante aos poucos, pincelando o rosto dos dois, fazendo-os refulgir numa nuance dourada. O cabelo de Cipher a se camuflar naquele farol espectral.

— Você já pensou em como morreria, Seis-dedos?

— Quê?

— Isso mesmo. Se você pudesse escolher como morreria, como seria?

O Pines se colocou a pensar com os seus botões primeiro.

— Eu sempre pensei que seria bastante interessante morrer como nos filmes ou livros. — replicou.

— E como isso seria?

— Morrer de forma “heroica”. Sabe, em nome de alguém, ou para salvar/proteger alguém... mas...

— ...? — o único olho do menino o impelia a adiantar-se.

“Mas eu não acho que eu tenha alguém no qual valha à pena dar a minha vida”, era o que ele estava prestes a dizer quando se perdeu admirando Bill contemplado defronte dele, os cotovelos magros apoiados sobre a mesa, com as mãos apoiando os dois lados da sua cabeça. A cena delicada, juntamente com um _dejà vú_ da noite em que ele havia sido chamado de “amigo”, desperta um pensamento inusitadamente querido nele: “Talvez eu tenha.”

— Que foi...? — Bill o resgatou do seu enleio desvairado.

— Nada... — murmurou o cientista, enrubescendo afetuosamente ao esconder o seu sorriso bobo por detrás da xícara. — Deixa pra lá.

Para não se deixar ser controlado pelos sentimentos cada vez mais intrometidos, Ford focalizou o olhar no outro lado da campina por meio de outra janela.

Olhando de volta para ele, lá, bem no início da mata, residia um solitário pinheiro miraculosamente verde.


	10. Descontrolar para controlar

_— Faz muito tempo que eu não te vejo, não é? Mas, qual é, não envelheci tanto assim, envelheci? — a voz ficou familiar de repente. — Você cresceu tanto,_ **_Dip_ ** _._

  
  


Deitado, sobre a sua cama, o teto do seu quarto parecia ser a única coisa imutável no caos desgovernado das viravoltas do seu dia a dia. Sempre o mesmo teto sendo a primeira e última coisa que ele via todos dias, ao acordar e ao dormir. Subitamente, a companhia dos seus cobertores não havia parecido tão agradável. Toda aquela estabilidade na qual ele sempre procurava; aquele quarto, naquele momento parecia ser o mais próximo daquilo. No silêncio da alcova, Dipper jazia encolhido no seu canto, incapaz de fisicamente chorar... aquilo tudo ia muito além das suas lágrimas.

_Ford está de volta._

Aquela certeza ecoava intensa nos seus planos, ruindo impiedosamente os alicerces de qualquer saída da situação dele que pudesse dar certo. Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais a sua situação parecia se complicar.

_Tique-taque!_

O som do relógio da sala de Evum cochicha dentro da sua cabeça, fazendo-o relembrar de outro impasse: Bill também estava de volta na sua vida, chegou sem aviso prévio, e agora, despertando mais outra novidade. Dipper guardava os seus poderes.

“Como isso tudo aconteceu?”, perguntou-se, fitando, sob a aura obscura das persianas fechadas e das dobras do edredom drapejando sobre sua cabeça, a sua mão que ainda formigava, não só pela sensação incomum de sentir a magia fluir por eles, mas também por todos os imprevistos desnorteantes recém-ocorridos – o corpo do seu professor de literatura possuído por Cipher, a notícia de Mabel, o incidente que o levou à enfermaria, os gnomos terem invadido sua escola, e seu _deus ex-machina_ : Stanford.

Suspirou.

“O que eu vou fazer agora? Eu conto pro Ford sobre Bill ter voltado? Eu conto sobre estar com os poderes dele? Será que ele já sabe de pelo menos uma dessas coisas? Foi por isso que ele voltou aqui? Para um confronto? Ou a situação de Gravity Falls está realmente tão alarmante assim?”

Eram muitos pontos de interrogação, e a falta de preenchê-los com pontos finais incomodava Dipper profundamente. Ele ainda se lembrava de, mais cedo, quando viu a luva de seis dedos do motoqueiro, e o modo com que Ford retirou o capacete, saudando-o. O cabelo grisalho dele a reluzir, o sorriso torto fazendo a sua covinha no queixo saltar... O garoto queria dizer que tinha conseguido manter a postura após se deparar com a presença tão eletrizante de sua antiga paixão, mas, lógico, nem isso saiu como ele planejava – ele tinha sentido o estômago embrulhar, os olhos se encherem de lágrimas, e ele saiu correndo para o arbusto mais próximo da encruzilhada em que eles haviam parado, vomitando tudo que tinha comido naquele dia. _Eu estou bem_ , ele havia dito assim que ouviu os questionamentos preocupados que seu tio-avô havia feito sobre a saúde dele, continuando a vomitar.

A forma com que o rosto de Ford foi capaz de ressuscitar todos os fantasmas do passado havia sido surpreendente, perigoso até. Tudo veio de uma só vez, entrando em Dipper de uma maneira tão veloz e intrusiva, como um parasita ou uma bactéria letal – as colinas, o jeito que eles haviam se beijado pela primeira vez, as brigas, o quanto o abraço dele era quente e o fazia se sentir seguro, o mantra, a morte... “você está comigo?” – que seu sistema imunológica não foi capaz de aguentar, necessitando fisicamente de colocar aquelas ansiedades para fora.

A memória da cena grotesca o faz se contrair embaraçosamente no colchão, rechaçando aqueles pensamentos inóspitos da mente.

O seu celular vibrou, pegando-o desprevenido. Ele pega o aparelho e, ao ligá-lo, a luz da tela ofusca a escuridão reinante do aposento. Era uma mensagem de Wirt. Dipper sorriria se fosse capaz. Apenas aquela presença distante dele era suficiente para que seu coração se aquecesse com a certeza de que, naquele momento, Wirt era o único ali por ele, sem conturbações e sem entraves.

Ele nunca quis tanto dizer que o amava igual naquele instante.

  
  


WIRT: A Sara me contou sobre um aluno que desmaiou na escola dela. Fiquei chocado quando descobri que era você. Está tudo bem?

  
  


“Não. Não está tudo bem”, e digitou a resposta:

  
  


DIPPER: Está sim, não se preocupe.

  
  


WIRT: O que houve, Dipper?

  
  


Dipper sentiu o senso da razão caindo sobre ele. Ele estava mentindo para o seu namorado na cara dura. “Vamos lá, Dipper”, deu uma bronca em si mesmo. “Ele é o seu namorado! Ele é a pessoa na qual você deve confiar e guardar.”

Antes que a consciência retornasse, Wirt mandou outra mensagem, como se sentisse, pela demora da resposta, o pesar do outro:

  
  


WIRT: Você sabe que pode confiar em mim sempre, não é?

  
  


Dipper quase explodiu num choro compulsivo. Aquilo era tudo que ele mais precisava ouvir de alguém naquela hora.

  
  


DIPPER: Wirt, tem algo horrível acontecendo comigo. Eu não consigo mais esconder.

  
  


WIRT: Quer que eu te ligue? Quer conversar sobre isso?

  
  


DIPPER: Não.

  
  


O silêncio que se estendeu fazia Dipper cogitar a possibilidade de ter feito uma besteira, ele tentava decifrar aquela falta de resposta de Wirt das formas mais destrutíveis possíveis: talvez ele tivesse ferido os sentimentos de Wirt e agora ele estava magoado, talvez ele houvesse se cansado dos jeitos displicentes que Dipper mantinha e tivesse decidido o ignorar... Antes que ele ficasse doido pensando naquelas possibilidades dilacerantes, Dipper completou a sua resposta com outra mensagem:

  
  


DIPPER: Não quero falar por telefone...

Preciso de você aqui.

Comigo.

  
  


Ele nunca sentiu um maior alívio na vida igual quando viu aqueles três pontinhos subirem, evidenciando que o namorado escrevia uma resposta.

  
  


WIRT: Tem certeza que você está bem para se encontrar comigo hoje?

  
  


Ele tinha razão, pensava Dipper.

  
  


DIPPER: Não sei.

  
  


Havia sido sincero.

  
  


WIRT: Que tal amanhã então? Podemos sair depois da aula, seja lá o que estiver te perturbando, talvez um passeio longe da cidade, ou algo assim, te distraia disso tudo e te faça melhor.

  
  


Dipper queria aplaudir de pé e beijar o menino por ter sido capaz de fazê-lo sorrir tão naturalmente numa situação como aquela.

  
  


DIPPER: Ta ótimo pra mim ☺

  
  


WIRT: Okay, então. Qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo, pode me chamar, ok?

  
  


DIPPER: Tá bom.

  
  


Uma sequência de batidas suaves sobre a porta ecoa pelo quarto, tirando Dipper da sua corrente de pensamentos.

— Dipper, possa entrar? — era a sua mãe.

— Pode sim. — esforçou-se para levantar a voz.

A mulher entrou atarefada no aposento, carregando uma cesta de roupa enquanto o cheiro do seu afobamento invadia Dipper. — Já está se sentindo melhor?

— Estou sim, obrigado. — mentiu, pouco se mexendo por debaixo da coberta.

— Tem certeza de que não quer que eu te leve no hospital?

— Não mãe, sem problemas. Sério.

Ela suspirou, Dipper sentiu o peso do desalento nas palavras dela. Não importa o quanto ele tentasse, ele nunca conseguia ser convincente o suficiente para a sua mãe, mas ela não parecia se importar nem um pouco, diferente de Mabel, ela reconhecia o quanto o filho era responsável, e o quanto de força e determinação (de origens desconhecidas para ela até então) emanava da alma dele; o que, muitas vezes, a fazia ficar tranquila com qualquer entrave no qual ela visse o garoto inserido. O que ela disse em seguida só pareceu reforçar mais isso.

— Ótimo, pois quero que você ajude a sua irmã a acomodar os nossos hóspedes devidamente. Acha que pode fazer isso por mim? — perguntou cuidadosa, perto da cama.

“Acomodar Ford... por que não?”

— Okay, mãe. — empertigou-se, maquiando o esforço que fazia para sair da sua zona de conforto.

— Se acabar se sentindo mal de novo, pode parar, ta? E me avise. Não quero te ver se gastando enquanto passa mal. Aqui — entregou para ele o cesto vazio, Dipper o pegou espontaneamente. —, leve isso para o quatro de visitas e recolha o que for preciso. Vamos! Ao trabalho, rapaz. — voltou à porta, acendendo o interruptor. Apenas quando Dipper se levantou para ir atrás dela, ela lembrou — Ah! Depois vá até a varanda, estão todos lá fora comendo e conversando. O seu tio Stan não te viu ainda e está louco para te ver.

— Tudo bem — falou, arrastando a voz e os passos pela escada. Atravessou o lobby e a sala de visita, as suas passadas tão quietas e caçadas quanto o resto da casa, até chegar diante da porta perto da lavanderia, onde residia um segundo lance de degraus para o cômodo à parte. Entreabriu a porta, cansado, uma nesga da luz exterior varreu a escuridão do quarto que cessou completamente assim que ele apertou o interruptor.

Era uma suíte simples com duas camas separadas, os papeis de parede estavam gastos e, na janela saliente, as cortinas de seda cerradas, transportando, para dentro da alcova, uma nuance brilhosa que vinha dos postes de luz da rua a tentar iluminar, baldiamente, aquela noite que parecia mais escura do que o normal. As malas dos seus tios-avôs estavam ao lado de cada leito – algumas já reviradas – e a porta do banheiro difundia uma sensação de umidade pelo seu interstício, mostrando que já havia sido utilizado para um banho de água quente. Ele caminha para dentro do toalete, indo até o cesto de roupas sujas e recolhendo-as, passando para o seu cesto vazio apoiado sobre a bancada da pia.

Enquanto as conduzia de um receptáculo para outro, tentava admirar o que restara de sua aparência física, depois de todos os seus abalos, através do espelho; entretanto, o reflexo havia sido danificado pela condensação do calor da água. Dipper não limpa o vidro, uma vez que a imagem, mesmo opaca, reproduz exatamente como ele se sente estar: embaçado.

Talvez ele só não devesse ver como estava, só pela precaução de não piorar as coisas destruindo também sua confiança estética.

Não pôde deixar de notar o desenho de uma pequena equação matemática feita sobre o canto inferior direito da espessura condensada do espelho. Ainda estava recente. “Ford foi o último a usar esse banheiro”, percebeu por fim, só não refletiu mais porque sentiu sua mão agarrar o vazio dentro da cesta de roupas usadas. Ele inicialmente acreditou ter terminado de recolher todas elas, quando aproximou o rosto do fundo da bacia, viu que ainda restava uma única peça de roupa...

Um suéter vermelho jazia no final do cesto.

Dipper se curvou para pegá-lo com as duas mãos. Ele não ligava mais para a sua mente combalida invocando sentimentos sem a sua permissão, ele tinha ligado o foda-se pelo resto do dia, então, permitiu-se sentir a melancólica nostalgia de segurar aquele casaco. E, por alguma razão estranha, ter se permitido sentir por Ford e por ele surgiu um efeito bom. Era uma sensação tênue, bem no cantinho esguio da sua alma, mas, mesmo assim, era uma sensação boa... aquela roupa, o dono dela. Dipper queria se sentir melhor ainda. Foda-se. Se era assim que o destino ia brincar com ele, mostrando o quanto sua vida nunca seria como ele queria, então ele iria ser o melhor jogador. Iria usar suas melhores cartas na manga e se divertira na brincadeira. “Foda-se”. Ele abraçou o suéter com força, quase acreditando que o homem que em uma outra realidade existiu, correspondendo e aceitando os sentimentos que ambos nutriam um pelo outro, pudesse se materializar de dentro daquela roupa e abraçá-lo de volta.

— _Tivô_... — chamou ele baixinho por aquela memória coagulada naquela peça.

Passou o tecido pelo rosto que se aquecia, sentindo, ao fazer, o cheiro ainda presente na roupa. Dipper nunca seria capaz de se esquecer daquele cheiro. Ainda era o mesmo, ele não acreditava. O mesmo cheiro do cosmético que o seu tio-avô costumava usar para criar a espuma dos seus banhos de banheira na cabana do mistério. Uma combinação sofisticada do sabão de baunilha com a colônia dele. Era uma fragrância tão complexa e exclusiva que Dipper, um belo dia, discreto dentro de sua própria mente, a batizou com um nome para que nunca se esquecesse: Stanford.

“Stanford” era o seu perfume predileto.

Seu gosto predileto.

Sua sensação predileta.

— Por que as coisas tiveram que terminar assim...? — sussurrou antes de finalmente deixar a blusa de lado, odiando ter que reprimir o anseio de vesti-la.

Após deixar a roupagem usada na lavanderia, Dipper deu meia volta e marchou, guinando até onde estava a área exterior do sobrado. A cada passo se preparando para usar a sua feição mais convincente de indiferença e socialização. No que empurrou a porta de correr dos fundos, o sopro da brisa mistral terebrou por entre o seu cabelo arrumado, criando um novo penteado – desgrenhado, rebelde – mais condizendo com o íntimo do garoto. Parte de sua família estava reunida mais ao final do palanque, em torno de uma mesa de praia circular, jogando conversa fora entre risos descontraídos.

Os olhos de Mason escanearam todo o lugar, à procura automatizada pela presença de Ford. O encontrou no balanço de madeira montado no fim da marquise, logo abaixo da treliça arquitetônica do quintal que sustentava uma hera, enroscada por entre as carlingas, fazendo uma cama de gato elegante composta por gavinhas e pequenas folhas. Ele estava com toda a sua atenção vidrada num livro que carregava, a sua feição charmosa de pura concentração à mostra. O som das rodilhas enferrujadas da porta que Dipper acabara de abrir atraíra a atenção do cientista, fazendo com que ele levantasse o olhar para captar a sua chegada, erguendo as sobrancelhas como se dissesse claramente “ah, aí está você” e voltou a se imergir na leitura imediatamente.

O menino se deparou, em seguida, com os olhares receptivos de Mabel e Stanley sentados lado a lado.

— Eu sei que todos piram quando eu chego — começou a brincar Stanley com seu modo vivaz, levantando-se para ir até o sobrinho. —, mas não é pra tanto, né, Dipper? Não desmaie de novo ao ver o seu maior ídolo ao vivo.

Dipper riu, casualmente educado, se aproximando para o abraço do tio avô.

— E aí, Stan?

— E aí, rapaz? — abraçou-o com dificuldade. — Tudo bem com você?

— Espero que sim. — sorriu. — E você, como está?

— Em choque, na verdade. Você espichou! Está tentando competir comigo? Ou você e sua irmã continuam com aquela rixa de ver quem consegue ficar mais alto?

Embora sendo o gêmeo, Dipper já aprendera a identificar, pelo grande tempo que passara ao lado de Ford, as diferenças entre os dois irmãos. Stanley era mais acochado, a gravidade da idade parecia pesar mais nele do que em Stanford, o rosto arredondado e o corpo adunco. Diferente do de Ford, que era mais robusto, definido, proeminente e firme – sem esquecer de mencionar a marca da covinha no queixo, não existente em Stan.

— Um pouco de cada, eu acho. — ele respondeu e ouviu Mabel sendo incapaz de segurar uma risada, ele adorava a risada contagiante dela.

— Dippy, não está com fome não? Toma. — disse ela, empurrando a travessa discreta de nachos e molho do seu lado da mesa e levando até a borda.

— Ah, valeu. — agradeceu ele, puxando uma cadeira desocupada, lembrando-se de modo irônico que precisava se alimentar. Não tinha comido nada desde o macarrão com queijo no horário do almoço no colégio, e, ainda por cima, vomitara horrores. Como se todo o seu psicológico estivesse se restabelecendo, sua barriga roncou.

  
  


*

Já na cama, inevitavelmente, Dipper colocou-se a voltar a pensar na sua situação delicada. Perguntas sobre como ele reagiria em algumas poucas horas, quando o sol se levantasse, e ele teria que voltar no colégio, flutuavam sobre a sua cabeça. Teria ele mais imprevistos em relação a criaturas mágicas, como os gnomos daquele dia? Qual seria o próximo passo de Bill? Como ele planejava usar Dipper para encontrar os seus poderes?

Bem... Dipper já havia os encontrado.

Só não podia contar para Cipher.

E nem explicar como eles foram parar onde pararam, e, pior, como Bill iria pegá-los de volta caso descobrisse o seu paradeiro.

Apenas o pensamento do demônio o chantageando com as memórias das pessoas da realidade anterior era muito para ele aguentar. Grunhiu, virando mais uma vez pro lado oposto da cama, quando um pensamento tão inusitado e absurdo foi capaz de atravessar a sua névoa mental de reflexões, dissipando-a:

“ _E se eu usasse os poderes de Bill contra ele mesmo?_ ”

Ficou sentado no colchão repentinamente, impressionado com a possibilidade que acabara de encontrar.

“E se eu o fizesse provar do próprio veneno? E se eu usasse _isso_ para me defender?”

— Quem sabe...? — segredou ele estupefato, olhando para as duas mãos abertas diante de si. Lembrou-se do instante em que evocou acidentalmente a magia sobre Jeff, procurando nas suas memórias algo que remetesse a uma alavanca que colocasse os poderes em funcionamento. Mas ele não sabia como tinha feito nada daquilo conscientemente, ele apenas desejou, no pique da adrenalina do momento, que algumas coisas acontecessem e elas aconteceram.

“Eu tenho ‘todos os poderes do universo’...”, refletiu ele. “O que isso quer, ao menos, dizer? Que eu posso realizar, literalmente, tudo? Eu posso controlar objetos inanimados, movê-los com a força da mente, ler pensamentos, voar...??”

— Acende! — falou em voz alta, apontando para o abajur desligado ao lado da sua cama, esperando que o ímpeto funcionasse. Nada aconteceu. A lâmpada do abajur continuou desligada e o quarto sob a mera luz da lua. “Mas foi exatamente isso que eu fiz naquela hora na escola... talvez, tenha algo faltando... algo que me influenciou subconscientemente a despertar isso...”

Recapitulou, armagamente, tudo que havia ocorrido naquele dia. Ele só conseguia lembrar de quanto tinha se sentido mal, o quanto as suas emoções estavam indiscretas estando à flor da pele de maneira constante...

“Espera...!”

“E se os poderes do Cipher ocorressem de acordo com a intensidade das emoções?”

Fazia todo sentido. Era uma epifania. Uma vez humano, Cipher só podia recuperar os seus poderes tendo consumado emoções carnais com um Índigo, conectando-se a outra pessoa de forma sentimental. Sem contar o modo espantoso de, quando possuía e usava os seus poderes, Bill sempre mantinha a sua postura nervosa, sempre com raiva e impulsividade.

Dipper conseguiu usar o poder num momento de abalo emocional, movido pela adrenalina provocada pelo perigo.

Era isso!

“A emoção é o grande combustível para usar a magia de Bill!”

Sentando-se na beirada da cama, habituando-se na ideia da sua teoria, Dipper encarou o abajur mais uma vez, e fechou os olhos.

— Emoções fortes... — mentalizou, respirando fundo. Como mais cedo, ele se permitiu levar pelas memórias e pelos impulsos reprimidos. Pensou no modo que Bill havia invadido a vida dele, o quanto aquilo o incomodava, puxou com todas as forças as suas inseguranças e medos do futuro e os coagulou num só pensamento desnorteante. Seu ombro direito começou a arder curiosamente, uma sensação nova que parecia fluir naquele espaço entre o ombro e o pescoço. Dipper hasteou as mãos na direção do abajur. Por último, esforçando-se ao máximo para não quebrar a sua própria concentração, pensou em Ford, pensou no quanto ele o amava e em todos os motivos pelo qual ele não poderia tê-lo, reviveu assisti-lo morrer diante dos seus olhos, a promessa quebrada, o olhar vazio... O seu ombro começou a inflamar insuportavelmente, como se aquelas lembranças, de tão dolorosas, pudessem ser capazes de impelir uma dor física na anatomia do garoto. No instante em que ele sentiu, passageiramente sob a sua testa, a marca de nascença formigar de modo tímido, porém marcante, foi quando ele sabia que aquele era o momento certo – como se a marca da ursa maior fosse um epíteto palpável que administrava a sua intuição certeira.

“ _ **Acenda!**_ ”

Primeiro, sua audição desapareceu na medida em que seu encéfalo fora preenchido por um som quietamente ensurdecedor, como se tivessem correntes de estáticas chiando dentro dos seus ouvidos. E, em seguida, ao voltar a escutar o mundo real ao redor dele, foi recepcionado pelo zunido discreto de uma corrente elétrica, seguido pela claridade que transpassou pelo interior das suas pálpebras fechadas.

Abriu os olhos e, lá estava, a lâmpada a pipocar com flashes discretos de luz faiscando, como se passasse por um mau contato na fiação.

Dipper sorriu perversamente.

“Peguei o jeito.”

A sua ruína seria sua salvação!

Ainda inserido no seu arroubo de euforia por ter conjurado tal feito, Dipper persistiu, mentalizando a ideia de ver aquela lâmpada brilhar mais ainda, na medida em que se preenchia pelos eventos desgostosos da sua vida que, ironicamente, só o motivavam a seguir em frente com seu objetivo.

A fiação do aparelho esquentou, e a corrente elétrica pareceu ecoar por todas as conexões do quarto cada vez que Dipper se esforçava para manter a luz acesa, pois todas as outras lâmpadas do cômodo oscilaram, piscando freneticamente.

Parou um pouco, incapaz de segurar mais o ar, e o efeito da magia passou, recolocando o quarto de volta aos eixos. Em seguida, ele se vira para o outro lado do quarto, pensando no que mais aquela nova habilidade poderia o oferecer. Uma ideia se implantou na sua mente assim que ele se encontrou com as pilhas de livros espalhados próximo à escrivaninha.

Repetindo o mesmo processo anterior, permitindo-se perder o controle sobre suas emoções para obter o controle dos seus objetivos, ele lançou os dedos da direção dos livros.

“ _ **Para cima!**_ ”

Obedientes como uma sombra, os livros se levantaram.

Agora, de olhos bem abertos, Dipper podia ver, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia, o singular halo azulado de energia desconhecida escorrer pelas conexões de suas juntas, tendões e articulações, espalhando-se nas direções do quarto que ele queria que estivesse, como se fossem linhas fantasmas de uma marionete que tinha Pines como seu títere. Tudo ao seu redor era o seu fantoche. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ou talvez na primeira vez de toda a sua vida, Dipper se sentiu poderoso, imbatível, depois de anos falhando miseravelmente em fazer as suas decisões agirem ao seu modo, ter algo que genuinamente obedecia às suas vontades era revigorante. Glorificante. Singular.

Ele sentia como se pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.

Quando deu por si, viu o teto da casa se aproximando cada vez mais da sua cabeça, e chegou à conclusão de que ele também estava a fazer a cama em que estava sentado flutuar junto com os livros.

Um lampejo de lucidez lhe atinge e Dipper saí daquele estado catatônico de admiração e esplendor, e perde o controle do seu adjuro encantado. A gravidade magna do planeta terra tomou conta, puxando tudo de volta ao chão com seu magnetismo implacável. Ao descer rapidamente, o estômago de Mason esfria e se contraí com o susto. A cama acerta o mogno do piso com força. Ele se restabelece à nova realidade, temendo que as pessoas que dormiam nos quartos aos lados do dele despertassem, mas, milagrosamente, o carpete fofo abafou o possível estrondo de ecoar pela casa.

Com o coração disparado, Dipper esquadrinha pé ante pé a distancia entre ele e a sua janela. Ele puxa o trinco, abrindo o vidro, permitindo que a mesma brisa insistente da noite irrompesse no semblante dele – e, ao invés de parecer fria e dilacerante como mais cedo, o vento parecia fresco e encorajador, um bálsamo para o novo ele que viria a surgir. O lado de fora, encharcado pela madrugada, era silencioso e solitário. As mechas encaracoladas de Dipper a chicotearem o vazio quando ele colocou os dois pés para fora, ficando em pé no telhado.

Fechou os olhos mais uma vez, concentrando-se dentro de si e do que ele queria fazer. Estava curioso sobre algo que já vira Bill realizar milhares de vezes.

Dipper tentaria voar.

Ele sentia a presença do Poder correr sob a sua pele, como um segundo organismo vivendo dentro do dele. E aquilo só ia aumentando, e aumentando, aumentando...

— Dipper?!

O estampido do chamado incrédulo o desconcentra e o garoto quase vacila na beirada da calha. De certo modo, ele sente alívio por estar de volta ao mundo real, pensando agora o quanto aquela ideia pudesse terminar em tragédia. No entanto, o alívio dura muito pouco quando ele reconhece o portador da voz. Era inconfundível.

Stanford.

— O que está fazendo aqui a essa hora? — ele disse assim que Dipper se virou para encará-lo. O seu tio avô também estava no telhado, sentado do outro lado, a alguns metros de distância, próximo à janela do seu respectivo aposento. Ele segurava, no colo, uma espécie de _notebook_ com engenharia modificada, tinha uma mini antena satélite a girar e apontar por um dos lados do teclado.

— E o que você está fazendo aqui?

Ford sorriu diante da resposta, o tão adorável sorriso torto que só não fez o coração de Dipper se derreter por causa do incessante frio do clima.

— _Touché_ — falou, voltando a encarar a tela do seu equipamento que emanava uma luz esverdeada sobre a sua face. — Bill Cipher. — revelou. — Ele está me mantendo acordado.

Se Dipper vivesse dentro de uma história em quadrinhos, essa seria a hora em que um balãozinho com um ponto de interrogação irônico surgiria no topo da sua cabeça.

— O q-quê...? — questionou, a trepidação da sua voz não só identificando a sua falta de compreensão sobre a informação recebida, como também pelo nervosismo de praxe sobre estar solitário diante da presença de Ford.

— Esse computador — começou a explicar. —, eu o elaborei para que pudesse identificar a frequência de ondas magnéticas interdimensionais. Ondas essas que só podem provir dos poderes intergaláticos de Cipher. Onde o poder dele estiver, lá está ele também.

Dipper ficou sem palavras por um instante. Sua garganta secando e se fechando antes de ele, finalmente, dizer:

— E você... captou alguma coisa?

— Por mais que eu não quisesse estar dizendo isso, mas, sim. O computador detectou algo agora há pouco. — sustentou o olhar até o do sobrinho, que perdurou por bastante tempo. — É estranho e assustador, Dip. Acho que Bill conseguiu sair de Gravity Falls e está atrás da gente, não fisicamente, claro, mas a minha teoria é que ele esteja usando os seus poderes para nos rastrear enquanto se regenera no mindscape.

“Passou longe”, lamentou o outro, segurando para não dizer aquilo em voz alta. “Ele já está aqui. E quem está usando os poderes dele sou eu.” Dipper se aproximou do outro, pensando sobre tudo que acontecia ao seu redor, e percebeu que precisava de um plano. Um plano que garantisse que ele terminasse com tudo aquilo sem prejudicar ninguém incluindo ele. E, gratificantemente, ter obtido os poderes de Bill havia lhe dado uma vantagem. Mas também havia trazido um dilema: se ele tentasse usar o poder contra Bill, ele com certeza iria liberar as memórias perdidas da outra linha temporal, e Ford e os outros acabariam por lembrar de tudo que tinha acontecido antes de Dipper voltar no tempo; mas, se ele não contasse nada dos poderes para alguém, ele teria que ajudar Bill, de algum jeito, a encontrá-los, uma vez que estava sendo chantageado por ele. Mas e se Bill acabasse descobrindo que o poder estava dentro dele o tempo todo? E como ele iria fazer para tirá-lo de novo? E se...

— Por que você voltou no tempo?

O coração de Dipper para. Ford o fitava com olhos condescendentes. A hesitação dos dois perdura ao canto noturno das cigarras.

— Eu não estou bravo com você ou algo do tipo, Dipper. — corrigiu. — Sendo o garoto responsável que eu conheço, tenho certeza que foi por algo importante.

“Você não imagina o quanto, Stanford... você não imagina _o quanto_.”

— Mas eu esperava que você, ao menos, se lembrasse de que não deveria trazer coisas de uma linha temporal para outra quando se usa um artifício igual à linha métrica. Pode causa algumas desventuras preocupantes. O que você ao menos trouxe de lá pra cá que causou isso tudo? Você ao menos deu o trabalho de destruir aquilo, não deu?

Dipper estagnou por um instante, sentindo a realidade congelante colando os seus pés no telhado. Ford não se lembrava de nada, mesmo. Nunca houve nada entre os dois. Nenhum resquício. Nenhum beijo, nenhuma declaração, nenhum sentimento, nenhuma verdade, nenhum carinho... O único elo vivo que mantinha as boas lembranças florescidas era o próprio Dipper. E apenas ele.

Sozinho.

Sozinho no mundo inteiro.

Como de costume.

— Esse é o problema! — o grito saiu mais espontaneamente do que ele esperava.

— O quê...? — Stanford ergueu uma sobrancelha em confusão. Dipper tentava dizer. Nada lhe saía. Ford começou a olhar para ele, assustado, como se tentasse entender o verdadeiro significado das suas palavras. — Dipper... por que está chorando?

“Chorando?”

Ele passou os dedos sobre a bochecha. De fato, havia uma lágrima. Ele havia soltado seus sentimentos tão diretamente que nem veio a perceber que chorava esse tempo todo. Aquilo precisava ter um fim.

— Toda vez... toda vez que eu tento melhorar as coisas, elas só pioram. — deixou que os seus sentimentos desenrolassem como uma gaze, suas percepções girando; ele estava chorando e sendo sincero diante do próprio Ford, aquilo tudo soava irreal demais, parecia distante demais...

— Ei, ei...! — Ford disse com uma voz calma, consoladora, colocando o computador de lado e caminhando até o garoto. Colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dele, enquanto Dipper tentava se controlar (sem êxito). — O que houve? Por que você está assim.

— Tudo. — respondeu Dipper num rompante, mal sabia Ford o quanto de verdade havia naquilo tudo. — Eu tentei consertar as coisas... eu juro que tentei... mas eu não sei o que eu faço de errado que as pessoas sempre acabam se machucando no final.

— Dipper, você está falando sobre ter modificado o tempo? Está dizendo que o que você fez foi um erro? Estava tentando ajudar alguém com aquilo? — ele tentava a todos os custos socorrer o sobrinho, esforçando-se para compreender o motivo do seu ataque. Dipper começou a ficar sem ar, o seu tio percebeu e se prontificou: — Ok, é melhor a gente se sentar, ok?

Ford guiou o garoto até uma dobra da arquitetura do telhado, com o coração apertado, ele sentia, no fundo do seu âmago, que ele tinha mais a ver com aquele surto de Dipper do que ele imaginava. Aquilo o incomodava profundamente. “Estranho”, achou o cientista, se deixando guiar pelo ímpeto compulsório de querer proteger aquele garoto imediatamente.

Logo os dois estavam sentados um de frente ao outro, sob o luar e cacofonia dos soluços de Pines. Os joelhos se tocavam, a mão de Ford era protetora e quente sobre o ombro de Dipper, o contato, sobrenaturalmente, irradiava uma calmaria que ia aumentando gradualmente no íntimo do garoto, fazendo-o readquirir a capacidade de articular falas e pensamentos claros.

— Quer me contar sobre o que está acontecendo? — perguntou, tentando esconder o desespero nas suas palavras, ver Dipper daquele jeito o deixava desconcertado como nenhuma outra coisa havia deixado.

— Não dá... não posso... é muito... difícil. — “Você não entenderia”, falou num pensamento concretizado, querendo que ele chegasse ao conhecimento de Ford, esperando que a força na qual ele tinha pensado aquilo fosse maior do que a que ele não tinha para dizer em voz alta .

— Bem, saiba que eu estarei aqui, Dip. Para sempre. E você pode sempre contar comigo, ok? Qualquer que seja a situação, eu vou estar pronto para te escutar quando você estiver pronto para me dizer.

Dipper sustentou o olhar, encontrando-se com o do seu tio, logo acima do seu sorriso idêntico ao da lua minguante que estava no céu – tanto no formato quando no brilho fulgurante – e disse para si mesmo o que evitar dizer durante tanto tempo.

Disse que ele não podia negar.

Disse que não podia mais fingir que não estava vendo.

Dipper podia mudar os cursos do universo, os ponteiros divinos do tempo, fechar os seus ouvidos para o que não queria escutar, fechar a sua boca para o que não queria dizer, fechar os seus olhos para o que não queria ver, mas não podia fechar o seu coração para o que não queria sentir.

Sua vontade de dar um abraço naquele homem na frente dele era incontrolável, então, ele fez o que tinha prometido a si próprio há pouco tempo – “Foda-se”, ele apenas seria capaz de ter de volta o controle da sua vida, se permitisse a ele mesmo se descontrolar – pulou no colo do seu tio-avô, cingindo seus braços em volta dele com muita vontade. A hesitação e surpresa de Ford não pareceram durar nem um minuto, pois o abraço foi retribuído na mesma hora.

E, ali, nos braços do elemento chave no enredo da sua vida, Dipper teve o que talvez seria a resposta mais óbvia que cansara de passar tanto tempo buscando:

O segredo para esquecer o seu passado, o seu antigo ele, não era tratar o seu passado ou a pessoa que ficou na linha temporal passada como outro alguém, como algo que passou, e sim algo presente. Não era repudiar tudo que aconteceu, e sim aceitar. Era aceitar que o seu passado estava vivo no seu presente. Dipper ainda era sim aquele mesmo garoto, aquele mesmo alguém apaixonado pela última pessoa que deveria se apaixonar, e isso era bom. Ele não era alguém que batia muito bem da cabeça, ele já sabia isso, e, sim, ele deveria aprender a conviver com aquilo. Pois, a única pessoa que ele tinha certeza de que teria que conviver o resto de sua vida com ele, era ele mesmo – então, por que apenas não deixar pra lá e aceitar que ele era assim contra a vontade dele?

Uma aberração.

Uma linda aberração.

“Eu sou o cara mais fodido do mundo. Eu estou fodido para o resto da minha vida e aceito isso!”

— Dipper... sua roupa... — Ford quebrou sua corrente de pensamentos.

— O que tem ela? — perguntou displicente com o fato de ainda estar agarrado a ele como um koala.

— Está molhado, no seu ombro... — ele parou de falar como se tivesse sido interrompido por algo ou alguém conflitante. — Dipper, você está sangrando!

— O quê?! — saiu do abraço, empertigado pelo sobressalto. Passou as mãos sobre o ombro direito e sentiu os filetes escorrerem do que parecia ser uma ferida recente. “Que isso?”, ele sentia que a resposta parecia tenebrosa demais para ele.

Parecia, não. Era!

— Tire a roupa. — assim que Ford ordenou, ele se retesou, mas não deu tempo suficiente para protestar. A preocupação excessiva no tom do seu tio gritava mais alto. Ele passou as mãos grandes de seis dedos por baixo da blusa de Dipper, palpando o seu abdômen. O toque gera um comichão indesejado na virilha do garoto, e Ford tira a camiseta com um só puxão. Máculas de sangue estavam frescas no verso. Stanford se aproximou do ombro direito do garoto, como se averiguasse uma inconsequência de um dos seus experimentos de laboratório, e disse:

— Tem uma mordida aqui.

O cérebro de Dipper entra em curto-circuito.

“Uma mordida? Mas, quando?!”

Foi então que ele se lembrou da hora em que estava a conjurar os feitiços com base no poder de Bill. Tinha acontecido todas as vezes: aquela dor no ombro direito seguido pelo formigamento da sua marca de nascença.

A mordida...

Como num _flashback_ cinematográfico, Dipper se viu de novo no dia em que voltou no tempo. No dia em que havia transado com Bill Cipher.

Durante o sexo, Bill havia dado nele uma mordida no ombro direito!

A memória era clara e certeira, ele também se lembrara de ter visto o sangue escorrer pela grama, a dor que sentira na hora, Bill ter lambido o sangue...

Os poderes terem parado _dentro_ dele.

_Não se devem trazer coisas significativas de uma linha temporal para outra._

“Oh, não!”


	11. O gênio mais estúpido que já existiu (A Musa – Parte 3)

O zunido das luzes incandescentes ligadas do laboratório penetrava seus ouvidos, martelando sua consciência que tinha dificuldades de se concentrar. Ford já estava numa etapa do seu trabalho na qual ele começara a fazer toda a tarefa na inércia. Defronte para ele, estava um dos seus diários abertos, ele estava devidamente anotando todo o progresso feito nas últimas semanas; era um trabalho, era um dilema, era tanto que ele queria escrever, mas pouco tinha realmente a falar. Porque a maioria das suas observações mal eram científicas. Ele vinha percebendo isso, desde quando Bill passou pela brecha dimensional de Gravity Falls para morar com ele, as ocorrências do dia a dia dos dois mal se concentrava em descobertas das ciências ou das anomalias da cidade.

Stanford tinha muito o que falar, mas eram coisas... banais. Ele tinha uma vontade enorme de descrever sobre o processo social que Bill estava fazendo, queria listar os componentes de sua aparência humana, os entraves provindos da sua personalidade de outra realidade...

O cientista não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça.

Ele já notara que gostava muito de Cipher desde as primeiras vezes em que havia batido o olho nele, mas era quase incômodo o modo com que aquele afeto só tendia a aumentar com o passar do tempo, e na medida em que o loiro ficava mais habilitado a casa, a cidade, as pessoas, ou seja, na medida em que eles ficavam mais confortáveis um com o outro e mais íntimos.

Quase contra a sua própria vontade, Ford havia se pegado inúmeras vezes, incluindo o momento de agora, fazendo rabiscos e rascunhos pelas páginas de seu caderno que anatomizavam o corpo de Bill. Quando acreditava que o garoto estava distraído o suficiente com qualquer tarefa civil que tomasse a sua atenção, Ford se colocava a observá-lo. Ele acreditava agora saber cada mínimo detalhe do rosto da criatura – e ele _amava_ cada detalhe dele.

Não pôde deixar de, num descuido de sentimentalismo, folhear as páginas do diário livremente, permitindo-se se perder nos desenhos que havia feito de Cipher. As imagens olhavam para ele; no começo, ele havia desenhado apenas as feições do ser, mas, com o passar do tempo, havia arriscado em ser mais ousado... agora as imagens representavam o menino de corpo inteiro, muitas vezes com poucas peças de roupas, e até em posições... bem, digamos que, até mesmo _provocantes_.

— EI, SIXER!

O urro de Cipher, vindo detrás dele, o arrancou de suas fantasias e fez Ford ter uma reação instintiva de pânico, fechou o diário apressadamente com um estrondo – temendo que o outro descobrisse sobre sua fascinação intensa.

— O que você está fazendo? — perguntou o loiro, se aproximando. — Eu estive te chamando há um tempão!

— E-eu só estava organizando algumas coisas no diário... nada de mais. Você chegou cedo, né? — mesmo com o nervosismo à mostra, Ford não tinha mentido. Mesmo assim, Bill sentiu-se desconfiado o suficiente para que olhasse de soslaio para o caderno que jazia debaixo da palma grande dele. O cientista notou e tratou de guardar o objeto dentro do bolso do jaleco. — Uau! Alguém aqui foi às compras. — disse assim que viu o que o amigo vestia. Bill estava equipado com o conjunto de um sobretudo amarelo, uma camisa social por baixo com uma grava borboleta de nó pronto, calças de linho e uma bengala na qual Ford jurava já ter visto antes em um dos brechós da cidade. — Onde vai ser o baile?

— Aqui. — respondeu ele, sua voz transparecia um resquício inconfundível de animação. — Já trabalhamos demais, não acha? Merecemos um descanso. Comprei algumas coisas, estão na cozinha.

Na verdade, não. Ford não achava que eles tinham trabalhado demais depois que Bill tinha chegado. O projeto do portal estava congelado, quase sendo mandado para a gaveta, ele chegou até a cogitar a possibilidade de ligar novamente para Fiddleford e descobrir se ele tinha algumas ideias para sobrepor aquele beco sem saída no qual se deparavam. Mas, por algum motivo estranho que ele não compreendia, Bill não parecia tão preocupado com aquilo.

Ele, então, rendeu-se ao convite do loiro, despretensiosamente. Não podia negar que adorava a companhia casual dele, e, naquele instante, até mesmo supôs que um pouco de distração habitual, como um simples jantar descontraído, pudesse abrir as vias da sua mente para novas ideias posteriores ao projeto.

Assim que subiu, sendo guiado pela voz de Bill através da escuridão daquela casa durante aquele horário da noite, não pôde deixar de notar o adereço particularmente íntimo que o mono-olho havia deixado pelo caminho: ele havia acendido inúmeras velas. As paredes da casa tremeluziam sob as chamas atraentes, a atmosfera ganhando um aspecto esteticamente sedutor de cores quentes. Ao chegar à cozinha, onde o número de iluminações naturais aumentou, Stanford não deixou de observar a mesa posta para duas pessoas, com uma caçarola lacrada, uma garrafa de bebida, pratos, talheres e taças reluzentes.

— Eu não tenho paciência com essa coisa de cozinhar — crocitou Cipher, puxando uma das cadeiras para que ele mesmo pudesse sentar. —, então já comprei tudo pronto. Desculpe quebrar as suas expectativas, Seis-dedos.

— Isso é... ótimo. — declarou ele, sem jeito. Em seguida, puxou a sua cadeira para se acomodar no ambiente, tirando o jaleco e o deixando apoiado no espaldar. — Não lembro de ver a energia caindo dessa vez. — fez a piada interna, referindo-se às velas. Cipher demora um pouco a compreender, porém ressurge com o um sorriso controlado, sem mostrar muito os dentes.

— Eu já deixei claro o porquê de eu gostar tanto das luzes de velas por aqui, não foi? — ergueu uma sobrancelha de intenções incógnitas para Ford. O coração do cientista se aperta e ele, estranhamente, começa a sentir as suas palmas ficando mais escorregadias uma sobre a outra.

— Então... o que temos pra hoje? — prosseguiu com a casualidade, achando bizarro o modo com que ele reagia diante a qualquer tipo de implicação buliçosa de Bill. Ford até hoje não sabia discernir se ele apenas brincava com ele, ou se eram brincadeiras com um fundo de verdade... como sempre, ele tinha aquela dificuldade de ler os outros.

— Guisado de carneiro.

— Excêntrico. — surpreendeu-se. — Escolha interessante para quem não gosta de comer. Onde você conseguiu ao menos encontrar um lugar que vendia uma coisa dessas aqui em Gravity Falls?

— Hum... essa cidade é cheia de surpresas. — sorriu ao colocar em evidência o duplo sentido que os dois entendiam naquela frase. Enquanto isso, Pines estava a retirar a cobertura de papel isolante do recipiente, o cheio sedutor do prato se levantou, mergulhando o aposento no seu aroma. Uma mistura de temperos e condimentos que já atiçava a fome apenas ao se conectar com o sistema olfativo.

Stanford serviu a ele mesmo e ao companheiro diante dele, sempre colocando menos quantidade no prato do outro. Após, ao ver o saca-rolhas deitado na toalha quadriculada nas cores vermelho e branco, rumou até a garrafa de vinho e desenroscou a rolha do bico com um estalo. Bill olhou com curiosidade, ele não podia gostar muito de comer, mas tinha certa atração por líquidos, faziam o seu estômago menos pesado ao mesmo tempo em que prolongava a sensação de satisfação no seu sistema corporal. — Já bebeu isso alguma vez? — quis saber Ford, Cipher devolveu com o olhar de quem não tinha certeza.

Colocou a mesma quantidade da bebida em cada uma das duas taças. Começaram a comer em silêncio, de vez ou outra dando pausas para beberem ou comentar uma coisa trivial ou outra sobre como a refeição estava boa, e derivados. De repente, a mente de Ford se pegou submergindo a si própria no céu estrelado que estampava o final do horizonte visto através da janela. A noite estava fabulosa. E, bem claramente imprimido no véu de pontículos luminosos, Stanford mal podia acreditar no que via com os próprios olhos: a constelação da ursa maior.

— Impossível... — pensou em voz alta sem perceber, num sussurro de deslumbre.

— O que foi? — quis saber a criatura paralela a ele, já, impressionantemente, se servindo de outro copo do vinho. — Você também está vendo ela?

— A ursa maior? Sim. Eu não fazia ideia de que era possível enxergá-la a olho nu.

— E não é. — Cipher deu uma risada.

— Gravity Falls e suas peculiaridades... me interessa o quanto esse lugar possa atrair tantas... aberrações.

O queixo de Bill se retesou.

— Você me acha uma aberração?

A pergunta inesperada arranca o chão sob os pés de Stanford e o clima amigável despenca dentro deste buraco, como estrelas brilhantes sendo sugadas para dentro do buraco negro do arrependimento. Ford mal tinha percebido a tamanha besteira que ele havia dito.

— N-NÃO! Claro que não penso isso de você! Eu... — deu um baque assim que percebeu o quanto ele se apressara para contornar o mal entendido, deixando que o seu sentimentalismo incontrolável se sobrepujasse.

— Você o quê?! — a postura irritadiça do novo humano adiante dele continuava proeminente.

— Eu só me expressei mal, desculpa. — deu mais um gole demorado na bebida, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo iminente e torcendo para que mais da bebida ajudasse-o a se tranqüilizar naquele entrave no qual era pouco comum para ele.

— E você? Você também acabou vindo pra cá por acaso, não foi? Também se acha uma aberração?

O peito de Pines congela. Paralisado devido ao obstáculo intangivelmente emocional, qualquer movimento que ele realizava fazia o som das suas juntas estalando e dos ossos se reorganizando parecer estrondosamente incômodo.

— Olhe — começou. —, nós dois precisamos entender que nós não somos o tipo de _coisa_ mais normal por aí.

Bill virou o resto do vinho, empertigando-se contra o assento, pronto para uma briga.

— E daí, Sixer?! O que o fato de nós sermos diferentes nos faz automaticamente sermos um problema?!

— Você sabe que eu não queria dizer isso. Acredite, eu... — o coração dele colidia com violência contra os seus pulmões, deixando estes debilitados e Stanford quase sem ar. Ele não acreditava que estava a ponto de fazer aquilo, ressuscitar aquelas lembranças abomináveis. Respirou fundo. Era a hora de ele deixar aquilo claro não só para Bill, mas como para ele mesmo. — Eu sei como ninguém o quanto é ruim ser taxado de “aberração”.

Os ombros de Bill caíram, tamanho o peso da sinceridade encadeada à frase do amigo. Curvou-se sobre a mesa, tentando observar o rosto de Ford que encolhia cada vez mais na medida em que ele o escondia pela vergonha, cabisbaixo.

— Sabe de uma coisa — recomeçou Bill, dessa vez com a voz baixa e reconciliadora. —, você já perguntou quem eu era, de onde eu vinha, e eu já te contei diversas vezes. Mas você nunca me falou especificamente de você, _Six’_... Por quê?

Ford continua quieto, sem encará-lo. Aquilo entregava tudo.

— O assunto da “aberração” tem a ver com isso? — teve que perguntar, precisava trazer o assunto à tona. Não houve resposta. — O seu passado... a sua vida antes dessa cidade, antes de mim, você... você quer conversar sobre isso?

— Por que alguém iria gostar de ouvir sobre um estorvo como eu? — resmungou feito um adolescente, levantando a mão para esconder uma lágrima que se formava no seu olho direito, botando a palma de volta à mesa em seguida. Bill se exasperou.

— Stanford, por favor, eu sou o seu amigo... não sou?

Cipher avançou para pegar a mão do outro, foi quando, involuntariamente, se deteve, disfarçando ao pegar na garrafa novamente, mas já era tarde demais – os dois já tinham percebido as intenções dele. Foi assim que a noção daquela estranha reação se abateu sobre os dois:

Eles nunca haviam se tocado antes.

Nunca. Jamais.

Desde quando Bill tinha saído do portal, nem ele nem Ford tinham sequer apertado a mão um do outro. Nenhum abraço, carinho, toque de companheirismo, tampouco tapas ou socos. É como se houvesse uma barreira natural que mantivesse os dois no mínimo com um metro de distância na maior parte do tempo. Bill não podia explicar o porquê daquilo, muito menos o ilustríssimo cientista renomado.

Há certas questões que nenhum estudo explica.

Seria aquele o momento certo para fazer aquilo?

— Eu não gosto de falar sobre isso. — persistiu insolúvel.

— “Tem que botar pra fora para se sentir melhor”, não é isso que vocês costumam falar por aí? — forçou-se a sorrir. — Vamos. Não faria isso... por mim?

O rosto sombreado de Ford virou-se até o dele, Bill conseguiu ver os seus olhos marejados à beira de uma catarse emocional.

— Eu sempre me senti como se não pertencesse a esse mundo. Você acreditaria se eu te dissesse que você é a primeira pessoa na qual eu posso chamar livremente de amigo? — a muralha começara a ruir, lentamente, tijolo por tijolo. — Eu tive um irmão gêmeo até certa parte da minha juventude, Stanley. Foi a partir dele que eu pude notar as diferenças que eu carregava da maioria das outras pessoas. Stanley sempre fazia muitas amizades, ele era extrovertido, brincalhão, a pessoa que todos queriam chamar para ser amigo e ir a festas, clubes, eventos e passeios. Eu não. Eu devo admitir que até invejava ele algumas vezes. O modo com que ele se encaixava com o resto... eu me perguntava como ele conseguia. Ser assim, tão... normal. Eu tentava me espelhar nele além da nossa aparência. “Por que somos tão parecidos e, ao mesmo tempo, tão, tão distantes?” Eu sempre quis ter o que ele tinha, por mais que ele tentasse me enquadrar nos grupos de amigos e conversas que eles tinham, eu sempre me sentia deslocado. As pessoas ao meu redor conversavam comigo como se tivessem que falar por obrigação. Era notável o quanto a minha presença, ou a falta dela no caso, incomodava. Não há sensação pior do que se sentir solitário no meio de tantas pessoas...

O loiro foi capaz de sentir na pele as reticências relutantes que ecoaram do homem, e fez para ele um gesto com os olhos, encorajando-o a continuar.

— Foi por isso que eu comecei a me interessar pelas áreas cientificas. Tudo começou quando eu era bem novo, com menos de dez anos de idade eu consegui ler um livro de neurologia inteiro. O motivo? Eu queria entender o que tinha de errado comigo. Por ver tantas pessoas iguais, e eu lá, diferente, sem conseguir me aproximar de nenhuma delas nem me interessar pelo o que o resto se interessava, eu cheguei a cogitar a possibilidade de ter algum distúrbio mental. Consumia milhares de acervos científicos sobre doenças e atrasos mentais. Foi quando eu percebi uma coisa: por mais que eu não conseguisse achar qual era o problema exato comigo, eu consegui descobrir sobre pessoas que eram iguais a mim. Pessoas e animais com anomalias, partes do corpo faltando ou em quantidades maior do que o normal, mentes mais desenvolvidas e dotadas. Se tinha um lugar no qual eu parecia dominar sem nenhum problema, era os números e as biologias do mundo ao meu redor. Eu amava os livros, porque lá era onde eu sentia que, de algum modo, eu podia ser entendido. Tirando notas altas, ganhando prêmios e destaques acadêmicos, eu sentia recompensado por ser sabe... eu mesmo. — inspirou fundo, e se serviu de outro copo da bebida assim que Bill fez o mesmo.— Foi assim que eu vim parar nessa cidade, ela parecia chamar por mim, sabe? Parecia ter sido feita para mim.

— E por que você reage a isso como se fosse uma coisa ruim? — perguntou Bill, severo e compassivo ao mesmo tempo. Stanford deu de ombros. — Você deveria se orgulhar de quem você é. Se orgulhar da grande capacidade que há dentro de você. Você ser diferente de todos não é o problema, é a salvação!

— É. E onde isso tudo me levou, Bill?! — inquiriu ele, transtornado. — Me diz. Olhe para mim. Olhe para onde eu estou agora! Você me vê com um grande status social? Me vê portando algo que as mães humanas diriam “se orgulhar” do filho que tem? Eu já tenho quase trinta anos e não tenho mulher nem filhos, e nem sei se um dia terei capacidade de ter. Do que adianta ter uma grande mente com um coração medíocre?! — levantou-se num rompante, quase derrubando a mesa, já caminhando com passadas firmes para fora da sala. As palavras duras dele serviram de corda para o ego impulsivo que era novidade dentro das percepções humanas de Bill, e, sem pensar racionalmente sobre o que estava fazendo, o loiro se levantou e literalmente correu até ele.

Eles já tinham saído da cozinha, chegando no corredor, próximo à porta da sala de estar quando um sentimento desesperador derramou-se por cima de Bill: uma pontada afiada logo abaixo do seu coração, uma sensação desconfortável que só aumentava cada vez mais quando ele via Ford se afastando, o que o fazia urgir pela sua presença imediata que cessasse aquele desconforto. Então, apertou o passo aos sons do choro desvairado do homem e, recusando todas as cerimônias, se jogou na direção dele, o segurando com força nos dois braços.

Assim que eles se tocaram, a descarga de uma energia diferente nasceu para cada um, como um arrepio movido à eletricidade que ergueu todos os pelos do corpo dos dois.

Ford parou, virando-se para o outro, atônito. Bill o içou contra a porta, impedindo-o de fugir mais ainda. Uma vez um defronte para o outro, agora ele escutaria.

— Então você ter me encontrado foi um erro, Stanford?! Nossa amizade foi um erro?! Vamos, me diz!

— Não... — a voz dele era tão retida pelos soluços que Bill pensou não ter escutado de primeira.

— Foi o que eu pensei. Nunca mais diga isso novamente, ouviu bem?! Eu não admito ouvir você, um homem tão magnífico, se rebaixar desse modo. Eu não admito ouvir você falar de _nós_ desse modo, nunca! Eu... E-eu... — ele não percebeu que começara a soluçar também, aquilo era novidade. “O que eu estou fazendo?!” — Eu te trouxe para cá, Ford. — revelou. — Observando o mundo humano durante todos esses anos, eu senti que tinha alguém diferente, alguém diferente de todo mundo... alguém que podia fazer a diferença para mim, alguém que tinha capacidade suficiente para abrir o portal, alguém... alguém que desse sentido a minha existência! Você. Eu esperei alguém como você por tanto, tanto tempo... — por mais que ele tentasse, ele não conseguia deixar a voz audível de novo, não conseguia manter o autocontrole. Permitiu-se cair sobre o peito de Ford, escondendo as lágrimas, o corpo dele era quente e confortável, e Bill parecia se encaixar perfeitamente nele. “Que porra eu estou fazendo?!”

— Eu também, Bill. Eu também. — consolou o outro e a si mesmo, colocando a mão sobre a cabeça dele relutantemente, seus dedos afundaram naquele cabelo loiro liso e macio.

— Eu sei como é a sua situação, Ford. Eu sei _exatamente_ como é. Eu estive sozinho por quase um trilhão de anos. Dá pra imaginar o quanto de tempo é isso? Eu não notei o quanto eu me sentia péssimo até me tornar isso... esse... _humano_ sentimental asqueroso.

Pines tirou as mãos do cabelo do outro e passou para as costas, abraçando-o enquanto os punhos de Cipher continuavam fechados sobre o peitoril dele.

— Eu não te acho asqueroso desse jeito. — todos os ossos de Stanford se contraem, querendo manter aquele menino na frente dele a salvo.

— E eu não acho que você tenha um “coração medíocre”. Eu acho o seu “coração” incrível. — disse, mal percebendo que ele, justamente, escutava as batidas desenfreadas do dito cujo ao deitar a cabeça sobre o tórax do amigo. — E é verdade o que você disse mais cedo, nós não somos a coisa mais normal que existe. Não somos a coisa mais harmônica desse mundo. Mas é como você tinha dito aquele dia na cafeteria. É como o outono. Agridoce. A vida não seria tão perfeita se não tivesse suas imperfeições. — a sua respiração, cada vez mais próxima contra Ford, era quente, enrolando-se o pescoço dele. — _Nós dois... somos imperfeitos..._ — sua voz já sumia, estando tão próxima a pele do homem. — _e, exatamente por isso, juntos... somos perfeitos._ — aproximando-se pela última vez, eles fecham o espaço restante entre os dois assim que os lábios finalmente se tocaram.

A luz daquela energia adejou no interior deles, afugentando para longe as sombras frias de cada um e substituindo-as com calor.

O elo entre os dois era macio, lento, perfeitamente contraditório a fome que cada um tinha pelo outro, demarcada pelas batidas cada vez mais colidentes de seus corações. Cipher retira as os punhos de entre eles e os abre em palmas, fechando-as em torno do pescoço de Ford – ele o queria, muito. As pernas de Ford vacilam diante a sensação, abrindo, dando espaço para que ele pudesse puxar Bill com mais força para próximo dele. A perna do loiro escorrega entre as duas do maior, e o toque naquela área tão _sensível_ só os faz quererem mais.

Só pararam quando já não conseguiam mais respirar. Eles não disseram nada, apenas deixaram-se guiar para dentro da sala, onde a sofá residia bem próximo da entrada. Ford caiu ajeitado no assento almofadado, trazendo Bill para mais perto dele. O garoto de um olho só engatinha pelo sofá, subindo no colo de seu guardião, ele aperta os seus lábios contra os dele mais uma vez, acarretando em um gemido contido da parte do outro.

Cipher colocou as mãos em volta da cintura dele, garantindo desesperadamente que aquele homem ficasse perto dele o tempo todo. Stanford encapsula o rosto triangular do loiro com as duas mãos, guiando a mandíbula dele para mais perto. Os sentimentos entre os dois se tornam inegáveis e irresistíveis. A última coisa que aconteceu que foi capaz de tirar Pines do seu êxtase de prazer, fazendo sua mente se ajustar racionalmente, foi quando ele sentiu as mãos esguias de Bill penetrando o cós da sua calça.

Afastou-se dele, súbito.

— Eu sou virgem. — disse ele, mortificado.

— Tudo bem. Eu... eu também sou, tecnicamente. Eu nunca fiz isso como humano, nem com outro humano, então... será a minha primeira vez também. — a gema púrpura de Bill chamejava feita a luz da vela mais brilhante na penumbra agradável da sala. A voz dele estava rouca, baixa e murmurada, fazendo cada centímetro da vertebral de Ford se arrepiar.

— Mas você... está muito vulnerável agora.

Ele fez uma expressão que mostrava que não havia entendido.

— Como assim, Six’?

— Quantas taças de vinho você teve, Bill?

— Mais do que eu costumo ter de qualquer outro líquido. Por sinal, aquilo é muito gostoso. — riu-se.

— Você está bêbado, amigo. — segurou o riso, não podia negar a si mesmo a graça que era ver ele, o deus imponente, abrigador de todo o conhecimento, tão humano e bobo daquele jeito. Ele era completo.

— Estou? — soluçou.

— Inteiramente chapado. — Ford fez um cafuné na nuca dele, dando espaço a um sorriso bobo no rosto.

— Ah! Então é essa a sensação? Céus, estar chapado é hilário! — e curvou-se para voltar a beijá-lo.

A virilha de Bill roçava contra a de Ford, as roupas dos dois ficando cada vez mais apertadas e desconfortáveis. Separaram-se por um instante. Ford traçou o seu dedo indicador pelo maxilar de Bill, indo em direção ao pescoço dele e tirando a gravata borboleta em um só puxão. Enquanto isso, com a outra mão, acariciava os lábios úmidos do loiro – Bill conseguia sentir o sangue de Pines pulsando por sob sua pele, quente e vivo, e apressou-se em beijar o pulso dele delicadamente.

— Você é perfeito, Stanford. — sussurrou, suas percepções quase virando um devaneio ao se perderem naquele labirinto de descobertas. O volume protuberante nas calças do outro já estava a incomodar os dois. Bill se desfez da sua camisa rapidamente, ajudando Ford a se livrar do suéter em seguida, seus dedos percorrendo toda a extensão daquele corpo firme e definido, mas que, ao mesmo tempo, pertencia a um indivíduo tão delicado e quebradiço.

Cipher o tocava com cuidado, com medo de partir o outro em dois, embora fosse quase impossível controlar aquela sensação que graduava dentro dele, só o impulsionando cada vez mais à beira da virilidade. Desabotoou a calça e o membro de Ford estava ali, despontando urgentemente sob o tecido da sua samba canção xadrez vermelha. Nenhum dos dois aguentava mais. Bill terminou de se despir, permitindo que ambos ficassem apenas de roupa íntima um sobre o outro. Era impossível até mesmo notar o frio do ambiente, os dois se sentiam tão quentes, as peles em brasas ao deslizarem uma sobre a outra.

Os dois se olharam mais uma vez, ofegantes. Ford pensa sobre tudo que tinha acabado de ocorrer, tentando se convencer de que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo. Perguntou-se se tinha algo de errado em ter se aberto tanto para Bill daquele modo – as infelicidades do seu passado, a sua sexualidade... porém, no entanto, a mera ideia de simplesmente ir para o quarto sozinho e tentar dormir com os demônios do seu psicológico abalado é demais para ele suportar.

— B-Bill — pediu nervoso. —, fique comigo, hoje, por favor.

Bill deu um sorriso e seus dentes afiados dilaceraram todos os medos e incertezas na aura de Ford. E, como se ele fosse a pessoa que mais o entendia no mundo (e talvez fosse), ele se aproximou e respondeu:

— Não se preocupe. Eu vou fazer essa noite ser menos escura.

O calor inesperado da frase derrete o resto de temores solidificados nas ações de Stanford, e, nisso, Cipher pega nas mãos dele. Ford sente uma vibração incomum nos dedos, uma formigação que percorre o seu corpo, se concentra e fluí atrás dos seus seis dedos em particular – _quase come se Bill causasse aquilo_ – e o loiro o guia até a sua cintura, usando as mãos de Ford para descerem a sua própria cueca.

Uma vez completamente desnudo, Bill nunca pareceu tão completo para o homem. Pines se lembra o quanto ele imaginava ver aquele corpo assim, tão vulnerável, diante dele, lembra-se dos desenhos que fazia, e o quanto nenhum deles se aproximava de tamanha magnitude que aquele ser irradiava nele. Nenhum dos seus rascunhos, desenhos, fantasias, nada se comparava àquilo. E ele estava cansado de ver aquelas cenas como só ficando nos papéis. Levantou a coluna, aproximando os rostos e colando os lábios um no outro, dessa vez ele o beijou.

Bill solta um gemido e Ford consegue sentir a fisgada do membro do loiro colidindo contra o dele. O maior passa o outro para mais acima do seu colo, fazendo os dois se acomodarem melhor, e desce o resto da parte de baixo da sua roupa.

Não havia mais nada que os separassem.

— B-Bill, eu... não estou aguentando... mais. — difícil era a tarefa de falar algo audível em meio a tantos suspiros e respirações entrecortadas.

O mono-olho deslizou as mãos suavemente até o falo de Ford, que se retesou no mesmo instante ao toque imprevisto, a cabeça estava transbordando com o pré-líquido e o resto do mastro, até a base, pulsava e se contraía, impaciente. — Eu também não. — sussurrou ele voluptuoso, colocando-se por cima de Stanford. O membro, rígido, resvalou sobre a entrada dele e Bill teve que suprimir um gemido que ele temia sair alto demais.

— Vai com calma. — instruiu Ford, tirando paciência de lugares desconhecidos. — Você não quer se machucar.

Bill soltou um grunhido displicente, empertigando-se sobre o outro, as testas se encontrando à medida que Bill tentava colocar Ford dentro dele. — R-Relaxe — pediu o cientista de novo, preocupado, afagando a nuca e as costas do menino, dando o seu máximo para que ele se acalmasse. —, você consegue.

O loiro respirou fundo e fechou os olhos com força, seu corpo todo a tremer enquanto ele ia descendo cada vez mais fundo sobre o colo de Stanford, parando uma vez ou outra pra readquirir o ar. Quando finalmente se sentou todo sobre ele, ergueu o olhar para o outro, e Ford o sustentou com um compassivo e encorajador.

Passando as mãos das costas dele até as nádegas, Ford começou a fazer movimentos investidos contra Bill, que relutou de primeira com o desconforto, se soltando aos poucos no que seu organismo se readaptava a presença do novo componente dentro dele. Ford beijou de leve a ponta do nariz dele — Estou te machucando?

— Não. Por favor, não para. — suplicou, a boca entreaberta escorrendo saliva.

Lascivo, Ford sorriu e deu uma investida agressiva nele. Bill cerrou os dentes e puxou o couro cabeludo do seu par — M-Maldito... — conseguiu entrar na provocação dele, forçando-se a sorrir enquanto ainda mantinha os olhos semi-fechados.

Pines repudiou o riso de sair, deu um pequeno belisco atrevido na bunda de Cipher antes de voltar com as investidas. — Você está muito tenso, apenas relaxa, _ok_? — cutucou-o com o nariz para que ele pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos. — Preste atenção em mim agora, ok? Siga o ritmo.

Bill fechou os olhos, focalizando-se nos seus sentidos, Stanford tomou o pênis dele com a mão direita, massageando-o na mesma ordem de suas investidas. Bill quase dá uma exclamação, todos os componentes do seu corpo entram em pane e param de funcionar direito, sem sua autorização, as suas entranhas se enchem de comichões, que só se multiplicavam infinitamente a cada movimento, a cada beijo, a cada toque, a cada respiração, a cada mísero segundo daquela memória inolvidável.

Ele sente aquela pressão aumentando dentro dele na medida em que ele começa a perder os sentidos do que acontecia em torno dele, por um segundo, não havia mais nada; só eles. O aperto, concentrado na base do seu estômago, intensifica, e todo o seu corpo estremece e ele precisa realizar um esforço hercúleo para que fosse capaz de se dirigir ao homem que gerava tudo aquilo nele:

— F-Ford... eu... não sei o que está acontecendo comigo! — sua voz é quase um estrépito animalesco, os seus joelhos não paravam de tremer. — Tem algo de errado! E-eu nunca senti isso antes...Ahn–!

— Só relaxa, Cipher. Só deixa acontecer. — os gemidos roubam a fala de Ford e ele se aprofunda mais no outro, mais veloz e designado na sua ação. — Se solta.

— For...!

Um frenesi desgovernado jorrou dentro da sua razão, e sua consciência ficou inundada de descontroles tórridos. Por um segundo, Bill sentiu como se sua mente tivesse desaparecido, já que ele sentiu-se como se não estivesse ali, seus pensamentos pareciam ter dado uma falha elétrica, pois, quando deu por si, estava caído sobre Ford, os braços e pernas fracos debruçados paralelamente a ele, ao som dos dois a arquejarem desesperadamente para recuperarem o fôlego perdido. Ele sentiu uma umidade incomum escorrer por fora da sua barriga e dentro dele, e a revelação veio à superfície do seu mar agitado de fascínios:

“Oh! Então é isso que é o tal orgasmo. Agora eu entendo porque os humanos adoram tanto fazer isso e se reproduzem feito coelhos.”

— Como foi? Como você está? — ameigou Stanford, com a mão inerte e os seus dedos ainda sob o estranho efeito do formigamento.

— Bom. Cansado. — replicou Bill simplório quase num sopro, a resposta devidamente incompleta por causa da sua respiração e pensamento entrecortados.

Ford riu-se, satisfeito, e abrangeu o loiro mais ainda no conforto dos seus braços. — Obrigado. — disse ele.

“Obrigado digo eu”, pensou Cipher ácido. Ele agora sentia uma protuberância incomum por debaixo do seu tapa-olho, ao passar os dedos discretamente sobre ele, pôde compreender: o seu outro olho, o que supostamente não existia antes, estava ali, fechado – a confirmação de que seus poderes haviam retornado devidamente.

  
  


*

  
  


Stanford não se lembra de quando havia dormido, só lembra de ter tido algum pesadelo funestamente abstrato que o fez despertar num impacto deliberado, se levantar do sofá em um pulo.

— Bill! — ele chamou, ainda entremeado nos estágios do sonho e da realidade, porém, a única resposta que ele recebeu de volta havia sido o silêncio. Um temível silêncio frio.

O seu pânico desentendido aumentou quando sua mão avançou para o seu lado e ele nada encontrou, o resto de espaço no assento estava vazio. “Bill? Onde...?”, perguntou-se, notando que abraçara o vazio. O nada era a presença ilustre naquela cena e não era um hóspede bem-vindo.

O homem olhou para todos os lados, tentando olhar algo no breu. Sem sucesso, acendeu o interruptor perto da parede. A luz alaranjada lavou as sombras e Ford conseguiu ver o que mais o perturbava: nenhum sinal _dele_.

“Por que eu estou tão preocupado assim?”

Como se seguisse o seu estado emocional, os seus dois dedos extras em suas mãos começam a formigar. Uma resposta corporal nada amigável. O frio decai e ele se abraça, tentando se aquecer e detestando o quanto sentia falta do calor de mais cedo. Ele se dirige próximo aos pés da poltrona e recolhe as suas vestimentas e, vestindo-as despretensiosamente, ele saiu da sala.

Os passos dele arranham a quietude inquietante da casa assim que ele se depara com uma luz forte dimanando pelas fendas da porta entreaberta do porão. Fosse o que fosse, ele sentia que era lá onde Bill estava, e, por algum não saber angustioso, ele não estava gostando nem um pouco daquilo.

Suprimindo a vontade de dar as costas e sair correndo do conflito iminente, Ford abriu a porta e desceu as escadas, cada passo fazendo-o ter a impressão de se afundar na parte ominosa de um enredo de suspense.

Ao identificar de onde vinha a luz, se segurou para não deixar o queixo despencar.

O portal estava aberto.

Completamente.

— B-Bill...? — ele ouvia vozes sibilando sorrateiramente daquela porta para outra dimensão, feito sussurros fantasmagóricos se arrastando para fora de uma cova. “Como o portal foi aberto?! Eu não tinha conseguido, então, como isso foi possível?! O que Bill tem a ver com...?”, seus pensamentos se estagnaram durante a compreensão da surpresa, as frases antigas de Bill voltaram a lhe cochichar no ouvido:

_Eu falei que se eu tivesse meus poderes, eu poderia facilmente terminar de abrir o portal que você está tentando construir no porão. Eu seria a chave mestra para tal._

“Mas... como ele teve os poderes de volta? Ele encontrou uma pessoa Índigo nesse meio tempo e transou com ela?!”

Ele já estava na beira do portal – contemplado a magnitude sedutora das ondulações daquele tecido cósmico a tremular adiante, como se acenasse para ele, convidando-o a entrar – quando suprimiu um arquejo de espanto.

Ele havia entendido tudo:

_Fizemos os Índigos nascerem com características... singulares. Marcas no corpo e na mente que os diferenciam dos humanos normais, para, assim que batermos o olho neles, sabermos identificá-los com mais facilidade e num curto espaço de tempo._

As suas mãos de seis dedos tremeram em resposta, de forma tão assustadora quanto um aviso apocalíptico, fazendo a ficha despencar.

— Não...!

Incrédulo com o que acabara de descobrir e com o que estava prestes a fazer, Stanford saltou para dentro do portal.

A luz diminui gradualmente uma vez que ele reconhece o lugar no qual ele já esteve antes: o _mindscape_. As vozes que antes pareciam apenas sussurros distantes se ressaltam, virando uma conversação completa. Era Bill, falando com mais alguém:

— ... _eu fiz tudo que você me mandou fazer_.

A cena espanta o cientista. Bill (de volta à sua forma geométrica simplista de um triangulo flutuante amarelo, por estar na dimensão que o trancafiava obrigatoriamente nesse formato) estava de frente para uma frincha rasgada no meio do nada – um portal dimensional incompletamente formado para outro lugar não identificado – que parecia, assustadoramente, a ponto de se romper feito uma represa frágil prestes a alagar e matar toda uma população.

Bill estava conversando com uma criatura de aparência tenebrosa, porém pouco se podia ver devido ao véu translúcido-quase-opaco do novo portal vermelho que se abrira, mas que dava a entender ser muito maior e bem mais poderosa e intimidadora do que Bill, tanto que o mesmo mantinha uma postura educada e inferior diante de quem conversava do outro lado da “janela”.

— Bill, você mentiu para mim!

Stanford não aguentou. Berrou em voz alta, conturbado.

Um silêncio inquietante perdurou até Bill se virar, ele havia parado, mas não parecia surpreso com a presença de Ford. Impassividade resplendia no único olho do triângulo. Perturbado com a situação, o outro continuou:

— Para onde esse portal realmente leva?! — inquiriu num misto de estresse e medo.

Bill riu, uma risada cortante, maligna e completamente diferente do garoto que ele ouviria mais cedo. Ford estremeceu.

— Parece que o Senhor-cérebro finalmente ficou esperto. — debochou. — Vamos apenas dizer que quando aquele “portal” termine de carregar, a sua dimensão vai aprender a... _festejar_. Não estou certo? — virou-se para a criatura que se escondia atrás da fenda, dessa vez foi ela quem riu, e foi pior ainda do que Bill. Um riso gutural, alto, reverberou pela segunda dimensão e no espírito de Ford e um frêmito de pânico passeou nele.

“Ele mentiu para mim! Todos esses meses, nossas conversas, promessas... _essa noite_...!”, lutava contra as lágrimas, não era hora de fraquejar; mas a sua mente era teimosa, continuando a evocar uma pequena voz agressiva nos fundos do seu raciocínio: “Ele mentiu para você, Ford. Ele nunca foi seu amigo! Você continua sozinho!”

— Não! Eu vou parar você! Eu desligarei o portal! — ameaçou alto.

— Trato é trato, Sixer! Você não pode impedir a ponte entre os nossos mundos de colidirem, mas seria divertido ver você tentar, fofo até.

A película da ilusão termina de se desintegrar sob a acidez destilada da realidade. Ford recua. “Isso é impossível, não está acontecendo... Eu devia ter percebido antes, eu devia ter impedido meus sentimentos de cegarem o meu lado racional; era tudo perfeito demais para a minha vida miserável. Eu sou o gênio mais estúpido que existe!”

— Me observe! — aproveitou enquanto o triângulo estava distraído ao se virar do lado contrário, para dar as costas e correr em disparada na direção oposta, pronto para sair pelo mesmo lugar que entrou.

— Não deixe ele escapar! — a voz absurdamente alta do monstro desconhecido retumbou, dando ordens a Bill.

Mas Ford, miraculosamente, fora mais rápido e conseguiu atravessar a passagem, despencando de volta no seu mundo. A dor da queda que teve sobre o chão do seu laboratório no porão não se comparava nem de longe a dor que ele sentia esfrangalhar o seu coração pouco a pouco.

Apertou o passo e, sem pensar duas vezes ao realizar o que era – provavelmente – a coisa mais difícil que teria que fazer na sua vida, apertou o botão principal da máquina, que residia na frente de tudo diante de todos os comandos. Houve flashes das luzes da máquina e o som rascante de tudo sendo desligado e da energia caindo. Tudo que antes parecia glorioso naquele inventário esmoreceu ao reinado sublime da escuridão gelada do aposento sem vida – tal como o próprio Stanford, desolado.

Ele havia prendido Bill, na sua forma original, novamente no lugar de onde havia vindo. E agora, ele esperava, que para sempre.

O único som que ele ouvia agora era o da mágoa solidificada na forma das batidas combalidas do seu cerne, preenchendo todo o mundo dele com aquelas marteladas letíferas.

Mil e uma coisas corriam por sua mente, desesperadas: “Eu preciso esconder as instruções, preciso esconder os diários! Preciso garantir que Bill não poderá sair dali nunca mais!”

Em seguida, veio a lástima. O arrependimento. A decepção.

“Eu _transei_ com ele... eu me abri com ele como nunca antes com alguém... eu acreditei nele...!”

“Não chore, não chore...”

Ele nunca havia sentido algo parecido, aquela humilhação.

Havia sido tudo tão rápido, que ele nem teve tempo suficiente para pensar mais sobre aquilo até o momento:

“Quem... quem era aquele? _Quem era aquele monstro que estava dando ordens a Bill?_ ”

  
  


Enquanto isso, do outro lado da dimensão, o triângulo amarelo de um olho só flutuava sem reação, observando a passagem para a terceira realidade fechada para sempre à frente de si, ao mesmo tempo em que falava, com convicção de que suas palavras ainda chegassem, de algum jeito, ao homem no qual ele havia acabado de quebrar o coração:

— Me perdoe, Stanford, mas eu _preciso_ fazer isso.


	12. Eisoptrofobia

— Mabel, você acha que duas pessoas que se amam devem ficar juntas independentemente das circunstâncias?

O ônibus abalava-se nos caminhos sinuosos na direção da escola municipal naquela manhã. Um sol brilhante, por mais incrível e acrimonioso que parecesse, havia brotado na paisagem difusa de Piedmont. Os seus raios de luz perpassavam as janelas empapadas de poeira do transporte escolar público. O cheiro de mofo pairava diante do nariz de Dipper, voejando através das partículas de espuma do estofamento que escapava pelas costuras arrebentadas dos bancos do veículo, como flocos de neve da próxima estação que estava por vir. Ele não tirava os olhos do livro que estava aberto sobre suas pernas, nem mesmo quando sua gêmea virou o rosto na direção dele com seu cabelo policromático a reluzir naquela tela corriqueira de incolor.

— Por que essa pergunta tão de repente, Dippy?

— Apenas responda. — frisou ele, voltando-se para o rosto dela. — Você acha que duas pessoas que se amam devem ficar juntas não importa o que for?

Mabel parou por um instante. Fitando diretamente as irises do seu irmão, torcendo para que pudesse identificar nem que fosse um resquício das intenções por trás daquele interrogatório. Encontrou nada a não ser um vazio abissal e misterioso. Como sempre, ela sentia que não podia mais entender o irmão totalmente.

— Isso tem a ver com o seu namorado misterioso, por um acaso? — maliciou brincalhona, levantando os ombros e sobrancelhas simultaneamente.

Dipper não respondeu, apenas continuou olhando para ela seriamente. Mabel percebeu que brincar naquela momento não iria amaciar as ambições estranhas do garoto no momento, então suspirou.

— Sim, Dipper. Eu acho que sim. Duas pessoas que se amam devem ficar juntas.

O motor estourou, parecendo romper o resto de calmaria da manhã sonolenta. Dipper apontou para o livro no seu colo, atraindo a atenção da irmã: era _Lolita_ de _Vladimir Nabokov_ , o livro recomendado pelo seu “professor de literatura”. Após os acontecimentos do dia anterior, e o encontro com Ford no telhado da casa – acompanhado, ainda por cima, da descoberta inesperada sobre o porquê de ter ficado com os poderes de Bill – Pines não foi capaz de dormir. Havia passado metade da noite apenas a revirar no colchão, quando cansou de tentar descansar, procurou uma distração e encontrou o livro escolar a despontar da quina da sua pilha de material didático. Quando ele começou a entrar no enredo, não pôde conter o susto enorme que teve – a história era sobre uma garota de 12 anos, Dolores, que se envolvia romanticamente com um membro da família, seu padrasto e professor de meia-idade, Humbert – ele teve que reprimir a urgência de jogar o livro contra a parede assim que ele notou o quanto a história era parecida com o que ele havia passado.

Ele parecia não ter escapatória nenhuma dos fantasmas que assombravam a sua vida.

Ele não podia negar que era super-similar ao relacionamento que ele tinha com Ford, ou até mesmo com Bill.

Mas, mesmo assim, ele não havia conseguido parar de ler desde então. Tinha de admitir, era ótimo ler sobre a história de alguém similar a sua; mesmo que fictícia, era reconfortante ter um personagem no qual se identificar com as dores e conturbações de um problema tão singular quanto aquele.

Dipper havia se sentido conectado com Dolores.

Virou para Mabel mais uma vez, fazendo a mesma pergunta só que, dessa vez, reformulada:

— Até mesmo Humbert e Dolores? — Silêncio. — Até mesmo o relacionamento deles é válido? Você acha que eles deveriam ficar juntos?

Mabel remexeu-se pouco confortável no seu assento, reerguendo a coluna e ajeitando a postura enquanto respirava profundamente.

— Eu acho que para responder a situação de Humbert com Lolita é um tanto quanto relevante. — disse, com um tom firme que Dipper raramente ouvia dela.

— O que quer dizer?

— Primeiro, quem garante que Dolores estava realmente apaixonada por ele?

A frase atravessou o peito de Dipper, porém não dolorosamente, ele já havia sido atingido por coisas bem piores.

— Bem... er...

— Por exemplo — continuou Mabel. —, você, Dipper, quando tinha 12 anos, acha que seria capaz de dizer estar realmente apaixonado por alguém?

O nó na garanta dele se comprimiu e a sua batida cardíaca se precipitou.

— Veja bem, Dipper, você com 12 anos tinha um _crush_ na Wendy. E você nem gosta de garotas! — sorriu. — Então, quem garante que o que Dolores acreditava sentir por Humbert era válido na idade que ela tinha?

— Então vamos dizer que seja. — Dipper apressou-se, atropelando o raciocínio de Mabel. — Digamos que Dolores esteja certa de quem ela ame mesmo tendo descoberto muito nova. Isso seria válido? Você aprovaria um relacionamento como esse?

O coração de Mabel ficou apertado assim que o seu subconsciente jurou captar o que seria a essência de um tom de esperança na voz de Dipper.

Ela respirou fundo, sem ter certeza. Não era a falta de certeza do que responder, mas sim a falta de responder o que o seu irmão provavelmente queria ouvir.

— Eu acho que não se trata do que os outros pensam, Dippy. — disse, por fim, distante. — Eu acho que se trata do que gera para as pessoas envolvidas.

— O que você quer dizer? — Dipper segurava-se para não soar suplicante. Após a noite anterior, com flashes íntegros de memórias o invadindo do abraço que tinha dado em Stanford, do calor do seu corpo, a maneira com a qual ele havia se sentido tão estável na sua instabilidade... ele só urgia para que alguém mais compartilhasse da sua utopia secreta que não fosse uma caricatura fictícia nas páginas de um livro.

— O que eu quero dizer é: valeu a pena? Veja só o final de _Lolita_ , como exemplo, Humbert terminou na cadeia e Dolores devastada pelo resto da sua vida. Você acha que valeria a pena sofrer tanto por um relacionamento assim na vida real? Até que ponto você está disposto a sacrificar o seu bem-estar por outra pessoa? Dar o mundo inteiro em prol de outra, até que ponto isso é nobre e até que ponto se torna autodestruição? Afinal, o sentido da emoção _amor_ não é nos fazer viver as melhores sensações do mundo? Não é nos fazer sentirmos bem? Então, se fosse pra responder a sua pergunta: sim, eu acho que duas pessoas que se amam devem ficar juntas independentemente da circunstância que seja... mas, o que é certo o que é errado? O que seria “se amar”? Em um relacionamento tão conturbado quanto o dos dois, vale a pena lutar por ficarem juntos sendo que os dois viverão uma vida repleta de sofrimento interminável por mais que eles se amem incondicionalmente? Numa vida de sofrimento constante há espaço para o amor?

Uma pausa longa se estendeu, o sol a iluminar a escuridão dos alicerces daquele tema.

— O que você pensa sobre isso, irmão?

Dipper afastou o rosto do dela, permitindo-se perder na paisagem constantemente mutante do lado exterior. O olhar e o coração endurecidos.

— Não era exatamente o que eu procurava, mas com certeza é algo que vai me ajudar a chegar lá...

Mabel permaneceu o encarando, um assomo de preocupação crescendo e ficando cada vez maior dentro dela.

Por mais que o irmão estivesse sentado ao lado dela, ela nunca sentiu que ele fosse tão inalcançável como naquele momento.

  
  


*

  
  


Na parte da manhã, Dipper começou o dia com Química. Ele terminou a sua prova na metade do horário, o que lhe dava tempo o suficiente para se preparar e pensar nas possibilidades que poderiam acontecer no momento em que ele topasse com Bill no terceiro horário; Como se elaborasse um quadro do _Gato de Schrödinger_ da física quântica, pensou em como iria abordá-lo, temeu que ele talvez pudesse notar a presença dos poderes dentro dele, e, caso acontecesse, qual seria o próximo passo. E, caso Bill continuasse completamente alheio ao paradeiro da sua magia da linha do tempo anterior, qual seria os planos que o demônio teria para ele, como ele planejaria usar Dipper para “encontrar” seus poderes de novo...

Muitas possibilidades.

Nenhuma saída.

Antes que ficasse paranoico e sobrecarregado de estresse, Dipper forçou-se a plugar os fones de ouvido e distrair-se com as suas músicas. _Happiness_ , do _The Fray_ era o que estava tocando, o clima da melodia combinava com o ritmo do dia radiante lá fora, porém, tampouco com o interior perturbado de Pines.

Insatisfeito e inquieto, ele abaixou a cabeça no segundo horário, dispensando a aula de matemática como de praxe – uma vez que o quadro negro havia ficado repleto de triângulos equiláteros circunscritos em circunferências, um lembrete silenciosamente ameaçador do que estava por vir dali a alguns minutos.

Voltou a ler mais alguns trechos dispersos de _Lolita_ , porém, por mais que o romance fosse reconfortante e inspirador, deixava-o, ao mesmo tempo, mais angustiado.

Quando o terceiro sinal bateu, ele caminhou com Mabel no rumo do primeiro piso, onde as aulas de literatura geralmente ocorriam. Antes mesmo de terminar de descer as escadas, Dipper sentiu o cenário ao torno dele rodar e suas pernas fragilizarem como se tornassem subitamente de argila.

Ele não estava pronto para encarar aquilo.

Não naquela hora.

Não naquele dia.

— Mabel, eu não estou me sentindo muito bem — era uma meia verdade, ele não queria mesmo era ter que ver A. Evum, ou melhor, o recipiente do corpo dele sendo utilizado pelo seu _nêmesis_. —, preciso ir na enfermaria.

— O quê?! — espantou-se ela. — De novo?!

— Sim.

— Espera aqui um pouco, vou achar alguém para poder levar nosso material para a sala e eu vou com você. — alertou, voltando-se para dentro da caminhada uniforme de alunos enquanto Dipper ficava avulso num canto.

O garoto aproveitou a oportunidade e deu as costas, imergindo-se nos corredores desérticos do colégio durante o horário de aula. Ele precisava ficar sozinho. Até mesmo de Mabel. Atravessou o prédio até alcançar o banheiro abandonado do ginásio, iria matar a aula de literatura e já esperar ali pela a de Educação Física que era a próxima.

Assim que abriu a porta enferrujada, tal como todo o resto da arquitetura metálica do aposento era, foi saudado pelas teias de aranhas atadas às esquadrias das paredes que eram agitadas pelo vento que saia da janela basculante, oscilando feito mãos fantasmagóricas acenando. A brisa era quente e abafadiça, não obstante, menos sufocante do que as ansiedades psicológicas do garoto.

Tirou a mochila das costas, marchando até o seu armário. O seu armário era o de número “B-26” e a combinação, que ele prontamente colocou assim que apanhou a tranca, era _342_. No que a portinhola se abriu, Dipper ajeitou sua mochila dentro, tirando dos pequenos cabides sua roupa de treino: uma regata vermelha _adidas_ , e uma bermuda _oxer_ preta. Ele também conseguia ver o seu moletom vermelho pendurado por um dos ganchos, o mesmo que ele havia usado para ir à casa de Wirt há dois dias – a jaqueta havia sido um presente do seu _penpal_ de um projeto da escola em que ele trocou correspondências com um estudante da cidade de _Echo Creek_.

Enquanto se vestia, ao tirar a camisa, não pôde deixar de reparar o seu ombro direito desnudo no reflexo difuso do espelho que havia pendurado na parte de dentro da porta do seu armário. Ford havia feito um curativo sobre o ferimento com marcas dentárias. Com um pouco de pesquisa, Dipper descobriu, num site de mitologia, que levar uma mordida de um demônio, tal como arranhões ou qualquer outra transfusão direta de DNA, poderia fazer um humano ser um hospedeiro de parte dos poderes da criatura. No seu caso, aparentemente, ele tinha ficado com tudo. Ele ainda não tinha contado ao tio-avô nada daquilo, mentiu falando que tinha ganhado o machucado durante uma “brincadeira” com Mabel.

Ao terminar de se trocar, Dipper encolhe-se, sentado sobre o banco extenso de tábua compensada, a zapear pelo seu celular, procurando por uma nova mensagem de Wirt. Aquele seria o dia que ele se encontraria com o seu namorado. Também seria o dia em que Dipper planejava contar tudo a ele... não exatamente detalhe por detalhe, ele começaria com o básico, e, com o passar do tempo, ele esperava ser capaz de confiar mais no garoto e abrir todo o jogo. Aquele seria o dia em que Dipper começaria a fazer diferença na sua vida.

Como não havia nova mensagem, Dipper manda uma, tentando confirmar o passeio e o local de encontro depois da aula. Enquanto aguardava uma resposta, ele ouviu um ruído dentro de uma das baias entreabertas do trocador. Ele segura um suspiro de susto, deixando o celular de lado e abaixando-se para que pudesse ver o interior do box pela a grande abertura de baixo.

— Tem alguém aí?

Não houve resposta e Dipper não viu nenhum pé usando sapatos sociais por baixo. Se Bill estivesse ali, só poderia estar se escondendo de cócoras por cima do banco de madeira que havia dentro de cada repartição dos trocadores. Enchendo-se de coragem, Dipper escancarou a porta.

Um silvo supurante o recepciona, acompanhado de uma massa deformada de escamas verdes pegajosas e um grande único olho despontado do centro de oito tentáculos ferozes, que se estenderam indo na direção de Pines.

— Cycloptopus! — berrou Dipper, dando um passo atrás. Sua panturrilha acerta contra o banco, fazendo os dois irem ao chão. A criatura parecida com um polvo sai do box e rasteja veloz ao seu encalço, os tentáculos gesticulando no ar e a boca circular escancarada, mostrando seus dentes prateados e pontiagudos como pregos.

Seu instinto primal de sobrevivência se sobrepujou, e Dipper, mentalmente, virou o olhar para o teto, vendo as infinitas teias de aranha a balançar, o que despertou uma ideia. Persuadindo-as a descerem com os poderes mágicos, o garoto as fez ficarem rígidas como cordas e avançarem na direção do polvo mutante.

A besta tentou se esquivar, porém os sentimentos de Dipper estavam à flor da pele, e o garoto conjurou a sua prisão de teias a ficarem mais ágeis, fazendo-as enroscarem-se nos oito tentáculos do Cycloptopus. O animal lutou contra, enfurecido. Como uma marionete, Dipper o fez rodopiar no ar.

“Estou cansado disso! Estou cansado de fugir!”

Ficou de pé, restringindo mais os seus pensamentos, e as teias de aranha começaram a cobrir o polvo, estancando-o no lugar onde estava, e ficando mais forte e prensadas. Quanto mais Dipper impelia aquela magia, quanto mais ele apertava aquela criatura e a via debatendo-se para sair, mais ele se sentia poderoso.

— Bill Cipher ter voltado não é culpa minha! — gritou bem alto para que o animal que mantinha no seu cativeiro mágico entendesse perfeitamente. — Eu só estava tentando consertar as coisas! Ele continua inofensivo para vocês! Ele não tem mais poderes! Então por que estão atrás de mim?!

— Ordens... do... mestre... — O animal, sufocado na armadilha de teias, respondeu num tom abafado.

— O quê?!

— Ele nos mandou ir até você, para te matar...!

Em qualquer outra circunstância, Dipper teria ficado psicologicamente abalado, mas, dessa vez, tendo o controle sobre toda a situação, ele só ficou mais irritado.

— Bill Cipher mandou vocês me matarem?! Por quê?! — A criatura não respondeu, então Dipper apertou o casulo envolta dos seus tentáculos ainda mais, torturando-o.

— Não...

— “Não” o quê?! — Vociferou. — Não foi o Bill? Ou ele não mandou me matar? Fala, porra!

— Você... é a razão. Temos que terminar com você... antes que ele... — o resto da frase é abafada por uma série de tosses animalescas bruscas.

— Isso não faz merda de sentido algum! Stanford me disse que vocês estavam agressivos em Gravity Falls por causa que temiam a volta de Bill, vocês aproveitaram a barreira enfraquecida para poderem escapar dele, não é isso?! Se vocês não têm um rancor comigo diante disso, então qual é a razão de estarem vindo atrás de mim?! Se tiverem que atacar alguém, ataquem Cipher! É ele que quer causar o mal! Então por que não aproveitam enquanto ele ainda é inofensivo?!

Um grunhido o trouxe de volta à cena que desenrolava diante dele.

O animal estava chorando.

Distraído pelo acontecido, as teias-correntes enfraqueceram, afrouxando o martírio da criatura. O polvo caiu no chão com um baque surdo, ainda chiando em dor. O coração de Dipper se apertou, tomado de culpa.

“O que eu estou fazendo?!”

Sem mais influência mágica na qual serem regidas, as teias bateram em retirada de volta para o teto, voltando a ser tão normais quando antes.

Tentou se aproximar do animal, cauteloso. — M-me d-desculpe... eu...

Assim que notou a presença do menino chegando perto, Cycloptopus aumentou o ritmo e rastejou em pânico na direção do mictório de aço do vestiário. Antes que Dipper pudesse o interceptar, o bicho pulou na vala e, como se fosse flexível feito massa de modelar, contorceu-se para dentro do ralo, fugindo para sempre através do encanamento.

Após ficar parado por vários minutos, rebobinando a cena, Dipper colocou o banco extenso do ginásio de volta no lugar e sentou-se sobre ele, sentindo a marca de nascença ainda formigar e a sensação, que começava a sentir-se prazerosa, da magia de Bill fluindo fluorescente por debaixo da sua pele como fibras de luz óptica.

Ficou impressionado, diferente da noite anterior, Dipper chamou pelo poder e ele apareceu num átimo de segundo. “Estou ficando melhor nisso...”, refletiu, dividido em saber se aquilo poderia ser considerado algo bom ou não.

Os monstros de Gravity Falls agora pareciam ter descoberto definitivamente onde era o colégio de Pines. A escola não era mais um lugar seguro aparentemente. Primeiro gnomos e agora aquilo?

Dipper pensou que deveria se preocupar, e deveria mesmo, estava correndo perigo, e, por alguma razão, os monstros queriam machucá-lo, supostamente, por ele ter sido o responsável por ter trago Bill Cipher de volta.

Mas, por algum motivo estranho, ele não se sentia mais tão preocupado quanto esperava ficar.

A cena que tinha acabado de ocorrer havia despertado algo nele, a realização de que ele já tinha passado por coisas muito piores do que aquilo e sobrevivido e vencido. E com pompa!

Ele se sentia... superior. E gostava daquilo.

Os seus lábios já estavam prontos para se curvarem em um sorriso orgulhoso quando um som vindo do corredor do lado de fora do banheiro lhe pegou a atenção.

Era uma voz familiar, cantando uma música que ele conhecia. Era uma canção do musical _Hamilton_ : _You’ll be back_.

  
  


_Você voltará_

_Que nem antes_

_Eu irei lutar a luta e vencer a guerra_

_Pelo seu amor_

_Pelo seu louvor_

_E eu vou te amar até meus últimos dias_

_Quando você se for_

_Eu enlouquecerei_

  
  


“É o Bill!”, o seu subconsciente o alertou assim que ele identificou a tonalidade de Evum, porém, o consciente de Dipper mal se manifestava. Ele se levantou calmamente e esperou enquanto ouvia o som da música se aproximando de onde ele estava. “Por que eu devo temer ele, afinal das contas? Eu tenho o maior poder do universo. Eu roubei dele a sua única e melhor arma!”

  
  


_Então não jogue fora essa coisa que nós tínhamos_

_Porque quando um empurro se tornar um empurrão_

_Eu matarei seus amigos e família_

_Para lembrá-lo do meu amor_

  
  


A porta se abriu e Dipper viu o bico de um sapato e calça social atravessar a moldura do portal. O garoto é tomado por um lampejo de irritação assim que a face do seu “professor” chegou ao seu reconhecimento.

— Oh, senhor Pines. Receio que o senhor tenha se enganado de sala. Respeito a sua dedicação pelos esportes, mas a Educação Física será só daqui a alguns minutos. — ridicularizou com uma voz teatral.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? Esqueceu-se de que tem uma leva de alunos e matérias para cuidar agora?

Bill fechou a porta por trás de si e encostou a coluna contra ela, cruzando os braços sobre o peito definido sob o paletó e a gravata azul marinho. — Sua irmãzinha ficou preocupada quando não te encontrou para levá-lo à enfermaria, então me notificou sobre o seu desaparecimento. Passei um trabalho em grupo qualquer para que os alunos não me atrapalhassem e disse a ela que iria à sua procura.

— Hm. Não deve ter sido difícil me encontrar quando se têm gnomos e polvos de outras dimensões na minha perseguição, não é? — sua ousadia salpicou na sua postura assim que ele, indiferentemente, passou os dedos entre os cachos, arrumando o cabelo, e virou-se de costas para abrir o armário de novo e pegar o material e dar o fora dali.

Bill franziu o cenho. A expressão confusa dele que Dipper capta pelo reflexo do espelho deixa o menino furioso. Ele tinha a habilidade de parecer tão inocente...

— Vai me dizer que não sabe? — insiste Pines, em seguida, grunhiu impaciente, satirizando: — Hm, _coitadinho_ dele... O que você está tentando fazer afinal? Uma hora você quer minha ajuda para ter os seus poderes de volta, no momento seguinte, você manda os monstros virem me matar? Difícil você, hein...

Ele sorriu com escárnio, uma expressão nada familiar no que deveria ser o rosto de Evum. Em seguida, levanta uma sobrancelha. — Hã? — Cipher perguntou com um quê que soou genuinamente irresoluto. Dipper acreditou que talvez o demônio estivesse tentando fazê-lo parecer como um louco.

— “Hã” o quê, caralho?! — voltou-se, encarando-o. — Estou falando do Cycloptopus que saiu daqui agora, e da manada de Gnomos que me atacaram ontem!

— Eu não sei nada sobre o _Cyclop_ nem sobre os nanicos, muito menos que eles estiveram aqui. Eu não “mandei” nada pra Piedmont.

Dipper soltou uma risada descontroladamente abespinhada. “É claro que ele não vai admitir”. — Se não foi você, então quem mais iria ser? — Não houve resposta. Ele puxa a mochila com as roupas antigas de mais cedo e vai na direção de Bill, empurrando-o para que pudesse atravessar a porta.

Cipher o pegou pelo cotovelo e o arrastou de volta para o interior do vestiário, interpondo-se entre ele e a porta. — Você não vai a lugar nenhum. Temos um certo poder para achar e um mundo para dominar, ou você esqueceu que eu ainda porto as memórias das pessoas da sua vida passada, ou melhor... — ele suspirou e o seu toque no cotovelo do garoto amaciou, juntamente com a voz, calma. — que ainda estou dedicado a cumprir a nossa promessa de infância de construirmos, juntos, um mundo só nosso.

A verdadeira feição dele aparece, quase invisível por trás dos traços de A. Evum. Os seus olhos azuis faíscam, a luz erma do alvorecer desfalecido apenas alteou o brilho singular das suas irises que começavam a ganhar um aspecto violeta.

Memórias da sua infância invadem Dipper.

— Sabe qual foi a única coisa de verdadeiro que restou depois que você alterou o tempo? — perguntou com a voz baixa e murmurada, o corpo dele se aproximando mais do de Dipper, as pernas roçando uma na outra. — O nosso passado, Carneirinho. E sabe de uma coisa? — Dipper tentou se afastar, mas Cipher o puxou para mais perto ainda, o corpo do menino vibrou inteiramente com aquele calor que ele quase tinha esquecido completamente que existia... ou de quanto era excitante senti-lo. — Eu não me importaria nem um pouco caso continuasse assim.

O rosto de Evum estava muito próximo do dele, os narizes a menos de um centímetro de se tocarem. Num fulgor de razão, Pines virou o rosto, dando a bochecha esquerda para o semblante do professor.

— Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo, “Charlie”.

— É mesmo, _Pine Tree_?

— É.

Em um rompante deliberado de ferocidade e dominação, Cipher pegou o menino por baixo das duas pernas, levantando-o no ar brevemente até o colocar contra a parede de escaninhos, passando as duas canelas em torno da sua cintura, por debaixo do terno. Dipper agora era totalmente apoiado apenas pelo corpo do homem diante dele. Havia sido tão rápido que ele nem teve tempo de agir contra.

— Então, me diga, por que você já está vermelho até a ponta das orelhas? — insinuou Bill sem tirar os olhos dos do garoto.

— I-Isso não quer dizer nada, babaca! É uma reação naturalmente fisiológica humana e...

— Você acha mesmo que eu colocaria você em risco de morte? — perguntou, esquivando-se das lamúrias de Dipper, o tom que parecia tão honesto em evidência como sempre. Os olhos acirrantes do demônio escureceram numa melancolia que o outro nunca havia visto antes. — Você sempre dá conta. Eu já te coloquei em uma situação em que você não pudesse ser capaz de controlar?

Dipper já estava a ponto de abrir a boca para proferir uma lista, entretanto Bill o deteve, colocando o dedo indicador sobre o lábio inferior dele. A mandíbula dele se apertou com força, e Pines ponderou se valia a pena mordê-lo. E a única coisa que o impediu foi a certeza de que Cipher iria gostar.

— Eu nunca te machuquei. Sempre fiz o máximo possível para que não fosse diretamente. É claro, feri seu _boy proibido_ de seis dedos, e ameacei destruir Gravity Falls, mas, mesmo assim, pode conferir, sempre quando tive a chance, não levantei um só dedo na sua direção. — insiste ele. — A coisa é: tem muito que você ainda não sabe...

— Você está tentando me manipular para fazer a sua “caça ao poder” menos dificultosa. — Dipper permanecia irredutível por fora, mesmo que o seu interior implorasse pelo contrário. — Eu não sou o mesmo garoto de anos atrás, então para de tentar me intimidar.

— Eu sei. Eu sei que você não é o mesmo, sinto isso. Por isso eu não estou tentando te “manipular” mais ou algo do tipo, eu juro. Você não faz ideia de o quanto o jogo mudou depois de que você decidiu fazer aquela burrada de usar a fita métrica do Blendin.

— Diga uma coisa que mudou.

— Eu fiquei preocupado com você ontem, de verdade.

“Ah, é...”, relembrou Dipper de quando ele tinha desmaiado e Bill tinha entrado em desespero até ele ter chegado na enfermaria, inclusive o fato de ele ter chorado na frente de todo mundo.

— Está tudo bem agora, Pinheirinho?

— Você só ficou daquele jeito ontem por medo de perder a sua única pista até o tesouro que era o seu poder.

— Que jeito?

— Fiquei sabendo do seu draminha.

Bill estagnou, seu queixo contraiu. — V-Você soube daquilo? — Dipper pôde jurar ver um resquício do que era uma vermelhidão surgindo nas bochechas de Evum.

— Só me solta.

— Eu juro. Eu estava preocupado com _você_. — as mãos de Bill começaram a segurar as coxas de Mason mais delicadamente, as suas palmas correndo propositalmente pelas pernas dele, agora completamente desnudas devido a bermuda curta de treino que Dipper colocou para a Educação Física, sem falar o quanto o olhar de Bill era atraído pelos braços do garoto totalmente à mercê da falta de mangas da regata vermelha. — Roupa _interessante_ , aliás.

A coluna de Dipper é comprimida mais ainda contra a térmica fria do metal dos armários na medida em que Bill chegou mais perto dele. Ele se debate, tentando sair pela última vez, se não conseguisse, iria ter que usar sua última alternativa: apelar para os poderes e estragar tudo que estava tentando esconder.

Nesse momento, a porta do banheiro é aberta.

Cipher não o solta, ao contrário, coloca as suas mãos mais perto, em torno da cintura de Dipper, despertando uma série de calafrios indesejados na vertebral dele. É tarde demais. Embora a luz que emanava do corredor o impedisse de ver com clareza, Dipper é capaz de distinguir a silhueta de uma garota com cabelo colorido.

— Professor Evum? — a voz de Mabel quebra o silêncio. — Vi você entrando aqui e demorando a sair, então pensei que... — ela entra em cena, fazendo parte da situação dantesca, e o seu semblante ganha um ar de espanto ao reconhecer o irmão.

Os lábios de Cipher se curvam para cima num sorriso crítico.

“Ele armou pra mim!”, realizou Dipper indignado.

Pouco antes de Pines conseguir se libertar, Cipher consegue lhe beijar na testa, bem em cima da sua ursa maior. Dipper limpa o beijo usando a palma da mão, com asco. Um grito furioso queima dentro dos seus pulmões, mas ele se segura. Ele não daria o trabalho de mostrar todo o seu desgosto para Charlie. Ele iria adorar.

— Oh, lamento pela demora, Senhorita Pines. — disse ele, fingindo estar encabulado. — Como você deve saber, eu e seu irmão somos professor e pupilo há muitos anos, e os eventos de ontem – a conversa que eu tive sobre as notas dele, o desmaio... – prejudicaram o nosso... — limpou a garganta teatralmente, pronto para dar ênfase na palavra seguinte com uma falsa inocência — _relacionamento_. Estávamos só nos _reaproximando_. Certo, _**Dipper**_?

— “Dipper”...? — Mabel esbambeou, chocada; sua mandíbula praticamente no chão, seus olhos faiscando uma mistura de confusão e preocupação. Tanto ela quanto “Evum” sabiam que era inapropriado um professor chamar um aluno pelo primeiro nome e vice-versa, ainda mais por um apelido. A prática era apenas priorizada por pessoas que o indivíduo considerava _íntimas_ no seu ciclo social.

Mason recolheu a sua mochila do chão de azulejos, munido de ira que estava a acumular infindavelmente em cada micro espaço dentro do seu ser. Em seguida, guiou-se até a saída do lugar, não antes de virar-se para a irmã e assegurar:

— Não é o que você acha que é.

A expressão de Mabel volta a ser civilizada o suficiente para que ela pudesse responder com um tom singular de mágoa e irritação – rancor – que Dipper, jurava, nunca ter visto-a usar antes:

— Com você nunca é, certo? Você _sempre_ nunca é o que parece.

Não tendo como convencer a garota do possível desentendimento, Dipper disparou-se caminho afora para a quadra do lado exterior do colégio.

  
  


*

  
  


No oitavo horário, já no período da tarde, Dipper trocou o cronograma de aulas obrigatórias pelo de atividades extracurriculares. Ele queria uma pausa da rotina, mais especificamente de ter que se encontrar com mais facilidade com a sua irmã e o professor em específico.

Ele se distraía na sala de artes plásticas, rodeado de alunos excêntricos esteticamente. Todos eles discutiam e trabalhavam na decoração da festa de _Halloween_ dos alunos do ensino médio que aconteceria dali a alguns dias.

Passara a resto da tarde separando esqueletos de plástico, destacando aranhas de papelão de catálogos de _scrapbooks_ comemorativos, e, após, ajudou alguns a pintarem pedaços de árvores mortas de preto, juntamente com alguns caixões falsos feitos de caixotes. O _modus operandi_ que ele realizava com a tarefa de pintura o acalmava genuinamente, ele se perdia nos movimentos de vai e vem do pincel sobre os galhos nus e retorcidamente hipnóticos dos carvalhos magros. Era satisfatório ver, aos poucos, a madeira branca sendo coberta por suas demãos, o cheiro gentil de acrílico e plástico recendendo no ambiente silencioso.

Quando o último sinal bateu, ele apenas mandou uma mensagem para Mabel dizendo: “vá pra casa. vou sair com uns amigos no parque, volto à noite” e sentou-se nas cadeiras giratórias comodantes da sala de artes no que esperava os alunos se dispersarem para que ele pudesse sair tranquilamente pelas saídas traseiras.

Assim que o silêncio reinou por todo recinto, ele saiu pela área dos fundos. Todos os murais feitos por alunos reverberavam fulgurantemente nas cores roxo e branco – as cores oficiais da instituição. Atravessou, como na maioria dos dias, a avenida Magnolia, partindo para o centro urbano.

  
  


As luzes dos brinquedos giratórios do parque de diversão cintilavam glamorosas sobre o céu soturno, quase como se desafiasse as tímidas estrelas com o seu brilho. O burburinho interminável de uma mistura cacofônica de risos eufóricos de crianças com as conversas inaudíveis dos adultos ondulando num mar flutuante de balões de gás hélio, luzidios em suas cores vibrantes impressas nos papéis alumínio em formatos dos mais diversos personagens de desenhos animados. O cheiro de doces vindo da esquina de cada barraca de lanches exalava excessivamente, já a ficar enjoativo ao ser acompanhado pelo aroma de fritura dos carrinhos de batata-frita, crepe e churros.

A lua, que estava já a chamejar na abóbada celeste, num resplendor delirante da mistura única do céu autunal – dividido pela ainda restante claridade do pôr-do-sol, que se recusava a ir totalmente, com a do negrume violáceo do anoitecer – fazia Dipper lembrar de Wirt. Da primeira vez em que ele havia o visto, na festa de fim de verão há três meses. Ele se lembrava da maneira em que tinha admirado o rosto do futuro namorado ao compará-lo com a circunferência lunar.

Então desceu o olhar e passou a admirá-lo mais uma vez. Wirt estava distraído ao tentar argumentar com o irmão mais novo, Greg, sobre como ele devia ter mais cuidado ao comer o algodão doce; o algodão rosado já havia grudado no cabelo do pequeno pela terceira vez, e lá estava Wirt de novo, impaciente em segurá-lo para retirar os pedaços do doce da superfície do couro cabeludo dele. “Wirt...”, Dipper suspirou o nome dele mentalmente, como um mantra, não deixando de sorrir no processo. Ele era tão, tão... puro.

— Eu quero ir no carrossel de novo! De novo, Wirt! Papai disse que eu podia ir quantas vezes eu quisesse e você não tá deixando! — balbuciava a quase fazer uma birra ao colocar uma das mãos agressivamente para dentro do bolso do macacão. — Você está sendo um irmão malvado!

— Eu não estou te proibindo de ir no brinquedo de novo, Greg — explicava ele pela enésima vez. —, estou te proibindo de ir com o cabelo emplastado de doce. É diferente. Ou você termina de comer, ou não vai.

— Tá. — Gregory chutou o ar, devorando o resto do algodão doce que jazia enroscado no cone de papel, ficando com resquícios da substância grudada entre os dedinhos rechonchudos. — _Tó_. — entregou a haste, agora vazia, para o mais velho e saiu correndo de volta pra fila do carrossel a alguns passos de distância. O irmão jogo o papel na lixeira mais próxima, imediatamente soltando um suspiro num misto de alívio e cansaço e arredando um olhar e sorriso cheio de graça para Dipper.

— Desculpe por ele ter vindo junto. — tentou se explicar, encostando-se, junto com o outro, no tapume de madeira que cercava um dos postes do rossio. — Ele estava louco pra vir no parque qualquer dia desses e meus pais não podiam trazê-lo, então quando ficaram sabendo que eu estava vindo pra cá com você me pediram pra levar ele na hora. É claro, eles não sabem que você é meu namorado ainda.

— Eu não ligo pra isso, já te falei, né? Eu gosto do Greg. Eu também gosto muito de ver o quanto você se preocupa com ele. — Dipper se aproximou, o aroma de maça verde de Wirt o fazendo entrar em transe.

— Heh... — riu sem graça. — Eu adoro muito ele. Mesmo ele sendo meu meio-irmão, eu me sinto inteiramente conectado com ele.

— Vejo... — observou Pines, pegando a mão do outro de súbito, fazendo-o se assustar e enrijecer com o susto repentino. Mas, logo, a mão de Wirt amaciou e ele se entregou ao toque, apertando a mão de Dipper com mais força e fazendo questão de entrelaçar os dedos. “Isso é um progresso”, refletiu. Nesse instante, a barriga de Dipper roncou alto o suficiente para que os dois ouvissem. — Eu _preciso_ comer.

— Tô vendo. — anuiu Wirt. — Por que você ficou o dia inteiro sem comer na escola? Você vai morrer desse jeito. Você não devia ter ido direto pra minha casa depois da aula, me assustei quando você surgiu lá duas horas mais cedo.

— Bem... eu meio que não podia ir pra casa — “porque eu não queria ter que encarar a Mabel depois do incidente com o meu professor de literatura”, afastou-se do assunto, puxando o garoto na direção de um carrinho de cachorro quente a alguns passos além.

— Eu ainda não entendi essa história. Por quê?

— Por que é importante pra você afinal das contas?

Os passos de Wirt pararam, interrompendo os do outro consequentemente. Dipper se virou para ele e, ao ver a expressão confusamente desgostosa do namorado, percebeu a grosseria que tinha dito. Ele não havia tido a intenção, era apenas que o assunto era, além de muito delicado, muito recente.

— Por que eu seja o seu namorado, talvez? — ironizou Wirt com uma pontada discreta de azedia.

— Desculpa. Desculpa mesmo. — passou a mão no rosto como se, de algum modo, o gesto fosse capaz de desmanchar a vergonha estampada lá. — É que é... complicado. Eu... te disse ontem, não falei?

— Sim, só não disse o que.

O carrinho de _hot dog_ passava a alguns centímetros de distância, e Dipper o interceptou antes que perdesse do seu encalço não só de perder o lanche como também de perder a chance de enrolar mais um pouco antes de começar a desembuchar a história toda para o outro. Ele precisava de tempo para elaborar como traria aquela informação toda para Wirt.

— Você quer um? — perguntou, já estendendo o dinheiro pro vendedor.

— Hm... a-ah, ok. — deu de ombros, colocando as mãos no bolso.

— Não precisa fazer isso. — Dipper o deteve, segurando-o pelo braço. E entregando o resto do dinheiro para o feirante. — Dois, por favor.

— D-Dipper!

— Relaxa, bebê. — sorriu compassivo, acariciando-o no braço.

Após voltarem para perto do brinquedo no qual Greg estava e comerem silenciosamente, Wirt interrompe a calmaria com mais perguntas:

— O que você queria me contar ontem?

— Wirt! Wirt! — Greg irrompeu, de volta do seu passeio, os braços agitando-se ao lado do corpo a açoitar o vento na medida em que ele vinha saltitando, animado. — É hora do tiro ao alvo!

— Tem que ser agora, Gregory? — disse um incomum Wirt abespinhado.

— Sim!

— Ok, vai lá. — disse, já colocando a mão no bolso para tirar uma ficha nova.

— Não! Eu não posso ir sozinho. — interpôs o menino. — Tem que ter a altura _mais maior_ que a minha pra poder jogar lá.

— Altura maior que a sua, Greg — corrigiu incomodado, seguido de um suspiro cansado de entrega. — Ok, vamos lá.

O pequeno guiou o irmão maior até a barraca abrigada por um manto de pisca-piscas charmosos acompanhados de uma parede repleta – praticamente estofada – de brinquedos diversos; entre eles, enormes bonecos de pelúcia, prêmios colocados em ordem decrescente de acordo com o número de acertos dos participantes.

Ao chegar a vez deles na fila, Wirt pegou a carabina de mentira logo após escorregar a ficha na direção do caixa. — Qual desses você quer? — se dirigiu ao irmão mais novo.

— A pelúcia do Michigan J. Frog!

Dipper e Wirt se seguraram para não rir da ironia. Era uma pelúcia razoavelmente pequena, não deveria ser difícil de conseguir. Wirt colocou a culatra por cima do ombro, mirando no centro do grande alvo preto e vermelho da tenda.

Após o disparo, ficara sem graça, o chumbinho não havia atingido nem próximo do centro. Greg ficou com um prêmio de consolação – um chaveiro de unicórnio –, mas aquilo não parecia ser um problema para ele, o menino ficara tão animado quanto se tivesse ganhado o brinquedo desejado inicialmente. Ele não parava de pular e rodopiar em torno do próprio eixo, a sacolejar o pingente entre os dedos enquanto dizia sem parar que iria usar aquilo pra fazer uma coleira para o seu sapo de estimação.

— Tá, vamos sair do caminho agora. — falou Wirt travento.

— Não, não, não. — interrompeu Dipper, colocando o braço na frente do namorado. — Ainda não tive a minha chance.

— Dipper, é mais difícil do que aparenta, viu? — sussurrou discretamente. — Não tente bancar o justiceiro porque atrações como essa são enganosas e sempre têm um truque.

De repente, um ideia sedutora invadiu Dipper, tão impactante que ele disse o pensamento em voz alta:

— _Nenhuma delas tem um truque como o meu_.

Pegou a arma e colocou sobre o ombro.

“Concentre-se...”, respirou fundo.

Permitiu-se sentir toda a mágoa e sofrimento escondido dentro do seu ser. Dipper permitiu-se, por um breve instante, descontrolar os sentimentos para controlar a sua magia.

Com anos vivenciando tristeza após tristeza e choque após choque, abrir o seu lado impulsivo era tão fácil quanto abrir uma torneira.

Dessa vez, além de alguns flashbacks, ele se admitiu ir além. Imaginou um futuro desastroso e funesto. Imaginou Bill um dia chegando na casa dele, invadindo e destruindo o que sobrara de sua vida normal por inteiro, imaginou ele mostrando a verdade para Mabel, seus pais, Ford... Imaginou também as expressões chocadas e perturbadas de todos ao redor dele, julgando-o. Por fim, fantasiou o mais importante: Wirt olhando para ele com repulsa, e as palavras do namorado o atingindo com maldade indicando o término de um namoro.

Aquele temor escorreu por dentro do pulmão dele, escoando, em seguida, para as conexões do seu corpo e suas veias.

E ele sentiu aquela sensação.

A sensação de estar _vivo_.

Um grito coletivo exarado de susto emanou da multidão em torno dele seguido de um estampido repentino.

Os sentidos de sobrevivência se sobrepujaram e Dipper abriu os olhos.

A primeira coisa que ele percebeu foi que a visão havia ficado esfumaçada. Não. Não era a sua visão. Havia realmente fumaça diante dos olhos dele. Fumaça provida do alvo de madeira da barraca, completamente destruído com um orifício enorme no meio circundado de pequenas chamas a crepitar.

Algo havia explodido?

Mas não era possível. Não havia nada por perto que poderia provocar um estrago daquele, muito menos no tiro ao al–...

Dipper viu um traço fino da mesma fumaça saindo do bico do cano da arma de chumbinho que ele segurava.

Como se a surpresa houvesse inibido as suas articulações, ele deixou o objeto despencar, rimbombando por cima da bancada bruscamente.

“E-Eu fiz isso?!”

— Wirt! — ele gritou inevitavelmente, buscando pela presença do namorado ao seu lado.

Seu coração quase parou.

O garoto estava cambaleando com as mãos sobre o rosto.

Pânico invadiu Pines.

“Eu o machuquei!”

— WIRT! — puxou com brusquidão.

O menino tirou as mãos do rosto. Alívio substituiu suas emoções temporariamente. Não havia nada de errado com a face de Wirt, nenhum arranhão, ferimento, ou macula a não ser pelos poros evidentes como as sardas lunares.

— Eu estou bem, estou bem. — disse ele para acalmá-lo. — Eu só fiquei tonto de repente, estranho. — explicou, passando a mão com força na testa. Coçando o lugar por debaixo da sua franja. Em seguida, começou a rir, uma risada que Dipper nunca pôde escutar antes. Uma risada completamente desconexa com o resto da situação em que estavam inseridos. Por fim, olhou para Dipper com travessura irradiando do olhar. — Que _estouro_ , hein?

— _Arrebentou_ , mesmo. — falou o dono da tenda incrédulo. Dipper se virou para o resto da plateia e se deparou com uma penca de civis de olhos engrandecidos e bocas escancaradas formando um “o” perfeito.

Mason não tinha nem percebido o momento em que tinha puxado o gatilho.

Assustador.

— Mesmo assim, ele acertou na mosca! — disse um rapaz aleatório na multidão, claramente se divertindo com toda a cena. — Dá o prêmio pro garoto!

Um coro de pessoas começou a rir e apoiar a consideração. Logo, o dono da atração, a contragosto, perdeu a paciência e concordou em dar o grande prêmio para Dipper.

Em uma questão de minutos na qual ele nunca conseguiria relembrar totalmente o que aconteceu, Dipper se pegou parado de frente para o namorado, segurando um urso de pelúcia gigante entre os braços.

— Pra você... eu acho. — estendeu o brinquedo para Wirt.

O outro comprimiu uma risada entre os lábios estreitados.

— Se não fosse pelo jeito que você conseguiu isso, eu diria que seria até clichê. — falou pegando o urso nos braços. — Mas nunca nada parece ser tão normal quando se trata de você.

— Alguns clichês são bons.

— São sim. _Às vezes é bom um pouco de normalidade_. — aconchegou o rosto tímido na pelagem sintética do novo bichinho.

As palavras de Wirt atravessam Dipper impiedosamente.

E, com as seguintes...

— O que você tem para me dizer, mesmo?

... a revelação:

Dipper não poderia contar nada para Wirt.

Ele não podia saber sobre Ford, ou Bill, ou qualquer estranheza de sua vida passada ou da própria Gravity Falls.

Ele era puro demais para aquilo. Normal demais.

Wirt era o que Dipper mais sonhava desde que ele havia alterado a linha temporal.

Ele era normal. Um adolescente normal. Com quem Dipper poderia ter uma vida normal.

Se ele contasse qualquer um dos seus incidentes fantasiosamente desafortunados da sua vida para Wirt, seria como se tirasse o bem mais precioso dele.

E Dipper não queria que o namorado perdesse aquele tesouro tão sobrestimado: normalidade.

E, se isso viesse a acontecer, não só Wirt a perderia como Dipper também iria perder o único resquício do normal que ele teve na sua vida até então. E ele havia lutado muito para ter algo como aquilo, não iria jogar tudo fora daquele jeito.

Seria uma perda para ambos os lados.

Então, foi por causa disso que ele falou:

— Nada.

— Nada?

— Nada... _demais_. — não era uma mentira, realmente não era nada demais na perspectiva de Pines. Dipper já tinha passado por pior e sobrevivido, e talvez passaria por coisas piores ainda e, como sempre, “daria conta”... exatamente assim como o próprio Bill Cipher havia dito para ele mais cedo.

As sobrancelhas de Wirt se juntaram, e ele franziu o cenho, não comprando nada daquela história.

— Você desmaiou na escola por causa de nada?

— Eu só estou tendo uma briga séria com a minha irmã, isso é tudo. — agora _essa_ , sim, era uma mentira.

Wirt permaneceu em silêncio por um tempo.

— Isso é tudo?

— Sim, é tudo.

Wirt deu as costas e falou:

— Ok, vamos pra casa.

Num tom que deixava claro para Diper que, _não_ , aquilo _não_ “seria tudo”.

  
  


*

  
  


Assim que deixou o namorado e o irmão dele em casa tarde da noite, Dipper voltou para a dele, descendo do automóvel e se deparando com as luzes da sala principal da casa acesas, refletindo através do painel de vidro.

“Esquisito...”, pensou. “Ninguém nunca acende essa luz a não ser quando tem visitas.”

Ele entrou na casa, caminhando discretamente para a sala e dar uma espiada para ver se estava acontecendo algo fora do ordinário.

Mas quando ele viu a ponta daquele terno despontar através da fresta da porta, já era tarde demais.

Ele arrancou para dentro do aposento e seu estômago se contorceu, quase virando do avesso.

A. Evum virou-se para ele e deu um sorriso maligno ao reconhecer a face do visitante mais esperado. Todavia, não era isso que havia desnorteado Dipper, e sim a presença ilustre do seu tio-avô, Ford, de frente para Bill, com um olhar sério e perturbado.

— Dip, nós precisamos conversar.

Definitivamente, aquilo não seria tudo.


	13. Triângulo de duas faces

_— Dip, nós precisamos conversar._

_Definitivamente, aquilo não seria tudo._

  
  


Um grito de desespero queima dentro do garoto, implorando para ser liberado. No entanto, Dipper sequer abre a boca. Ele apenas permanece parado, inerte, seu olhar angustiado indo de Bill a Ford cadenciadamente.

O silêncio era angustioso demais para ele aguentar, então ele o interrompe dissimulado:

— O que é isso?

— Eu tenho alguém que você precisa conhecer. — continuou Ford, inclinando a cabeça na direção de Evum.

— Apresentações não serão necessárias, Stanford. — disse Bill, destilando o seu veneno e, finalmente, virando o rosto inteiro na direção do menino. Desfazendo o seu olhar de soslaio que dava quando estava no seu perfil perverso. — Eu conheço o seu sobrinho há muito, muito tempo... não é mesmo, Dipper?

As mãos de Dipper se fecham com força, formando punhos.

— Não quer contar para o seu tio de onde nos conhecemos?

O olhar de Ford foi até o menino de uma vez. Surpresa e curiosidade escorriam por detrás das suas irises.

Dipper engoliu em seco:

— Ele é o meu professor de literatura desde o meu ensino fundamental. A. Evum.

O tio-avô olhou para Cipher novamente, e o demônio disfarçado retribuiu-o com um olhar de “não te disse?”.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — continuou Dipper, sabia que Bill estava a jogar com ele, testando a sua paciência e seus limites emocionais ao extremo, como sempre. Por isso, não entregaria nada dos seus segredos até que entendesse exatamente sobre o que Bill e Ford conversavam.

— Dipper, eu acho que seu professor de literatura pode ser mais útil do que nós imaginamos. — revelou. — Ele sabe de tudo.

— Tudo o quê?

— Tudo. Gravity Falls, os monstros, Bill Cipher, weirdmageddon …

— Hm… — Dipper cruzou os braços sobre o peito e começou a tamborilar no piso com um único pé, pensando no que _exatamente_ impedia ele de liberar os seus poderes na cara de Bill naquele exato momento. Seus olhos claramente transmitiam o que ele queria dizer para o demônio: “isso não estava no nosso combinado” — que interessante, né? _Como_ ele sabe?

— Ele faz parte da Polícia do Tempo. Ele faz parte do esquadrão do ano 3012.

Dipper ergue uma sobrancelha, insolúvel àquela informação.

— Ah, é? — ironizou.

Bill deu um sorriso debochado que apenas o garoto pôde ver, e enfiou a mão no bolso do paletó, tirando de dentro dela algo que quase fez o queixo de Dipper despencar.

Era uma fita métrica do tempo.

“Ele roubou isso do meu quarto?! Ele sabia que eu guardava isso nas minhas coisas?!”

— De onde você tirou isso?

Antes que Dipper pudesse se indignar mais um pouco, Evum apertou um pequeno botão no dispositivo e uma pequena luz, quase um laser, acendeu de uma das extremidades da pequena caixa. O facho de luz esverdeado projetou-se retilíneo até uma das paredes da sala. Dipper o seguiu com os olhos, o laser exibiu uma imagem na parede, abrindo um holograma futurístico, como um retroprojetor abrindo um _datashow_ na tela branca da sua sala de aula. Na imagem, tinha uma foto do seu professor com inúmeras informações pessoais listadas, acompanhada de uma insígnia oficial do Esquadrão Temporal no formato do contorno de uma ampulheta verde brilhante, o mesmo que Blendin Blendin trabalhava.

— Sargento Aevum, ao seu dispor. Eu trabalho infiltrado nessa cidade há muito tempo.

Mason ficou boquiaberto, aproximando-se do projetor. “Tá de brincadeira, né?”, limpou a garganta, disfarçando. “Bill Cipher possuiu o corpo de um oficial do Mindscape?”

— E o que você está procurando conosco?

— O mesmo que vocês: Bill Cipher. — desligou o monitor portátil e virou-se para Ford. — Quando seu sobrinho alterou a linha temporal, muitas coisas foram desajustadas, por isso a Polícia Temporal se envolveu no caso, pois ela vê que a volta de Bill Cipher dessa vez como uma verdadeira ameaça. Nós achamos que o garoto seja a nossa chave para achá-lo antes que ele termine de se regenerar no mundo humano.

“Fingido do caralho...”, abominou Dipper. — Como eu por um caso seria capaz de “encontrá-lo”? — Pines estava disposto a iniciar um interrogatório, queria pegar Cipher na mentira. Era óbvio que aquilo era só mais uma historinha que Bill tinha inventado para poder instigá-lo a encontrar os seus poderes.

— Dois motivos. Primeiro: você é um Índigo como o seu tio-avô, você é profundamente ligado às criaturas como Bill Cipher e os poderes que ele carrega, por causa disso, seria mais fácil para você identificar com a sua intuição sobrenatural, característica das crianças Índigo, o local de maior concentração de onde os poderes de Bill estão emanando, e, assim, chegar até lá antes que ele volte a surgir. Segundo: você foi quem alterou o tempo e trouxe os objetos da dimensão anterior para essa, você próprio, Mason, está integralmente ligado com o tempo passado. Você é o elo entre os dois, e, se é o Bill Cipher que ficou naquela dimensão retornando, portanto a sua intuição é mais propensa a encontrá-lo do que de qualquer outro Índigo, até mesmo o seu tio.

— Você está dizendo que, por eu ser um ser humano criado por Cipher, posso ser capaz de localizá-lo com o meu “chute de Índigo”? — interrompeu Dipper.

Foi quando Ford soltou uma exclamação de espanto e se dirigiu ao sobrinho com os olhos arregalados.

— Dipper, você sabe sobre os Índigos?!

O coração do menino quase parou. Dipper havia se esquecido completamente que Stanford havia contado pra ele sobre ser um Índigo apenas na linha temporal passada. No tempo atual, Stanford não deveria fazer ideia do quanto ele sabia.

“Droga!”

— Er... — as palavras foram absorvidas pelo seu gaguejar nervoso, ele sentiu sua vertebral se arrepiar ao ver os dentes pontiagudos de Bill se sobressaírem num sorriso maligno. Bill estava atingindo o seu objetivo, ele estava fazendo, de propósito, a máscara de Dippper cair aos poucos diante de Stanford. Exatamente do jeito que ele prometeu fazer caso Mason não colaborasse com o seu plano. Pura tortura psicológica, pior do que qualquer fim do mundo que ele pudesse causar. Cipher tinha a absurda habilidade de ser perigoso mesmo sem poder nenhum. —... você me contou, _tivô_. Na realidade alternativa passada... a realidade que eu alterei.

Ford soltou um grunhido que soou genuinamente ofendido.

— D-Dipper! — ele esbravejou conturbado, caminhando firme na direção dele. — Por que você não me contou isso antes?! Se eu cheguei a ponto de te contar uma coisa dessas na realidade passada, algo sério com certeza deve ter acontecido! Por que você não me explicou nada disso desde o princípio?! Faz quanto tempo desde quando você alterou o tempo?

Pines estava em choque afastando um passo atrás a cada um que Ford dava a caminho dele. Evum observava tudo pelas costas de Ford, se deliciando com a cena.

— Não faz muito tempo assim. — mentiu Dipper na defensiva.

— Na verdade, faz alguns anos. — soprou um Aevum ousado do fundo, abrindo uma tela holográfica por cima da fita métrica, olhando uma lista de arquivos digitais. — De acordo com os arquivos do Congresso do Mindscape, o histórico do nome em que está registrado a fita métrica usada por Dipper data a última utilização há, precisamente, quatro anos.

— Quatro anos?! — Ford ficou pálido, e fitou Dipper na parte mais funda do seu âmago, podendo ser capaz, de lá, fisgar uma sobra de culpa e arrastá-la até a superfície dos olhos dele. — Dipper, o que aconteceu de tão sério pra você se ver no direito de poder esconder algo assim de todo mundo por todo esse tempo?!

— Nada que seja necessário mencionar! — ele estava ficando sem alternativas de contornar a situação daquela vez. — Eu não pensei que causaria todo esse trabalho agora.

Ao mesmo tempo em que a catástrofe ocorria diante dele, Bill Cipher ficava por trás de Stanford, provocando Dipper ao tirar a esfera dourada de dentro do bolso do paletó (a cápsula que guardava as memórias do seu tio-avô, Mabel e os outros da antiga linha temporal) e girá-la ente os dedos ostensivamente: um lembrete silencioso do que mais ele faria se Dipper não fizesse o que ele ordenava.

— Bem, causou. E agora nada mais justo do que você me explicar detalhe por detalhe do que aconteceu lá!

— Eu não posso! — Dipper estremeceu, os seus sentimentos erguendo-se no seu interior. Ele sentiu a magia fluindo por debaixo da sua pele, instalando-se na sua vontade de acabar com aquele transtorno todo. “Com um estalar de dedos eu posso explodir essa merda dessa casa inteira e fim de pa–”, estava pensando, convicto, quando se deteve abruptamente. Ele se assustou por estar pensando naquilo tão seriamente. “No que eu estou pensando? Isso seria desumano!” A verdade era que Dipper nunca tivera a oportunidade de cessar com os seus problemas tão facilmente. Ele sempre teve de se sacrificar para poder se livrar dos seus demônios interiores. Agora, tendo, literalmente, na palma das mãos o poder necessário para poder fazer, simplesmente, um problema sumir, era sedutor demais... _irresistível_ demais.

Felizmente, o olhar irado de Stanford estava por cima dele para conduzi-lo de volta à realidade. E Dipper se conteve, mantendo o poder de Cipher quietinho sob sua pele ao respirar fundo.

— Por que não pode?! — insistia o tio-avô.

— _**Eu não**_... posso. — diminuiu o tom de voz ao se lembrar que estava em casa, com metade da sua família possivelmente dormindo logo no andar de cima.

Os ombros de Ford relaxaram depois de um tempo perdurando na sua postura impulsiva, e o homem suspirou, afastando-se. — Quanto tempo nós temos? — perguntou na direção de Aevum, pressionando o espaço entre as sobrancelhas com o indicador e o polegar para relaxar o cenho e reduzir o estresse.

— Cerca de dois dias. Três no máximo.

— O quê?! — Ford quase gritou.

— Sobre o que estão falando?

— O tempo que Bill Cipher vai levar para terminar de se regenerar. — explicou Ford, começando a andar de um lado para o outro nervoso. — O esquadrão do tempo conseguiu ratificar uma estimativa do tempo que ele levaria para voltar com base das frequências dos poderes dele que vêm surgindo esparsos de tempo em tempo. Será depois de amanhã.

— Espera — inquiriu Dipper, navalhando Cipher com o olhar. —, _Aevum_ te disse isso? Como você pode garantir que isso esteja certo mesmo?

— Porque eu já suspeitava.

A voz o penetra; as palavras confusas para Dipper.

— Eu venho analisando o poder de Bill com aquele dispositivo que te mostrei ontem à noite. Pelos cálculos eu também previ que eles estivessem completamente desenvolvidos dali a alguns dias.

“Isso não faz sentido nenhum!”, exclamou Dipper para si mesmo. “Bill Cipher já está de volta, e sem poderes. Como Ford pode continuar a _captar_ algo voltando ou muito menos se _regenerando_?”. De qualquer maneira, o menino percebia que não adiantaria tentar convencer o tio sem levantar mais perguntas e suspeitas. Ele teria que entrar no jogo e se odiaria por causa daquilo. Era o único jeito de ganhar tempo até pensar no que fazer.

— O que eu tenho que fazer então? — perguntou com atrevimento, sem parar de fuzilar o professor com os olhos em nenhum momento.

Um sorriso deblaterado de satisfação estampou-se no rosto emprestado de Evum. Por um segundo, Dipper sentiu preocupação pela alma daquele agente/professor. Pensou no quanto deveria ser confuso para ele estar por aí, vagando em uma alma desirmanada feito uma sacola de plástico derivando pelos ares. E, ao mesmo tempo, sentiu dó pelo corpo dele estar sendo usado por um ser e um propósito tão abominável como aquele.

— Você precisa pegar a mesma fita métrica do tempo que usou para sair daquela linha alternativa. E usar a sua habilidade e intuição para se conectar com o registro mágico dela, assim você talvez seja capaz de adquirir uma visão clara de onde procurar.

“Então a fita métrica que ele tem não é a minha. Meu professor realmente era um policial do tempo.”

— Dipper, depressa! Onde você guardou isso? — apressou Ford.

— Calma! Tá lá em cima, no meu quarto, nas minhas coisas. — virou as costas, avançando para a escadaria. Os outros dois o acompanharam.

Ao abrir a porta, a luz diáfana do exterior varre as sombras e Dipper caminha em direção da sua escrivaninha. Começa a revirar o restante dos papéis por elas espalhados, mas nenhum sinal da fita métrica. Frustrado e apressado pelos olhares ferozes de Bill e Ford que pesam nas suas costas, ele se agacha e começa a tatear o chão. Talvez ele tenha deixado por ali, já que o antigo esconderijo dela costumava ser por debaixo do piso falso. Porém não encontra nada além de mais papéis, seu par de AllStars puído, e uma coleção grotesca de meias que tinham que ser lavadas.

“Onde caralhos eu coloquei aquilo?”, colocou-se a relembrar de tudo que tinha feito com os objetos após tê-los retirados para serem destruídos. Ele só havia queimado o livro e as alianças, a fita métrica não era necessária (sendo que ela era um dispositivo planejada especificamente para viajar no tempo). Então, qual foi o lugar que ele havia deixado aquilo?

— Algum problema? — Ford instou.

— Eu não estou encontrando.

— Como assim “não está encontrando”?

— Falo sério. — levantou-se. — Eu tirei os objetos da dimensão passada debaixo da cama para destruí-los. A fita métrica estava entre eles. Eu me aproximei da janela e deixei eles no parapeito antes de descer. Eu não levei o dispositivo do Blendin comigo, ele ficou aqui no quarto.

— Então ele só pode estar num lugar próximo ao parapeito.

Dipper arrastou o olhar até o final do quarto e, como um gatilho que disparava a sua memória, uma folha seca arranhou o vidro da claraboia como naquela noite, despertando uma lembrança. Ele havia deixado a fita métrica junto com os seus livros escolares, em cima da escrivaninha, antes de descer.

Correu até a mesa novamente. Porém nem os seus livros estavam mais lá.

— Merda... — soprou entre os dentes. — Eu tinha deixado junto com meu material didático. Mas eu não tô vendo mais ele aqui.

— Talvez você tenha deixado na escola. — sugeriu ele.

O estômago de Dipper dá um nó intenso, como se ele tivesse engolido uma pedra imensa. E ele fica sem ar.

— Eu coloquei ele na mochila por acidente! Hoje de manhã quando eu tive que pegar _Lolita_ pra ler, eu coloquei tudo de qualquer jeito na pressa.

— Ótimo, agora só vai pegar a sua mochila. — Ford cruzou os braços, batendo o pé em impaciência.

— Aí que está o problema, Tivô Ford. — ao sussurrar, Dipper se afunda mais ainda. — Eu não voltei com ela pra casa agora à noite. Eu saí com ela da escola e fui direto para casa do Wirt antes de ir pro parque. Eu deixei ela na casa do meu namorado.

  
  


*

  
  


Dipper saiu da casa, respirando fundo e com passos firmes. Ele não acreditava que estava mesmo fazendo aquilo. Voltando na casa de Wirt àquela hora da noite, e, ainda por cima, acompanhado das duas pessoas nas quais ele menos queria estar naquele momento. Também não acreditava que estava caindo de propósito nos joguinhos mentais de Cipher, tendo que fingir que acreditava na história dele e tendo que fingir que não sabia o paradeiro do seu poder.

As cigarras da floresta temperada, que circundava toda planície do seu condomínio residencial, cantam em uníssono. Um zumbido que persistia nos ouvidos dele, como se todos os insetos escondidos em todas as árvores gritassem ao mesmo tempo, preocupados com alguma coisa. A sensação enche a cabeça dele e abafa os sons enquanto ele caminha pela calçada deserta pincelada com as demãos incandescentes dos postes de luz.

Ele topa com Bill, parado, e quando ele vê Dipper, ajeita o paletó e um sorriso maroto se abre em seu rosto emprestado. O demônio indica, com o dedo, a picape vermelha atrás dele. Como havia apenas dois lugares disponíveis, Ford iria com a sua moto e Dipper dirigiria a picape... levando Evum em sua companhia.

O garoto se deteve a cerca de um metro do homem. Para mostrar que não estava sob a influência de cordas de um títere, Dipper teria que assumir o controle. Favoravelmente, ele conhecia Charlie muito bem e sabia que ele florescia com atenção, fosse ela positiva ou negativa: esse era o grande motivo por trás dos jogos e provações de Cipher. O que ele não suportava era a indiferença. Ela o deixava vulnerável. Por isso, a partir daquele momento, Dipper demonstraria total e completo desinteresse a ele.

— Está tão calado, amor. O que houve? — torturou, dissimulado, Cipher assim que sentou ao lado dele no banco do passageiro. Dipper bateu a porta com força, arrebatando um maço de cigarros que estava jogado por cima do painel, pronto para acendê-lo.

Continuou com a expressão fechada, sem dizer uma palavra.

— Queria só que você pudesse entender que estou fazendo isso para o _nosso_ bem... — o jeito perfeito em que o demônio havia soado tão inocente e sincero só alimentou a irritação de Pines, o que fez o estratagema dele se dissolver de um segundo para outro.

— Ah, _claro_! Vou me certificar de lembrar disso quando o próximo monstro vier tentar me matar no meu colégio! Sinto-me muito melhor com isso agora!

E lá se foi o seu plano.

— Eu já falei que eu não tive participação em nada disso. — assegurou o outro, ainda mantendo aquela suposta fachada de cautela e compaixão. Cipher estendeu a mão, colocando-a sobre a coxa de Mason. Mesmo através do jeans e do frio reinante, Dipper é capaz de sentir o calor da mão invadindo seu corpo.

Girou a chave atrás do volante com pressa, o motor ronca grosseiramente feito um urro feroz, uma cacofonia que combinava exatamente com o humor de Dip naquele momento. Toda a carcaça metálica do carro vibra junto com as suas coxas e canelas sobre os assentos.

Dipper meteu o dedo no rádio, esperando que uma música bem alta evitasse que ele escutasse os próprios pensamentos e as investidas de Bill. Um rock alternativo, “Going To Hell” do artista Titanic Sinclair, começou a tocar.

  
  


_Esse lugar estar indo para o inferno,_

_Eu gosto do fogo_

_Eu conheço esse sentimento muito bem, yeah_

_Eu estou morrendo_

  
  


Terminou de acender o cigarro e, imediatamente, sentiu a vontade de descer a mão na cara de Cipher diminuir. Dipper deu a partida, colocando o automóvel em pista aberta. Pisou no acelerador, acelerando o resto do mundo ao redor dele que se tornou um borrão.

— Você poderia ir mais devagar, Carneirinho.

— Você poderia me deixar em paz, Charlie. — e esfregou a mão livre sobre a perna para apagar o eco do toque de Bill ainda resistente sobre a coxa. O professor se ajeita, cravando o seu olhar negro no pupilo.

— Se você fosse um pouco mais cooperativo, as coisas não precisariam ter sido assim.

“Ah! A culpa é minha agora?”

— Bem, se você fosse um pouco menos ganancioso, psicótico, perverso, manipulador, dissimulado, trambiqueiro, ameaçador, mentiroso, possessivo, teimoso, interesseiro, libidinoso e etc, etc, etc... nada, _literalmente nada_ , disso precisaria ter sido assim pra começo de conversa. Então acho que suportar um pouco da minha falta de cooperatividade seja o mínimo que você deva aturar em retorno, não é?

Mesmo sem olhar, Dipper sente a postura do homem ao lado dele contrair e o ar da presença dele ficar mais denso. Se Bill não fosse Bill, Pines juraria ter machucado os sentimentos dele.

— Você ainda não entendeu, não é? — Bill sussurrou.

— Não entendi o quê? — virou-se para ele sustentando a habilidade de segurar o cigarro com os lábios e falar com mesmo tempo sem as mãos, o carro já cheirava a fumaça de nicotina.

Cipher estagnou por um momento e lançou um olhar suavemente vazio na direção do motorista.

— Nada — suspirou. —, já te fiz passar por muita coisa hoje. Deixa isso pra você se preocupar mais tarde.

Dipper riu alto, jocoso.

— Nossa, que _simpático_ da sua parte...

Nesse momento, o carro deu um impacto tão forte que, se não fosse pelos cintos de segurança, os dois bateriam com a cabeça no painel. Dipper tinha ultrapassado um quebra-molas sem diminuir a velocidade do veículo.

Bill soltou um gemido.

— Eu já falei. Você _ainda_ vai conseguir chegar na casa do seu namoradinho se você andar mais devagar, Pinheirinho.

— _Owwn_... o demoniozinho com complexo de deus está com medo de um carro humano? Patético.

— E-Eu não... estou com medo. — conteve-se. Por mais que a sua desenvoltura para mentir fosse impressionante, Bill estava num recipiente humano agora, e o corpo não mentia; Dipper via as mãos dele se fecharem sobre o seu colo, apertando o tecido da calça social.

E foi assim que uma ideia sádica, porém sedutora invadiu o garoto.

Ele iria dar um gostinho a Bill de todas as coisas horríveis que vinha fazendo a ele durante toda a sua vida.

Em qualquer outra ocasião, aquilo seria arriscado, uma loucura que não deveria sequer ser reproduzida. Mas era tarde da noite, aquelas estradas eram longas e estavam desertas. Aliás, Dipper já se cansara de dirigir por ali durante o inverno – quando tudo era uma escorregadia cama de neve e gelo –, adquirindo habilidade suficiente para segurar o carro em qualquer manobra perigosa.

Mas, claro, Bill não sabia disso. E o garoto usaria esse trunfo ao seu favor.

— Sabe de uma coisa, “Charlie”... — começou num tom cruel. — você nunca parou para pensar o quão fácil seria para mim acabar com você agora que é um humano sem poderes. — apertou as mãos em torno do volante, afundando o pé no acelerador bem lentamente. — Nunca pensou em como o seu plano era falho desde o começo, como eu poderia simplesmente fazer alguma coisa antes que você tivesse a chance de me chantagear com as memórias de novo...

— E que coisa é essa, por um acaso? — mesmo tentando manter sua postura de superioridade, Dipper sentia em cada um dos seus seis sentidos a máscara frágil de Bill ruir pedacinho por pedacinho.

— Ah... sei lá, saca? O ser humano tem um corpo _muito_ fraco, você deve saber o quanto qualquer coisinha poderia _matar_ a gente... afinal, homens morrem das mais diversas maneiras, todos os dias, às vezes por coisas ridículas. Coisas essas que às vezes são criações que eles mesmos fizeram para melhorarem as suas vidas, irônico, não? — o vento, que entrava pela janela aberta para dissipar o fumo dele, irrompia violento para dentro do carro, sacudindo o cabelo dos dois, correndo como navalhas sobre as suas peles, e quase abafando as suas orelhas, inviabilizando suas audições. — Veja esse carro por exemplo, muita gente pensa que o método de transporte mais perigoso é o avião, ou navio, mas não, é o carro... algo tão pequeno e compacto que pode, de uma hora para outra, simplesmente atingir algo e _puf!_ , lá se vai mais uma vida, assim, em segundos. Mas o mais interessante é quando demora. Ah, essas vezes são tristes! Quando o acidente é realmente feio. O carro capota, você escuta a voz de todas as pessoas que você ama gritando por misericórdia enquanto você já não pode fazer mais nada, rodam estupidamente dentro de um pequeno espaço, tão insignificantemente igual uma roupa girando dentro de uma máquina de lavar... até que tudo para, mas a morte não chega na hora, não... — outro quebra-molas, o carro quase flutuava sobre a pista. Dipper pensou ter escutado um gritinho abafado de Bill, o que alimentou a sua devassidão. — é um processo lento, imagina só: sentir todos os seus ossos se quebrando um por um, o vidro do painel rasgando por debaixo de cada pedacinho da pele do seu rosto, aquela sensação de tentar respirar cada vez mais e perceber que não há mais ar para você usar, como se alguém tivesse acendido um pequeno fósforo dentro dos seus pulmões estourados... dói, Bill, dói _muito_. Isso tudo por alguns minutos, imagine como devem ser, devem parecer horas! Horas de tentar se agarrar em algo em que você tenta se convencer, erroneamente, ser capaz de ainda obter... a própria vida de volta. Aquela mesma frágil, repugnante e estúpida vida humana!

— Você não faria...! — a voz de Bill era de pânico e ele não tinha mais vergonha de escondê-la. — V-você morreria também!!

— Ah, não?! — sorriu, virando-se para ele, tirando a atenção totalmente fora da estrada. — Então você não me conhece tão bem enquanto eu pensava. Metade da minha família e amigos já deve pensar que eu sou louco. E eles devem estar certos mesmo. Afinal, você me tirou tudo, Bill. Tirou minha família, tirou a minha normalidade, tirou as pessoas que eu amava... pelo o que eu ficaria vivo ainda, se você me tirou tudo que resumia a minha existência aqui? _Eu, literalmente, não tenho mais nada a perder!_

— **D-Dipper!!**

Apertando a embreagem e o freio ao mesmo tempo, Mason mudou a marcha com destreza. Todo o carro virou na estrada em menos de um segundo, o mundo balançou, os pneus cantaram no asfalto e poeira marrom e negra subir pelas janelas, escurecendo tudo. Dipper havia dado um cavalo de pau, os dois piruetando perigosamente num carrossel maldito.

— Me... desculpa!! Por favor!!

Dipper começou a rir. Rir alto. Ele nunca havia se sentido tão bem assim, ouvir Bill Cipher implorar a ele, perder a posse dentro de um medo que _ele_ estava incutindo no demônio. Naquele que tanto o atormentou durante toda a sua vida. Agora o jogo havia virado. Virado a favor de Dipper, e ele estava ganhando numa mão cheia de ás. A vitória era doce.

Quando o carro finalmente parou, Evum estava pálido, claramente enjoado e Dipper estabilizara o movimento do trajeto o bastante para que admirasse aquela cena por mais tempo. Qualquer um seria capaz de sentir as batidas desenfreadas do coração do professor a metros de distância.

— Ufa! Essa foi por pouco, né? — gargalhava Dipper. Depois de se conter, e colocar o carro de volta no trajeto corretamente, percebeu que o outro só permanecia calado com o rosto enrugado numa carranca a olhar envergonhado para o exterior da janela. — Qual o problema, Chiper? Não era você que adorava fazer joguinhos com as pessoas? Foi divertido esse não foi? Deveríamos fazer mais vezes.

— **Não!** — gritou um Bill subitamente restituído no seu gênio irritado e indisciplinado.

— Ah, é? — fez uma pergunta retórica no que já parava na calçada próxima à casa de Wirt, os dois desativando os cintos. E, travando as portas, impedindo que o outro fugisse ao já colocar a mão trêmula na maçaneta, avançou na direção de Bill. Colocou o braço firme por debaixo do pescoço dele, pressionando ele contra a porta e o vidro. Olhou bem no fundo os olhos dele, fazendo a nuance violeta das suas pupilas serem diluídas até se tornarem uma cor insossa e enjoativamente comum. — Então é melhor você não continuar com gracinhas para cima de mim. Você não tem ideia do que eu sou capaz. Essa é a minha vida, uma que eu trabalhei muito para que ela voltasse a ser desse jeito, e eu não vou deixar você tirar isso de mim de novo. Estamos entendidos?

O lábio inferior de Bill começara a tremer, Dipper não conseguia entender se era de medo ou se ele estava suprimindo a vontade de soltar uma lista de insultos e sofrer as consequências. Talvez fosse uma mistura dos dois. Antes que o organismo abalado de Aevum começasse a produzir lágrimas, Dipper soltou-o, dando espaço para que Cipher e ele saíssem.

Ford vinha do final da rodovia sobre a sua moto, após descer dela e dar uma bronca no sobrinho por ter visto o incidente com o cavalo de pau no meio da rua – uma que Dipper tratou de terminar logo apenas concordando com tudo em silêncio e justificando a falha com a desculpa de “ter perdido o controle acidentalmente” e que “não aconteceria de novo” –, os três caminharam, aproximando-se da varanda da casa.

Ao se ver de frente para a mesma porta que havia visto há algumas horas, o espírito catártico de bravura se esvaiu de Dipper e ele se sentiu mole. Estava na casa do namorado, àquela hora da noite, com duas presenças suspeitas. Como ele explicaria isso? Não sabia, porque antes de pensar numa alternativa a campainha já tinha sido apertada.

Demorou um tempo, lógico, todos naquela casa deveriam estar dormindo.

— Quem é? — perguntou um homem no que a luz laranja acima do portal se acendeu.

— Sou eu. — disse Dipper, quase contraindo a face pela vergonha, querendo enfiar o rosto num buraco.

— Você?! — o homem abriu a porta de supetão, nervoso, os olhos fundos no rosto e o cabelo desarrumado. O pai de Wirt. — O que veio fazer aqui a essa hora, garoto?

O constrangimento de Dipper assassinava-o.

— Desculpa chegar aqui desse jeito, mas é uma emergência. O seu filho está?

— O que quer com o Greg?

“Droga! Esqueci que o só é Wirt filho da mãe dele.”, se Pines pudesse dar-se um _facepalm_ , daria agora.

— D-Desculpa, o Wirt. Por favor?

— Dipper? — a voz doce do namorado melindrou-se por detrás do padrasto. — O que está acontecendo aqui? — ele passou na frente do homem, ficando entre a porta. Assim que viu Stanford e Aevum, tomou um susto, abrindo mais os olhos cansados e quase recuando um passo. — Quem é essa gente?

— Meu tio e meu professor de literatura.

Wirt arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— O que o seu professor tá fazendo com você?

Dipper só via mais claramente o quanto a situação era estranha a cada pergunta.

— Eu não tenho tempo agora, depois te falo. A minha mochila ficou aqui, não ficou?

Wirt apenas assentiu, desconfiado.

— Posso pegar ela de volta?

— ... anham. Pode entrar, vem comigo.

Dipper subiu sozinho no escuro até o quarto do namorado, deixando as suas duas outras companhias lá embaixo com o pai adotivo dele. Um burburinho fraco de vozes do trio conversando se elevou, enquanto Dipper caminhava rápido pelo aposento, procurando o pertence. Foi quando uma voz, a de Stanford, se sobrepujou no meio dos balbucios inaudíveis, ficando clara para Dipper, que começou a se desesperar de novo quando ouviu-a:

— Sinto muito pelo meu sobrinho, ele ficou com uma coisa minha importante que eu preciso assim que viajar amanhã, não sou daqui da Califórnia, sabe? — era uma quase mentira, Stanford estava contornando a história da fita métrica. Porém, ele disse, em seguida uma coisa que era muito verdade. Uma verdade que, infelizmente, não deveria ter sido comentada. — Lamento pelo Dipper ter esquecido isso na casa do _namorado_ dele.

— O “namorado” dele?! — o pai interpelou incrédulo, dessa vez até Wirt tinha escutado.

Automaticamente, Pines virou o olhar para o do menino. “Ah, não...! Isso não aconteceu!”, pensou no que viu a feição preocupada dele. Correu depressa até a base da escadaria, anunciando que estava pronto, no intuito de finalizar aquela discursão o mais rápido possível.

Mas não funcionou, o padrasto ignorou Dipper e se virou para o enteado com veemência; um olhar conturbado e irado.

— Wirt, que história é essa de _namorado_?!

“Desgraça! Inferno! Não, não, não...!” Não era para ter acontecido daquele jeito. Não daquela forma, não naquela hora. “Ah, meu deus!”, seu coração se encolheu e uma vontade arrebatadora caiu sobre Dipper, que teve vontade de correr e abraçar Wirt antes que a situação piorasse e assegurá-lo de que ficaria tudo bem, protegê-lo. Mas aquilo só confirmaria as dúvidas assustadoras do pai dele. Nada do que Dipper pensava que poderia fazer iria melhorar alguma coisa, já havia acontecido. Sua vulnerabilidade só piorou quando o tio-avô apressou-o:

— Ótimo! Anda, Dipper, vamos logo!

Estava sem coragem de olhar de novo para o namorado. Se ele estivesse com uma expressão de choro, Mason começaria a chorar também.

— Você agora deu pra ser _gay_ , Wirt?! — o tom dele já está alto o suficiente para ser considerado de uma briga, o suficiente para acordar o restante dos moradores. O enteado nada respondia, estava sem palavras.

— Estou vendo que já perturbarmos essa família demais hoje. Vamos logo, Dipper! — continuou Ford preocupado e ansioso.

Ainda sem se virar, Dipper falou, mortificado e sem reação: — Nós falamos mais tarde, Wirt. — esperando que ele encontrasse o pedido de desculpas que estava nas entrelinhas daquela citação.

Percebendo que a sua presença só agravava ainda mais a vida de todos por minuto, retirou-se da residência com o _tivô_ quase o arrastando pela alça da mochila, antes que o desastre culminasse. A porta se fechou por trás dele na mesma hora que um bulício agressivo começara a se iniciar dentro do hall.

Ver o estrago que tinha causado indiretamente, sem poder interferir para restaurá-lo, elevara a sensação de desalento de Dipper à décima potência. Ele sentia aquele martírio crescer dentro dele como se fosse uma esponja a absorver cada coisa boa que sobrara na sua vida, aumentando de volume e ocupando cada centímetro cúbico do seu corpo...

De repente, como se seus tímpanos parassem de funcionar, ele parara de escutar as falas de Ford no que era levado de volta ao carro.

Crescendo e crescendo...

“Não...!”

Crescendo...

“Não...!”

A cada metro afastado ele via mais nitidamente aquela esponja sugando Wirt para ser mais um dos seus sofrimentos.

— **NÃO!**

Uma rajada colossal de ar surgiu do nada, subindo pelo seu corpo e bagunçando as suas roupas, arrancando a porta da entrada principal da casa de Wirt das suas dobradiças com um estrondo. Não era um vento normal. Antes que ele percebesse o que fizera, os fios de alta tensão dos postes acima da cabeça do grupo tremeram e as luzes incandescentes se intensificaram até explodirem, deixando toda a rua do mesmo jeito que Dipper se sentia por dentro:

Escuridão.

O som zunido de energia implodindo por todos os lados soou como um raio até resplandecer um total silêncio. Dipper invocara a sua magia sem ao menos dar permissão para ela.

Mesmo assim, Stanford não parecera notar nada fora do normal. O mesmo não podia ser dito sobre Bill, que esticara o pescoço repentinamente, atento, erguendo a ponta do nariz como se cheirasse algo diferente do ar. Imediatamente ele se virou na direção onde estava a casa de Wirt, provavelmente achando que o Poder dele poderia estar escondido ou vindo de lá (era o que Pines cogitara), mas não desconfiou que a origem da energia diferente era do garoto que tanto perturbava.

Ficou olhando para lá por bastante tempo com vigor, parecia hipnotizado pelo vislumbre da construção... ou algo dentro dela. Dipper não via nada fora do comum a não ser pelo óbvio frisson violento que se iniciara. O encanto do professor só se quebrou quando Ford o chamou e ele saiu com uma postura hesitante, delicada.

— O que foi? — perguntou Mason novamente dentro do carro, fingido, atuando que achara estranha a reação do demônio diante o ocorrido. Queria mesmo era saber o que o outro desconfiava ou teorizava sobre, para que ele pudesse tomar cuidado em não revelar sem querer o seu segredo sobre ser o atual guardião da magia dele.

— Hm... — em vez de uma demonstração de orgulho, êxtase ou euforia, como Bill geralmente reagiria quando entrava em contato com algo relacionado aos seus poderes, tudo que Dipper podia identificar de volta era medo. Puro medo. O mesmo que ele havia visto mais cedo quando o ameaçara na estrada. — Nada.

“Esquisito...”

  
  


*

  
  


— O que você está sentindo, Dipper? — perguntou Ford, preocupado, a ele. Todos os três estavam, agora, reunidos do lado de fora da casa. No jardim dos fundos, sentados numa mesa de praia, a fita-métrica diante de Dipper que fingia sentir algo. Estavam tentando encontrar algum traço de Bill Cipher, como dizia o plano.

O garoto sentia-se num beco sem saída, as suas habilidades de Índigo, obviamente, não apontaram para nada. Teria que inventar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, chutar... só não sabia o quê.

— Eu acho que talvez na escola. — sugeriu porque era o primeiro lugar que lhe vinha à mente, uma vez que era para lá onde ele teria que ir a algumas horas.

— Na escola? — Evum aproximou-se interessado, a ganância do hospedeiro dentro dele ficando em evidência.

— É provável — começou a elaborar a história melhor —, é lá onde estão aparecendo os monstros de Gravity Falls para me atacar. Talvez, por causa de ser o lugar onde o poder de Bill esteja se acumulando, eles se sintam mais propensos a ir pra lá. Afinal, a magia do Cipher é regente da cidade do Oregon, não é?

— Então está decidido. — ratificou Stanford de uma só vez, definindo o destino final de todos por todos. — Amanhã nós acabamos com isso de uma vez por todas.

Mas o que eles não sabiam é que estava longe de terminar.

Eles nem imaginavam o que aconteceria no dia seguinte.


	14. Triângulo de quatro lados

Naquela noite, Dipper teve um sonho.

Primeiro, achou que não seria capaz de dormir por causa dos recentes acontecimentos. Achara que ficaria rodando na cama por horas até o amanhecer, sem conseguir fugir dos seus pensamentos, no entanto, ele dormiu. Estava tão exausto daquilo tudo, afinal das contas. Exausto de ter que estar sempre fingindo, exausto de sempre estar tendo que transportar-se por cima das dificuldades que se multiplicavam, exausto daquele jogo que o destino fazia com ele.

Era um sonho que, não diferente de como ele se sentia acordado, incutia nele angústia.

Um medo estranho, mesmo que ele não soubesse definir se aquilo havia sido um pesadelo ou não.

Era mais ou menos assim:

Ele estava nas florestas de pinheiros de Gravity Falls, mesmo que não pudesse ver nada por causa da potente escuridão que o precingia por todos os lados; ele _sentia_ que estava lá, como se aquela floresta fosse familiar o suficiente para ele reconhecê-la de olhos fechados. O cheiro do orvalho subia às suas narinas, guiado por um zéfiro de outono no qual Dipper sentia correr frio sobre sua pele.

A única coisa que ele era capaz de ver com clareza era a lua, que brilhava forte. A luz dela desprendeu-se dos céus, descendo até onde o garoto estava feito um holofote a converter divergentemente todos os raios do luar para iluminar determinado ponto naquele palco natural. Quase como se apontasse a direção para onde ele deveria ir.

Foi então que Dipper viu, com a ajuda do brilho lunar, algo mais distante na mata. Quando se aproximou, pôde enxergar com mais clareza, vendo o contorno familiar tomando forma, delineando-se com firmeza dentro daquele mundo tremeluzente dos sonhos.

Era uma caixa de correio.

Mas não era uma caixa de correio comum, Dipper já havia visto-a antes. Foi há anos atrás, 2012, no Oregon, pelas férias de verão. Era a caixa de correio mágica que existia nas florestas, a mesma que respondia qualquer pergunta caso colocassem uma carta com tal questionamento dentro dela, a mesma que ele e Soos usaram uma vez para perguntar em qual ano o mundo iria acabar e a caixa respondera: “3012”.

Chegou mais perto, vendo o contorno metálico do objeto misterioso reluzir, atraindo os seus olhos e sua vontade de tocá-la. Puxou a alça da portinhola, ainda sob o efeito hipnótico daquela sensação estranha, ela se abriu bruscamente e, de dentro, começou a sair um manancial de sangue.

Dipper pensou que talvez devesse se assustar, mas só ficou ali, vendo o sangue a escorrer para fora da caixa de correio sem nenhuma reação. E não parava mais, sangue continuava a ser derramado como uma cachoeira.

Até um objeto sair de dentro, caindo no chão, destoando-se no meio de uma poça sangrenta. Dipper se abaixou para ver o que era. O símbolo de uma marca verde fluorescente de uma ampulheta fulgurou, ardendo nos seus olhos. Era a insígnia da Comissão do Tempo, impressa em uma das suas fitas métricas.

Nisso, uma voz desconhecida e grave sussurrou no ouvido de Pines, arrepiando cada pelo da sua nuca:

— _A única pessoa no seu caminho é você mesmo_.

  
  


Acordou com o som distante de alguém lhe chamando, quando deu por si, Stanford estava do seu lado, sentado na beirada da cama.

— Dip... acorde...

— O que houve? — ergueu-se, ficando sentado na cama ainda sonolento.

— Precisamos ir.

— Que horas são?

— Um pouco mais tarde do que você costuma acordar, Mabel já foi na sua frente com o ônibus. Eu vou te levar.

— O quê? Eu vou chegar atrasado? — começou a ficar mais agitado assim que a realidade começava a ficar mais perceptível para ele.

— Sim, mas não se preocupe — Stanford deteve o garoto na cama, colocando a mão sobre o peito de Dipper. O toque formigou sobre sua pele. — Pode ficar calmo, eu conversei com os seus pais, eles estão ok em te deixar dormir mais um pouco hoje. Vou te deixar lá no terceiro horário, certo?

— Por quê? — coçou os olhos.

O seu tio-avô abriu um sorriso radiante, como se trouxesse o aconchegante sol da manhã para dentro da penumbra fria do quarto.

— Ontem foi uma noite cheia, Dipper. Tenho a impressão que a minha presença nessa casa nos últimos dias tem exigido um pouco mais de você. Então, por isso, eu tenho a me agradecer e me desculpar. Veja o tempo de sono estendido como um pedido de desculpas e a carona como um agradecimento.

O toque e o sorriso, unido com a confirmação irrevogável de que Stanford se importava com ele. Só aquilo havia sido o suficiente para nocautear a barreira sentimental de Dipper, acordando as borboletas adormecidas de dentro do seu estômago.

— Você... não precisava. — segurou o sorriso de sair afetuoso demais. Agradeceu pelo ambiente ainda estar escuro, em outra ocasião Ford provavelmente notaria a vermelhidão que acabara de esquentar sobre as suas bochechas.

— Eu precisava, sim, Dip. — afagou o peito dele, elevando a mão para levantar o rosto dele pelo queixo, retornando a atenção do menino a ele. — Vou te dar um tempo para se arrumar. Vou te esperar lá embaixo, estarei aquecendo o motor.

Stanford saiu de cima da cama e, com ele, saiu o aconchego, e Dipper sentiu o frio excruciante do ambiente molestar contra a sua pele desprotegida; não tinha feito nem um segundo e ele já ansiava pela volta da presença calorosa do homem diante dele. Assim que Ford saiu do quarto, Dipper se sentiu mais sozinho do que antes. Aquele momento de ternura entre os dois, aquela calmaria trazida por ele, era tão incomum e distante dentro dos parâmetros da vida de Dipper que, assim que a porta bateu, o garoto teve a impressão de que ele tinha acabado de acordar de outro sonho, que aquilo não havia de fato acontecido, que ele só poderia voltar a ficar bem na presença de Ford daquele jeito numa ilusão utópica.

Suspirando, ele jogou os cobertores longe, pronto para assumir os desafios de mais um novo dia. Após mudar de roupa e juntar o material necessário, Pines recorreu ao seu celular, tecendo as memórias da noite anterior ao procurar pelo nome de Wirt na sua lista de contatos. Não havia nenhuma mensagem para ele, e a aflição de não saber qual havia sido o resultado do drama ocorrido ontem na casa do seu namorado era lancinante, transformando-se numa dor física específica — uma pontada aguda, como um alfinete invisível a cutucá-lo por dentro, bem na beirada abaixo do seu coração.

  
  


DIPPER: Você está bem?

  
  


Mandou a mensagem, querendo urgentemente que Wirt reconhecesse a sua preocupação.

Desdeu as escadas, alcançando o tio-avô já na calçada.

— Estou pronto. — disse. — Ford assentiu, gesticulando na direção da picape vermelha estacionada ainda sobre a porta aberta da garagem. — Achei que iríamos na sua moto. — continuou ele assim que entrou no carro, jogando a mochila para a parte de trás.

— Eu não teria como conversar com você se eu te levasse na moto. — explicou Ford a sério.

— O quê?

— Eu queria conversar com você um pouco, Dipper. Conversar sobre algo que não fosse todo esse _auê_ que está acontecendo.

— Conversar comigo...? — Dipper deslizou-se para o assento, Ford, ao seu lado, fechou a porta no mesmo instante que ele, ligando a ignição.

— Sim. — o motor roncou, agora brandamente, e o carro saiu da calçada. A janela entreaberta convidava o ar da manhã para dentro do espaço do carro, uma mistura de frio e calor; relento. A luz do sol parecia como um pisca-pisca – aparecendo ora sim, ora não por entre as fissuras das longas copas das árvores acima deles, na medida em que o carro acelerava, passando por debaixo delas. — Você se lembra daquela vez em que eu te pedi para ficar em Gravity Falls comigo, Dipper?

A pontada aguda no fundo do cerne dele voltou a se intensificar, feito um _post-it_ fluorescente de alerta preso nele com uma tachinha afiada, sempre servindo como um lembrete indissociável de que ele sempre estaria pisando em ovos, nunca em total paz.

— Como eu poderia me esquecer...? — sua mão se fechou em um punho em torno da alça da porta.

— Pois bem... eu fiz aquilo pois eu _acreditava_ em você. Você, Dipper... — mesmo com a evidente intenção de já ter aquela conversa toda roteirizada na cabeça, o tio-avô pareceu se perder por um instante. —... você sempre foi diferente. Diferente para mim. Eu fiz aquele pedido porque eu nunca tinha visto um garoto tão maduro e tão corajoso na sua idade... e isso continuou. Continuou por todo o tempo que passamos juntos naquele verão, continuou quando você teve coragem o suficiente para me revelar o seu verdadeiro nome nas colinas, quando você me salvou lá e no weirdmaggedon, continuou em todas as situações. Por isso, quando você me deu a notícia de que iria ficar com a sua irmã e voltar para Piedmont, eu procurei não me exasperar... porque eu sabia que aquela ainda era uma das suas decisões responsáveis, que você era aquele garoto além do tempo dele e que também conseguia ver, de algum jeito, o tempo além dele; quando eu olhei pra você, Dipper, quando eu olhei para os seus olhos, eu percebi o quanto de certeza e determinação tinha em você... como se você estivesse vendo uma coisa que eu não podia ver. Então eu tive a certeza de que, talvez, o meu pedido tivesse sido precipitado, que, talvez, eu tinha pedido de você uma besteira e não tinha notado. Não tivesse notado a besteira que estava fazendo. — “Você não imagina o quanto”, pensou Dipper. Stanford correu os dedos entre os cabelos cinzas. — Então, eu te deixei ir, pois sabia que você ficaria bem, que não precisaria de ninguém para te proteger no mundo lá fora, que, de alguma forma, você daria conta. Que você continuaria a ser, por anos e anos, o mesmo garoto intrépido que eu já estava tão acostumado a observar.

— E você está me dizendo isso porque...?

Ford se virou para ele, o olhar de cumplicidade.

— Porque, depois de todo esse tempo separado de você, depois de você ter crescido tanto, depois dessa eternidade, quando eu te vi de novo, quando eu te vi pela primeira vez em quatro anos... Eu já não observava mais aquele garoto de novo.

Dipper abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se como uma criança que havia sido pega numa mentira, e havia mesmo.

— Você pode fazer a sua irmã e seus pais acreditarem nisso, Dip. Mas, não me ache estranho: eu sinto uma conexão forte o suficiente com você para saber que essa não é a pessoa que você é. Eu apenas _sei_. — Soltou um suspiro frustrado e preocupado, colocando os dedos sobre a testa brevemente. — Eu esperava ver o mesmo menino de antes, e, até mesmo agora, mais maduro ainda! No entanto, mesmo você estando tão crescido, você nunca me pareceu tão jovem e indefeso. Eu não vejo mais meu “Lobinho”, Dipper. Eu não consigo ver você.

O menino fixou o olhar lá fora, as palavras de qualquer resposta que ele poderia dar acumulando na barreira que era o nó firme dentro da sua garganta.

— Então, como eu disse no começo, eu “acreditava” em você. Eu quero voltar a acreditar. Acreditar o suficiente para te dizer uma loucura como eu tinha dito naquela vez nas colinas. Eu... — chegou num ponto que ele falava com tanta intensidade que se prendeu, ficando em silêncio e respirando fundo. A voz dele voltou, dessa vez, calma, porém, deslizou-se pelo ar, acertando-o como uma ponta de faca nas costas de Dipper. — Eu quero te ajudar. Seja lá pelo o que você esteja passando eu quero te ajudar, Dipper. Mas... mas eu não posso fazer isso se você não quiser ser ajudado. Eu só preciso que você confie em mim de volta.

As decorações de _Halloween_ já montadas das casas apareciam na sua festa inebriantemente abstrata. A forma que a vizinhança ficava decorada daquele jeito condizia perfeitamente com o que Pines sentia: acalorado pela beleza de um arredor lindo de pacífico do outono – Ford –, contradito pelas criaturas macabras e personagens assustadores de filmes de terror – suas decisões do futuro e passado materializadas por toda sua volta.

Dipper era um monstro horrível vagando desconexamente sobre um gramado lindo.

— Eu não mereço isso... — disse catártico, quase sem perceber, ao segurar um soluço.

— O quê? — o tio virou-se para ele, o menino ainda observando o exterior.

— Eu não mereço andar nesse lugar lindo, ser abraçado por essa natureza linda enquanto permaneço sendo mais um desses monstros horríveis.

Ford ficou calado; antagonicamente, não entendia o que o sobrinho falava, mas entendia. Por isso, ficou em silêncio e apenas assentiu.

— Você não é nada horrível, Dipper. E seja o que for, não é culpa sua.

— Mas o mundo parece querer me dizer o contrário. — ele já começara a limpar as lágrimas. — Porque por mais que as minhas intenções sejam boas, toda vez que eu tento fazer as coisas direito, elas dão errado. Toda vez que eu tento proteger as pessoas que eu amo, elas acabam prejudicadas.

— Às vezes seja porque você queira sempre consertar tudo.

Dipper olhou para ele, o seu tio avô sorria de volta, mas ele podia ver, pelos vincos contraídos dos cantos da sua boca e testa o quanto ele estava abalado com aquela situação; o quanto ele também queria chorar.

— Como assim?

— Eu estou dizendo, Dipper, que você não tem a obrigação de salvar todo mundo, não tem a obrigação de proteger todo mundo. Às vezes o motivo de tudo dar errado quando você tenta fazer dar certo seja justamente o problema; algumas coisas apenas estão fadadas a darem errado, e não é nosso trabalho se lamentar ou contorná-las de maneiras fantasiosas, e sim deixar estar.

— Deixar estar...? — segurou um riso de ironia.

— Claro. Pelo o que eu estou pegando de você, o seu problema estar sendo achar que tudo tem que ser perfeito. Sendo que não é assim, algumas... — ele travou, parecia que o que diria em seguida carregava mais significado para ele do que aparentava. — uma pessoa _inusitada_ uma vez me disse que é justamente pelas coisas serem imperfeitas que elas são perfeitas.

— Então você está me dizendo que se o mundo estiver acabando eu deveria deixar acabar?

Os olhos de Ford se ampliaram, o seu susto tomando forma física. Ele pareceu mentalmente dar um passo atrás.

— Dip... Dip, isso tem a ver com o que você fez quando voltou no tempo?

Ele não respondeu, ao invés disso, desviou o olhar mais uma vez, o rosto copioso de lágrimas.

O silêncio perdurou por mais um breve instante até Dipper ver a sua escola aparecer e Ford manobrar a picape para estacioná-la. Assim que o carro parou, Dipper urgiu para destravar o cinto de segurança, mas seu tio o deteve, colocando a mão por cima da dele.

— Você pode me contar. Seja o que for, eu vou te entender, vou estar do seu lado. Sempre.

A mão do garoto relaxou na alça, e a coluna no encosto. O toque de Ford ficou nele, e, como um anzol, instigava ele para mais, para se afundar naquele mar de sensações.

— Eu estarei aqui para você. Sempre. Quando dizer. Como quiser. Poderá me contar quanto estiver pronto, mas, lembre-se, se isso implica no que estamos tendo que passar agora, é bom manter em mente que não temos muito tempo... só mais um dia e...

Antes que ele terminasse, Dipper soltou o cinto e virou-se para ele totalmente, abraçando-o. O gesto pegou Ford de surpresa, que tombou para trás sem reação. Dipper deitou sobre ele, as lágrimas a rolarem sem parar sobre o suéter, afagou o rosto no tecido. Logo, as mãos do outro se fecharam sobre ele, completando o abraço. Os dedos de Stanford se emendaram às mechas castanhas enroladas do menino, acarinhando-o, mais uma vez o lembrando de que tudo estaria bem, de que ele estaria ali, de que sempre no final acabaria sendo o seu suporte.

Stanford, Stanford, Stanford...

Sempre Stanford.

_Ele sempre voltava para ele_.

— Não quer faltar hoje? — perguntou. Dipper balançou a cabeça como um não.

— N-não... posso... — continuou entrecortado pelos soluços. — Eu preciso.

— Okay, então, vamos fazer o seguinte: eu vou ficar aqui fora, no estacionamento, o resto do dia, certo? Caso se sinta pressionado demais, apenas saia a hora que quiser e venha para cá. Estarei te esperando e te dirijo de volta sem perguntas.

— Mas... — ele levantou o rosto do suéter, encarando o outro no olho. As bochechas dos dois estavam coradas e o ar entre eles havia se tornado pesado, ambos respirando um sobre o rosto do outro; impossível dizer com clareza se o rubor era só por causa do contato entre os dois e se a respiração era só pelos pulmões estarem pressionados sobrepostos, no entanto, uma coisa era certa: os dois se sentiam bem. Aquela posição era agradável e segura, Dipper sozinho já acreditava poder ficar ali pra sempre, ou deitar a cabeça no colo dele de novo e voltar a dormir mais um pouco. — Você precisa voltar pra casa, precisa analisar os dados ou algo assim, e se você ficar aqui você...

Stanford cobriu a boca de Dipper com os dedos, o indicador a pressionar sobre o seu lábio inferior. O garoto não deixou de imaginar o quão seria fácil, o quão acessível e simples seria para ele abrir os lábios mais um pouco e sentir o gosto de Ford mais uma vez, colocar o calor daquele homem dentro dele, permiti-lo passear e dar voltas pela espiral de suas sensações. Entretanto, a voz do outro o enraizou no solo do controle:

— _Shhh..._ Não se preocupe com os outros — aproximou-se para terminar de sussurrar dentro do ouvido do outro. —, se preocupe com _você_ primeiro.

Recuou com um sorriso encorajador, e Dipper automaticamente sentiu confiança o suficiente para assentir. Ao ver a reação do sobrinho, o tio passou a mão pelo cabelo dele:

— Aí está o menino corajoso.

Dipper deu uma risadinha e saiu de cima dele, abrindo a porta.

— Ei, Dip! — chamou-o, trazendo a atenção do sobrinho de volta ao carro antes que ele partisse. — Te amo.

A alfinetada contínua que vinha o acompanhando desde o começo daquela manhã voltou, e voltou com tudo, como uma facada bem pelo seu coração, porém, estava longe de doer. Dipper nunca havia gostado tanto de se sentir apunhalado.

— Te amo também.

Ford sorriu e assentiu de volta, mas o outro não ficou ali para apreciar. Invés disso, deu as costas e saiu correndo até o pórtico austero do colégio municipal, o coração descontrolado.

Assim que entrou e começou a vagar pelos corredores, sentiu-se completamente restabelecido da situação anterior, como se entrasse em outro mundo ou ativasse o seu piloto automático costumeiro. Dipper checou o celular para ver se tinha recebido uma atualização da parte do seu namorado. Wirt havia visualizado a mensagem que ele havia mandado, estaria tudo bem se não fosse pelo fato de que havia sido há cinco minutos e Wirt escolhera não responder de forma aparentemente proposital. Pines fechou os olhos, puxando o ar com força, obrigando o corpo a se controlar; ele sentia que se ele soltasse mais um soluço sequer, quebrar-se-ia ao meio.

Continuou a andar com força, obrigando-se a suprimir a urgência de ligar para o namorado. Ele tinha que se dar um tempo e, aparentemente, dar um tempo para Wirt também. Ele procuraria ser mais cauteloso do que de costume daquela vez. “Não apressa as coisas, Dipper... leve-as com calma... paciência...”, para abafar os pensamentos, colocou o fone. A música _Satellite Heart_ da Anya Marina foi executada, a canção o fazia se lembrar de Ford, do que ele havia sentido no carro, aquela calmaria, então aumentou o volume e deixou-se estar.

— _Foque-se... foque-se... tudo vai dar certo..._

Claro, a primeira voz que ele ouvira naquele dia seria a de Evum. Estava distante, mas, mesmo assim, pelo silêncio dos corredores ainda em aula, alto o suficiente para ele ouvir mesmo por detrás dos fones.

“Com quem caralhos ele está falando desse jeito?”

Em questão de um segundo, lá estava ele, pé ante pé, seguindo a direção do som. Na esquina de um dos corredores, onde a voz se elevava, Dipper agarrou as alças da mochila sobre os ombros e espiou pela beirada da parede, tirando a música dos ouvidos.

Assim que viu com quem Cipher conversava, o choque:

Ninguém.

Exato. O demônio encarnado no corpo do soldado do tempo dava voltas em torno de si mesmo, as mãos na cabeça, agarradas no cabelo, quase arrancando o próprio couro. Os olhos amarelados estavam abertos completamente sem piscar uma vez sequer, mas sem necessariamente estarem observando uma direção especifica. Ele balbuciava com sigo mesmo:

— Onde está?... Eu sinto você aqui... Apareça... Apareca!

“Por que será que estou surpreso?”, se Dipper pudesse externalizar seu sarcasmo ácido, ele teria. “Até parece que eu achava que Bill tinha alguma sanidade antes. Se ele não for clinicamente louco a esse ponto, eu não sei o que ele é.”

Já estava prestes a sair quando um guincho puxou de volta sua atenção, um som que o demônio fazia, como o de uma panela quente ao ser colocada abaixo de uma torneira ligada com água gelada. Em seguida, ele fechou os olhos com força e todas as dobras e reentrâncias do seu rosto de contraíram de uma só vez, como se sentisse uma dor forte, e caiu de joelhos.

“Quê?”, voltou a observar.

— Certo... certo!... Entendi! Já sei! — Bill disse baixo, mas Dipper sentiu o quanto o outro segurava a vontade de gritar bem alto. No instante seguinte, Aevum ficou de pé e saiu como se nada tivesse acontecido, porém com um instinto de sentido perceptível, como se urgisse para se dirigir a um lugar que precisasse muito ir – a mesma cena de alguém que está muito apertado num lugar desconhecido, mas que, mesmo assim, como se apenas pelos seus sentidos biológicos, pudesse achar um banheiro onde quer que estivesse com precisão.

E foi isso que fez Pines o segui-lo imediatamente. Bill saiu pela porta dos fundos, retirando-se para o enorme pátio na parte traseira da escola. Assim que acessou o local, obrigou sua surpresa a ser silenciosa no que viu todo o ambiente decorado com os ornamentos que ele ajudou a fazer na aula extracurricular no dia anterior. Guirlandas de papelão estampadas de abóboras entalhadas ziguezagueavam até o final da clareira de árvores, como uma série de bandeirolas. Havia também teias falsas de espuma nas quinas das mesas grandes, cobertas por toalhas roxas e pretas, acompanhadas das aranhas de _scrapbook_ que Dipper ajudara a destacar. Também tinha os galhos de árvores mortas por todas as partes, todos ponderando entre cores branca e negra; nos seus troncos, enroscavam-se trilhas de pisca-piscas que, quando ligadas à noite, o garoto imaginava que ficariam como serpentes brilhantes. O lugar da festa havia ficado esplêndido levando-se em consideração que havia sido organizado cem por cento pelos alunos, mas ele não estava ali para aquilo.

Evum saiu do centro da arrumação, indo para o gramado e, em seguida, adentrando as fileiras densas de árvores do bosque que circundava a cidade. Dipper esperou até o professor estar numa distância segura que ele fosse atrás, “O que ele tá fazendo?”

Na medida em que chegava mais perto, a escuridão do bosque se dissipava por causa de uma luz vermelha que brilhava do coração da mata. Uma vez cercado de arbustos e troncos grossos, Dipper viu que a luz emitia do chão. Ou melhor, de uma rachadura do chão que se abria o quanto mais perto Cipher se aproximava dela.

“Que porra é essa?”

A terra sucumbiu em algumas palavras em latim indecifráveis ditas por Bill, e se afastou como se tivesse vida própria. Dipper esticou o pescoço para conseguir ver melhor o que residia dentro da fissura: um pequeno lance de escadas que levava para um pouco mais fundo do chão e, no final dele, uma porta antiga, medieval, repleta de insígnias rúnicas contornando suas ombreiras. A porta se abriu e, de dentro, saiu uma... coisa? Mason não sabia como classificar a criatura, parecia um garoto, mas não era um garoto; parecia um mostro, mas não era um monstro.

Em despeito do terceiro olho que ele portava, a tonalidade da pele em si já era discrepante: era escurecida de um roxo claro; o cabelo, rosa num topete bem espichado para trás, em ordem de mostrar o par de chifres que saia de cada lado da sua cabeça. Ele usava roupas rasgadas, parecia até como um adolescente normal: uma camiseta rosa com estampa de uma estrela vermelha, shorts jeans rasgados e um par de botas marrons.

— Há quanto tempo, né não, _Billy_? — saudou ele assim que subia as escadas.

— Não tô com tempo pra colocar o papo em dia, Tom. — dispensou Bill. — Está com o que eu te pedi ou não?

— _Jeez_ , seria bom ao menos uma consideração, você não sabe o que eu passei pra conseguir isso. — resmungou, os braços a se cruzarem.

— Onde está?

— Relaxa, relaxa... — colocou a mão no bolso, tirando um embrulhe em seguida. — Tó. Use com responsabilidade, não são todos os monstros que têm a oportunidade de usar isso. — passou o objeto para as mãos de Evum.

— Tá. Obrigado. Agora preciso ir. — continuou displicente, guardando o que quer que fosse aquilo dentro do paletó.

— Nossa... tá bom, então. — estava quase voltando quando virou-se para ele com um olhar preocupado e firme. — Você não está tentando fugir da guarda não, né?

“Guarda?”

— Não seja tolo. — aprumou-se Bill. — Eu não sou estúpido.

— Acho bom mesmo.

— Isso não é da sua conta, Thomas.

— Okay! Okay! Já entendi... — voltou a descer as escadas, impaciente. — Qualquer coisa me chama, tá?

Bill não respondeu. A entrada para aquele lugar estranho desapareceu assim que a terra voltou a se fechar de uma vez junto com o menino, a porta, a escada e tudo mais num estrondo. Dipper tomou um susto assim que Bill se virou para voltar, e ele percebeu o quão próximo estava do demônio, pisou em falso e acabou quebrando um graveto. Antes que corresse ou fizesse qualquer coisa, a cabeça do professor virou-se na direção dele no mesmo instante, flagrando-o no ato.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, parados de olhos arregalados constrangedoramente. Aparentemente, os dois foram pegos fazendo algo que não deviam. Bill foi quem quebrou o gelo:

— O que está fazendo aqui?

— Te seguindo. O que você está fazendo aqui? Visitando os seus amiguinhos do quinto dos infernos?

— Tipo isso.

— Isso por acaso me envolve?

— ...

Dipper olhou para ele com um olhar inquisidor atrevido. — Hein?

— Você não está em posição de fazer perguntas, pecinha.

— Ah, estou, sim. Sou a única forma de você conseguir encontrar o seu poderzinho aqui na escola. Eu _devo_ saber com o que estou lidando.

— Sou eu quem tenho a porra das memórias da sua vida passada. Ou você quer que eu abra o jogo pra todo mundo do quão mentiroso e dissimulado você vem sido com as pessoas que você “ama” tanto para que, assim, você possa estar acima de mim nessa discursão?

Dipper respirou fundo. Suas pálpebras desceram sutilmente até a metade dos seus olhos, construindo um olhar de pura reprovação à chantagem de Cipher.

— Tu tá ligado que se você morder sua própria língua cê morre envenenado, né?

Um resquício de aprovação transpareceu por detrás das irises violetas do demônio florescendo com a atenção da alfinetada ousada.

— Tá aprendendo bem comigo, hein? — os olhos semicerrados e o sorrisinho debochado dele foram o suficiente para inserir irritação em Dipper.

— Você é inacreditável. — deu as costas, saindo batendo pé para fora da mata. Assim do lado de fora, ouviu o outro de longe acompanhado do sino do terceiro horário se iniciando.

— Cadê o _Sixer_? Quero ele aqui pra gente botar a mão na massa logo.

Dipper ignorou, entrando de volta para a escola. Os corredores começavam a ficarem fervorosos com o fluxo dos alunos que começavam a sair das suas salas para irem para outras aulas. Quanto mais o número deles aumentava, mais Dipper começava a se sentir desconfortável. Parecia ser uma simples ansiedade, mas, o quanto mais ele andava, mais se sentia desestabilizado; algo ecoava dentro dele, e não era bom. Um mau agouro, um mau pressentimento que fazia seu estômago dançar numa coreografia complicada. Ele sentia as paredes e as pessoas se aproximarem, como se procurassem esmagá-lo.

“O que é isso?”, perguntou-se e avançou mais afundo, procurando chegar na sala o quanto antes, onde poderia se sentar e processar o que acontecia. Foi quando dobrou uma esquina e esbarrou com alguém no seu caminho, já ia pedir desculpas quando pôde reconhecer quem era.

“Não...”, a negação havia sido imediata. O garoto mantinha os olhares fixados em Dipper, quase irreconhecível: o rosto, cheio de hematomas; a postura, um misto de frustração e inferioridade, recuo.

— W-Wirt?! O que você está fazendo aqui?! E a essa hora?! T-tá tudo bem?! — ele se aproximou dele de imediato, levantando as mãos para tocá-lo, porém, o namorado esquivou-se como um gato arisco.

— Não... toca.

O coração de Dipper encolheu-se, dor imensurável.

— O... quê...?

— N-não... é porque... está doendo. — explicou melhor o menino na frente dele, passando uma das mãos por cima dele mesmo, segurando um dos seus braços. Ao analisar com mais cuidado, Dipper sentiu as lágrimas começarem a se acumular no canto dos seus olhos e cada pedacinho do seu corpo ser recheado por culpa.

— Wirt... o que aconteceu com você? O que aconteceu ontem?

— ... eu... — não continuou, pareceu se encolher ainda mais, desviando o olhar. Dipper nunca quis tanto tocá-lo, abraçá-lo, beijá-lo e assegurá-lo de que ficaria tudo bem, de que ele estava ali agora e iria protegê-lo. Que ele iria compensar aquilo.

— O seu padrasto fez isso com você? — disse num tom sério e raivoso, o seu poder respondeu por dentro dele, uma onda de energia singular inconfundível.

O menino voltou a olhar para Dipper e, sem jeito, passou a mão sobre a franja, afastando o cabelo da testa, revelando sem querer algo que destruiu o que sobrava do coração do namorado: um curativo enorme sobre a testa dele.

— Ele te deu um curativo?! — Dipper berrou no meio de todo mundo, munido de ira, aproximando-se de Wirt de uma vez. O menino de afastou de novo, colocando uma mão no caminho do outro, detendo-o.

— Não. Não! — evitou o mal entendido. — Isso... Isso foi por causa de outra coisa...

Dipper estava pronto para abrir a boca e perguntar mais, quando ele interrompeu:

— Mason, eu preciso que você me conte tudo o que está acontecendo.

— Quê? — ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, confuso. Sabia que o namorado sabia que ele havia mentido sobre “a coisa que ele queria falar para ele” no dia do parque de diversões, mas era tão estranho Wirt trazer aquilo naquela hora, naquela situação, tudo tão confuso e desconexo.

— A coisa que você queria me contar, o que era?

— Wirt, eu não acho que isso...

— Por favor.

Pines estagnou. — Não tem nada acontecendo.

— Mentira.

— Wirt, eu...

Wirt se aproximou e o pegou pelo casaco.

— Dipper, me beija.

“O quê?” — O quê?

— Isso mesmo que ouviu. Me beija aqui, agora.

Dipper segurou o maxilar de despencar. Wirt, aquele garoto inocente e inseguro que mal conseguia segurar a mão do outro em público estava pedindo para ser beijado? Ali? Naquela hora? No meio de todo mundo?

— Por quê?

— Não era isso que você queria desde o início, Mason? Não queria que eu te pedisse isso? Estou pedindo. Vá em frente, então. Se nada tiver mesmo mudado com você, ou pior, com nós, eu sei que você vai me beijar aqui sem hesitação alguma.

Pines sentiu o nó se formando na garganta. Logo após ouvir aquilo, sentiu-se num medo absurdo, como se fosse uma peça de xadrez sendo colocada na armadilha de um perfeito cheque. Fechou as mãos em punhos.

— Certo. — suspirou, colocando as mãos sobre o ombro do outro, colocando o rosto perto do dele. Respirou fundo e aniquilou o restante de espaço que os separavam. Assim que os lábios se tocaram, tudo que Dipper sentia era pressão; sentia-se vigiado, vigiado por Wirt, como se qualquer movimento diferente que ele fizesse com os lábios do outro entregaria todos os seus segredos. Sentia o corpo tenso, preocupado em reproduzir da sua memória todas as outras vezes que tinha beijado o namorado e, quando se separaram, o menino olhou para ele, depois para o chão e balbuciou num murmuro:

— Mentiroso.

— ...

— Algo mudou. — Wirt levantou a cabeça para o namorado, mas o seu olhar parou de fazer contato visual e se focalizou em algo na multidão, por trás de Pines. Dipper virou a cabeça para ver o que era e viu Cipher apressado pra cima dele. Antes que pudesse racionalizar direito, o professor passou os dedos firmes em torno do braço dele e disse autoritário:

— Dipper, nós precisamos ir.

— Quê?

— Agora. É sério.

— Não. — disse ele, mais como uma dúvida do que como uma negação. Os olhos afobados do demônio foram dele a Wirt e, assim que reconheceu a imagem do garoto, apertou o braço de Dipper com mais força.

— Vem. Logo! — puxou Pines com uma força absurda.

— Não! — esbravejou Dipper de volta, tentando se manter firme no chão. — _**Wirt!**_ — gritou com a voz chorosa na direção do outro, mas o namorado nem se mexeu. A cena já estava atraindo a atenção de alguns transeuntes.

— Dipper, nós precisamos ir! Agora! Eu estou mandando! — deu uma investida forte, tragando o menino para longe do namorado, as pessoas se acumulando, fazendo Dipper sentir-se mais longe dele do que realmente estava.

Havia sido a gota d’água.

— _**Você não me controla mais!**_

Como um cano que havia inesperadamente estourado, os poderes fluíram pelas artérias de Dipper, jorrando magia por todos os lados. Subitamente, Dipper era um ímã e Cipher um polo de mesma carga, pois, de modo sobrenatural, ele fora sido rechaçado para longe do garoto com ímpeto. Repelido a alguns metros de distância, acertando o chão e deslizando até atingir uma das paredes. As luzes piparotearam e o zumbido daquela energia ecoou dentro dos ouvidos dele e de Cipher.

Os alunos soltaram gritos de espanto, parando e observando, chocados, a cena. Silenciou-se tudo, a boca de todos fazendo um “o” perfeito.

Cipher atirou em Pines um olhar incrédulo e assustado, levantando-se num pulo, porém claramente em dor do golpe.

— Você está com ele?! — gritou. — Estava com o Poder esse tempo todo?!

Os alunos se olharam confusos, Dipper deu meia volta, procurando pelo namorado, mas ele não estava mais em nenhum lugar a ser visto.

— Droga! — preguejou entredentes, correndo alucinado pelos corredores, afastando com grosseria qualquer um que cruzava seu caminho, sem um rumo determinado; sua cabeça virando em todas as direções a cada esquina virada e a cada porta aberta. — Wirt! Wirt, cadê você?! — chorava como uma criança que tinha perdido os pais num supermercado.

Abriu as portas da frente, voltando para o exterior, dessa vez, no estacionamento. Chorando absurdamente, gritou por Wirt mais uma vez. Desceu os degraus, tirando o celular do bolso e ligando incontáveis vezes para o número dele, todas elas terminando numa caixa postal.

  
  


DIPPER: Wirt, onde você está? Precisamos conversar. Não volte pra casa. Por favor. Não faça nada estúpido. Eu ficarei aqui na escola o dia inteiro, vai ter a festa de Halloween de noite, eu estarei trabalhando lá. Por favor, venha até ela e me encontre. Eu vou te contar tudo.

  
  


Assim que a mensagem foi enviada, Dipper leu ela, e leu de novo, e de novo... sentiu o vazio se instalando e, antes que o deixasse oco, mandou o que estava faltando:

  
  


DIPPER: Eu te amo.

  
  


Foi um tempo até ele parar de andar em círculos sobre o concreto e ligar a tela do aparelho de novo.

Wirt havia visualizado.

Dipper se sentou no chão coberto de folhas secas e terra molhada, esperando a resposta numa paciência angustiosa, respirando pesadamente e sentindo o corpo derretendo cada vez mais para baixo, a terra o engolindo para que ele fizesse parte das suas pilhas nojentas de barro e dejetos.

Ele esperou e esperou.

Mas a resposta não veio.


	15. Débâcle (Parte 1)

— Dipper, o que houve? — Ford perguntou desesperado, vendo o garoto soluçando ao pé da escada. — Está tudo bem?

O menino se levantou num pulo, passando reto por ele, avançando para o carro.

— Dipper?! — ele insistiu.

Pines pulou para dentro do veículo e fechou a porta imediatamente, antes que Stanford o alcançasse, ele travou as duas portas.

— Dip! — Ford berrou assim que percebeu que não adiantava puxar a tranca. — Abra a porta! Por favor, vamos conversar! Dipper! Me deixe entrar!

Os sons foram silenciados pela mente conturbada de Mason, que deu a partida, afastando-se dali. Manobrou o carro descontroladamente para fora do concreto, saindo da pista e acelerou. Acelerou sem parar.

Stanford ficou lá, tentou correr atrás do automóvel, mas era inútil. Inerte e entorpecido, ele observou o carro desaparecer aos poucos, o menino sair do seu alcance sem que ele pudesse evitar. Um sentimento de impotência atingiu Ford em cheio e ele tocou o próprio peito, sentia tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo: preocupação, medo, fraqueza... tudo aquilo por causa do que sentia por ele. Do que sentia por Dipper.

As portas da frente se abriram com um estrondo absurdo por trás de Ford, e Evum saltou para fora do prédio como um animal raivoso.

— Onde está ele?! — rugiu.

— Ele se foi. — respondeu Ford baixo. — Só pegou o carro e foi embora sem dizer uma palavra.

— Nós _precisamos_ encontrá-lo! — o pânico na voz de Evum era palpável, e a aura de um medo culminante penetrou Ford assim que ele tocou-o no ombro, tomando sua atenção. — Stanford, é sério!

O homem olhou para o professor.

— Evum, o que aconteceu?

O outro pareceu engolir a seco, o olhar conturbado e perdido tentando se focalizar no chão, ele andou em torno de si mesmo por alguns segundos e, por fim, teve coragem o suficiente para voltar a encarar o cientista olho a olho:

— Stanford... tem uma coisa na qual você precisa saber.

  
  


*

  
  


Dipper dirigiu sem parar por um instante, sua mão no volante e nem seu pé no acelerador relaxaram até que ele reconhecesse a rua em que estava e avistasse a residência da família de Wirt.

Estacionou a Picape torta na calçada e pulou para fora do veículo, deixando a porta aberta e a chave na ignição. Com violência, escancarou a portinhola da cerca branca e passou por cima do gramado, destruindo a plantação e jardinagem.

— Wirt! — chamou, recebendo o silêncio de volta. — Wirt! — insistiu, mais alto.

— Ele não chegou. — respondeu uma vozinha baixa e inocente próxima à varanda.

Dipper varreu o local com os olhos até encontrar o garotinho de estatura baixa com o macacão e a chaleira.

— Greg! — disse aliviado, aproximando-se nele. — Onde está o seu irmão?

— Saiu.

— Isso foi agora ou mais cedo?

— Mais cedo.

“Deve ter sido quando ele saiu pra me encontrar na escola.”

— E ele falou quando voltaria? Ele ao menos disse _se_ voltaria?

— Anham. — ele assentiu, colocando o dedo no lábio inferior, pensando um pouco. — Ele falou “em breve”.

— Então ele está voltando pra cá?

O menino assentiu.

— Okay. — Dipper, finalmente, soltou o ar que estava preso no seu pulmão desde a escola. — Eu vou esperar aqui então.

Sentou-se na varanda ainda coberto de pensamentos, tentou espairecer aquilo tamborilando o pé no chão enquanto aguardava.

— Eu vou esperar por você, Wirt.

  
  


*

  
  


“Onde ele está?”

Wirt não sabia onde estava com a cabeça.

Primeiro, tinha resolvido jogar todas as suas responsabilidades da rotina no lixo e ido atrás do namorado na própria escola para, em seguida, dar as costas e ir embora. Ele não sabia mais o que estava fazendo, de onde estava vindo todos aqueles impulsos recentemente, de fazer coisas que ele não entendia, de falar coisas por pura inércia... tudo por causa daquele garoto.

Durante a tarde, ele passara todo o seu tempo vagando pelos arredores da _Piedmont High_ , tentando rearrumar os cacos e juntá-lo no quadro de possíveis soluções do que ele poderia fazer em seguida, enquanto se isolava do resto do mundo. O sol já estava terminando de se por, e a escuridão que vinha que ele combinava exatamente com a forma que ele se sentia: uma gavinha de sombras estava a crescer cada vez mais e mais dentro dele, esmagando o seu coração num torvelinho de heras com folhas de navalha.

Em uma hora a festa de Halloween começaria. “Dipper já deve estar lá”, pensou ele. Wirt não estava planejando encontrar o garoto tão cedo, nem mesmo depois dele ter lido a mensagem que ele havia lhe mandado, porém, depois daquela confissão, daquela mísera frase escrita por Mason, algo dentro dele mudou, e ele ficou matutando sobre o resto do dia, toda hora chegava aos portões do colégio, olhava lá dentro, a frase flutuando nos seus pensamentos, e, em seguida, voltava, ainda sobre as rédeas do medo e da indecisão.

  
  


_‘Eu te amo.’_

  
  


Wirt respirou fundo e abriu o celular, já tinha lido aquelas pequenas três palavras diversas vezes, como se aquilo fosse capaz de fazê-las parecerem mais reais, tangíveis no meio de tantas coisas abstratas que o atormentavam.

A única coisa que ele tinha na sua segurança era aquilo:

  
  


‘Eu te amo.’

  
  


Depois de ainda esforça-se em espairecer, finalmente chegou a uma conclusão. Iria encontrar-se com Dipper, pois, por mais que a situação entre os dois estivesse entrando num conflito estranho que nem mesmo ele parecesse entender, Dipper era a única coisa fixa na qual ele poderia se sustentar naquele momento.

O pensamento fez o incômodo peculiar na sua testa voltar a se sobrexceder mais uma vez e ele levou a mão de leve ao curativo, suprimindo um guincho de dor.

“A hora está chegando”, uma voz sibilou dentro da sua cabeça. No instante seguinte, ele fechou as duas mãos em punhos e deu um passo à frente, cruzando os domínios da escola. Ele iria se encontrar com ele.

Após se situar de todas as decorações do local, e do volume de adoelscentes que começava, aos poucos, se aglomerar pelos arredores, Wirt mergulhou de cabeça naquela incógnita. Olhava para todos os lados, procurando por qualquer sinal do namorado. A única iluminação do local era dos pisca-piscas nas árvores e muitos dos convidados estavam com máscaras do Dia das Bruxas, o que fazia a tarefa de enxergar alguém ali naquele meio uma tarefa árdua. A música, que de pouco em pouco ia progredindo para melodia mais altas de acordo com que os convidados chegavam.

Parou um pouco para pensar: Dipper disse que estaria trabalhando ali, então só podia estar nos bastidores, junto com o resto da equipe.

Dando meia volta, ele foi para a parte de trás das mesas de comes e bebes e caixas de som, e se deparou com o som de uma voz feminina procurando pela mesma coisa que ele:

— Dipper! Dipper! Oh, gente, alguém viu o Dipper? — era uma garota de cabelos coloridos, carregando algumas caixas no que parecia ser a contragosto enquanto perguntava para várias pessoas encarregadas sobre o paradeiro do sujeito. — Ei, você viu o meu irmão por aí?

Todas as respostas eram as mesmas: cabeças balançando negativamente em silêncio e vários e vários “nãos”.

— Você está procurando pelo Dipper? — perguntou Wirt, aproximando-se dela. A menina se virou imediatamente e Wirt pegou na mesma hora as feições similares que ela tinha do garoto.

— Sim. Sabe dele?

— Você é a Mabel, né? A gêmea dele? — “Finalmente estou conhecendo ela.”

— Eu mesma. — sorriu. Wirt correspondeu o sorriso sinceramente, a irmã do seu namorado tinha uma energia tão poderosa quanto o próprio; ele, prontamente, sentiu o coração ficar mais leve em contato com ela.

— Parecidíssimos.

— Conhece ele, então.

— Sou um amigo. Também estou procurando por ele. Não consigo encontrar ele em lugar nenhum.

— Isso faz dois de nós. — suspirou ela. — Era pra ele estar trabalhando aqui, mas como ninguém encontrou ele, eu estou fazendo sua parte. Típico, né. É do feitio do Dippy sempre deixar as obrigações dele pra mim.

Wirt riu em voz alta pela primeira vez no dia.

— Quer ajuda?

— Nossa, quero! Vou mentir, não! — gargalhou ela, passando uma das caixas para o colo do novo colega. — Me ajuda a arrumar os copos e bebidas, por favor.

— Okay. — e começou a segui-la para outra parte do pátio. Apenas aquele tempo com ela já havia sido o suficiente para fazê-lo sentir-se melhor, Mabel o lembrava muito de Dipper mesmo os dois sendo tão diferentes, e Wirt estava feliz por se sentir assim num dia tão conturbado.

— Esqueci de te perguntar: qual é o seu nome, mesmo? — Mabel olhou para ele por sobre o ombro.

— Ah, Wirt... — antes que ele terminasse o nome, ela fez um gesto de displicência para ele.

— Não há necessidade de um sobrenome, vou te chamar de Wirt.

Ele corou.

— Que foi? — Mabel continuou. — Tô ligada que te conheço só há um minuto, mas de todas as pessoas por aqui, você foi a que mais me ajudou até agora. Então te considero por isso. — ela abriu a caixa sobre uma das mesas, tirando o conteúdo de dentro: garrafas de bebidas alcoólicas enquanto a Wirt era de copos de papel. — Você bebe? — deu um olhar atrevido a ele.

— Mais do que eu deveria. — assumiu Wirt confiante por estar sob a postura dela.

— Perfeito! Vamos brindar a isso, então! — ela bateu palmas tirando dois copos da caixa e uma garrafa de vinho. Serviu para ambos e, após, ergueu o copo dela. — A amizade estranha do Dipper na qual eu nunca ouvi falar e que, esperançosamente, eu espero ter uma também.

— Não sou uma amizade estranha. — retrucou ele, dando um pequeno gole no _drink_ após bater os copos com Mabel. O líquido quente e amargo desceu rascante pela sua garganta, deixando, no seu interior, um confortável rastro entre frio e calor. Beber aquilo novamente o fazia se lembrar do namorado mais ainda; era o mesmo vinho que tinha bebido quando eles se conheceram pela primeira vez.

— Bem, eu nunca tinha ouvido o Dippy falar de você antes.

— Tem certeza que ele nunca me mencionou?

— Eu lembraria de alguém tão gentil. — o menino se sentiu constrangido diante do elogio, Mabel percebeu e então prosseguiu. — Mas eu não o culpo, também tem coisa sobre muita gente que eu não conto pro meu irmão. — deu de ombros.

— Ah, é? Tipo o quê? — ele começou a organizar os copos no formato triangular de uma pirâmide sobre a toalha da mesa, enquanto a outra dispunha das garrafas num canto.

— Só entre nós?

— Só entre nós. — afirmou Wirt, assentindo a cabeça pra ela.

— Eu e minha mania de confiar em estranhos, mas vamos lá: eu estou namorando, ninguém sabe ainda.

— Quem é ele? — demonstrou interesse, terminando de virar a bebida.

— É ela. E ela não é daqui, mora em outra cidade.

— Ah... entendi. — serviu-se de outro copo. — Mas por que você está escondendo isso do seu irmão? Ele mesmo não é gay? Ele super entenderia.

— Eu sei. A questão é que eu não entendo eu mesma. — olhou para longe, suspirando. — Eu ainda não sei o que eu sou.

— Bem, você sabe que gosta de meninas, senão não estaria namorando uma.

— Eu sei, mas eu acho que também gosto de meninos.

— Bissexualidade, talvez?

— Talvez... — terminou de beber do seu copo e estendeu-o para que Wirt o enchesse de novo. — Acho que eu talvez deva estar sobrestimando muito o Dipper, é verdade o que você falou, não seria difícil de fazê-lo entender uma coisa dessas. Ainda mais do jeito que ele anda ultimamente... tão... _polêmico_... o meu relacionamento não seria nada perto do que ele vem aprontando.

Wirt parou de beber e olhou para ela.

— Como assim?

— A história dele com o namorado. Ele tentou manter como um segredo de mim, e com razão, mas eu descobri tudo quando peguei os dois anteontem.

Uma interrogação subiu acima da cabeça de Wirt.

— O quê...?

— Ele não te contou também, né?

Wirt estava sem palavras, sem ver aonde aquilo estava para chegar, “Do que ela está falando? O namorado dele sou eu”. Então, Mabel prosseguiu:

— De amigo dele para amigo dele: você não vai contar isso pra ninguém, não é?

Ele balançou a cabeça como um não. Os olhos de Mabel se encheram de um brilho de animação contida e ela se aproximou de Wirt, olhando para os lados para se certificar de que ninguém ouvia a conversa, e, assim... assim... ela sussurrou para ele:

— O Dipper está pegando o professor de literatura.

  
  


*

  
  


“Onde é que ele está?”

— Ele costuma demorar assim? — Dipper já estava cansado de esperar na varanda. A noite já havia caído, horas haviam passado, e ele mal havia movido um músculo de onde estava sentado.

Diferente de Greg, quem se divertia com tudo, havia, durante todo aquele tempo, brincado sozinho horas a fio. O menino parou por um instante e negou em silêncio com a cabeça. Dipper soltou um suspiro de frustração, ficando de pé.

— Okay, até mais, Greg. — passou reto, voltando para onde havia estacionado a Picape. “Era pra eu estar na festa. Será que ele vai estar lá? Eu mandei uma mensagem para que ele aparecesse. Se ele não me odiar a esse ponto, eu _sei_ que ele vai estar lá.”

Entrou de volta no veículo. Miraculosamente, tudo continuava no mesmo lugar. Tirou o celular da mochila, deparando-se com diversas mensagens preocupadas de Ford e ligações perdidas, mas nenhum sinal a mais de Wirt. Jogou o aparelho de volta para a bolsa e bateu a porta, acionando a ignição logo em seguida.

“Lá vamos nós.”

  
  


*

  
  


— Tente de novo, Stanford! — instou Evum impaciente enquanto os dois se enfurnavam cada vez mais nos corredores desérticos da instituição.

— Eu estou tentando há horas, ele não atende! O que mais você espera que eu faça?! Eu já fui na casa dele e ele não estava lá. Eu não sei mais onde ele poderia estar. — reclamou, apertando o nome do sobrinho na tela pela enésima vez.

— Chega! — deu um basta, pegando o homem pelo braço. — Nós vamos procurar nessa festa.

— Você francamente acha que conhece o Dipper mais do que eu?! Sei que ele é um adolescente, mas você acha mesmo que, com tudo que você me contou, ele estaria no humor para festejar?!

O demônio sorriu com provocação.

— É aí que você se engana. Eu sei da grade curricular dele, ele vem se voluntariando para aulas extras, era lá que os estudantes se reuniram para planejar a festa. Se a minha dedução estiver certa, ele devia estar muito bem trabalhando em algum estande ou ajudando na equipe técnica.

— Por que você não me disse isso antes?! — vociferou Ford pra cima dele, sacudindo-se para fora da mão do outro, tomando sua própria direção.

— Primeiro: você é teimoso e obstinado, é irritante. Segundo: eu sou um “professor” e você um homem de meia idade, o quão estranho seria pra nós dois simplesmente invadirmos uma conferência de jovens? Pior ainda, uma na qual é composta dos meus estudantes e dois sobrinhos seus.

— Não importa agora! Situações desesperadas, medidas desesperadas! — andou até a porta dos fundos, trancada pelo horário das aulas já ter terminado há tempos. — Abra isso!

Cipher suspirou, girando a chave na tranca; todos os funcionários do colégio tinham um maço delas. Assim que a porta se abriu, a atenção de alguns convidados foi tomada para lá, que fizeram expressões de espanto diante da presença de duas figuras de aparente autoridade.

— Relaxa, relaxa... — Bill revirou os olhos para alguns deles. — O que vocês fazem aqui não é da minha conta e eu não me importo!

— Desculpa, só estamos de passagem. — emendou Ford mais educado.

Começaram a atravessar a multidão de modo impetuoso, checando o rosto de todos, procurando por feições denunciadoras por trás de muitas máscaras. — É impossível achar alguém aqui. — reclamou Ford no meio do som alto.

— Porque não estamos procurando no lugar certo. — exasperou-se Cipher, puxando homem pela gola do suéter na direção onde estava menos movimentada, perto das mesas e das caixas de som. — Por aqui.

Assim que cruzaram a linha entre a festa e os estandes, Stanford reconheceu de imediato as mechas coloridas da sobrinha e virou na direção dela.

— _O Dipper está pegando o professor de literatura._

— Mabel! Aí está você!

Assim que foi para se aproximar, esbarrou com um menino parado no seu caminho, ele deixou o copo que segurava cair, o vinho se apossando angustiosamente em volta de todos pelo chão, o vermelho da luz neon que vinha da pista de dança só acentuando a sua coloração, assemelhando-se a uma poça de sangue que só crescia.

— Tivô Ford! — Mabel cobriu a boca em pânico, pega desprevenida. — O que está fazendo aqui?!

— Não há tempo para explicações, onde está seu irmão?!

O menino que havia derramado o _drink_ se virou, assim que o homem o reconheceu deu um passo atrás. Wirt carregava um olhar que ele tinha visto poucas vezes na vida: acompanhado de um rosto perfeitamente pálido, os olhos estavam emoldurados numa pintura de mais puro choque e abalo, a mão dele – ainda inerte na posição em que segurava o copo – começara a tremer junto com o seu lábio inferior.

Evum veio logo, saindo por detrás de Stanford. Wirt teve de usar de todo o seu esforço para erguer o olhar até ele, assim que o fez, seu rosto foi de espanto à ira em questão de segundos. Assim que Cipher localizou o menino, sua espinha gelou e ele recuou.

— _**Você!**_ — gritou Wirt, apontando para o professor feito um animal selvagem.

— Você... — gaguejou Cipher, olhando para ele.

— Eu venho procurando por você! — Wirt avançou pra cima dele, aniquilando o foco inicial da conversa. Bufando feito um louco desvairado.

— Esse é...? — Ford perguntou, olhando em choque para Bill. O professor olhou de volta para ele e assentiu, um nó claramente visível na sua garganta.

— O que está acontecendo aqui?! — Mabel exclamou, os olhos dela indo de encontro à face de todos, sem conseguirem decidir em quem parar, tamanha era a confusão.

— É o que eu também gostaria de saber. — uma voz carecida por todos ecoou a alguns metros da cena, os quatro se viraram na direção dela ao mesmo tempo.

Dipper apareceu parado ali. O olhar de receio e a voz trêmula.

Wirt começou a rir, rir alto, gargalhar. Dipper nunca o vira daquele jeito, fosse lá o que tivesse ocorrido antes dele chega, havia despertado um lado do namorado que ele ainda não conhecia... e com um bom motivo. Algo dizia a Pines que ele não estava preparado para ver o que estava para acontecer.

— Sou eu quem pergunto, Mason. — satirizou ele. — Não tem nada pra me contar?!

— Wirt, você... você veio...

— Sim. Eu vim. E foi o maior arrependimento da minha vida!

— O que você está querendo dizer? — Dipper olhou para o tio-avô e o demônio: — O que vocês dois fizeram?!

— Vamos sair daqui. — apressou-se Bill. — Não é apropriado, não vamos causar um barraco.

— Que barraco?! — inquiriu Dipper, cruzando os braços e erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Ah! Você é muito inocente mesmo, né, Mason?! — a forma com que Wirt dizia aquilo, de forma tão vil e ácida, não era do feitio dele, e assustava o Pines profundamente.

— Pra dentro. Agora! — Ford enxotou os três para longe. Quando Mabel tentou ir atrás, ele a deteve. — Mabel, fique aqui. É sério.

Ela hesitou por um momento, porém ficou calada e parada. A mão no peito batendo forte, sentindo que fizera algo que só aumentara a complexidade de um possível enredo que estava ocorrendo entre aqueles quatro há muito, muito tempo. O que a fez não querer prejudicar mais, apenas obedecendo.

Cipher escancarou a porta para um dos corredores desérticos do prédio, depois que todos passaram para dentro, ele fechou a passagem por trás de si.

— Respostas, Mason. Agora! — Wirt entrou batendo o pé, a voz dele maior do que todo o edifício.

Intimidado pela postura do outro, Dipper se adiantou:

— Okay, okay... eu vou explicar tudo.

— Huhum! — negou Cipher na mesma hora, evitando-o de prosseguir. — Você não deve contar nada revelador demais a ele, Dipper!

— E quem é você agora?! — Wirt virou a cabeça para o de terno e gravata na mesma hora. — O Dipper é a porra do _**meu**_ namorado! Na verdade... — arduamente, olhou de soslaio de volta para o dito cujo. — Eu nem sei mais o que ele é meu, ou o que eu sou dele.

Dipper arregalou os olhos e deu um passo à frente:

— Que conversa é essa agora, Wirt?!

— _**Não finja que não saiba!**_ — rugiu, a voz uma cacofonia atribulada pelos soluços. O rosto dele agora estava vermelho e com lágrimas correndo por cima dos hematomas. — Eu estou cansado de ouvir as suas mentiras. De ouvir só o que você quer que eu escute de você. — as palavras se materializaram num malho, golpeando Dipper bem nas costas, fazendo tropicar na própria culpa e deixando-o tonto e desequilibrado momentaneamente. — Era pra eu ser seu namorado. Era pra você acreditar em mim o mesmo tanto que eu acreditei em você desde o início. Você poderia ter aberto o jogo comigo mais cedo que eu entenderia. Mas, não... você preferiu fingir que estava tudo bem. Que não havia com o que eu me preocupar. E o trouxa aqui acreditou. — tomou um tempo para se recompor e, por fim, disse: — Eu sinto que eu só vivo em uma metade da sua vida. A metade em que tudo é perfeito e do jeito que você quer. Enquanto eu te permiti fazer parte das minhas duas, eu fui estúpido e deixei você ver os meus melhores e piores lados... Eu fui estúpido.

— Wirt... eu não sei o quanto você sabe, mas eu tenho certeza de que não é tudo. Se você tiver paciência...

— Mas esse é o problema. — ele soluçou. — Eu não sei tudo... porque o que eu já sei já foi o bastante.

Dipper olhou para o tio e o professor: — Eu vou contar tudo a ele.

— Nem pensar! — protestou A. Evum de prontidão.

— Ele tem razão, Dipper. — falou Ford com uma voz cansada.

— O quê...? — encarou o tivô com a voz trêmula. — Ford, você não sabe com quem está concordando!

— E você não sabe com o que está lidando, Dipper! — exclamou ele em resposta. O tom agressivo e advertivo do rompante abalou o garoto mais ainda. Em seguida, Stanford se acalmou, respirou fundo e olhou no lugar mais denso do sobrinho, vendo através dos seus olhos, e Dipper dos dele. O mesmo olhar que eles se deram no carro pela manhã. — Olha... eu não vou te obrigar a esconder nada das pessoas que você acredita amar. Porque eu quero voltar a acreditar naquilo que eu te disse pela manhã, Dip. Eu quero acreditar que aquele garoto maduro e responsável ainda está aí dentro, em algum lugar, e que ele vai saber tomar a decisão certa. Dessa vez _realmente_ a decisão certa. Por isso, a escolha é sua. Mas, se você decidir ser essa criança impetuosa que eu venho notando ultimamente, então eu espero que o mundo me perdoe... pois ter escolhido te permitir o benefício da dúvida ao invés de assumir o meu papel como um adulto e escolher a decisão no seu lugar terá sido o meu maior pecado com todas as pessoas que eu amo... incluindo você.

Todas as palavras, todas as míseras palavras que saiam da boca daquele homem significavam o mundo para Dipper. E, naquele momento, aquelas exatas palavras foram pesadas, o que fez o seu mundo praticamente ser jogado nas suas costas. Dipper agora tentava se manter em pé enquanto segurava desajeitadamente o destino de todos ali nas mãos.

— Se você ama ele... você sabe o que deve fazer. — finalizou Ford. — Você soube comigo.

O menino fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Quando os abriu, caminhou lentamente, passando por Wirt, deixando-o por suas costas. Ele encarou agora com veemência os dois: Stanford e Bill Cipher. E, com toda a convicção do seu ser, deu sua resposta:

— Sai daqui.

Wirt se virou para os dois na mesma hora:

— Ha! Viram só?! Isso é entre _nós dois_! — colocou a mão sobre o ombro do namorado. — O que estão esperando? Não ouviram ele?! Saiam logo dessa merda dessa sala!

— Não... — a voz de Dipper era extremamente baixa, mas a quantidade de dor impregnada nela era o suficiente para fazê-la gritante, o que silenciou o outro imediatamente. — Eu estou falando com você. — ele se virou para o seu mais novo antigo namorado, e ele pôde ver o rosto de Mason na mais pura mácula, arrasado. — Por favor, sai da sala, Wirt.


	16. Débâcle (Parte 2)

Naquele momento, ele entendera tudo.

Tudo que ele sempre soube, mas só agora tinha confirmado.

Tudo que ele sempre soube, mas que, talvez, tivesse medo de assumir.

Dipper percebeu que tentar se agarrar em algum tipo de normalidade seria tão inútil quanto tentar segurar um punhado de areia: não importasse o quão forte ele segurasse, eventualmente ela acabaria escapando por entre os seus dedos.

Ele tentara manter Wirt a salvo, a salvo daquele caos, daquela bagunça... a salvo dele. Mas não adiantou. Havia sido quando ele menos percebeu.

Eventualmente, contra a sua vontade, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Wirt também acabaria sendo corrompido por toda aquela loucura que assolava a vida de Pines.

Por isso ele decidiu terminar as coisas ali mesmo, cortando o mal pela raiz antes que ele se propagasse. Seria o melhor a fazer, não só para Wirt como para ele mesmo.

— Wirt, sai da sala. — repetiu, incerto em identificar se o som alto que retumbava pela escola era da música lá fora ou do seu coração se quebrando em mil pedaços.

O ar entre os dois engrossa com o peso das palavras não ditas, estendendo-se por vários segundos que pareceram minutos inteiros.

Por fim, Wirt suprimiu uma risada nervosa, bufando:

— _Heh_... Então essa é a sua resposta, não é, Mason? — respirou fundo. Dipper continuou parado na mesma posição, sem se atrever a ver a expressão do garoto atrás dele ou ao menos se sentindo digno de estar na presença dele naquele instante. — Tudo bem... acredito que eu não deveria esperar menos, afinal, eu não pertenço a essa parte da sua vida na qual você decidiu escolher, não é?

Se Dipper pudesse desaparecer dali, ele teria.

— Adeus, Dipper.

Wirt deu um passo à frente e saiu do prédio.

Quando o baque das duas portas se abrindo e fechando soou pelo corredor, Dipper se viu sozinho ali, mesmo ainda na presença de Bill e Stanford. Respirou fundo, obrigando as lágrimas a ficarem dentro dele. De um momento para o outro, fitou os dois com uma expressão determinada:

— É melhor vocês dois terem um boa razão para me fazerem ter feito isso.

— Você não sabe o perigo que corria... — Bill começou, dando um passo à frente.

— O perigo que _eu_ corro?! — Dipper explodiu na direção dele com um berro irônico.

— Dipper, você vai precisar escutar ele... — disse Ford apaziguado, porém com uma crescente ansiedade perceptível.

— Preciso?! — virou-se ao tio-avô, o seu surto tomando conta de cada fibra do seu corpo. — Ele é Bill Cipher, Stanford! É isso! A. Evum está sendo possuído por Bill Cipher e vem tentando nos enganar esse tempo todo!

Aevum e Ford se entreolharam em silêncio. Bill assentiu e o tio abaixou a cabeça e disse para o sobrinho sem encará-lo, num sussurro acoimado:

— Eu sei.

Nova taquicardia. O coração de Dipper parecia fraco demais para suportar todas aquelas emoções num espaço tão curto de tempo, no entanto, o choque da revelação desceu sobre ele como um raio, eletrizando-o e injetando nas suas veias epinefrina, o que o fez capaz de persistir em exclamações de incredulidade.

— _Você sabe?!_

— Sim. Sim, Dipper, eu sei. — continuou ele a assumir. — Ele me contou tudo.

A cabeça de Pines se virou num rompante para encarar Bill com raiva:

— Então o que estão esperando para descerem o cacete um no outro?! Anda! Não tá vendo o quão sério isso está sendo?! Por que estão tão amiguinhos assim?!

— Porque a situação é mais complexa do que isso, Dipper. — falou Cipher, o rosto dele, uma vez mais visível para o outro, estava cheio de vincos; as sobrancelhas enviesadas em curvas de preocupação. — Era pra você ter me contato que tinha os meus poderes bem antes! Se você tivesse me contado e confiado no que eu tinha te dito, tudo seria melhor!

— Do que caralhos você tá falando, Cipher?!

— Eu já te disse, estou cansado de te dizer: estou fazendo o que estou fazendo pelo bem, _seu_ bem.

— _Ford!_ — Mason se virou para o dito, apontando o dedo para quem acreditava ser seu inimigo. — Ele é quem vem mandando os monstros para me atacarem! Ele foi a criatura que sugou a magia da barreira de Gravity Falls e assustou os seus monstros a ponto deles virem tirar satisfação comigo! Seja lá o que ele tenha te contado, você precisa se lembrar de que ele é um manipulador de primeira!

— Não, Dipper. Não foi ele. Acredite ou não, é até difícil para eu dizer isso, reconheço, mas eu posso te provar que Cipher não estava por trás disso. O verdadeiro vilão dessa história não é quem pensamos que é. — suspirou. O modo absurdamente convicto com que ele tinha dito aquilo era novo para Dipper, o que o assustou profundamente; ele via o quanto o outro estava a falar a sério.

— Que história é essa...?

— O _mindscape_.— recomeçou Ford. — Há trinta anos atrás, quando eu trouxe Bill para essa dimensão pela primeira vez, ele me contou sobre o sistema de governo da dimensão natal dele. No Mindscape, Bill Cipher vem da raça menos favorecida de seres, ele é o mais fraco da espécie deles.

— Bill Cipher o ser mais fraco?! Não me faça rir, ele quase causou o fim do mundo mais de uma vez! Como vocês esperam que eu acredite nisso?!

— Exatamente, para você ver o que uma criatura com o nível de poder acima do dele poderia fazer. Mas a questão é a seguinte: Bill Cipher não é o responsável por suas ações, a raça dele não é independe.

— O que isso quer dizer...?

— Quer dizer que ele é um escravo. Um fantoche de um títere maior de poder.

Dipper lançou o olhar na direção do demônio, ele estava encolhido, abraçando a si mesmo, a expressão de culpa e inferioridade em evidência. Mason se lembrou da maneira com a qual ele tinha olhado para ele do mesmo jeito quando questionado sobre enviar os gnomos para matá-lo, “Ele estava... falando a verdade? Ele era _de fato_ inocente?!”

— Os eventos que vem ocorrendo desde o verão de 2012 até então não vêm sido executados por Bill em si, e sim por alguém que usa ele como peça, alguém que não pode sair do Mindscape numa forma humana própria e precisa de um recipiente para atuar através, no caso Bill. Alguém que quer realmente ver o mundo em chamas. — continuou Ford.

— Isso não faz sentido! — berrou Pines, virando-se para Cipher. — Se você está mesmo sendo usado por alguém contra a sua vontade e não tinha intenção nenhuma de fazer nada disso desde o início, então porque não nos contou logo, porra?! Por que só não abriu o jogo de uma vez?!

— Porque ele não pode. — falou Ford. — Veja bem, agora mesmo ele não disse uma palavra até agora. Nem para mim ele pôde. Eu só sei disso pelo o tanto de tempo em que eu vivi no Mindscape quando fiquei acidentalmente preso no portal por décadas. Eu sei das coisas horríveis que acontecem naquele lugar, mas nunca imaginei que fosse Bill um dos que sofressem com isso. — ele se aproximou do sobrinho e o tomou pela mão. — O Bill Cipher é um escravo, Dipper. A ordem do seu superior, do seu dono, é automaticamente realizada no sistema dele sem que ele possa impedir; eu acredito que o superior dele tenha pedido para que ele ficasse em silêncio sobre o verdadeiro plano e quem ele realmente era esse tempo todo, ou seja, os lábios de Bill sobre esse assunto estão literalmente selados. — Ford não pôde evitar lembrar-se da cena de anos atrás, quando transou com Cipher e, após segui-lo para dentro do portal, vê-lo conversar com uma criatura bem maior e mais intimidadora do que ele: “eu fiz tudo que você me mandou fazer”, era o que o triângulo havia dito um pouco antes de ele invadir a cena... aquilo fazia tanto sentido agora... — Porém, ele pôde me revelar que era Bill no corpo de um professor agente do tempo. Foi o que ele fez hoje mais cedo e a ficha caiu: o motivo de eu ver que tinha uma criatura se regenerando nos meus estudos mesmo com Bill já ter retornado há muito tempo num corpo humano, era...

— Era porque não era Bill retornando, era outro alguém. — Dipper completou a frase do tio, atônito e sentindo as pernas fraquejarem. “Era isso que aquele demônio, Tom, estava falando com ele mais cedo sobre ‘tentar fugir da _guarda_ ’?”

— Exato. E ele está aqui, hoje era o último dia para ele se formar completamente. Tememos que seja tarde demais.

— Então, quem é esse ser? Por que todo esse ódio comigo? Por que ele queria me matar? Ou até mesmo todos no mundo? — Dipper colocou as mãos na cintura. — Quem mais poderia ser mais poderoso e ser a fonte de toda a maldade de Bill Cipher?

Ford estava pronto para abrir a boca e responder quando, subitamente, o som lá de fora aumentou. Não a música, mas as vozes dos convidados. Gritos. Todos eles altos, não de euforia, mas de desespero, pânico. E o som de passos fortes ecoava sobre o piso de concreto; pessoas correndo. — O que está acontecendo lá fora? — Ford se virou, tomando um susto.

— Ah, não... — Bill gemeu, saindo pela porta primeiro do que todo mundo.

Dipper e Ford ficaram por um tempo lá dentro, se entreolhando com confusão e, em seguida, a curiosidade teve o melhor deles e os dois arrancaram para o exterior.

O que Dipper viu em seguida ele jamais iria esquecer.

Despeito a aura palpável de um frisson coletivo de medo e descontrole vindo dos jovens que saiam apressados por todas as partes, alguém estava parado no centro de toda a festa; de costas e pleno, como se observasse algo que mais admirasse em êxtase. Esse alguém controlava a fiação dos pisca-piscas que – ao comando mágico dos poderes dele – haviam se arrebentado, caindo sobre as toalhas das mesas, iniciando um fogo que foi seguido através das teias de aranha e bandeirolas de _halloween_ que propagaram, rapidamente, as chamas por todas as partes. O som dos alto-falantes falhava ao ser lentamente danificado pelo calor e o plástico do equipamento pingando e derretendo tudo ao redor. Era a mesma música que Dipper havia ouvido no rádio do seu carro – Titanic Sinclair, ‘Going to Hell’ –, dessa vez distorcida e com modulações desarmônicas que, unidas ao resto do cenário, completava a desgraça da tragédia de maneira agourenta:

  
  


_Esse lugar estar indo para o inferno,_

_Eu gosto do fogo_

_Eu conheço esse sentimento muito bem, yeah_

_Eu estou morrendo_

  
  


E não era só isso. Havia coisas perseguindo os convidados, seres pequenos, Gnomos – todos eles estavam com os globos oculares completamente negros e, embora avançassem para cima das pessoas como animais selvagens, suas ações pareciam estranhamente calculadas, como se estivessem programados a fazerem aquilo. Aliás, as árvores mortas das decorações, aparentemente, não estavam tão mortas assim: as suas raízes se moviam acima do gramado como serpentes, os seus troncos se contorceram e os vincos da madeira se revelaram rostos, todos eles deformados e demoníacos. Eram as mesmas árvores-monstro que Dipper havia encontrado uma vez que esteve na Bolha da Mabel durante o verão de 2012.

Bill deu mais dois passos para se aproximar daquela pessoa que orquestrava aquilo tudo:

— Mestre — ele disse, submisso, ajoelhando-se num sinal de inferioridade aos pés dele. — Você voltou.

O superior de Cipher se virou, encarando Dipper profundamente nos olhos.

Aquela pessoa... com a calça social, a gola da camisa saindo por cima do seu suéter perfeitamente limpo – como o resto da sua personalidade antes era –, acompanhado pelo o seu antigo rosto, perfeito como a circunferência lunar, agora maculado por hematomas e um sorriso ofídico que, se Dipper pudesse, nunca desejaria ver no rosto de alguém que tanto amava anteriormente.

— Agora eu sou bom o suficiente para combinar com o resto da desgraça da sua vidinha, Dipper? — indagou Wirt mordaz.


	17. Débâcle (Parte 3)

Assim que essas palavras foram ditas, Wirt ergueu a mão, levando-a sobre o curativo enorme que tinha bem por cima da sua testa. Ele tirou a gaze e, por fim, todo o restante de dúvida foi sanado do resto dos presentes na cena. O que tinha por debaixo do curativo era longe de ser um machucado, mas sim algo que Wirt queria esconder, algo que provavelmente só fora aparecer recentemente, quando os poderes daquela criatura ficaram mais fortes: uma insígnia.

O contorno de uma ampulheta verde fluorescente. A mesma que fita na fita métrica do tempo.

— Time Baby... — Stanford reconheceu a figura. — A autoridade máxima, o ditador do Mindscape. — ele deu um passo adiante, penetrando o caos perigosamente. — Por quê? O que você quer aqui? O que quer de nós? — perguntou o que Dipper não podia perguntar, pois estava muito chocado com as revelações.

— Destruir a quem me destruiu. — respondeu. Nisso, estalou os dedos e, deles, surgiu uma corrente holográfica azul que se estendeu até o pescoço de Bill, prendendo-o numa coleira. Em seguida, olhou para o garoto mais uma vez e apontou: — Você, Dipper, você não devia ter alterado a linha temporal daquela forma!

— O que está tentando provar? — continuou Stanford aflito.

— Quando a merda do seu sobrinho resolveu voltar no tempo na linha temporal antiga e trazer os objetos para esse tempo, ele fez um estrago enorme: ele mudou toda a linha reativa de causas e consequências que modificou um acontecimento terrível no meu futuro.

— No seu futuro... — Dipper pôde, finalmente, dirigir a palavra num sopro nocauteado. — ... Você está dizendo o ano de 3012?

— Exato! O ano em que eu finalmente pude conciliar o meu _Mindspace_ com o resto das dimensões, incluindo esta! O ano em que eu ascendi o meu poder e me tornei não só a autoridade máxima do Mindscape, mas de todo o universo e suas realidades! Estava tudo correndo bem naquela época alternativa para que aquilo acontecesse, porém, quando você resolveu fazer aquela idiotice e, literalmente, reescrever a história, o seu futuro também foi alterado: eu perdi boa parte dos meus poderes e da autoridade do Mindscape. Você arruinou o meu reino, desestabilizou as minhas normas e os meus planos, Dipper! Você, no intuito de salvar a si mesmo, acabou por destruir todo o resto! Acabou por _me_ destruir! — ele dizia aquilo tudo com uma voz alterada, a voz de Wirt estava densa, como se tivesse mais de uma pessoa falando por ele, como se Time Baby usasse o garoto como o seu canal.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, a voz de Pacifica na ligação que ela havia feito a Dipper há dias voltou a cochichar no seu ouvido, a memória tomando forma e se encaixando perfeitamente no quebra-cabeça: “o shape-shifter também nos disse que a criatura maligna adormecida havia contado aos monstros que tinha vindo de uma _linha temporal diferente_...”, _3012_... “e que ele havia ficado preso numa dimensão temporal devido a alguém que havia enganado ele, atrapalhando seus planos de dominação mundial ao alterar as regras do tempo e espaço...”, Time Baby com o Mindscape dali a supostos 1000 anos... “e esse alguém era _você_ , Dipper.”

— Quem é você? Me refiro ao garoto, essa identidade que você assumiu, o Wirt... — Dipper precisava saber, o seu coração ainda estava quebrado.

— Quando você voltou no tempo e mudou tudo lá na frente, eu precisava fazer alguma coisa para impedir. Porém, eu estava muito fraco já que sua gracinha tirou boa parte da minha magia lá no futuro, o único poder que eu tinha era o que podia ser utilizado através do meu escravo. Então eu o enviei aqui, para essa época, para que ele reencontrasse o meu Poder e devolvesse-o para mim assim que eu voltasse, para que, desse modo, eu continuasse o meu plano de te caçar. No entanto, eu sentia que não poderia confiar tanto em Bill assim, eu já vinha desconfiando dele há muito tempo, então fiz um plano de precaução, eu criei Wirt de antemão para ser meu receptor por aqui.

— Por quê? — disse Dipper. — Por que não poderia confiar no seu próprio servente?

Time Baby sorriu mais ainda sob a máscara de Wirt, aproximando-se enquanto continuava:

— Wirt é só uma peça. Eu tive que quebrar as regras por um bem maior. Sabe, é proibido criar Índigos e similares no meu mundo, mas eu tiver que criar Wirt, pois se eu deixasse tudo nas mãos do meu escravo, correria o risco de piorar as coisas mais ainda, porque o Bill aqui fez um crime impensável, não é, Cipher?! — olhou para o seu servo com desdém, Evum se encolheu mais ainda, parecia uma criança receosa de apanhar do pai, quieta sem dizer mais uma palavra. — _Bill Cipher se apaixonou por humanos_. Ele acha que está perdidamente apaixonado e está tentando fazer de tudo para salvar essas pessoas, mesmo que isso implique em me desobedecer no processo. Não era esse o seu plano, Bill? — sacudiu a corrente, restringindo a coleira no pescoço do homem, obrigando-o a balançar a cabeça e confirmar.

Stanford e Dipper deram, ao mesmo tempo, arquejos de espanto e se olharam. Os corações batendo forte.

— Eu suspeitei que Bill estava tentando achar o Poder por aqui não para me dar, mas sim para mantê-lo longe de mim de vez e manter esses humanos a salvo. E eu tinha razão pelo visto. Bill estava tentando se aproveitar de que agora, desestabilizado pela mudança temporal, eu estava fraco, para que ele terminasse de tirar o resto do Poder de mim. Não era isso, pecinha?! — obrigou o escravo a assumir mais uma vez e, choroso, Bill assentiu, olhando, em seguida, para o fundo dos olhos de Dipper. Pines sentiu uma pontada violenta no peito, milhares de emoções ao mesmo tempo, o que o fez sentir-se entorpecido, sem nenhuma. O modo com que o superior dizia, usando o termo “pecinha”, era exatamente como Bill costumava falar de vez em quando, o que fez Mason pensar que, talvez, Time Baby também pudesse agir diretamente, tomando controle do corpo do seu escravo de vez em quando para realizar alguns feitos. “Era por isso que Bill falava sozinho mais cedo? A voz de Time Baby estava dentro da cabeça desse esse tempo todo?” — Ele queria se libertar da sua guarda também. Ainda bem que produzi esse receptáculo humano, senão o plano dele bem que teria sido um sucesso.

Mason podia ter notado tudo aquilo, ter notado bem mais cedo: o modo com qual, no dia do parque de diversões, Wirt havia cambaleado e ficado tonto assim que Dipper utilizara o Poder no tiro ao alvo, Wirt havia levantado a mão dor e sentido uma _dor na testa_ (era a presença de Baby já se manifestando nele uma vez na presença dos seus Poderes); a maneira com a qual Bill havia se sentido abalado e evidentemente assustado assim que botara os pés dentro da casa de Wirt; do mesmo modo que Cipher estava claramente assustado e angustiado de ver Dipper na presença de Wirt pela manhã, e tentou, de todos os jeitos, afastar Pines do garoto; sem contar também a forma totalmente desconexa na qual Wirt aparecera na escola de Dipper, justamente no horário em que ele chegara, e o jeito que ele exigia a todo momento saber sobre ‘o que Dipper teria para contá-lo’. “Wirt/Time Baby estava me vigiando? Esse tempo todo? Tentando colher informações sobre mim?!”, cobriu a boca, os olhos a arderem, mas sem derramarem uma lágrima. “Bill Cipher estava tentando me proteger dele... ele estava tentando proteger a todos nós, e eu só dificultei tudo!”

Wirt estava começando a se transfigurar em Time Baby lentamente, e não rápido como Bill fazia quando ia para se apossar do corpo de humanos.

— Eu fui drenando toda a magia da cidade do Oregon — continuava ele com sua voz séria e suas pupilas ficando de uma tonalidade azul não natural na medida em que seu corpo era ofuscado pelas crescentes chamas detrás dele. — Drenei a magia do campo de contenção e das criaturas até que tudo fosse meu, e até que os monstros fossem corrompidos e não se tornassem mais nada a não ser cascas vazias que eu podia controlar. — ele estalou os dedos e as árvores obedeceram ao seu comando, ficando mais perto do seu mais novo mestre. — Fiz isso para que tivesse poder o suficiente para voltar para cá e, agora que estou aqui, vou terminar uma parte do que vim fazer: acabar com você, Pines. — a frase mandou arrepios espinha abaixo de Dipper e de Ford, desconfortável como se tivesse um parasita a se movimentar por baixo das suas peles. — Mas, primeiramente — virou-se para Bill no chão, com naturalidade, como se tudo aquilo que ele dissesse fosse apenas um acontecimento rotineiro a ponto de dar de ombros ao finalizar: —, tenho que fazer uma _coisinha_ com esse traidor aqui...

Time Baby agitou a mão, e, como se puxasse o fio de nylon de uma marionete, Cipher foi erguido do chão violentamente, pairando no ar. Pelo fogo que emanava das suas pupilas semicerradas: ele queria Bill só para ele, e ele iria ter. O rosto de Evum não tremulou por um segundo sequer, continuou firme, forte e nobre, como se ele já tivesse aceitado um destino premeditado; como se ele já soubesse o que aconteceria em seguida há bastante tempo, e aceitaria isso, as consequências dos seus atos. — Eu já devia ter feito isso há muito tempo. — sibilou Wirt. — Agora vamos ouvir você gritar. — e bateu uma palma.

Mas Bill não gritou. Ele, dessa vez positivamente, era orgulhoso demais. Não dera esse gostinho ao dono. Ao invés disso, apenas olhou para os dois homens que estavam a alguns metros dele, os dois garotos que mudaram a sua miserável vida. E, assim, Stanford e Dipper conseguiram capturar o resquício de dor por detrás das irises altivas do demônio, o qual disse as suas últimas palavras apenas mexendo os lábios num sorriso desengonçado, todavia perfeitamente presunçoso:

— _Eu amo vocês..._

O corpo dele começou a ondular e retorcer, como se a magia de Time Baby o mastigasse por dentro, revirando suas entranhas. Não havia nada que Dipper pudesse fazer, quando ele percebeu o que acontecia, já era tarde demais. O encanto havia sido rápido. Numa explosão de vísceras, gritos e sangue, Bill Cipher havia partido.


	18. EPÍLOGO (SEASON FINALE)

Mason não saberia por quanto tempo havia ficado parado na mesma posição.

Mas ele saberia, com clareza e para todo o sempre, como o sangue do corpo do seu antigo professor fazia-se quente a escorrer pela sua pele, manchando as suas roupas e sua alma numa cascata de vermelho; como o grito que ficara entalado na sua garganta era doloroso; como tudo queimava e desmoronava ao redor dele _e dentro_ dele; como o terror ecoava por dentro do seu ser, debatendo-se nos ossos da sua caixa torácica, desesperado feito um pássaro engaiolado.

Os restos das roupas que Evum costumava usar voaram pelo ar, e os pertences que costumavam estarem guardados dentro do seu paletó foram expostos, caindo no chão. O embrulho misterioso de Tom caiu no gramado, ficando intacto, porém, a esfera mágica que continha as memórias das pessoas da linha temporal passada não teve o mesmo destino: rolou até acertar o concreto, quebrando-se.

Os filetes dourados e cintilantes de magia contidos naquela pequena bolinha de gude saíram, tremulando pelo ar como serpentinas espectrais sendo atiradas para longe. Um filete foi até à cabeça de Stanford e ele ficou parado na mesma posição, como se reagisse a um novo tipo de sensação. Outra voou até alguém que estava caído inconsciente no gramado, próximo ao equipamento em chamas: Mabel. O coração de Pines se esmagou mais ainda ao notar que os olhos dela estavam bem abertos, mas não havia nada a ser visto neles, estavam totalmente negros, como se o corpo dela estive oco... como se ela... _Ah, não!_

Quando deu por si, Dipper estava lutando contra Time Baby no pátio em chamas. Os seus poderes saíram sem ele ter percebido, e, agora, ele rodopiava nos céus, atirando raios e disparos daquela energia azulada que saía pelos seus dedos na direção de Wirt. Ele não tocava o chão. Ele estava voando, como Bill. Voava com Time Baby no encalço dele, o demônio rebatendo e desviando dos ataques com uma risada perturbadoramente animada.

— Então foi aí que os meus poderes foram parar, não é? — riu-se ele convencido, de volta ao solo, próximo à massa de órgãos e sangue que costumava ser uma pessoa. — Parece que isso será mais complicado do que eu planejava...

O demônio no corpo do ex-namorado de Dipper curvou-se, abaixando-se para pegar o embrulho de Evum. — Ele podia ser um patético emotivo, mas pelo menos fazia o trabalho direito... — retrucou enquanto abria o tecido e o conteúdo fora revelado: uma tesoura.

Não seria muito impressionante se não tivesse sido pelo fato de que Time Baby colocou-a entre os dedos e começou a usá-la no nada, como se tentasse cortar o ar com ela de propósito. Com esse movimento, a ferramenta começou a, de fato, surgir efeito e a tesoura começou a abrir uma fissura dimensional no meio do nada, uma luz esverdeada escapando por entre as suas frestas. Era como se Wirt recortasse uma cortina de átomos, abrindo um vácuo diante dele, ou fazendo um furo no meio de uma pintura. Logo, um portal estava aberto diante dele e, num gesto rápido, ele estalou os dedos de novo e mais duas correntes surgiram dos seus dedos.

As coleiras prenderam o corpo desfalecido de Mabel e o atônito de Stanford, e, como os arreios de animais, Time Baby puxou os dois com violência para as garras dele.

— _**NÃO!**_ — Dipper berrou, entrando em surto. Voando depressa a caminho dos dois, mas tudo que recebera de resposta fora a risada entretida do seu inimigo. — Ford! — chorou por ele.

O seu tio-avô levantou o rosto, como se, em contato com a voz do sobrinho, tivesse saído de um encanto. — _Dipper!_ — Esticou a mão inutilmente para a direção do outro. E, assim que os olhos de Stanford encontraram os dele, Dipper não teve dúvidas: ele sabia. Ele se lembrava. Lembrava-se de tudo do tempo anterior. Aquele olhar era irreconhecível.

Porém, não durou muito tempo. Time Baby pulou com os dois para dentro do portal e eles sumiram. A passagem começou a enfraquecer e colapsar, Dipper apertou o passo no seu voo descontrolado e, no último segundo, conseguiu atravessar a entrada para a outra dimensão.

Girando numa bruma de cores e desalentos, Dipper perdeu altitude, despencando de uma altura incalculável. Só deu tempo de ver um chão desértico e arenoso se aproximando antes dele acertá-lo.

Uma dor lancinante percorreu seu espírito, e o garoto permaneceu ali, sem ar nem forças, jogado em uma dimensão completamente desconhecida a não ser pelo seu nome:

Mindscape.

Virou o rosto para o lado assim que reconheceu o som de algo atingindo o solo ao lado dele. Era um pequeno objeto.

A fita-métrica do tempo. A mesma que ele usara para voltar no tempo há quatro anos atrás, a mesma que Ford havia guardado antes deles irem para escola naquele dia infernal. Devia ter caído do bolso dele na confusão.

“É a minha chance...”, foi a única coisa que a menta combalida de Pines foi capaz de pensar, mas o deu impulso suficiente para que ele começasse a se arrastar até ela sofregamente. “É a minha única esperança.”

Quando estava apenas a alguns dedos de distância do objeto, pensou, “Eu posso mudar isso. Eu posso fazer direito dessa vez. Posso fazer de novo e não errar. Eu posso. Eu não ligo...”, pensou brevemente nos rostos Stanford e Bill, que mandaram um calor encorajador no seu coração. “Eu não ligo de viver para sempre preso nesse labirinto interminável... se for por vocês... eu faço de novo e de novo... _para sempre!_ ”

Mas, antes que ele pudesse finalmente se agarrar à sua única opção de saída, algo se avultou no seu campo de visão. Uma silhueta se aproximando. Time Baby saiu da tempestade de areia daquele deserto misterioso e olhou para baixo, desdém e desprezo direcionados ao garoto.

“É agora que você vai me matar...?”

Não. Baby fez uma coisa pior. Num movimento único, ele pisou na fita-métrica, esmiuçando-a em milhares de pedacinhos, tornando-a inutilizável. Dipper olhou para cima pela última vez e foi despedido pelo sorriso sádico do seu algoz que, num piscar de olhos, sumiu para o interior daquele mundo novo.

Dipper ficou sozinho.

Como ele sempre ficava no final de tudo.

Virou a barriga para cima, tentando achar algum tipo de beleza naquele céu desconhecido. Como não achou nenhuma, tentou procurar conforto nas suas memórias, mas, por algum motivo, tudo que encontrou foi uma pequena música que ouvira Bill Cipher uma vez cantar tão alegremente nos dias anteriores, mas que não ajudava nem um pouco:

  
  


_Você voltará_

_Que nem antes_

_Eu irei lutar a luta e vencer a guerra_

_Pelo seu amor_

_Pelo seu louvor [...]_

_Então não joguem fora essa coisa que nós tínhamos_

_Porque quando um empurro se tornar um empurrão_

_Eu matarei seus amigos e família_

_Para lembrá-lo do meu amor_

  
  


**FIM DA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TERCEIRA TEMPORADA JÁ DISPONÍVEL!


End file.
